A Secret In The Shadows
by LizzaMae
Summary: After the death of their mother Bella and Emmett Swan are whisked away to their father's hometown Forks where many things are not as they seem. When Bella gets an unexpected surprise the twins lives completely change. Can the Cullens help them through it?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I never really thought about how I would die, and even if I had I would've  
never guessed it would be like this. But I guess being surrounded by all the  
people you ever cared about in the world, well almost all of them I amended, is  
a good way to go. I felt so guilty, leaving my brother and dad to fend for  
themselves. I was the responsible one in the family, the one that took care of  
everyone and everything. It's was practically criminal to leave them alone. At  
least my brother had someone to depend on. He would know why this was  
happening to me. I was more afraid for him than for myself.  
I was also leaving behind three amazing friends and the love of my life. I  
was scared for them as well, but I knew they were more capable of dealing with  
it than anyone else. I laughed quietly to myself. No one had suspected that I  
would truly take their secret to the grave, and now I was. I didn't know what  
was going to happen to them when I was gone. My brother said I was the glue  
that kept us all together, and now I wasn't going to be here. What would  
become of my best friends when their glue was gone? Though they had all been  
together long before I had arrived, I had a feeling that everything would  
change soon. My life had changed at least one of their lives, and that life  
would never be the same. The life of my love would never be the same. But I  
had faith in him, and all of them. I had faith, a blind faith at that, that  
for me they would stay together. They would comfort each other for me. Because  
of me.

And as I lay there dying I couldn't help but be happy. How could I not? My  
friends had stuck with me through all of this, and my love had been so strong.  
They never showed how badly being around me while I was dying hurt them, just  
as I never showed them how badly it hurt me. I was the luckiest girl in the  
entire world, dying or not. I had everything I could ever need or want right  
here at my bedside. I had all the people who had loved me enough to stay, even  
though it nearly killed them all. Life certainly couldn't get better than  
this, so it was fair that it never would.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Night world. I'm just playing with the characters and plot. Thank you a million gazillion times to my amazing readers for putting up with the many revisions of this story. Read and Review folks, tell me if this one or the original was better!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

As I stood by my mother's casket I couldn't help but think "Why me?" Why would God see fit to take my mother from me at a time when I needed her the most? A tear fell, following the millions I had already shed and predicting the millions more to come. "Bells? We have to go sis." My twin brother Emmett called. I nodded mechanically and took his offered hand. I could tell that he knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling. It wasn't fair to him that he had to deal with my pain along with his own. If I could find some way to hide all of my pain from him, or even just a small bit, it would ease his burden and ease his own pain. But Emmett knew me better than I knew myself and it was useless to try to hide things from him."Emmy?" I whispered quietly as we walked through the graveyard back to the car. I felt like a horrid person, burdening my baby brother with my pain. Suddenly I remembered what I had thought, standing over my mother's grave and winced. When had I become so selfish? I was asking "why me?" when i should be asking "Why her?""Yes Bells?" Emmett asked, looking down at me. It was odd, how fate seemed to taunt our family. Where my brother was easily over six feet, I was barely over five. My brother was muscular in the extreme, and I was petite to the point of being fragile. My brother excelled at every type of sport you could think of, and I was so klutzy that I was almost disabled. Polar opposites, my brother and I. But somehow we not only coexisted, but were the perfect team. All of his strengths were my weaknesses and the same for him. Wewere fraternal twins that could read each other's every emotion and we had an odd link that made it so we could read each other's thoughts as well. And we could do it all with just a glance."Bells?" He prodded gently, pulling me back to the present."Why her, Emmy? Why now?" I asked, still whispering even though there was no reason to. It was as though my voice couldn't go any louder."I don't know Bells, I don't know." Emmett whispered, just as quietly as walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Emmett opened the passenger door for me, then shut it quickly when I was in, jogging to the other side of the car. Our dad, Charlie, had already left to go to the reception so that Em and I could say out last goodbyes privately. My dad was amazing, this whole time he'd been so strong. I didn't know how he and Em did it, but they did. We drove silently through the streets of Phoenix, on a rare rainy day. The weather matched my mood perfectly. It was a hopeless kind of rain, a rain that felt like never-ending misery. And fear, the rain stank of fear. If it could get mom, it would get us too. It was only a matter of time. "You're not next Bella. And neither am I so stop thinking like that." Em said sternly. I stared out the window, beating myself up for not hiding my thoughts from him. I stared even harder out the window, wishing I could make myself believe we got home just about everyone had left. I was relieved, I didn't want to deal with a bunch of people telling me that they were sorry for my loss. I felt guilty and rude for thinking that, but the truth was that all the sorry's in the world wouldn't bring my mom back. "I'm so sorry Bells." A voice I recognized said from behind me. I turned to look at my best friend since preschool, Jacob Black.I just nodded and said quietly, "Thanks Jake. That means a lot."He smiled a glum smile and said, "Bella you're a rotten liar. But I guess I'll let you get away with it." He was trying to cheer me up, make me laugh."Come on Jake, let them grieve as a family." Billy, Jake's dad and my dad's best friend, said. Jake just nodded and hugged me tight. He had grown so much lately that where I used to come up to his chin I now barely made it to the middle of his chest. He was about 6'2" to my 5'3". The russet skin of his arms began to blur as I felt more tears coming on. I blinked them away as I looked up at him. His spiky black hair stuck up on one side. Normally I would have teased him about it, but the normal teasing Bella had been absent for a while now. His brown eyes bored into mine and I knew that he knew I was about to lose it, so he hugged me once and left with his dad.

My father and I puttered around the house, picking things up and cleaning, trying to stay busy. It was odd how the house was just like it had been before mom died. The living room was painted a bright lavender and the crème couches looked inviting in their softness. the pictures scattered around the room showed our family at different ages, but all of them showed us complete and completely happy. The big pink chair that my mom sat in still had the indention of her body in it, and the pillows were covered with flowered pillow covers that mom and I had stitched when I was ten. The living room still smelled like the candles mom loved to burn, sandal wood and lavender. As I registered all these facts i had to struggle not to cry again. To keep the memories from assaulting me, I scanned the room for my brother. Em was standing in our holly green kitchen staring out the window watching the rain fall. He was so still, the stillest I have ever seen him. One tear, one perfect tear, coursed down my big strong baby brother's face. That more than anything else made me realize that this was truly happening. Not the coffins, not the pastors, and not the I'm sorry's. That tear rolling down the face of someone who never cried, even as a kid, made me realize that my mom was gone. That no matter how normal everything looked and felt and smelled life was changed forever. I stopped cleaning and so did my dad, who had noticed Emmett too. We all three just stood there and watched the rain as that tear fell and hit the floor.

********

"We need a change." my dad announced a week after mom's funeral. I looked up from my pop-tart and Em from his trix to stare at our father.

"A...change?" I asked quietly. My dad sighed and put down his spoon,

"See Bells, that's exactly why we need a change. It's quiet. It's so damn _quiet_. it used to be so full of life around here, and now it's...well its dead." he flinched at the word and so did Em and I." We need a change guys." he continued "sitting around here moping isn't doing us any good. So we're leaving."

I blinked once, twice, three times. Leaving? We were seniors; we couldn't just up and leave.

"Where?" Emmett asked dully. My normally rambunctious bubbly brother was somber now. It scared me more than all the other changes in the house. Dad was right, it was quiet here, too quiet. It was like no one lived here.

"Forks, it's where I grew up and it's completely different then here. Just what you need, just what we all need." dad amended. Em nodded, going back to eating. I just stared at my pop-tart, my appetite gone. Leave phoenix? How could I ever leave my beautiful city? It was where all my memories of my mom were. Where else would I feel more at home then where my mother spent her last few months? It was a bad idea, a very bad idea. But dad was stubborn and he wouldn't give up on this until we were there. I sighed in my mind and said "well Bella, looks like we're taking one for the team." I glanced at Em and he looked at me. He was thinking the same thing.

******

It didn't take dad long to locate and buy a house in Forks, Washington. I did a little research and found out that it was the rainiest place in the country. I shuddered, rain= cold and cold= snow. Eww. Not two weeks after dad told us about this crazy scheme were our bags packed, the house sold, and our tickets booked to leave on January 10th. It was the 8th of January today and I was lying out in the backyard soaking up the last bits of sun before we banished ourselves to Forks. I laid back and let myself remember forth of July celebrations and Easter egg hunts that we held out here every year. I smiled at the memory of dad letting a 13 year old Emmett help him light fireworks. Emmett hadn't realized that after you light the firework you're supposed to step _away_. I giggled at the image of my 13 year old brother with singed hair and absent eyebrows. 

I sighed and looked at the tree on the edge of the yard. The remains of 3 clubhouses hung in that tree. Every single on of them had been torn down in order to rebuild them so Emmett could fit in them. He had gone through 4 or 5 major growth spurts that took him from a scrawny kid to the beast he was now. I looked away from the tree houses, remembering that it was mom who had painted and decorated every one of them.

I closed my eyes again and remembered 17 years worth of birthdays. Emmett and I had turned 18 3 months ago, but it had been a somber occasion because mom had been dieing. 

I drug myself away from that memory to remember 17 other birthday parties. Emmett loved being the center of attention, which was fine with me because I absolutely hated it. I laughed quietly thinking of our 8th birthday when I tripped walking over to my mom and had landed with my face in the cake. Em had laughed saying that I just couldn't wait for everyone else to eat before I devoured the cake.

All of my childhood memories were here in this house, in this yard. And now we were leaving sunny happy Phoenix for dreary rainy Forks. I sighed and stood up with a strange feeling that after our flight Sunday life would never be the same.

********

"This is it Em." I said looking at my brother. We stood in front of our house for the last time at 6 a.m. on Sunday, May 10th.

"Nah Bells, it's not. We'll come back here one day. Just the two of us." Em said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We just stood there for a moment, letting the memories flood over us as we looked at our childhood home. I smiled remembering how mom used to wait for us to come home from school on the steps, bouncing up and down and yelling when we came into sight. Emmett looked down at me, his brown eyes shining, and I knew he was seeing the same thing. He hugged me close, busying his face in my hair.

"Come on kids, we don't want to miss our flight." Dad called. He stood by the rental car and beckoned to us. I sighed and looked up at Em. He took a silver sharpie out of his pocket and knelt on the pavement. Uncapping the pen he wrote "Emmett "Emmy" Swan 1992-2009, rest in peace mama" he looked up at me and patted the cement next to him, handing me the marker. I sat and he said "So there's something of us still here." I nodded and wrote "Isabella "Bells" Swan 1992-2009, I love you mama" He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"My turn" Dad said. I looked up to see him standing over us, his hand held out for the marker. I handed it to him and he crouched next to Em. He wrote quickly, shielding his words from us. Then he stood, pulling us up with him and led us to the car. As I sat in the backseat of the rented Sentara I thought about what he wrote and smiled.

"Charles "Charlie" Swan 1989-2009 You'll always be a part of me, even when we're apart."

It was the last thing Mama said before she died.

________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately, so obviously some of this isn't mine….

Chapter Two

The plane ride was long and tiring. I was half asleep when we switched planes to get to port Angelis. Once we were on the plane though, I was painfully alert. Emmett and I played six games of speed and attempted a game of go fish until be both got frustrated and quit. Dad shook his head and chuckled at us then sat back and fell asleep again. Emmett got out his PS2 and plaid grand theft auto. I struggled to focus on my well used and much abused copy of Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. I had accidentally packed my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, so Pride came in second. My mind kept wandering to all my fears of moving. I'd only know Emmett and dad and in a town as small as Forks newcomers were a novelty. And what about school? Being the center of attention was the most uncomfortable position for someone like me. A Klutz who walked into walls and tripped over air, that is. It was lucky that my brother was much more interesting than I was.

The plane landed and dad, Em, and I got our luggage.

"Don't worry Kids, my old friend Harry is coming to pick us up. Our car and the other stuff are already at the house." Dad explained. We walked through the terminal and Dad waved at a large russet skinned man.

"Hey Harry!" he greeted him, shaking his hand.

"Good to see you Charlie! Wow, Emmett, Bella, you got so big. Last time I saw the two of you you were two!" Harry said Grinning at Em and I. I vaguely remembered a visit from a man like him and a beautiful woman of the same coloring as Harry. They also had a daughter, I remembered. Leah, I think her name was. She was two or three years older then Em and I.

"Well we'd better get going, the kids have school tomorrow." dad reminded all of us. Harry nodded, still smiling, and grabbed one of our bags. Dad and Emmett grabbed the other bags and we all headed outside. It was raining outside, so we jogged to a blue SUV. We quickly threw the bags in the back and jumped in. The drive from Port Angelis to Forks was fun. Harry and my dad told stories of all the crazy things they had done back in the day. It was the first time in too many months that I had truly laughed and it felt really good.

After about an hour or so we hit the town limits and Emmett and I began paying closer attention to what was outside the car. The town was mostly trees, so everything looked green. We caught sight of a small town square with a school, a dinner, and shops. The school wasn't the one we would be going to, but I had a feeling our school would be just as small. I squeezed Em's hand and he smiled at me, trying to reassure me. Dad had been right, Forks was the absolute opposite of Phoenix. And that would be a problem. We went a little further through the town before Harry stopped in front of a small white house. It was two stories and situated in the middle of a small yard. The windows were medium sized, and looked like they should be filled with merry light instead of the darkness that they were filled with. I liked it instantly. The front door was big and white, with a window full of colored glass at the top. There was a small pathway that lead to the driveway where the moving van and our small car were parked. I could plant flowers or herbs around the pathway in memory of mom every spring. This prospect made me feel like we were bringing mom to the new house with us.

"So Charlie, you and Billy still cops?" Harry asked my dad as we got the bags out of the trunk. My dad grinned at him

"Of course. Billy loves it in Phoenix though, so I doubt he and Jake'll move down here." Dad said. I sighed; I had done my best to get Billy to move down with us so Jake could come. But he had refused, saying he loved Phoenix and had almost no desire to go back to his hometown.

"Good, Good." Harry said, grinning at my dad "How'd you like to be police chief again buddy?" He asked.

My dad stopped walking and his face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course, you're the best. The whole town's been waiting for you to come home and whip the station back into shape." Harry explained

"I'd love it!" Dad said. I smiled slightly, dad would love it here. Looking up at the house I didn't know if I would though.

"Come on, lets go check it out" Dad said, an arm around both Emmett and I. he led us through the big door into a small living room with a stair case. The living room had large sliding doors that led to a back patio that I hadn't noticed, then to the yard. The living room led to a small kitchen and a formal dinning room. We went up stairs to find three reasonably sized bedrooms and two medium sized bathrooms. It was unspoken but understood that dad and Em would share. I walked into the corner bedroom and called "I claim this room!"

"Fine I get the room next to it!" Em called back, I hear dad chuckle.

I stood in the middle of the bedroom, taking it all in. I had two windows in the front left corner that were connected by an L shaped window seat. On the south wall facing the windows the door and closet were located. The closet jutted out from the wall, creating a small alcove on the west wall. On the west wall was a small door that led to my bathroom. The east wall was empty. I suddenly had an idea. I would paint this room a dark blue and paint silver stars on the wall, with a big crescent moon on the empty wall over where my bed would be.

"Bells?" Dad called up "we're going for paint. Are you coming?"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me "Yeah of course!" I jogged down the stairs. We rode back into town and up to one of the small shops that lined the square. The guy at the counter smiled when we walked in and greeted my dad like he knew him. Then again he probably did. While they talked I studied the paint aisles. I found the blue section and scanned the pain cards. I found the perfect blue, Midnight blue, and grabbed a gallon of it. I couldn't find the right type of silver so I cruised around the shop looking around. In one of the decoration aisles I found star stick on's and grabbed four packages of them along with a medium sized crescent moon stick on. Dad and Em were standing by the counter.

"Bells do you think we should paint the dinning room purple or brown?" Dad asked. I thought for a second before saying "Brown, chocolate brown." Dad nodded and gestured to three paint cans saying "Green for me, red for you're brother and butter yellow for the kitchen. I want a blue in the bathrooms and an off white color for the living room so the house is sort of neutral." I nodded and stifled a chuckle, my mother had taught my dad well. She had always said that a man needed to be able to coordinate colors so he didn't look like a fool. Shaking my head at the memory we headed to the blue aisle and grabbed a marine blue for the bathrooms while Emmett got a yellow for the Kitchen. We paid for the paint and head home quickly so we could paint. It was only 12 or so since we had caught an early flight. I grabbed my paint and stick ons as well as a tarp and headed up stairs to paint. It didn't take a long as I thought it would, thanks to quick dry paint. I was putting up the stars and the moon on my wall, since I had decided earlier where everything would go.

"Bells do you want lunch?" Emmett asked when I went downstairs.

"No, but when you're done will you help me carry my stuff up to my room? I can't carry my desk pieces and my bookshelves up there by myself. Not to mention the bed posts." I shuddered.

"You're finished painting?" Em asked incredulously.

"Yeah, come see." I said taking his sandwich free hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"It looks good Bells." he said standing in the middle of my room. I had painted it the dark blue and it looked like the night sky at midnight. The stars were everywhere and I had even managed to form the big dipper and little dipper. The large white windows were covered in dark blue curtains and the window seat had blue cushions. My bed, desk, and book shelves were a dark wood that was close to black, so it would look good in the room. My covers and pillows were all dark blue embroidered with silver stars that matched the ones on the walls. I had found them in a Wal-Mart catalogue and loved them. The room smelled like fresh paint, and I had opened the windows so that the light breeze could drift in since the rain had stopped for a while.

"Have you painted yet?" I asked my brother while we headed down stairs. He shook his head.

"Em." I said sternly.

"How about this, I'll help you carry the stuff up and put together your desk and bed and shelves if you help me paint and move my stuff into my room?" Emmett offered, sticking his hand out.

"Deal!" I said shaking his hand.

We quickly unloaded all of my stuff and carried it up to my room. The most interesting things to carry were my bed posts. We had to carry them long way up the stairs because they were taller then me by six inches. Emmett was taller then them, but then again no one except Jacob was ever as tall as Emmett. I tripped half a billion times carrying everything up the steps and by the time we were half way through I had bruised both of my legs and one of my arms. As we carried the last two boxes up the stairs I tripped again and dropped it. A picture fell out of the box and I picked it up, tears gathering in my eyes. It was my mom and I standing outside the movie theaters in front of a Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Movie poster. We had gone to see it before everything went downhill. Em put both of the boxes in my room then came and sat down with me on the stairs. I felt so guilty. I had been so busy with all the moving in that I didn't notice that I was happy. It wasn't right for me to be happy when mom wasn't here.

"You're allowed to be happy Bella, Mom would want you to be happy." Em reminded me.

"I know Emmy." I said quietly, choking back tears." But I forgot she was gone Em, I was happy and Moms not here. I feel so guilty."

"Don't be." Em chided "Anyway, mom would want you to focus on getting everything set up and making sure dad doesn't forget to eat." Emmett smiled. I just looked at him and he sighed. Holding out a hand he said "Come on, lets go put everything in its place Bell" I nodded and took his hand, following him back into my new room.

Emmett put together my bookshelves first so that I could unpack my three boxes full of books. He put my bookshelves into the small alcove my closet and the door to my bathroom made. I quickly set up my books. All of my Jane Austin, Emily Bronte, and Shakespeare books went onto the first shelf. My Harry Potter books and My Eragon books went on the next shelf. On the next to last shelf I put all my Vampire, werewolf, and Faerie books. On the last shelf I set up all my photo albums. The photo albums held all the pictures that our family had, other then the ones that would go on the walls.

While I put away my books Em put together my desk. He set it when he was finished I unpacked my lamp, laptop, my cell phone and ipod attachments, and my stereo. I set up my laptop in the middle of the desk and turned it on. The battery was about to die, so I hooked the charger up to the outlet underneath the desk. When it had been plugged in and turned back on, I hooked my ipod to the laptop and turned on Muse's super massive Black Hole. My lamp went to the left of my computer with my phone charger plugged into the wall underneath my computer's charger. I plugged the other end of the charger into my cell phone because its battery was about to die too. The pounding music of Muse distracted me as I unpacked my pictures. A family picture from last year and a picture of me and Emmett with our tongues out went onto the small shelf above my computer. A picture of my mom and me went onto the wall above the desk and so did a picture of my Billy and his wife Leanne. They were my God parents. On the wall next to my bookcases a picture of my dad and I, one of Dad and mom and a last one of Jake and I all in a triangle. My brother was putting my bed together and snorted at the picture of us that went on the wall next. We were 15, at the beach. Emmett had me on his shoulders in the water and I held onto fistfuls of his hair for dear life, both of us laughing like crazy. It hung between my windows with one of my dream catchers in the window to the right of the picture. A picture of my mom and dad went on the wall to the left of my bed and a picture of all our family and both sets of our grandparents went on the other side of the bed. Both of my parents were only children, so we were the only grandkids in our family.

I smiled at the looks on everyone's faces. I had a look of shock on my face, Emmett was laughing, my mom and dad were both smiling as happy as can be. My grandmothers stood on either of me and Em were laughing too, and our grandpa's next to them were smiling.

Emmett laughed and I looked up at him, startled.

"I remember right before we snapped the picture I told you that we had a great uncle Earl who was a Spy in Russia. It was the dumbest thing in the entire world, but you believed Me." he said grinning and shaking his head. I blushed bright red

"I was 1, I believed you because grandma swan had just said that Great Uncle Earl would have loved being there."

"Sure...because that's totally it." Em said standing up. "I'm done, so I'll let you get everything else where you want it while I set up the paint and stuff." Emmett said, kissing the top of my head as he left. He was a good brother. Childish, overprotective, and crazy but a good brother. I quickly made up the bed and unpacked my clothes before going to Em's room. He had laid out the tarp and poured the paint. He was getting the brushes ready when I walked in. Looking in the paint tray I raised and eyebrow "Red Em? Really?" I asked dipping a brush into the paint and painting the wall in front of me with the bright burgundy paint.

"Needed a change" he said simply. I knew what he meant. My dark blue room was a far cry from the aqua marine blue of my old room in phoenix. We painted quietly for a while. It was an easy silence, a lot between Em and I was easy.

"So, you ready for school?" Em asked. I looked at him with an 'are you serious' look on my face. He chuckled

"That's what I thought."

"If I couldn't make friends in a school as large as our old one, so I don't think I'll have any chance of making friends here." I said matter-of-factly. Emmett shrugged

"You never know."

I rolled my eyes and set down the roller. Thanks to super quick drying paint, we had finished in less then 30 minutes. Now everything just had to be moved in.

"Come on baby brother. Let's go get your stuff." I razed him, walking out of the room

"You're only 4 minutes older then me Bells. And I'm a foot taller then you!" he razzed back. I just laughed; age was a sore subject for Em. He hates being younger then me since he was so much bigger then me. It didn't take long for us to unload Emmett's stuff seen as how there wasn't much of it anyway.

"Well." I said setting down the last box "I'm going to the store to get groceries and such, along with bathroom stuff. Need anything?"

"Yeah, let me write it down." Em said, taking a piece of paper off his desk (Which he had just finished building). He handed it to me after a few seconds.

"This it?" I asked it was a short list. Just deodorant, shampoo, razors, and toothpaste. Though they were specific types of everything. Emmett nodded, looking at the wall. I nodded too, and walked towards the door. Something made me stop though and I turned to look at Em again.

"Em?" I called, he looked at me. "I'm worried about dad too." an odd look crossed his face, one that I had never seen on his face before, then he nodded again and I left.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer: Crows13! Thanks for the review. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to the people who've added this story to their favorites and added me to their favorite authors! Thanks everybody for the encouragement.

Chapter Three

The drive to the local Safeway was quick. I did the shopping back home and I quickly fell into my routine. I didn't even notice the rain that was pounding on the roof because the store was so big that the sound faded. I got all sorts of foods, staying away from carrots and grapefruits. Dad being allergic to the former and me to the latter. I also skirted away from anything that had to do with pomegranates. I loved them but they made my brother hurl, which was not a pleasant thing to experience.

I headed to the personal hygiene aisles and grabbed Emmett's list from my pocket. I spotted the means aisle and headed towards it, still studying the list. He asked for a specific type of axe body spray, body wash, deodorant, and shampoo. Something called shock. I shrugged and located it. Being curious I lifted the top and smelled it. I was surprised; it was a sharp but nice minty chocolatety smell. Definitely my brother. I looked down at the list and grabbed his razors too. Thinking back I remembered that dad needed some too, but didn't know what type they were. I looked down at the list and a smile broke out on my face. My brother knew me too well because at the bottom of the list was a list of everything dad needed. I didn't know dad used axe too, as the boys shopped for themselves, but apparently he used something called forest. It was a woodsy type of smell and I smiled, it was dad alright. My guys were so predictable.

I made my way slowly to the women's aisle still chuckling over my dad and my brother's predictability. Which was kind of funny if you think about it, because my brother was highly spontaneous?

I walked slowly down the aisle, looking for my favorite shampoo. It wasn't anything fancy, just an Herbal essences curly hair stuff that smelled like strawberries and crème. When I found it I grabbed two bottles. My long curly hair (_yes I know Bella's hair isn't curly, but that's how I want it!)_ required a lot of shampoo. I grabbed the conditioner too and walked further down the aisle. I grabbed my herbal essences mouse and gel, they helped tame the next to impossible curls. I grabbed my dove cucumber and green tea deodorant and body wash and my razors. I walked to the end of the aisle then stopped, going back to grab tooth brushes and tooth paste, just in case.

I headed to the register mentally adding up everything in the cart. I sighed; it was a good $300. I was glad that dad gave me a bank card for when I went grocery shopping; otherwise I would have had to use my college fund. Not that there was much in there in the first place. I made a mental note to write down the cost in the check book.

"Hi." The cashier said. I looked up to meet the extremely curious blue eyes of a baby face pale blond teen. "I'm Mike Newton." he introduced himself.

I shook his hand and said "Hi, i'm Bella Swan."

He smiled "So you're the new chief's daughter." he said making the connection.

"Guilty." I said, smiling back at him.

"So how are you liking Forks?" he asked as he began checking out the things in my cart.

"I've only been here for a few hours, but so far so good." I admitted.

"That's good. I heard you have a brother. A twin, right?" he asked holding my brothers body spray. I contemplated saying that my boyfriend moved with me, but decided against starting any rumors on our first day here.

"Yeah his name is Emmett." I said as Mike finished checking out my items. "That I'll be $321.92"

I scanned my discount card and then scanned my bank card. I put the pin in and accepted the charge.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Bella?" he asked as we loaded the groceries back into the cart.

"You bet" I said taking the recite smiling at him as I left

********

Once I got home I unloaded the groceries and put them into the newly painted cabinets and top of the line fridge. The yellow really brightened up the room making it look like the sun was shining outside. The pounding of the rain on the roof was a tell tale sign that it definitely wasn't sunny outside. The rain reminded me that we weren't in phoenix anymore. I put all of my brother and dad's toiletries into a bag, and my own into another. I set out three steaks and a few potatoes to make for dinner before taking the bags up to the bathrooms. On my way back downstairs Em opened his door and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing" he said, feigning innocent.

I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs. I peeled the potatoes and wrapped them in foil, sticking them in a pan and into the oven. After seasoning the steaks and putting them in a pan I put them in too, setting the timer for 30 minutes. I sat down in one of the chairs at the small table in the kitchen. Only big family dinners, like on holidays and birthdays, did we eat in the big dinning rooms. Regular meals we ate at the small table in the kitchen. This same table had sat in our kitchen in Phoenix and I lightly traced the initials that were carved on each side of the table. It had been Mom's idea to end the fighting about where we sat by actually putting our names on the side of the table where we sat. It was a small square table. My dad sat at the head of the table, my mom opposite of him. I sat to my mom's right and Em to her left. I was sitting in my seat, tracing my wobbly initials, since we had carved them the year we turned 6. Reaching over, I traced my mom's initials. I shook them away. Yes the little dinning room table had its advantages, but mom used to get so excited when she had an excuse to use what she called "The Fancy Room." I chuckled a little at the memory before feeling the tears coming back to my eyes.

Knowing that I needed the release, I let a few escape before attempting to control them. I didn't know I had sat at the table for so long, so it scared me when the timer went off. I hadn't noticed that the room had filled with the comforting aromas of baking meat and potatoes. I carefully took the potatoes out and set the timer for 10 more minutes on the steaks because they were still a little pink in the middle.

I carefully slid the potatoes off of the sheet so they wouldn't burn. I had to be extra careful because being a Klutz; it would be just my luck to end up in the ER on our first night here.

I took the fixing for a salad out of the fridge. Opening the tomato package I chose the biggest tomato and began to carefully chop it in half then in half again and again until I had small chunks. I pushed them to the side and began chopping up half of the head of lettuce.

"Smells good Bells." Em commented, stealing a tomato.

"Want to help?" I asked.

"Sure." he grabbed the other half of the lettuce and began quickly slicing it. I pushed my finished lettuce to the side of the counter and grabbed the cucumber, slicing it slowly and precisely so I wouldn't accidentally chop off my finger. After finishing his lettuce Emmett sighed and carefully took the knife from me, quickly chopping the cucumber into small slices, and dumping them into the bowl.

"I know, I know." I mumbled dumping everything else into the bowl. Emmett walked reached over to the second cabinet and grabbed the croutons and Bacon bits, setting them on the table as he passed by on his way to the fridge. I tossed the salad as he grabbed the ranch for himself and dad. Then he put on one of the oven mitts and took out the steaks.

"Em, they aren't done." I complained. Emmett cocked his head and the bell dinged.

"Now they are."

"What are you some type of phycic/mindreader?" I asked jokingly.

"No, the only mind I read is yours kiddo, and I know you always put in the steaks for 40 minutes and i knew when you put them in. Its just simple math." then he grinned "Plus, I could smell them."

I rolled my eyes, "Where's dad?"

"Painting his room." Em answered, "He already finished everywhere else."

"Do you want to get him, or should I?" I asked.

"I'll go." Em jogged out of the room.

I smiled and took the steaks off the pan and put them and potatoes on the plates with them. I carried our plates to the table then carried the salad over. Going back to get silverware i stopped at the fridge and got out three Pepsi's. (_I drank Pepsi to stay awake when trying to finish this chapter)_.

"Ooo smells good Bells." Dad said as he and Em entered the kitchen.

"Thanks" I replied sitting at my seat. For a while we ate in a comfortable and companionable silence until dad asked "you guys ready for school tomorrow?"

I looked at Em and he looked at me, then at the same time we looked at dad skeptically.

"Sure" We said sarcastically.

"Aw it wont be that bad guys." Dad assured us "It's my old school, you'll love it!"

We just nodded and finished eating. Time had flown since we arrived in Forks and it was already 9:30. It seems I had taken a little longer playing in the grocery store then I thought. I got up and carried them to the sink like I did every night.

My dad surprised me by saying "Leave them, you head to bed. Big first day tomorrow" I just looked at him.

"Go Bells, you baby me too much. Get some sleep honey."

"M'kay, night dad." I said hugging him.

"Night Bells." He hugged me back then looked up at Em who was leaning against the doorframe." You too Em, Bed." Dad said to Em. Em mocked saluted him and the two of us trooped upstairs.

"Night Em." I said hugging my bear of a baby brother at the top of the stairs.

"Night Bells." Em hugged me tightly, as if he was afraid I would disappear.

I let go of him and walked into my room, sighing. The silver stars and moon on my walls shone. The wind ruffled my curtains lightly as I sank onto the window seat, looking out the window. The stars shone and I smiled lightly. Mom loved stars. Sighing I quickly undressed, sliding into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I sank into my fluffy bed relishing the chance of sleep.

A few tears escaped from my eyes when I thought about my mom again. I missed her so much. Slowly but surely I fell into a restless sleep with the sound or pounding rain echoing through the quiet house.

********

"Bella" someone called "Bella"

I was deep in a dream about never-ending green forests so the voice seemed oddly out of place. I rolled over in my sleep, turning towards the windows.

"Bells, come on. We've got to go to school!" the voice called, slightly louder this time.

"Go away." i mumbled, flipping over onto my stomach.

"I didn't want to have to do this." the voice said sadly. Then out of nowhere Untouched by The Veronicas blasted from my ipod speakers at top volume.

"AH!" I cried sitting up, my eyes popping open.

"That's better." Emmett said turning the music down. He was sitting on my desk grinning like a fool.

"Emmett Alexander Swan!" I yelled as he laughed. I glared at him and jumped out of bed in a huff.

"Sorry sis, but we've got to leave in 30 minutes to get to school on time. Dad left the car because Harry drove him to work. He gets his cruiser today." Emmett filled me in.

"Ok, Ok Em. Let me get ready." I grumbled going to my closet. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I loved my brother, he was irritating, but i loved him.

"How about this? I'll have a pop-tart ready for you when you come down." He offered. I grinned, he knew my weakness and no matter how hard i tried i could never stay mad at my baby brother for long.

"Fudge Sunday?" I asked

"Of course."

"Thanks Emmy!" I called as he jogged down the stairs.

"No problem Bellie!" he called back. I laughed; i had way too many nicknames. I headed to the shower, feeling a little too optimistic fro today. I showered quickly, the familiar scents of my shampoo and body wash lulling me into a peaceful calm. I wrapped my hair in one towel, and my body in another then headed to my room. Standing in front of my closet I grabbed a pair of light blue-grey hip huggers and a grey baby doll top. I quickly dried off, slipping my clothes on. Going back into the bathroom I decided to let my hair fall into the tight ringlets it normally did. My hair when strait was down to my waist. When it was curly it went to about the middle of my back.

I decided against makeup, preferring to go all natural. I frowned at my forehead however, because i could see the beginnings of a breakout. I would take preemptive measures when i got home from school today.

Shrugging i ran to my room and grabbed my backpack, phone, wallet, and ipod then headed downstairs to the smell of warm pop-tart.

"Dear brother you are amazing." i said sitting at the table. Emmett sat two warm pop-tarts in front of me then grinned.

"Yeah, I know." I just rolled my eyes, and focused on eating. I finished the pop-tarts in record time and Em and I headed out the door. I snagged the keys off of the hook by the door, since Em wasn't the most law abiding driver. I locked the door and jogged to our old beat up black Avenger, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Making you pop-tarts doesn't earn me the right to drive?" Em whined and pouted, like he did everyday. it was odd that everything felt so normal other then the storm clouds over us and the fact that mom wouldn't be waiting for us to come home.

"No Em, you cannot drive. You can't get a speeding ticket on our first day of school, it would make us late." I said as we pulled out of the driveway. Emmett pouted a bit longer but stopped when we got into town. Dad had told us how to get to the school on the way to get paint and I was glad, because if he hadn't there would have been no way I would've found it.

"Ready?" Em asked as we drove down the road towards the school.

"Not even a little bit." I answered

He grinned" I know how you feel."

We pulled into the parking lot and looked for the office.

"Over there." Em said, pointing to a small building with the word "Office" printed on the door. Taking a steadying breath we both got out of the car heading toward the office. It was cold outside and starting to rain, but we made it into the office before we got too wet. A red haired woman sat in a chair on the opposite side of a long counter that ran half the width of the room.

"What can i do for you dears?" she asked as she looked up at me.

I hadn't known she had heard us come in, but apparently she had. "Um, I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my brother Emmett Swan. We're new here and we need to pick up our schedules." I said nervously. Recognition flashed in her eyes as she studied me.

"Of course, of course." She said cheerfully, taking a few sheets of paper off a stack on her desk and handing them to me. The first sheet was Em's schedule so i handed to him, studying the second piece. The woman, Mrs. Cope i read from the plaque on her desk, handed me two more sheets.

"Just get your teachers to sign this and then bring it back here at the end of the day and you're all set." she said brightly.

I nodded. "Thank you" Emmett said. She looked at him for the first time and her eyes widened. I bit back a giggle, Em had that effect on people, but he didn't understand why.

"I hope you like it here in Forks." she said, noticeably quieter.

"Thank you." i said, moving towards the door.

"Thanks." Em said as he followed me. We got out of the office and with one look at each other we busted out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" i asked, gasping for breath. Em nodded, trying unsuccessfully to gain control of his laughter.

"Let me see your schedule." he said holding his hand out. I gave it to him and he studied it for a bit. A few seconds later he handed it back to me, grinning.

"What?" i asked

"We have 3 out of 5 classes together." Em said happily, holding his schedule out for me. I took it, comparing the two. He was right, we had 1st, 2cd, and 4th block together as well as lunch. I grinned at him.

"Well that'll make keeping you out of trouble easier." i commented

He rolled his eyes and lightly shoved my shoulder. I shoved him back and we started to laugh. The once empty parking lot had begun to fill and we decide to head to class. Mrs. Cope had also given us a map of the school was so small we easily found our first class. English was my best subject and Emmett's worst. Walking up to the teacher we both handed him our slips and his eyes bugged looking at Em. The teacher's name was Mr. Bertie. He quickly signed and handed back our slips telling us to sit wherever we felt the most comfortable. I nodded and Em rolled his eyes and we headed to the middle of the room, dropping our bags into the seats in the dead center of the room. As the first people entered it was apparent that even though Em got quite a few stares, I would be as much the center of attention as he would. I groaned in my head, dreading the attention.

"Hey Bella." someone said, dropping a bag into the chair on my left. I looked up to see Mike smiling at me.

"Hey Mike. This is my brother Emmett. Em, I met Mike at the Safeway last night," I explained to my blatantly confused brother.

"Hi." Mike said nervously, eyeing my brother's gigantic form.

"Hi." Em answered, smiling at him. After a moment of hesitation Mike smiled back. The bell rang just then and Mr. Bertie shushed the class, telling everyone to get out their copies of _A Midsummer Nights Dream_. Time seemed to fly and too soon the class was coming to an end.

"I want those of you who haven't finished the book to do so by tomorrow, as we'll begin a group project on Wednesday." Mr. Bertie announced as the Bell rang. Everyone jumped up and headed to the door. I got up slowly, noticing Mike standing next to me. I looked at Em and he raised and eyebrow. I just shrugged; I didn't know what was going on either.

"So Bella what's your next class?" Mike asked

"Um trig. You"

"World History." He sounded disappointed. We all headed to the door

"Maybe we'll have more classes together." he said hopefully

"Yeah, maybe." I answered vaguely.

"Bells we'd better get to class." Em said suddenly.

"Bye Mike!" I called as Em and I headed towards the Math wing.

"Thank you." i said quietly.

"No problem. You were trying to be polite but i don't think he got it." Em commented as we entered the classroom. We headed to the front of the room and handed the slips to the trig teacher, "Mr. Varner. Even if he had been an awesome teacher I still wouldn't have likes him because of the subject he taught. I hated Math, and Em loved it.

Mr. Varner did the unthinkable, he split Em and I up, sending us to opposite sides of the room thinking that it would keep us from talking. He was way off. As I sat in my seat I took the wall down between my mind and Emmett's. He automatically did the same.

All through the lesson Em and I sent our thoughts back and forth. It was an odd connection, the mind link we had, and we didn't know how or why it sprang up. Fraternal twins weren't supposed to be linked, but our link was stronger then the links between any identical twins we had ever met. Unless I had my shield up, Em had access to all my thoughts and feelings, to everything that was going on inside my head, and I had the same access to his head. All we had to do was access the thoughts and we could talk. We had gotten so good at it that we were able to talk to each other and other people at the same time while doing other things. We had even learned to ignore it, but not disconnect ourselves. The link was so much a part of us that we didn't even think of it anymore. It just was. We had taught ourselves to isolate our feelings from each other, but doing so made us feel weird. It was unnatural.

All through the class we talked about Mike, different theories about why he stuck around and if he would continue to. Emmett didn't like him.

By the end of the class I was trying not to burst out laughing. Em met me at the door and we walked to the cafeteria, ignoring the endless stares we both received.


	5. Chapter Four

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the support guys and girls! You guys rock!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**"Good luck in biology" Em said as the bell rung, signaling us to go back to class.**

**"Good luck in PE" i grinned. Em hugged me and walked the opposite way. I smiled making my way down the hall, not paying any attention to where i was headed. Bad idea. Half way down the hall I collided with something small walking the opposite direction as me.**

**"Sorry, sorry" i mumbled.**

**"That's ok." A trilling voice responded. I looked down at the person the voice came from and nearly gasped in shock. This girl was gorgeous. Don't get me wrong, I'm strait as can be, but even i could see that she was beautiful. She was small in the extreme, smaller than even me. She had bright green eyes that were an odd lighter green almost the color of grass. She had short black hair that stuck up all over her head and framed a small but graceful face that looked exotic in its delicateness. She looked like she belonged in a painting, one of a Greek goddess or a fallen Angel. She was, in short, astonishingly pretty. What surprised me the most though was the fact that she was shorter than me, 5'2" to my 5'4".**

**"I'm Alice Cullen." She introduced herself." You must be Isabella Swan." she offered her hand and i shook it.**

**"Bella." i corrected, "i am so sorry for running into you."**

**"No big deal, it happens all the time." she assured me "What class do you have next?" she asked**

**"Biology with Banner" I answered. She grinned and it almost made me cry how beautiful it made her look. One more hit to my fragile self-esteem.**

**"That's good! My brother Edward is in that class. My twin, you know."**

**I nearly gasped, there was another of her? A male**** her?**

**"That's great; it's good to know more people." I said**

**She laughed, "I know how you feel. Ed and I just moved down here with our parents from Alaska two years ago. Both of us were happy to leave." She explained. We began walking towards the science hall.**

**"Do you have Biology too?" i asked**

**She shook her head, "No, I've got PE, but i figured I'd introduce you to Edward so he can help you out. There are some weird people in this school, so I'll get Ed to watch out for you." I blushed and laughed with her.**

**She stopped in front of Mr. Banner's door.**

**"That's Edward." She said, pointing to a boy with tousled bronze hair sitting by himself at a lab table.**

**"Ed!" she called. The boy turned and grinned at her and I nearly fainted. If i thought Alice was beautiful, this boy was a Greek God incarnated. His green eyes were breathtaking. They were an emerald green shot through with gold and silver specks. He was classically handsome, with a face that belonged on the canvas of a great painter. He had a lanky but muscular build and as he walked over, the muscles in his arms rippled. He was beautiful, too beautiful to be real. They both were.**

**"Hey Allie, what's up?" He asked in a musical voice as smooth and beautiful as velvet. This boy was perfect. **

**"This is Isabella Swan. "She introduced me. He stuck out his hand and I shook it, almost flinching as an electric tingle ran up my arm. He looked at me, confused.**

**"Hi, i'm Edward." His beautiful voice stunned me again. After a second or two i realized he was talking to me and said**

**"Hi, i'm Bella." I smiled.**

**He smiled too, a stunning sort of smile that had me nearly gasping to get breath back. I could fell the sensible Bella in the back if my head screaming at me to stop gaping at him like an idiot. What was my problem? I had just met the guy and i was already acting like I was in love with him. I was going crazy, insane. But even as all those thoughts crashed through my head I was still trying to clear my head enough to do the normal thing and look away from the green eyes that were staring into mine. Luckily Edward seemed to catch on to the fact that I was obviously in shock. He blinked once or twice then he looked at his sister as though he just realized that she was still there. She looked up at him suspiciously, he was about 6'2" or 6"3'. He was almost as tall as my brother.**

**"Allie, you'd better head to class." He reminded her.**

**"Sure...take care of Bella, Edward. See you later Bella" she smiled at me, hugging me close.**

**"Bye Alice, thank you so much." i grinned at her and hugged her back. She winked at me as she walked away. Edward and I walked to the front of the room and i handed Mr. Banner my slip. He was the first to not bug out about my name, he just handed me a book and signed my slip saying **

**"Well Mrs. Swan I see you've already met your lab partner." I smiled slightly at Edward and he smiled warmly back. "Yes, sir." I answered**

**"Then lets get class started shall we?" he answered, cracking a smile. I headed to the table where I'd seen Edward and dropped my bag next to the chair where he put his bag.**

**"Hey Bella!" an excited voice called from the front. I looked up and surprised a groan at seeing Mike coming towards me.**

**"Hey Mike." I said pleasantly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimace. Maybe he didn't like Mike either; he would get along well with my brother then.**

**"Another class together, what are the odds?" he asked, pointedly ignoring Edward.**

**"What are the odds?" it was definitely likely that we'd have classes together in a school as small as Forks high.**

**"Sorry you have to sit by Cullen, he doesn't talk much. I guess people here aren't good enough to be his friend." Mike said. I was saved from having to answer by Mr. Banner**

**"Ok class today we're going to study cellular structure." he announced and I had to suppress another groan. I had studied this in Phoenix already.**

**"How are you liking Forks?" Edward asked quietly. His voice so close to my ear made me shiver. **

**"It's alright. After all we've only been here for a day or so." I answered truthfully.**

**"We?" he asked**

**"My brother, my dad and I." I clarified.**

**"How old is your brother?" Edward asked**

**"17, like me. He's my fraternal twin."**

**"Oh, I know how the twin thing goes." Edward said, chuckling.**

**"That's right; Alice is your twin right?"**

**"Yeah, I love her to death but she gets annoying sometimes." Edward confessed with a small smile.**

**"I know the feeling. My brother is always doing something crazy or getting himself into trouble that I have to get him out of. He's my best friend though, I love him dearly." I said laughing quietly. I was surprised that we hadn't been caught talking yet.**

**"Does your brother look like you?"**

**"A bit, we have the same eyes and ears. His hair is darker brown then mine and he's a lot taller and more muscular." I said**

**"It's not hard to be taller than you." Edward joked.**

**"That's true" I grinned**

**"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, pay attention please." Mr. Banner said sternly. Edward grinned at me again then turned to his book. It took me a second to restart my heart. His grin, that crooked grin, had stopped me in my tracks. "Get a hold of yourself Bella!" I yelled at myself, "You've just met him and you're acting like a love sick fool!"**

**I didn't know why, but one thing was certain: I had never met someone like Edward Cullen before.**

************

**When the bell rang my heart sank. It was an odd feeling, but I was sad that I didn't have any more time with Edward.**

**"So...what class do you have next?" He asked me. I was slightly startled, but quickly remembered he was probably just trying to be nice.**

**"Umm... World History with Em. You?"**

**He smiled, "English with my friends Rosalie and Jasper. They're the Hale Twins." He informed me.**

**"There sure do seem to be a lot of twins around here."**

**"Yeah, I think Alice is in your next class." I smiled; I had a feeling Alice and I were going to be good friends.**

**"Well that's great. At least I'll know more people then just Emmett in class." I remarked.**

**Edward smiled at me and nodded "Alice is a handful so you should have a highly interesting class." **

**We walked down the hall together ignoring the whispers and stares directed at us. I seemed to be causing lots of stares and whispers no matter who I was with. But then again Edward and Alice seemed like highly private people so it may just be that people weren't used to seeing the Cullens with anyone but the Hales.**

**"She seems like a perpetually happy person, even if she is slightly too energetic." I admitted, chuckling. The description fit my brother as well as it did Alice. Edward laughed and my breath caught. If I listened to that laugh all day it would still catch me unaware.**

**"What are you thinking Bells!" I yelled at myself in my head. "You've known him all of an hour! Stop acting Crazy!"**

**Edward was watching me with an odd look on his face, probably a reaction to the odd look that was most likely on **_**my **_**face.**

**"That's a good way to describe my baby sister" he said, picking up the conversation again. We stopped walking and I had to work hard to keep the smile on my face because we had arrived at my class.**

**"Thanks for walking me to class; maybe I'll see you later?" I asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.**

**"It was my pleasure. Knowing Alice she'll try to get you and Emmett up to the house today, and I'd really like to meet your brother." Edward said, catching my eyes.**

**"Definitely" I said, I could feel the heat travel up my neck to my face so I knew I was blushing.**

**"Well...I'll see you later Bella" Edward said, smiling slightly. He was pressing his lips together, so he must have been trying not to laugh at the blush that was spreading across my face.**

**"Bye Edward." I said smiling back. With a last glance I walked into my classroom and took my slip up to the teacher. Her name was Mrs. Lambert and she looked like a good teacher.**

**"Bella" A chirpy voice called. I grinned and turned to see Alice walking in with Emmett.**

**"I see you've met my brother Emmett." I said, walking over to them. Emmett grinned throwing an arm around each of us.**

**"Em here is in my PE class with Jazz and Rose." Alice answered grinning at my brother. **

**Emmett blushed and said "Yeah. Ally is awesome. Jasper's kind of quiet but when it comes to sports he can razz like the best. And Rosalie...she's..." Em trailed off. I raised an eyebrow and as my brother blushed, Alice grinned at me and I found myself grinning back.**

**"Hey Bella, Emmett, do you guys want to come over to our house today? We're all hanging out and I think they would all really like you guys." Alice asked, her pixie face lighting up in hopeful anticipation.**

**"Sure Alice that would be awesome." I accepted. Emmett looked excited and I wondered if it was the prospect of seeing the mysterious Rosalie again that made him that way. **

**Alice grinned "Thanks Bella! We're going to be great friends!" She bounded forward and hugged me. I found myself grinning and hugging her back.**

**"Settle down class, settle down!" Mrs. Lambert called. Alice pulled Em and I over to a small cluster of desks towards the back and we all sat down. Alice and I paid attention, but Emmett's mind wandered like it usually did. Once again class was over far too soon and I headed to PE while Alice headed to English and Emmett to Biology. And so came that dreaded part of the day: PE. In Phoenix we were only required to take two years of PE, here we were required to take four. It was my own personal Hell. I was so klutzy that I was almost disabled. As I walked towards PE I thought of all the horrible accidents that were sure to happen. I handed the coach my slip and he gave me a pair of gym clothes but told me I didn't have to dress out today. As I watched four volleyball games going simultaneously. I thought about all the injuries I had sustained and inflicted playing the game. I shuddered, tomorrow would be disastrous. When PE was finally over I walked out of the Gym to see my brother waiting for me.**

**"Hey Em." I called.**

**"Hey! Let's drop off our slips; Alice said we could follow her and Edward home. Jazz and Rosalie are going to meet us there." Em said, grabbing hold of my elbow and dragging me down the hallway. I could tell he was majorly relieved that I had found friends here. He had been worried that I would be a loner again.**

**"Let's go then. Cant keep Alice waiting." I grabbed his hand and instead of him having to drag me, we were running through the rain to the office. As we opened the door Mrs. Cope looked up and smiled.**

**"How was your first day dears?" She asked, taking our slips.**

**"Great" We answered at the same time.**

**"Good. We want you to be happy here in Forks. But you'd better get on home." She said.**

**"Thanks Mrs. Cope!" Emmett answered jogging out the door.**

**"Thanks." I smiled at her, and then followed my impatient brother out the door.**

**Beep, beep! A car horn sounded from over my shoulder and I looked up to see Alice sitting into he drivers seat with Edward sitting next to her leaning against the window with his eyes closed. I waved to her then dug out my car keys and unlocked the doors. Emmett hurled himself into the car, and I rolled my eyes sliding into the driver's seat. I quickly started the car and backed out of the parking space with Emmett tapping his foot impatiently next to me.**

**"Just follow me." Alice called brightly. I could see Edward shaking his head thought the windshield. I waved at him and he waved back grinning at me.**

**Alice pulled onto the main road and I followed her. The smell of pine trees and redwood trees and many others I couldn't name greeted us as we sped down tree lined roads that seemed never-ending. Alice turned onto a small road that I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. The trees thinned out the further we went until we came to a clearing. In the clearing was the most gorgeous house I had ever seen. It was two and a half stories and white with a front porch that went all the way around the house. One each of the other stories there was a balcony that wrapped around the house. The top story looked like it had one or two rooms in it. The columns that connected the balconies and the porch were large and white and had ivy and honeysuckle wrapped around them. There was a small garden on the side of the house and it was filled with every flower and herb imaginable, it smelled wonderful.**

**"Wow." Em said, and I nodded in agreement. We slowly drove up the paved driveway, stopping behind Alice's car. I got out of the car slowly, still looking at the majestic house.**

**"It's beautiful" I told Alice. She smiled.**

**"Our dad Carlisle had it built for our mother Esme as a consolation for having to move from Alaska." She explained.**

**"Let's just say that mom was willing to move to the moon for this house." Edward laughed.**

**Alice grabbed one of my hands and one of Emmett's and said "Come on! Rose and Jazz will be here soon." Only it sounded more like "comeonroseandjazzwillbeheresoon." because she didn't take a breath or pause once.**

**"Alright, let's go Ally!" Em laughed, just as excited as she was.**

**I looked at Edward and we both rolled our eyes, but I allowed myself to be drug through the door.**

************

**If it was even possible the inside of the house was even more breathtaking then the outside. The entire backside of the house was made of glass so you could see the beautiful forest and the small pond and stream in the backyard.**

**"Knock, Knock" Called a wind chime voice from the door.**

**Alice and I were sitting in the big purple living room. I was comfortably seated in on a purple loveseat that nearly swallowed me in all its cushion and she sat across from me on another. We were talking about teachers and Mike Newton. The flat screen TV was turned to the music video channel and a Pink song played from the speakers. The French doors that lead to the dinning room and kitchen were partially open and Edward and Emmett were outside on the back porch tossing around a football and talking about guy stuff. Alice looked up from the magazine where we were taking a quiz and chirped "Its open Rose!"**

**I was beginning to realize that Alice chirped a lot. The two boys came inside and plopped down on the couch that sat in between the two loveseats.**

**"Hey guys." The wind chime voice said, closer this time. I looked up and felt my self-esteem fall drastically. The girl in front of me looked the she belonged on the cover of one of the magazines Alice had scattered on the floor, not here in Forks. She had a figure that every girl would sell her soul to have, long blond hair that waved gently down her back, and ice blue eyes that sparkled. She was all lean muscle and she looked like she was related to Edward and Alice because she hand an angel face just like they did. I was beginning to wonder if everyone in Forks was unnaturally beautiful.**

**"Hey Rose! This is Bella, Emmett's twin sister. I met her after lunch today." Alice said then she suddenly leapt from the chair calling "I missed you Jazzy"**

**She leapt into a very handsome blonde boy's arms. He was definitely Rose's twin, as he looked exactly like her other then his midnight blue eyes.**

**"Hey Bella, Hi Emmett." She said shyly, smiling at my brother. It seemed like shy wasn't a normal emotion for Rose and by the look on Edward's face, I was right.**

**"Um...Hi Rose" Emmett answered, tripping over his words and turning a light pink. I stifled a laugh, my brother was absolutely smitten.**

**"Hi Rosalie." I said smiling.**

**She nodded to me, grinning then turned to my brother again. "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked him.**

**"No! Not at all." He said, all but pushing Edward off the couch. Rosalie sat down next to Emmett and Alice and Jasper sat together on the other loveseat making Edward have to take the last available seat: next to me.**

**"Hi Bella!" Jasper called to me as he and Alice wrapped themselves around each other.**

**"Hi Jasper! Nice to meet you." I called back. He grinned then Alice stole his attention away. Rose and Emmett were in a deep discussion about something so I turned to look at Edward. He had relaxed into the loveseat, throwing his arm over the back of it. I followed his example and relaxed, doing my best to act like it **_**didn't **_**make me nervous sitting so close to him.**

**"Looks like its two happy couples now." He said grinning at me, his eyes danced as he tried not to laugh at the love happy couples sitting a few feet away from us. I smiled and looked at Emmett, he looked happier then I'd seen him in a long time.**

**"I'm just glad he's happy. He's been through a hard time lately."**

**"What happened?" Edward asked, his fingers playing with a lock of my hair that had landed on the back of the couch. He was pulling it lightly and watching it spring back into place, trying once again not to laugh.**

**I swallowed quickly then said quietly "Our mom recently....passed." I was choking back tears and then beating myself up in my head for it.**

**Edward stopped fiddling with my hair and looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Bella." he rested his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Thanks." I said simply. His hand lifted to wipe away a tear that I hadn't known had fallen.**

**"You were close to your mom." He said. It wasn't a question, but a statement of a fact that he knew to be true. I nodded.**

**"That's why you moved here, to get away from where she.....passed." Once again it was a statement of fact. I nodded again, not trusting my self to talk just yet.**

**I hadn't noticed that everyone had been watching and listening to our little moment until I felt my brother clasp my hand in his. I looked into his face and found that though he was still sad, he was in a better place then I was. He had accepted that Mom was gone, where I was still trying to fight the reality. Rose was looking at him in concern, gently running her fingers through his hair. He took his hand from mine and grabbed hers lightly kissing it, then they both blushed looking at each other in the eyes. It was a moment that I didn't want to intrude on, so I turned back to Edward.**

**He was smiling at Rose and Emmett, and then he turned to look at me still smiling lightly. "Well that was fast. Now they're going to be as inseparable as Alice and Jazz." He shook his head "We'll be the only sane ones."**

**I laughed "Well if Em's happy then I'm happy."**

**"You're a good sister. That's how I feel for Alice. That's why I'm ok with her being in love with my best friend and stealing him from me all the time!" He frowned, looking at Alice and Jasper who were simply staring at each other. It was like they were having a conversation with their eyes.**

**Edward looked at me and said "Let's go listen to some music, leave the love birds in peace." Smiling he offered his hand, I took it smiling slightly at the electric tingle and he helped me up. We walked quietly to the stairs then he ushered me up two flights of stairs to the small third story.**

**"My dad gave me the top story so that I could have my bedroom and my music room." He pointed to a door on the left and said "That's where my piano and stuff are, but my stereo is in here." He pulled me to a door opposite the one he pointed out. He opened the door to reveal a Golden room. The walls were covered with a golden colored fabric and the covers on the large black bed matched the walls. "Good acoustics?" I asked and he nodded. On the west wall was a stereo that looked so complicated that I knew that if I touched something I would surely break it. Near the stereo were a black couch and a table on which Edward's backpack was thrown. The back wall was glass and overlooked the forest, but was high enough that you could see the pond and a few of the mountains in the distance. In short, his room was fantastic.**

**"Wow." I said and Edward laughed.**

**"It's my hideout." He turned on the stereo and a familiar tune played.**

**"Claire de Lune?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.**

**"You know Debussy?" He asked, sounding amazed.**

**"My...we used to play classics around the house when we were little. I only remember my favorites." I admitted.**

**"Claire de Lune is one of my favorites as well." He smiled and sat down on the couch. He patted the space next to him and I sank down, loosing myself in the beautiful music.**

**"Bella? If you don't mind me asking again, how are you liking it here in Forks?" Edward asked.**

**I tilted my head to one side and smiled a bit "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."**

**"Good." Edward said, leaning back into the couch.**


	6. Chapter Five

Thanks to all the people who read the story and I promise it will get better soon!

Unfortunately I'm not Stephanie so the characters aren't mine, though i wish they were!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five:

After a few days we settled into a comfortable routine. The six of us had become great friends. I had just the right amount of male and female input in my life because the six of us were practically inseparable. Where you saw one of us you were likely to see at least one more of our group with them unless we were in class. We had even worked out who would ride with whom to and from school. In the mornings Rose came and picked Emmett up from our house and dropped Edward off so that she and Em could get alone time as they had decided to become a couple. Edward and I drove to and from school together and Alice hitched a ride with Jasper on his motorcycle. Edward and I had become best friends, as we were the only two without a significant other. When the two couples were together we just hung out and talked and did homework. It was a comfortable situation and I had all but forgotten about how I felt about Edward.

********

It was the 21st of January, a Wednesday and the 11th day since Em and I had moved to Forks. I was sitting on the bleachers in PE having just been told by the coach that I wasn't needed to play. In other words he sat me out so I wouldn't hurt anyone or myself for that matter. We had moved on to soccer and I was even more hopeless at that sport then at Volleyball.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called. I suppressed the compulsion to roll my eyes. Mike had attached himself to me after the first day, and no effort made by the Cullens, the Hales, or my brother had shaken him off me yet.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight." Mike asked suddenly. I was stunned; I didn't know what to say. I didn't like Mike that way, but I couldn't be rude. Tact was needed in a town as small as Forks. I couldn't find a reasonable excuse so I said the last thing I thought I would ever say "Sure Mike, why not. As friends though right?

The moment of triumph that had flittered across his face died when I said that but he smiled anyway.

"Sure, I'll pick you up around eight?" He said, still trying to make it a date.

"How about I meet you there about 8:30 or so?" I propositioned instead. He couldn't refuse so he just nodded and the coach called him back into the game. I shook my head; this was going to be awful to explain to my brother, and to Edward.

A few minutes later the bell rang and I trooped into the locker room. On my second or third day in Forks I found out that I had made my first enemy here. Her name was Jessica Stanley. Apparently she didn't like how much attention Mike paid to me. In an effort to avoid conflict I had taken to undressing and redressing quickly, so that I could avoid Jessica as much as possible. Today I was not as lucky as I had been before.

"So I over heard that you have a date with Mike Newton, Bella." Jessica said in her nasally voice. Her cronies snickered but I just said "It isn't a date; we're just going to see a movie as friends."

"You better be Swan, because Mike is mine." She said evilly. I rolled my eyes and slipped the straps of my dark blue and white polka dotted gym bag over my shoulder and left the locker room. Edward was waiting outside the door for me like normal and I walked towards him slowly.

"Ready Bells?" He asked. He had taken to calling me that after he heard my brother say it.

"Um, I'm going have to drop you off at your house and go home Ed." I confessed. His eyebrows drew together and he asked why.

"I uh, I have a date." I said quietly.

"With who?" He asked just as Mike walked by.

"See you at 8:30 Bells!" Mike called as he walked by. I blanched, but raised my hand and waved to him. Edward shook his head and said incredulously

"Newton? Mike _Newton?_"

I groaned "I know, I know. I just couldn't find a polite way to say no. We're going to see a movie, _as friends_!" I specified. Edward raised an eyebrow and I said "Yeah I told him that."

He shrugged "You want me to go with?"

I shook my head; it would be odd enough without Edward there too.

"Well Bells, good luck." he was struggling not to laugh.

"Can it Cullen." I grumbled as we walked towards the car.

********

I was dragging my feet and I knew it. It was eight and I was on my way to the movie theater in Port Angeles. Forks didn't have one, so I had to drive the extra hour out to the Port. To say the least I wasn't looking forward to this date. When I told Emmett he just shook his head and called Alice and Rosalie who had rushed over to help me find something to wear.

"We've got to go with something that says 'we're just friends' but still makes you look good." Alice had said as she ruffled through my closet. She and Rose had finally decided on a crème colored sweater and dark wash low rise jeans. Alice also had Rose do my hair. She had braided it leaving a curl on each side to hang down. They, like Edward, had offered to come with me. And I had once again refused. It was going to be odd enough without someone else around.

I pulled up to the movie theater to see Mike standing next to the Harry Potter poster. I reigned in my emotions and climbed out of my warm vanilla scented car to walk towards him.

"You look great Bella." He said handing me a daisy. I smiled and responded

"So do you." he was wearing a pair of Khaki pants and a nice dark blue shirt that complimented his eyes and light hair.

"So, what do we want to see?" He asked

"You pick." I insisted.

"Okay, two for the new Harry Potter then." He said to the clerk. I froze, forcing myself to swallow. It was the last movie I had seen with mom before she died.

Mike took my hand and led me to the concession stand. He bought two medium cokes and a medium popcorn. I had regained enough control to keep a smile plastered on my face, it took a lot of concentration, but I did it.

Mike led me to the dark theater and we sat in the middle of the mostly full theater. He kept hold of my hand, but I lightly took it away. I felt him sigh and reach for some of the popcorn instead as the movie started. I had to focus on keeping my breathing even through the entire movie to keep myself from hyperventilating. I remembered all the comments my mom and I had made during the movie and I struggled not to cry. When Hermione asked Harry "What does it feel like when you see Dean with Ginny?" I had to hold back a laugh. My mom had leaned towards me and said "It feels like I want to rip his head from his shoulders." Just as Harry said "it feels like that." It was almost as though he was responding to my mom. I cried when Harry bent over the lifeless body of Dumbledore, because it reminded me of myself when I lay over my mom's lifeless body in the hospital.

I was grateful when the lights went up and I could stand up. I quickly turned my face away from Mike who had tried many times to grab my hand. I could tell that he was disgruntled with the fact that the night hadn't gone the way he had planned.

We walked silently out of the theater and to our cars. I stopped next to my car and looked up at Mike "Thanks Mike, that was fun." he looked at me funny then leaned forward as though he was going to kiss me. I leaned away and he caught the movement and moved back. He had a frustrated look on his face "Bella if you didn't want to go out with me, why did you say yes?" I couldn't answer that question, so I kissed Mike on the cheek but leaned away when he moved to lay his lips against mine.

"See you tomorrow Mike." I said quietly, getting into the car.

I drove out of Port Angeles and managed to keep the tears away until the lights from the town faded away. Then the tears began running down my face so quickly that I couldn't see so I pulled off onto the curb. Getting out my phone I hit the first number in my previous calls list, not knowing or caring who it was.

"Bella?" A familiar beautiful voice asked worriedly.

"Edward." I said through my tears.

"Bella! What did he do? I'll kill him!" He yelled.

"Can you come get me?" I asked quietly, still crying.

"Bella where are you?" He asked frantically.

"10 minutes outside Port Angeles. Don't bring Emmett, Mike didn't do anything intentionally." I managed to force out.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, don't move Bells" Edward called and I heard his car accelerate.

"Ok." I said miserably.

He didn't say anything back and even if he did I couldn't have heard it over the sound of his car accelerating once more.

********

Ten minutes later Edwards Volvo pulled up behind my Avenger and he wrenched open my door. Seeing me huddled in my seat, still hysterical he slid in a pulled me into his lap. He held me and rocked me back and forth saying "Bella its ok love, tell me what is wrong." over and over again.

After another ten minutes my tears let up enough for me to say,

"Mike took me to see Harry Potter." Edward sighed; he understood the significance of the movie. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me some more. It was odd; he had never done this before.

"You ok to drive?" he asked. I nodded and slid back into my seat.

"I'll be right behind you." Edward assured me, kissing the top of my head again. I nodded again and he got out of the car. I pulled off the side of the road and we drove home to Forks with Edward watching me anxiously through the windshield the entire ride. I couldn't understand why I was so emotional. I should be in that healthier place like Em by now, but for some reason I just couldn't get there.

When we pulled up to my house Edward got out of his car and hugged me close.

"I'll meet you in your room." He said then slipped away before I could ask him how.

I entered the house and Emmett bound forward and crushed me too him.

"I'll kill him!" he whispered. I shook my head the burrowed into my brother.

"He didn't know what the movie meant." I said. Emmett shrugged

"I'll still kill him." I laughed a watery laugh then shrugged out of Emmett's arms. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Em. I'm going to bed, goodnight." Em hugged me lightly this time then let go. He kissed the top of my head just as Edward had then said "I love you too Bells. Good night."

I struggled up the stairs and opened my door. My light was still off as I took off my shoes and sweater. When I flipped the light on I turned to my bed like I was going to flop into it, but someone was already on it.

"Holy Crow!" I shrieked. Edward was lounging on my bed like he belonged there. I was glad I had worn a tank-top under my sweater or that would have been awkward.

"Geeze Bells, I told you I was going to meet you in your room." Edward laughed quietly.

I shook my head and grabbed my sleep shorts and headed for the bathroom. I wasn't self-conscious about Edward seeing my in my Pajamas because he had seen them before. As I walked out of the bathroom Edward's eyes followed me warily as if he was waiting for the tears to start again. I perched on the end of the bed and he slid down the bed to hug me close. I hugged him back, holding back the tears he had been expecting. I wasn't normally this weepy, but I guess tonight had been the last blow. I finally had to realize that my mom was really gone.

"Thank you Edward." I said quietly into his shirt. He rested his chin on top of my head and said

"Any time Bells." I nodded and stood up.

"You want me to go?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute then said "No, but this might not look good to Em or my dad."

Edward grinned then lay back on my bed "I'll leave when you fall asleep."

I nodded and lay down next to him. He put an arm around my shoulders and I looked up at his curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"How'd you get up here?"

He laughed and pulled me to his side "The Tree."

I nodded and snuggled into his side. He hugged me close and I fell asleep grateful for Edward.

********

I woke up slowly the next morning with a smile on my face. My sheets smelled like Edward and I buried my face in them. He had a sweet sunshine and honey smell that made me feel at ease instantly. My eyes opened and I spied a note on the pillow Edward had laid on.

"Bells" It read

"I accidentally fell asleep, but don't worry I woke up at about three or so, so no one knows I stayed with you. I'll be on your doorstep at 7:30 just like normal. Love u Bellie!

-Ed, Edd, and Eddie"

I laughed. It was our personal joke. We had spent our first bit of alone time on my third day here watching old cartoons and I had started calling him Ed, Edd, and Eddie. He hated that nickname as much as I hated it when he called me Bellie. So every time I needed a laugh or needed to be cheered up he brought up those nicknames. I got out of bed slowly, stretching and finding my muscles oddly limber. Normally after I went on a crying jag I felt sore all over, but thanks to Edward's calming presence I felt better then I had since we got here.

I jumped into the shower and as the water ran down my back I let myself think about last night. I felt oddly at peace now that I had mostly let go of mom. I could feel though at the bottom crevices of my heart that she wasn't gone. I sighed; I would deal with that when I had to.

I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs as the doorbell rang. I already knew who it was so I called "Come in Edward, its open." as I headed into the kitchen I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Hey Bells." he said, sitting in a chair at the small table. Mom's chair incidentally.

"Hey Ed." I said handing him half of my pop-tart. He grinned and began eating. After a minute he took a sip of my milk then grabbed my hand.

"We got to go, Bells. We're already late." I looked at the clock and we were indeed twenty minutes late.

The car ride to school was quiet, neither of us wanted to talk about last night just yet and we didn't know what else to say. When we got to school I walked around to the other side of the car and hugged Edward.

"I owe you one Ed." I said. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Nah Bells, I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend." I laughed to and we headed to first period.

********

First period was uncomfortable to say the least. Mike had resumed his spot next to me, but he didn't speak to me the entire class. I could tell that last night had been uncomfortable for both of us, me because I didn't feel that way about him, him because he felt that way about me.

"Bella" he called quietly as I gathered my things. I looked at Em and thought "_I'll meet you in 2cd."_

He nodded and thought back _"Be careful Bells."_ I nodded back at him and he left the classroom. I put my dark blue and white polka dotted backpack and the matching gym bag over my shoulder and said "Yes Mike?"

He looked at the floor "We're ok right?"

I thought for a second then said "Yeah, we're ok Mike."

He looked up at me and grinned, I grinned back and we walked to the door. He hugged me impulsively then headed towards his class. I shook my head and headed to class too.

Emmett caught my eye when I came into the classroom and thought _"how'd it go?"_

I smiled and thought back _"I think it went well, he may still try but I guess we'll just see." _Emmett grinned back and settled into his seat. I relaxed into my own seat, glad that the whole situation was handled. I hoped that Mike would get the hint that we could only be friends, but like I told Em we would just have to wait and see.

Lunch that day was hectic. As usual I sat between Alice and Edward and across from Emmett. He and Rose were having a heated discussion about something he said and I rolled my eyes. They seemed to have a heated discussion everyday, but they always made up.

"Bells I think Newton is going to come over here." Edward said and I looked up to see Mike heading this way. With a look from Edward however he caught the hint and skirted out table, going to sit with his usual group.

"So much for him giving up." I grumbled. Alice laughed and so did Jazz.

I stuck my tongue out at them and Jazz said "Don't make me take that thing Bells!" I laughed and make a show of covering my mouth. I had a surprisingly good relationship with Jasper, mostly because of Alice. We both loved her dearly and that banded us together.

"So Bells don't make any plans for two weeks from Friday." Alice said. I raised an eyebrow and she said that we were all getting together that weekend.

"Why don't we do it this weekend?" I asked

"Our anniversary is this weekend." Jazz informed me. Alice grinned and snuggled into his side.

"Oh, ok so what about next weekend?" I asked.

Edward sighed and said "Our parents are coming home that weekend for Sunday dinner then going back to Alaska. It's their anniversary this weekend and mom's gift was a month back in Alaska. That's why you and Em haven't met them yet." I nodded and Rose yelled "Emmett Swan!" I jumped, the yell was unexpected. Emmett looked sheepish.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what!" she whispered. He shrugged and she grabbed his arm to haul him off, probably for a stern talking to or a make up session. I shuddered, either way it would end the same. Them making out. Ugg.

The bell rang soon after that and Edward and I headed to Biology. Lucky for me the rest of the day was mostly normal other then some snide comments from Jessica about my disastrous date with Mike.

"So…should we talk about it now?" Edward asked as we drove home. He was driving today, as we switched off every other day.

"Talk about what?" I asked fiddling with the air vents. Edward stared holes into the back of my head until I looked up at him. His eyes were lighter today, more like holly berries then emeralds.

"Bells." he chided.

"Edward there's nothing to talk about. Mike took me to the movie that my mom took me to right before she died, so I broke down. I hit the call back button on my phone and it called you. I probably would have called you anyway." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

I avoided his eyes as we sped towards my house.

"Because you're the only person I know that can hold me and make me feel better besides my brother and my dad. It isn't fair to inflict my pain on my dad or my brother when they are already dealing with theirs plus you make me feel safe around you."

"Oh." Edward said simply. We went the rest of the car ride in silence. Neither of us reached to turn the radio on, because neither of us wanted to hear anything right now.

When we got to my house we started on our homework by mutual agreement. Edward was done before me like normal and he sat staring at the wall, thinking. I finished my homework thirty minutes later and got up to get a snack. As I got up from the table Edward grabbed a hold of my wrist. I looked at him and he stood up and pulled me to him. His firm hold convinced me to let go of the control I had been struggling with all day. I had thought I had reached a healthier place this morning but I was wrong. The shock of last night and Edward's comforting presence had given me an effective shield until I was forced to realize that the movie had struck me so much because I thought mom was sitting next to me.

"I know Bella, I know." Edward crooned as tears slid silently down my face. I held him close to me, my arms around his waist. It was odd how natural this position felt, his arms wound around my waist and mine around his, his head resting on top of mine. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, trying to soothe me. When I regained most of my control he let go of me enough to look at my face but kept his arms around me.

"We ok now?" he asked.

"When were we not?" I asked. He laughed and hugged me again.

"True."

********

The days started to pass normally again and time seemed to be flying by. I was closer to Edward then before, and I could now say that I had not only one best friend but six. However Edward remained number one. The eight of us grew closer over the next few weeks until my dad started asking when he had adopted six more kids. I knew he was happy for Em and I though, and I knew he liked everyone.

Finally it was February 4th, the day of Alice's epic sleepover. Em and I hadn't met Edward and Alice's parents yet because they had been celebrating their anniversary in Alaska for a month. Tonight they would be home and we were going to meet them for the first time.

"Come on Bella! Don't want Alice to throw a fit." Em hurried me. We had both found out that keeping Alice waiting was a bad idea. Em and Rose had once been yelled at for an hour strait for being ten minutes late. Even though we had only been in Forks for about a month we knew how everything worked.

"I'm coming! Did you get everything that you need?" I asked Em.

"Yes, yes now let's _go_!" Em begged. I grabbed my gym bag and headed to the door. Em and I decided to pack just one bag because of convenience.

"Keys!" I called. Em tossed them to me and I locked the door. He jumped into the car the second I unlocked it and impatiently buckled his seat belt. I rolled my eyes and got into the car tossing the bag to him. I started the car and backed out of the driveway.

Halfway to the Cullen's house my phone rang. I looked at the screen and smiled at the picture that flashed on the screen and the music that accompanied it. Dance, Dance by Fall out Boy played and a candid photo of Edward in sunglasses with his tongue stuck out blinked on the screen. I had set his ring tone after catching him singing the sing in his room one day. And the picture was taken outside by the pond. The water was surprisingly warm, warm enough to swim in. I had snapped it when Rose and Ed had been making faces at each other.

"What is it Ed?" I said when I flipped the phone open.

"You have ten minutes before Alice goes nuts!" he warned. I knew him so well now that I could tell he was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"We'll be there in 3 Ed, I swear."

"Hurry Bellsie, she wants to murder you and I don't know how I'd live without my best friend" he whined. I laughed; he did this when he was trying to get me to drive faster.

"I will be there in 2 ¼ minutes Edward, I promise. You won't have to live without your best friend." I reassured him. He laughed.

"One day I'll get you to drive over 35." He threatened.

"Only if someone is dieing or Mike's on the phone asking for a date." I laughed. Mike had taken on the qualities of a golden retriever despite our disastrous date and my attempts to avoid him. He had become somewhat of a joke between everyone in the group, especially Edward and I. Ed just didn't like Mike.

"Oh ha, ha, ha Bella. I'll shoot him before he gets his hands on my best friend." Edward threatened as I pulled into their driveway. He was sitting on the steps to the porch.

"Ha! See I told you 2 and ¼ minutes." I said still on the phone.

"Yeah, I see you, I'm hanging up."

"Not if I do first."

"You wouldn't da…" I cut him off by snapping my phone shut. I jogged over to him and grinned. He looked disgruntled.

"I win again Mr. Cullen; Score currently stands at Bella-10 and Edward-0." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah for now. Just wait." Edward threatened. I laughed

"You said that the last nine times Ed."

Rose jogged out the door but seeing me, scooted to a halt.

"Hey Bells!" She called as she hugged me close.

"Hey Rose!" I hugged her back just as enthusiastically. Rose was awesome and I was looking forward to having her as a sister-in-law one day. "Em's in the car getting the bag." I explained.

"Kay." She grinned bounding from the porch.

"One bag?" Edward's eyebrows rose.

"It's easier and he _is _my brother." He nodded and we walked into the house together.

*****

"So what movie first?" I asked Alice.

She grinned evilly at me and said "Oh no movie yet silly Bella. We're playing truth or dare."

I looked around and it seemed that only Edward and I were nervous. We all sat in a circle; I sat in between Emmett and Alice and across from Edward. Even after a month of being in Forks, looking at him still made me loose my breath. I tried so hard to forget it, and sometimes it seemed like I had, then times like this I had to face the reality that I definitely hadn't.

"I'll go first." Alice announced. She turned to Rose, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Rose said as she grinned.

"I dare you to sing an embarrassing song and do the original dance with it." Rose grinned and went over to the stereo and looking through the songs on the ipod that was connected to it she put on the song "Apples and Bananas" and started dancing. We were all in tears from laughing so hard by the time she was done and she sat down, satisfied with herself.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Rose asked. Edward thought for a second then said "Truth."

Rose grinned then asked "Is it true you listen to Brittney Spears when you're feeling down?" Edward blushed and nodded. The other four began to laugh, but I looked sympathetically at him and he grinned,

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Ed asked.

"Dare." Jasper said quietly.

"I dare you to go put on Alice's red lace nightgown and her black bra overtop of it and wear it until my dad comes home." Edward said, struggling not to laugh. Jasper looked mortified, but did as he was dared.

"Red is definitely your color." I gasped in between laughs and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Bells, truth or dare?" Jasper grinned at me.

"Truth, I'm too chicken for a dare."

"Is it true that you sing Barbie girl at the top of your lungs in the shower?" Jazz asked laughing. I blushed beet red and whispered "It was once, a week ago." everyone laughed but Edward and it was his turn to look sympathetically at me. I turned to my brother and asked "Truth or Dare." Em grinned,

"Dare" I thought for a bit then said "I dare you to paint your fingernails neon pink and leave them like that for a week." He groaned and Alice giggled and ran to the bathroom coming back with a bottle of her brightest pink nail polish. It was the brightest pink I had ever seen in my life. After Em's fingernails were painted and dried Em asked Alice truth or dare.

"Truth." she said thoughtfully. Emmett grinned at Edward and asked "Is it true that you used to run around the house in your birthday suit?" Alice looked appalled, but nodded glaring at her older brother.

"Some brother you are! "She yelled, hitting him with a pillow. Edward laughed and Alice sighed and said "That's enough truth or dare. Lets play I have never." Alice suggested. We all agreed and put our fingers out. The object of the game was to be the first to have all your fingers down. You did this by saying things you have never done, but since we were teens it was not going to be simply I have never eaten an artichoke. If you have done what the person said they hadn't you put a finger down.

"I'll go first." Alice announced "I have never had a speeding ticket." all three of the boys put a finger down. Since you go clockwise it was Jasper's turn next.

"I have never skinny dipped." Everyone but Jazz and I put a finger down.

"I have never made out in a bathroom." Ed said. Everyone but Edward and I put a finger down. Rose was next "I have never gotten so drunk I couldn't find my way home." Emmett and Alice put a finger down.

"I have never kissed a boy" Emmett said. Everyone laughed and only Rose and Alice put down a finger. Alice looked at me incredulously.

"You've never been kissed Bells?" she asked. I shook my head and Em laughed.

"My sister is virginal in everyway." I blushed.

"Um, I have never fallen for one of my teachers." I said and everyone put a finger down but me.

The "I have never"'s got progressively dirtier until I was the only one with a full hand. I had five fingers, Alice had two, Rose had three, Em had one, and Jasper and Edward were tied with four.

"Ok, Ok my turn." Alice called. The last one had been about dressing as a girl if you were a guy or a guy if you were a girl. Em had to put a finger down and had been forced to tell the story of the night he wore a tinker bell costume to a club to get in free on Halloween.

"I have never practiced kissing on a bear." Alice said and with that, Emmett lost his last finger. Everyone busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" A tinkling voice called from the door. Two people walked into the room and I finally saw where Alice and Edward got their angel looks.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen looked like a movie star with his blond hair and beautiful green eyes. He had a kind face that made you trust him instantly. He had a strong but tall build that was a little more muscular then his son's. Edward and Alice got their eyes and classically beautiful faces from Carlisle, but they got their exotic hair and lean builds from Esme. She had billows of caramel colored hair that was a shade or two lighter then Edward's bronze hair. Alice must have gotten black hair from somewhere else in the family. Esme had a face that was heart shaped and made for mothering. Both of the Cullen's had warm smiles on their faces as they hugged their children. Where Carlisle reminded me of action hero's and romantic comedy stars, Esme reminded me of the silent movie era.

"Mom, Dad these are our new friends Emmett and Isabella but everyone calls them Em and Bella." Edward introduced us.

Esme hugged us both and said "Welcome to the family." Carlisle smiled and hugged me and clasped Em's shoulder saying "Welcome indeed, any friends of our children are our family. You seem to fit in well already."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said politely, smiling warmly at the both.

"Yeah, thanks." Em said as he grinned at the Cullen parents.

Esme smiled back and said "Please dears, call me Esme. It feels like you're already part of the family."

"And please call me Carlisle." he smiled at Em and I and I suddenly felt like we were actually family.

"Ok, Esme, Carlisle." I smiled again. Emmett grinned and went to sit by Rose and Edward put an arm around my shoulders and led me back to the circle.

"We'll be upstairs. Don't stay up too late." Esme called, walking with Carlisle to the stairs.

"Ok Mom. Night Dad. We love you." Alice called.

"Love you too dears." they called back.

"They're nice." I commented.

"Esme loves everyone. She's like a second mom to Rose and I. We moved with them when our Mom and Dad died." Jazz explained.

"Sorry Rosie, sorry Jazzy." I said. Both smiled at me.

"It's alright Bells." Rose hugged me.

"I say its movie time." Alice said.

"I'll get snacks." Edward said, standing up.

"I'll help." I volunteered. We headed through the French doors to the kitchen. Edward threw a bad of popcorn in the microwave and got out chips and dip while I located bowls.

"Your parents are nice." I commented again. He grinned,

"They like you and Em."

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Really." he answered.

"I'm glad." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Me too." he caught and held my gaze for a bit until I looked away, embarrassed.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ed, you're my best friend." I said leaning on the counter as he got out a bag of M&M's.

"How'd your mom…die? You never said…" He trailed off. I stared at the countertop. My vision was swimming, there was a reason I had never said.

After a minute or two he said "Never mind, you don't have to…" I cut him off with one word:

"Cancer." the word hit me like a sucker punch in the gut.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have asked." Edward said, trying to catch my eye so he could show me how sorry he was.

"She had leukemia, some kind of weird form that spread and ate up her liver and started to eat at her lungs before they caught it. She battled for a year before they told her it was hopeless. She died two months later. She was in so much pain. It nearly killed my Dad, but he stayed with her to the very end and he stayed strong for Em and I." Edward put his arms around me and I let a few tears fall onto his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." he said, stroking my curly hair.

"The last thing she said to me was to take care of Em and Dad and that she loved me. She told dad 'I'll always be a part of you, even when we're apart.' Em never told me what she told him." I cried. Edward helped me for a few seconds then the microwave dinged. He let go of me to put in another bag after emptying the first into a bowl. I took those brief seconds to yell at myself. It had been long enough; I was the only one still crying like a baby. I was supposed to be strong too, but I was acting like I was five instead of seventeen.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe you had to go through that." Edward said catching my eyes. I was so caught in the dark forest green color his eyes had turned in his sadness that I blurted out what only my brother knew, though I had never told him.

"I'm afraid I'll get it too." Edward hugged me close.

"You don't have it Bells, you won't have It." he assured me. Once more the microwave dinged and he emptied the bag into another bowl.

"You ok to go out there?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed the sodas, M&M's, and the chips while Edward carried the popcorn and the dip.

"We're watching Transformers." Alice announced as she looked at me in confusion. "Later" I mouthed and she nodded, putting herself back into Jazz's lap and pressing play.

We set everything on the coffee table before sitting on the loveseat where we had sat the first time Em and I came to the Cullen house. Em and Rose we're hogging the couch. I sighed and stayed on the right side of the loveseat, trying to ignore the compulsion to grab Edward's hand. Halfway through the movie Edward put his arm around me and I leaned into his side, getting sleepy even through the loud noise. When Alice Put in Transformers Two I was snuggled into Edward's side and she winked at me. Only she and Rose knew how I felt about Edward. By the middle of the second movie Edward was laying long ways on the couch and had positioned me on top of him, my head on his chest and his head on top of mine. I blinked, and accidentally fell asleep.

********

I woke with a start. My head was on Edward's chest and I was snuggled into his side, laying on the couch long ways with him holding me tight to him. I felt his head resting on mine and one hand on my back. It was a pleasant situation but hard to explain.

"Edward?" I called quietly. I felt him shift, pulling me closer.

"Edward." I called louder, touching his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my hand. My body jerked, it felt like I had been shocked, and Edward woke up.

"What?" he mumbled, letting me go. I jumped up and he blinked a few times.

"We fell asleep." I explained quickly, not wanting him to get mad at me or something.

"Oh" he said simply. We both looked to where two happy couples should have been asleep as well. No one else was in the living room.

"Oh, you're finally up." Alice said coming from the kitchen. I blushed and Edward grinned.

"There's food in the kitchen." Alice told Edward. His grin widened when he looked at me, then he left the room.

"You know Bells; you say funny things when you're asleep." Alice commented, sitting on the arm of the loveseat and grinning at me.

I groaned, "What did I say?"

"Well you said that Jazz, Rose, Ed, Em, and I were your best friends. That you worried for Em and that Ed was 'My Ed'" Alice said using air quotes. I groaned again.

She giggled, "Don't worry, he didn't hear you. You were both out by then. Jazz, Rose, and I did though. Then Ed said 'Bells stop talking, Elephants aren't in the house' "she grinned again. "It was the most hilarious thing in the world. But you two looked so cute all curled up together. Carlisle and everyone said that you'd fall off the couch but I knew you wouldn't."

I grimaced, "Allie, what am I going to do? I like him." I whispered.

"I know, and I have a plan."

"No going overboard!" I whispered frantically. That was one thing Alice was known for.

She nodded innocently and fluttered her eyelashes "Me? Never."


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just using the characters and some of the plot. This chapter has a little bit of back and forth between BPOV and EPOV, but it's necessary.

Thank you bunches for all the love guys! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and all those who have added me to their Favorites and Alerts! You guys rock!!!!

Read and Review please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six:

"Em, Rose, Jazz, and I are going out on a double date tonight." Alice announced later that night.

"It's your job Ed to keep my little sister busy and happy." Emmett told Edward, clasping his shoulder.

Throwing an arm around my shoulders Edward said "Don't worry Em; I'll take care of her."

"You'd better Cullen, she's my _only _sister." Emmett threatened.

"And she's my favorite sister!" Jazz said, winking at me. Rose stuck her tongue out at him and he put an arm around her.

"He may be my twin, but everyone loves Bella. Especially me!" Rose winked at me and I laughed.

"Yeah I love you guys too, but Alice is my favorite…" I trailed off. Edward faked a hurt look.

"Geeze Bella! I'm your best friend!" He cried.

"You're _all_ my best friends" I pointed out.

"Always the diplomat." Alice said sticking her tongue out at me. I grinned.

"Alice we had better go or we're going to be late." Emmett reminded her.

"Love you guys! Be good!" I called as they got into Rose's convertible.

The Cullens and The Hales were old money. Alice had a Porsche, Jazz had a Harley, Rose her convertible, and Edward had an Ashton Martin in addition to the family Volvo that he drove. Hence why Rose, Jazz, and I normally drove to school. Our cars were slightly less noticeable then Edward and Alice's. As they pulled out of the driveway Edward asked "So Mrs. Swan, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go swim!" I said

"Good idea." He agreed. We raced up the stairs. I changed into my blue bikini in Alice's room. Alice had picked it out for me especially because it was dark blue and had a pair of board shorts that matched it that were dark blue too with stars. Edward and I met in the hallway and laughed. Our board shorts matched.

"Race you down." I challenged.

"Oh no, knowing you, you would fall down the stairs and get a concussion."

"True." I agreed. We walked down the stairs and Edward grabbed two towels from the closet at the bottom of the stairs. When we got outside I leapt into the small pond that fed off the stream that ran through the Cullen's back yard, and Edward followed. We swam and splashed for a bit before laying back and letting the sun hit us. It was a rare partly cloudy day and we needed the Vitamin D.

"It's so weird" I said suddenly.

"What is?" Edward asked, floating on top of the water towards me.

"Being happy with mom not being here." I still hadn't gotten over mom being gone, but I had made some good progress the last two weeks.

"Bella, If your mom is anything like you she'd want you to be happy."

I smiled. "I know, it's just… three weeks ago I would've said it wasn't right for me to be happy unless mom was alive. Now I'm happy even though she isn't here. It's just weird." I explained. Edward looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy." he said simply. I was slightly startled. Just when I thought I had figured Edward out he did something like that that made me realize there was a part of him I didn't know.

"Me too." we looked at each other for a minute then looked away. I ducked underwater and grabbed his foot, pulling him under. A dunking battle waged until we were both out of breath.

"Let's go eat." Edward suggested. I nodded and we climbed out of the small pond, wrapping towels around ourselves.

Edward boiled some fettuccini noodles and shrimp while he mixed Alfredo sauce into the pan.

"Smells good chief." I said

"Well deputy its time for a taste test." He handed me a fork and put some pasta in a bowl and handed it to me too. I twirled some of the noodles on my fork and speared a piece of shrimp. I made a show of sniffing it as if to check if it was edible.

Edward chuckled and said "Just eat it."

I smiled and stuck the fork in my mouth. I groaned.

"What? Is it bad?" He asked, concerned.

I shook my head, "you, my friend, are amazing." I said simply.

He grinned and took a bite from my bowl. He groaned, "Oh yeah I am the _man_" I nodded, agreeing with him as he grabbed a bowl of the pasta for himself. We ate in silence until we both finished.

"Done?" he asked. I nodded collecting my dishes and the empty pot and carrying them to the sink.

"I've got it Bella." Edward complained trying to take the dish towel from me as I filled the sink with warm soapy water.

"No, nuh uh." I argued "You cooked so it's only fair that I do dishes."

Edward thought for a second then said "How about this, you wash I'll rinse and dry?"

"I'll wash and rinse and you dry and put away." I compromised.

"Deal" He shook my hand. We both worked quietly, in an easy synchrony. It was calming.

"Aw they're playing house." Emmett said walking into the kitchen, grinning.

"Did you have fun?" I asked while I wiped down the counters. We were playing house indeed. I felt like the mom questioning her son after he came home from his first date. Alice, Jasper, and Rose appeared in the kitchen too, all grinning at Edward and I "playing house".

"Yeah, we saw a movie then got some Chinese." Jazz said as he slid onto the freshly washed counter. I opened my mouth to complain, but thought better of it. I didn't need to sound any more like a mother then I already did.

"What did you see?" Edward asked tossing his towel into the sink and leaning against the stove.

"Paul Blart, Mall cop." Emmett said as he leaned against the doorframe, holding Rosalie.

"It was the dumbest movie in the world." Rose groaned.

"How would you know Rose? Did you and Emmett even watch five minutes of that movie?" jazz teased. Rose stuck her tongue out and Emmett laughed.

"Um, Bella? Can I talk to you?" Alice asked from beside Jasper.

"Of course." I said, handing Edward my dish cloth.

"Are you coming Rose?" Alice asked as we passed her and Emmett. Rose nodded and we trooped up to Alice's room. I had only been up here a few times, but I felt that this room embodied everything a girl would want. Alice's walls were painted a light pink and she had a large fluffy four poster bed with white covers and pillows. Her back wall was made of glass other them the bottom portion which was a window seat pilled with pillows of light purple, baby blue, and light holly berry green. He closet was nearly as big as her room, and held all the clothes a girl could ever need. She had a flat screen TV, laptop, and stereo on the wall across from her bed. The laptop and stereo rested on a delicate looking desk that I was surprised held all the weight up. She had candles burning that made the room smell like lavender and freesia.

Alice plopped onto her bed and looked at me expectantly. Rose shut the door firmly and sat at the desk. Taking my time I settled into the pillows on the window seat then said,

"What?"

Alice sighed, "So what happened? What did he say? Did he kiss you?" she was so excited that her words ran together.

"Nothing, Not much, and No." I answered each of her questions. She sighed.

"We're going to have to be more creative then just leaving you two alone." Rose said, tapping a finger on her chin.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel that way about me." I pointed out, drawing my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

Alice gasped. "He's my twin, I know him inside and out. Of _course _he likes you Bells."

"We'll I'm not so sure." I mumbled staring out the large windows into the night.

EPOV

"Nothing happened Emmett." I said _"no matter how much I wanted it to" _I added in my head. Emmett was so overprotective of his sister. It rivaled how overprotective _I _was of her.

"Why _not_? I know you like her Ed, why didn't you do something?" He asked, surprising me. I stopped, why hadn't I done anything. I had been determined to, when Alice announced her little date plan, but something had stopped me. I didn't even know what it was.

"I don't think she likes me in that way Emmett, and if she didn't it would complicate our friendship and maybe even end it." I winced at the thought; I couldn't see how I would survive without Bella. She was such an ingrained part of my day that picturing her out of it was painful and unpleasant. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt the very important friendship I had with Bella.

"Edward." Emmett sighed.

"She likes you. Trust me." Jazz said clasping me on the shoulder.

I shook my head "I don't know guys. What do I do?" I asked.

"You're acting like you've never had a girlfriend." Jazz grumbled

"Not one that I felt about the way I feel about Bella." I pointed out.

Emmett sighed; he leaned against the doorframe and studied me closely.

"Well Cullen I say go for it. But if you hurt her in any way I will break your pretty face. She's my sister, the most important person in my world. Don't forget it." Emmett threatened.

I smiled, "I expect nothing less of you Emmett. That is if she hasn't killed me first. But I'd never do anything hurt Bella…she's one of the most important people in my world too. Second only to my twin. I….I think I love her." I admitted.

Jazz grinned and Emmett rolled his eyes "Well duh, you too are so head over heels for each other that even the blind could see it." Em said. I rolled my eyes; Sure Bella was head over heels for me. Riiighhht.

"He's right. Especially this morning, you were so cute all curled up together. You kept saying 'Bella my Bella' in your sleep. You're not even together yet and you're already whipped." Jazz teased. I blushed, Alice had teased me about it too until I confessed to her what she already knew. That I was in love with Bella.

"How do I tell her though?" I asked nervously, it was an odd emotion being nervous. One I wasn't used to experiencing as often as I did when Bella was around. She made me feel all tingly and such. And when she touched me it felt like I was getting repeatedly shocked, though it wasn't unpleasant. I would walk through fire for her. I groaned.

"What?" Em asked

"I am whipped." he laughed.

"When the time is right you'll know how to tell her young Jedi." Jazz said seriously. We all cracked up.

"Thanks guys, you're a big help." I said sarcastically.

"Nah, but seriously, you'll just know Ed. Just don't wait too long." Emmett said. I nodded; I hoped the right time was soon.

BPOV (February 14th)

I was sitting at my computer desk that night, trying to e-mail Jake. We hadn't talked much and I knew I was neglecting my other best friend.

"Jake,

How've you been? How's Billy? Did anyone interesting move into our house?" was about all I had so far. Everything was so different now that I didn't know what to say to him. It used to be so easy talking to Jake, now I was at a loss for words.

"Hey Bells" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and the chair knocked over, spilling me onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry." Edward said helping me get up. I tripped over the chair leg and fell on top of him, both of us landing on the floor. We both busted out laughing. Then suddenly the laughs died out and we were just looking at each other. His green eyes were still dancing, laughing over my Klutziness. But there was a different emotion far back in his eyes. Desperation or maybe fear. He stopped laughing and looked right back at me.

"Bells I…whoa." Emmett said coming into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked. I scrambled up and so did Edward.

"No I tripped" I explained quickly, slightly too loud.

"Uh, huh." Emmett looked at me suspiciously "What do you want me to set out for dinner?"

"Um, whatever you and dad want." I answered, a deep blush creeping up my neck to my face.

"Ok." Em said uncertainly, leaving the room. I sighed. I heard Edward chuckle and I looked at him. He was lounging on my bed, looking gorgeous with his bronze hair disheveled and a crooked grin on his face.

I shook my head and sank onto the bed by his feet.

"Geeze that's going to be fun to explain to dad." I mumbled.

"I bet." Edward said. I glared at him, but my breath caught. That look, the one from last weekend, was in his eyes again. I would give anything to know what that look meant.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing." His eyes flipped to my computer screen and tightened.

"Jake?" he asked

"Someone" I joked. It didn't go over well.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"No. A friend from Phoenix. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." he answered too quickly, looking away.

"You're about as good a liar as I am Ed. What's wrong?"

"Bella…" he said getting up.

"What Edward? Tell me what's wrong." I pleaded hugging him tightly. He took a deep breath and looked me in the face.

"I like you."

EPOV

"I like you." Came out of my mouth before I thought. She stepped back and looked at me closely. Just looked at me.

"You…" She said uncertainly.

"I like you Bells" I said firmly. "I like you a lot. It scares me, how much I like you. Mike talks to you and I want to hang him from a tree. You talk about this Jake kid and I want to scream. I like you Bells. I like you something fierce." I ended my little speech lamely, looking at the floor. She was still frozen. Whether in shock or disgust I wasn't sure. I was hoping for the first. After a while I looked up at her, staring into the twin chocolate pools that I loved so desperately. I may have said that I _liked _her but I really _loved _her. Very much. She looked away from me and I flinched.

"Bella?" I called. She flicked her eyes to mine. "You don't have to say anything. I wasn't expecting anything, I swear. I'll go if you want me to Bells." I offered even though the thought of leaving her killed me.

"No!" she said, she seemed mortified that I had offered such a thing. "I…I like you too Edward. I like you a lot." she smiled a small, hesitant smile. My heart leapt. She liked me. It wasn't love, but it was a start. I did the only thing I knew to do. I bounded forward and I kissed her.

BPOV

"I…I like you too Edward. I like you a lot." I had finally found the switch to turn my brain back on. When he said that he liked me I had frozen. It was prefect, he liked me. I was sure that I loved him by now, but liking was a start. I tried in vain to make myself move or talk, but all I got out was "you…" then he made his little speech and I was still frozen. What unfroze me was his offer to leave. It had cut me to the core and the pain had given me enough sense to respond. Now his lips on mine effectively cut off all brain function. My thoughts all zeroed in on the fact that I was kissing Edward. My Edward. He was gentle, but excited. He was as happy as me in this new development in our relationship. My lips responded to his in a way that I hadn't known possible. After a minute he stepped back, still grinning.

"Wow." I said.

His grin widened "Wow indeed."

I smiled again as she giggled, "Happy Valentines Day Bella."


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight *sigh*

So Thanks Everyone, I feel so loved! Without further ado my friends, here is the story!

Chapter Seven

EPOV

"So you just kissed her?" Alice asked. She had pounced on me as soon as I came in the door. I had a goofy grin on my face since the second Bella said she liked me too.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" I asked. We were sitting in the kitchen and I was sitting on the counter sideways, my back resting against the side of the refrigerator. Alice was putting a Stofer's lasagna in the oven.

"I don't know. Ask her to be your girlfriend _then _kiss her." Alice said incredulously, as though it was obvious.

"I thought going out was implied after admitting you had feelings for each other." I was confused, in my other relationship that's how it went.

Alice looked shocked. "Of course it isn't!" She cried. I cringed, her voice had gone too high and squeaky for my ears to handle.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Alice sighed in frustration. "Ask her out on a date Edward! Geeze you act like you've never done this before."

I shrugged and Alice looked at me closely, a shrewd look on her face. I looked away from her and studied the magnets on the side of the fridge.

"You're in love with her." she gasped, grinning at me. Her mega watt smile made me wary.

"No I _like _her" I objected weakly. Lets face it though, Alice was right. I was completely and totally head over heels in love with Isabella Swan. My Bella.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?" Alice shrieked. I covered my ears and scrunched down, trying to avoid the high pitched sound.

"Of course not, I didn't want to frighten the poor girl for cripes sake!" I insisted. Alice looked at me intently and I uncovered my ears, hoping she was done shrieking.

After a moment or two she cocked her head to the side and said "I think it's you that's frightened."

I just shook my head. I was Edward Anthony Cullen and I wasn't frightened of anything.

"You'll have to tell her, and soon." Alice said. I knew we weren't talking about the small factor of how I felt about Bella anymore, but something much more important and far, far more deadly.

I nodded. I would definitely have to tell her the Cullen and Hale family secret.

BPOV

I laid back on my bed and resisted and Alice-like impulse to giggle. Edward had just left and I was still in shock. He liked me and I liked him. Did that mean we were dating? He hadn't said, so I wasn't sure. I touched my lips. I had just gotten my first kiss, and my second, third, and fourth as well. Edward was an amazing kisser. Sparks flew every time we kissed and I felt like singing from the otherworldly feeling of it. It was unlike anything I had ever heard about, or read about, or felt ever before. I sighed.

"Bells?" Em called from the doorway. I smiled up at him in a lazy way.

"What's going on dearest brother?" I asked. Emmett looked at me funny then said

"Well you're acting strange. He told you didn't he?"

I nodded, then looked at him suspiciously.

"You knew?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, everyone does." I sighed, I couldn't trust anyone in this world could I?

"You didn't tell me?" I accused

"Wasn't my secret to tell." Em explained, leaning on my doorframe. I sighed and leaned back on my bed, glad that my shielding had much improved these past few weeks.

"So, you two going out now?" Em asked.

"I don't know. When you tell someone that you like them does that mean you automatically go out with them?" I asked.

"Well yeah!" Em said rolling his eyes.

"Then yeah, I guess." I said happily.

"You love him." Em observed.

"No I _like _him. _Like _that's it!" I protested quickly. I guess my shield wasn't as strong as I thought.

Em chuckled, "Sure, sure."

I sighed and laid back. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Most Likely I did.

********

"Up Bells!" Em called at 7 a.m. on Monday morning.

"Call Alice, tell her I'm not going to school." I mumbled.

"Why not?" Emmett asked putting a hand on my forehead. "No fever." he commented.

"Doctors appointment Kiddo." I grumbled.

"Oh." Em said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just a routine check up, nothing big" I assured him getting up. I stretched and Emmett gasped.

"What?" I asked looking in the mirror. I didn't have a major zit and my face wasn't malformed.

Em pulled up the end of my shirt to show me what was wrong. I had a large black patch on my side and two more on each arm.

"Em, I bruise easily. Remember we played soccer in PE?" I reminded him. He nodded and left the room. He was so dramatic sometimes.

An hour later I was on my way to the hospital in Seattle for my appointment at 11:00. I got there at 10:45 and signed in.

"Isabella Swan." A nurse called a few minutes later. I stood up and walked over to be weighed and have my temperature and blood pressure checked. The nurse also took a sample of my blood for my yearly check-up. After she was done I went back into the waiting room to wait for my doctor.

"Isabella Swan." A black haired blue eyed guy called. I followed him into an exam room and he told me to wait for my doctor.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Doctor Miller. I'll be your family's doctor while you're in our care area." A middle age blond man introduced himself a few minutes later. I shook his hand and he sat down.

"So, any recent injuries?" He asked, looking at my chart.

I blushed, "A few large bruises more frequently then usual but not everywhere."

The doctor raised an eyebrow then looked back at my chart.

"Where's the bruising the worst?"

"My side and my arms." His eyebrows rose higher.

"May I take a look?" he asked, coming towards me. I lifted my shirt enough to show him the newest bruise and his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked suddenly.

I laughed, "Definitely not." I assured him.

He looked even more distressed. Someone knocked on the door and he looked away. I was confused, I didn't understand why he was asking these things.

Dr. Miller was conversing with the person who had knocked out in the hall. I wasn't eavesdropping but I heard small snippets like 'blood cells', 'malformed', and 'progressed'. The words didn't mean much to me, even though I had taken a health science class last semester. When Dr. Miller came back into the room he smiled a strange smile, then sat down.

"Isabella have you had any bleeding from your gums or rectum lately?"

I shook my head no and he made a note on my chart.

"Have you been overly fatigued or felt weak lately?"

"Uh, a bit. But I think its just from my hectic schedule and moving." he nodded and in the silence I heard the scratching of his pen.

"And have you had any infections lately or swelling of your lymph nodes?" I thought for a second then said "I've had two or three ear infections and a cold or two. And the lymph node in my left armpit had been sore and slightly swollen."

"Any bone or joint aches?"

"My shoulders hurt and so do my knees." I answered, still not sure where this was going.

He nodded again then he fake smiled at me.

"We're going to need to do a few blood tests and a chest and stomach X-ray to see if everything is all right. Nothing to worry about, it's mostly routine." he patted my right shoulder lightly then left the room.

Blood tests? X-rays? I just came in for a routine check up and now they wanted to do tests and stuff? I felt fine other then the pains from moving and small stuff that I had learned to live with.

I was fine, wasn't I?

********

A few hours later they sent me home telling me they'd call me back on Wednesday with the results. I drove home slower than usual, which was saying something. The whole thing had me shaken up. I felt fine, there was nothing wrong with me. I would know if there was something wrong, I would feel it. Wouldn't I?

I shook my head, I was perfectly fine! Healthy and happy and excited. I lit up, I may have to have a shoulder brace but no big deal! I was fine and even if I had to have the brace I could wear it under my clothes!

By the time I got home Rose and Alice's cars were already in the driveway. I grinned, at least my friends were normal.

"Hey guys!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. They all grinned at me and a chorus of "Hey Bells" sounded.

"Hello dear." A particularly special voice called from atop the counter.

"Hey." I said walking towards Edward.

He hugged me tight and said "I missed you. How'd your doctors appointment go?" I grinned up at him "I missed you too. Good, I think." my smile dimmed a bit with uncertainty.

"You think?" Emmett asked from the doorway. His arms were around Rose but he was looking at me in concern.

"Yeah, they ordered some blood tests and an X-ray or two. Doc said its routine, just to check on stuff. No big deal." I insisted nonchalantly. I shoved my worry to the back of my brain, my brother didn't need to get all worked up or worried. I could handle this.

"And? What did they find?" he pressed.

"They haven't looked at them yet. I'll get the results when I go back in on Wednesday. Calm down Em." I smiled and Em smiled back. Alice however flicked her eyes over me then caught Edward's eye. I felt him nod slightly and pull me closer. I looked at her and she winked at me.

"I'm home Kids!" Dad called, coming into the kitchen. He smiled at everyone and said "Hey kids, how are you?" we all smiled and said good. Other then a two speeding tickets, one for Edward and Jasper each, the Forks P.D. had never had any trouble with the Hales and the Cullens, so our friends were good with Dad.

"How was the appointment Bells?" Dad asked me.

I shrugged "Got a few tests done and a shoulder/chest/stomach X-ray, no biggie." Dad grinned and said "Good, don't need you getting sick."

Edward nodded and so did Em.

"Well I'm going to watch the game. Curfew is 10:45 like normal." dad reminded us.

"Ok Dad." Em and I responded as he left the room.

"So what's on the agenda?" Jazz asked sitting next to Alice at the table.

"Well we could go to a movie." Alice suggested.

"Or shopping." Rose put in. Alice was about to agree so I cut in.

"I've got a ton of homework and stuff so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bells you ruin all the fun." Alice pouted.

"But she's right. We _all _have homework." Edward said firmly, jumping down lightly from the counter.

Everyone nodded and we headed to the cars. I grabbed my backpack and made to follow Em and Rose but Ed held me back.

"We're going to study here, ok?" He called to Em. Em glared,

"You'd better be studying the text books Cullen, I'd hate to have to mess up that pretty face, especially since you're my best friend." Em threatened menacingly.

"You have my word Em." Edward promised. He took my hand and we went up stairs to my room.

"So…what are you not telling everyone that's got you worried?" He asked when he closed the door.

I looked away from him, "Nothing. Jake called earlier and he's supposed to be coming to visit, is all." I lied. Jake had called yesterday and he had said that he was planning on visiting, but that wasn't what I was worried about. The tests scared me.

"Bella.." Edward said looking me in the eye. His eyes showed how worried he was.

"Nothing, I swear." I said touching his face. He sighed and leaned into my hand.

"I missed you." he said again, touching my cheek.

I smiled, "I missed you too. But we're here now." he nodded and leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing mine until I pulled away.

"What did I do?" he asked.

I smiled, " Nothing, but if you keep that up we'll never get any homework done and Em will kill you." he grinned and kissed me again, lingering until I was out of breath.

"It's worth the risk."

********

It turned out that we had more then enough time to finish our homework, so we sat around my room and talked. He told me about his mom's job as an interior decorator and I told him about how my mom used to be a kindergarten teacher. It was abut 9:0 0when he kissed me good night.

"Want to go to dinner with me Wednesday night when you get home?" he asked. I kissed him enthusiastically and said "Of course." He smiled, and kissing me one last time he left.

I took a long shower and fixed Dad a late dinner then headed to bed. I didn't sleep at all that night, I kept tossing and turning. I woke up the next morning at 7:00 a.m. and it felt like I hadn't slept in days.

I was just getting my pop-tarts when Edward walked in.

"Morning Baby." he said kissing the side of my neck. I was so tired that I couldn't respond to his kiss even though I wanted to.

"Morning." I mumbled, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go." he took my gym bag and book bag and slung them over his shoulder then took my hand.

"Baby, you look tired." he commented on the way to school. He had offered to drive and I had let him.

I nodded against the window I was leaning on. "I didn't sleep at all last night, so I'm not surprised."

He looked at me curiously but dropped the subject, kissing my knuckles instead.

We made it to school five minutes late and I rushed to class. I had a hard time focusing and Em kept shooting me odd looks and _you ok_ thoughts. I didn't have the energy to respond or to block him out and after a while he stopped trying to communicate with me and watched me closely instead. During lunch I sat with my head on the table. I had a splitting headache and my shoulder, back, and stomach hurt.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked when he sat down next to me.

"Don't feel good." I managed to mumble.

"Want to go home?" Jasper asked, putting a hand on my elbow. I shook my head and Rosalie whispered "Sweetie, if you're feeling sick you should go." Once again I shook my head. Alice handed me a pair of sunglasses. I looked at her blankly and she explained.

"You can doze in Biology, Ed will take care of you." Ed nodded and I leaned into his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and held me closer. Em was at a football meeting so I wouldn't see him until 4th period.

In Biology I did as Alice suggested and Edward kept watch, holding me close to his side and waking me when Mr. Banner got suspicious. I was lucky enough that 4th period was slotted as "Silent reading" so I slept all period. Unfortunately during PE the coach made me play kickball. After 10 minutes my team learned to never pass me the ball and to cover my position when the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness.

By the end of the day I was more miserable then I had been that morning so Edward drove home. He laid with me on the couch and watched TV while I dozed. He would check my temperature every now and again but I didn't have a fever.

At 9:30 Dad kicked Edward out and sent me to bed.

I endured yet another sleepless night. Em woke me before he left and I got dressed quickly and left too. I made it to Seattle by 10:30.

It was a shorter wait this time before I met my doctor.

"Isabella, we got the results from your tests." he said. I nodded.

"Your white blood cells are majorly decreased and the ones you do have are malformed."

He said grimly.

"What does that mean?" I asked tiredly. The doctor talk wasn't going to help me understand.

"Well Isabella, it means that you either have HIV or leukemia. And since you are not sexually active.." he trailed off. I sat motionless on the exam table.

"I'm so sorry. The results of your x-rays showed that the cancer had somehow spread to your lungs and liver. Either you have two types of cancer, or you have the extremely rare type of leukemia. And with your family history, the latter is more likely. This form of Leukemia is a very aggressive form of the disease."

"What about chemo?" I asked shakily.

My brain had not processed the information he had given me. I was on auto-pilot.

"It wouldn't do any good. Your condition is too severe. I don't know how no one caught it, but your case is far to advanced, it's too late. I'm so sorry Ms. Swan" he said grimly. I blinked once, twice, three times. His tone could only mean one thing:

I was going to die.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie, so I don't own Twilight. If you watched A Walk to Remember you'll recognize some of the lines in this chapter. This is one of the saddest chapters and I hated to have to do it, but it was necessary. It is a little mushy, so I'm sorry if you don't think this is how everyone would handle it, but this is what I saw when I thought of the story. (Dodges thrown tomatoes) I also don't own some of the Cullen and Hale family secret (hint, hint) you can thank the lovely creator of the Night World series for that! Enjoy!

Read and review and updates come faster!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight-

As I drove home that day I was glad it would only be two when I got home. Dr. Miller had told me I had four months at best, two at worst. He had also told me that it would be best for me to go on with my life as normally as possible, that it would keep me healthy longer. How could I do that? How could I live normally knowing my time was ending faster then I had ever imagined.

What would I say to dad? He had just lost mom after all, now he was going to loose me too. And what about Em. How could I tell my twin brother that he was going to have to go through the rest of his life without me? We were like two halves of the same person, now he would have to learn to survive without his other half. And the guys, what would I tell Alice and Rose and Jasper and…Edward. What would I tell Edward? He would leave for sure once he found out I was…fading.

I struggled not to cry until I got home. The second I made it into the house the tears overflowed. What was I going to do?

I was a junior damn it! I should be worrying about college applications and dorm rooms, not life expectancies and hospital bills. I was supposed to be planning my graduation party but instead I had to organize a funeral. My own.

I cried until my eyes ran dry. I understood now how mom felt those last few months. The hopelessness, the fear. I was dieing every second and no one could save me, no one was willing to even try.

I lay in my bed letting the misery take me until I realized that it was 3:30. Em and the others would be here soon. I couldn't let them see me like this. I wouldn't tell anyone yet, I would wait until the time was right. I got up and took a shower, making sure my eyes and nose weren't red. As I dressed I pushed all thought of my sickness out of my head, I would not ruin these precious moments with my friends and my brother by having them worry over me. Emmett would find no darkness in my thoughts today. I focused instead on keeping a smile on my face.

"You can do this Isabella." I whispered to myself.

"Bells! We're here!" Emmett called from downstairs.

"It's show time." I thought. I effectively and efficiently slid up a steel wall between my brain and my brother's as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey baby." Edward said, kissing me lightly. He was smiling and I had to remind myself that I was smiling too.

"Hey Hun, how was school?" I asked innocently, already fighting tears. I couldn't leave him. I may have only known him a month, but I loved him.

"Same old, same old. How was the appointment?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Fine." I said quickly. Em looked at me funny and I had to remind myself that I had my wall up and he couldn't have gotten a read on my lie.

But it seemed everyone else had caught my fib. When I looked at them Jasper raised and eyebrow at me, Alice puckered her lips and Rose glared. They could all tell something was wrong. They all knew I wasn't telling them something.

"Well…we'd better get going." Edward said in a strained voice. I nodded and tossed him the car keys. As we walked by I kissed my brother's cheek and hugged everyone else. I couldn't speak; for fear that the whole terrible truth would come out.

The car ride was silent as we sped into Forks. When we reached the restaurant Edward sighed.

"What is wrong Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"Nothing." I said and in my mind I added _I'm just dieing, that's all. _

"You're a rotten liar Isabella. Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Edward!" I snapped.

He looked at me curiously; I was never bad tempered with Edward. I had just confirmed that there was indeed something wrong.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He kissed my hand.

"It's ok Love." I froze.

He called me Love. Normally he called me Honey or Baby. Never Love.

"You can't fall in love with me." I whispered. His eyes snapped to my face.

"Why not Bella? Why can't I love you? Besides it's too late, I loved you the second I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said firmly.

I felt a tear leak down my face and I got out of the car.

"Let's just eat ok?" I said, mustering a smile. He was confused, but he nodded and took my hand. As we walked in, the girl who was seating gaped at him. I tried not to laugh, but a giggle escaped anyway. Edward looked at me incredulously, and I wondered if mood swings were part of dieing.

"Table for two please." Edward said. The girl nodded and she led us to a table.

We sat down and Edward ordered two Sprites. I smiled, he knew I loved Sprite. He knew more about me then I had thought.

"So how was school? Did Jessica make a move on you?" He rolled his eyes at the mention of Jessica. It seemed that now that everyone knew we were dating, Jessica planned to get her revenge for me going on a date with Mike by flirting with Edward.

"It was boring, and yes. She tried to sit by me in Biology. Thankfully Mr. Banner put a stop to it before I had to do a very ungentlemanly thing like tip her chair over." I laughed and the waitress came back with our drinks.

"So what can I get you?" She asked Edward, and only Edward. I struggled again not to laugh and looked down at the menu. Edward looked at me and I said

"Um, mushroom ravioli please."

"Make that two." Edward said, handing her the menus.

"So, other then the appointment what did you do today?" Edward asked me, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"I slept; I've been really tired lately." I lied. I tried to reason with myself. It wasn't lying per se, it was just telling half of the truth. There was a difference.

"I'm sorry Love. Another sleepless night?" I almost objected once again to this term of endearment, but thought better of it. Ignoring the Love part I nodded and the waitress brought out our food. We ate in silence; we seemed to be doing a lot in silence tonight.

Edward paid, ignoring my attempts to help, and led me outside with an arm around my shoulders. I was starting to break. I loved this boy so, so much. How could I loose him, yet how could I expect him to stay around while I died?

After a few minutes of silent strolling through the town Edward asked

"You never answered my question, why can't I love you?"

I pulled away from him and stopped walking, a tear running down my face. This was it; these would be my last moments with Edward. I took a deep breath,

"Because Edward, it wouldn't be fair to you."

He seemed confused, "Not fair to me how?" Taking another deep breath I said

"I'm sick Edward."

He didn't get it, "Then I'll take you home and you'll be better tomorrow."

I was getting frustrated now, "No Edward! I'm sick" I said and looked at him "I have Leukemia."

EPOV

"No Edward! I'm sick." She paused. I obviously wasn't getting the importance of this statement. I just didn't get it, what did this have to do with me loving her?

"I have Leukemia."

I suddenly understood what she was saying. It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, had robbed me of all the air my body had.

"No, No" I objected, "You're…you're 18, you're perfect." I was floundering for any answer that would mean that it wasn't true, anything that would mean she wouldn't die, that I wouldn't loose the love of my life.

"I found out today." She said simply.

"What about chemo?" I whispered. My Bella couldn't die, I could not loose her.

"It's too far along. The doctor said to go on and live my life as normally as possible. That it would help me stay healthy."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I demanded. She had tears running down her face, I wanted to wipe them away and hold her tightly and assure her that everything would be alright, but I couldn't move.

"I didn't want anyone to be weird around me." She explained.

"Even me?" I yelled

"Especially you!" He cried. "That's why you can't love me Edward, ok? I'm dieing!"

Then she ran back toward her house. I just stood there, unable to move. Bella, my Bella, was dieing. No! I couldn't and wouldn't let it happen!

I raced to the car not noticing the stares I was getting and jumped in. Not bothering with a seat belt I sped to my house. There were tears running down my face and I could barely see. I was lucky that I knew these roads like the back of my hand; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to make it home. 5 minutes later I skidded to a halt in our driveway.

"Ed?" Alice called as I burst through the door.

"Where is dad?" I asked frantically.

"The office. Ed what's wrong?!" She yelled as I ran up the stairs. I heard her following me, but I didn't care.

"Carlisle!" I called, bursting into the room.

"What is it Edward?" He answered in a concerned tone, standing up.

"You've got to help me!"

"What is it son?" He asked again, more frantic this time. I could feel the tears running down my face faster now. It had been a great while since I had cried and even longer since I had sobbed like this.

"It's Bella." I choked out. I heard Alice gasp.

"Is she hurt Edward? What's wrong? Where is she?" He was more frantic now. I could hardly get in enough breath to say it.

"Dad, she has cancer. Leukemia. They can't save her!" I cried. Alice moaned and crumpled to the floor. Bella was her best friend too, but I hadn't known she would react like this. She was sobbing now.

"Oh God." Carlisle said his head in his hands. Esme came running to the doorway and crouched next to Alice asking "What's wrong?" over and over again. It had been a long while since either Alice or I had sobbed hysterically like this.

"Bella has cancer, incurable cancer." Carlisle told her, his voice choking. She broke down too, sobbing with Alice. I hadn't known my parents had cared. Then again, Bella was the first girl I had ever truly loved, so they had come to love her too. Now I knew, too late.

I looked at Carlisle, my father. He was my last hope.

"Edward…" he said, a hopeless look in his eyes. And that's when I knew nothing in the human world would save her. I sat on the floor and my world collapsed.

BPOV

I was crying so hard that it was a miracle that I made it home. The house seemed empty. I went up to my room to see Em sitting on my bed, my cell phone in his hands. Tears were rolling down his face.

"The doctor called. To see if you had gotten home ok." He said looking at me in shock and hurt. I sank to the floor a few feet away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me Bells?" He whispered.

"I was going to; I just didn't want you to be upset." I answered lamely.

"My sister, _my twin sister_, is dieing! Damn it! How could I **NOT **be upset?" Emmett yelled. I was crying and he sank to the floor next to me, holding me tightly.

"Bella." He whispered.

"I know Emmy, I know." I whispered back. We held each other and cried, trying to support each other through the wave of pain and fear that had enveloped us.

Later dad came home and saw us.

"Bells honey, what's wrong?" He asked me frantically. He knew it had to be bad for Emmett to be sobbing. The last time Emmy cried was when mama died.

I looked up from the floor and into my father's brown eyes, we had the same eyes me and dad.

"Dad…" I whispered "I have cancer."

I saw the recognition cross his face and the tears pool in his eyes "no, no, NO!" he yelled as he hugged me tightly. He and Emmett crushed me between them and we cried together, just as we had when mom died.

"Daddy. Emmy." I whispered.

It was a long night.

********

In the end Emmett ended up calling everyone, but much to my surprise they already knew. I supposed that Edward had told them when he needed an excuse to break up with me. I didn't blame him, but I missed him like crazy and it hurt. Em told everyone to stay away for a while. He didn't talk to Edward so I assumed he was gone. Like I said, it hurt but I didn't blame him one bit. At least I wouldn't be hurting him. He wouldn't stick around like the others to watch me die.

The doctor put me on bed rest, so that I could preserve my strength. That's why he called my cell phone, to tell me to stay in bed. Apparently he had reviewed my case and it was determined that I needed all the strength I could get because the cancer had begun to attack my pancreas and my intestines. The day after I found out, I slept until 3 in the afternoon.

I was scared, so scared, but I would have to be strong for Em and my dad and for Rose, and Jazz, and Alice. They needed me to be strong more then I needed to fall apart.

EPOV

I held a bouquet of roses and walked to the Swan's door. I laid it with the ones from the rest of the town. Everyone knew that Charlie Swan's beloved daughter had cancer, and everyone was sad in varying degrees. As I walked down the stairs Bella's father was saying good bye to a lady on the sidewalk.

"Edward." He sighed when he saw me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Please tell Bella that." I asked. Then I walked away. I went back home and up to my dad's office.

"I'm going to save her." I informed him from the doorway.

My dad looked up at me in shock, "You can't Edward. It's against the rules."

I stood straighter, I had already prepared my argument, but the words I had practiced flew from my mind.

"The Lamia can go screw themselves. I love her more then life itself. She's my best friend and the only person I've ever truly loved wholly and completely. I will **NOT** let her die." I stormed from the room.

If I died in the process so be it, but I **would **save her.

********

I sat in my room, contemplating just how to tell her. I was going to tell her last night, but she had definitely de-railed me with her own news. I heard a light tap on my door and I looked up to see Bella standing there.

"Alice told me where you were." She said simply. I just looked at her, fighting tears. She already looked more drawn and much paler. With Bella's fair complexion she looked practically translucent.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner. I should have told everyone as soon as I found out. Especially you." She said coming to sit next to me.

"No, you couldn't have. I kept you out, made you do too many things…" She cut me off

"If anything you kept me healthy longer. You all did." I took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you scared?"

"To death." She joked. I looked at her almost gaping, still fighting back tears.

"Oh Edward. Lighten up!" She said, smiling slightly.

"That's not funny." I whispered tearfully. She lent her head forward until her forehead touched mine. Then she leaned back.

"I'm scared of not being with you." She let a few tears escape. I hugged her tightly, determined to be strong for her, to be her rock. She was so busy being strong for everyone else that she wasn't being fair to herself. She wasn't letting anyone be strong for her. I could, no I _would, _do that for her.

"Oh baby that'll never happen." I assured her.

She nodded and I held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

BPOV

I cried into his shirt crushing him to me. I wasn't crying because I was dieing, I was crying because Edward, the love of my very short life, my best friend, was going to stay with me even though I was dieing. He loved me enough to stay with me.

"Bella? I love you. So, so much." Edward said suddenly.

I leaned back and smiled a tearful smile. "I know, and I love you too Edward." He smiled too and kissed me lightly. I tried to pull him closer for a deeper kiss but he lightly pulled away.

"That's good, because I have to tell you something really important. Please remember when I tell you, that I love you and you're my best friend in the entire world." Edward said nervously. I was a little suspicious so I slid away from him. I couldn't focus with him so close; it gave him an unfair advantage if the news was something bad. Oh God, what if he was engaged, or promised, or _married!_ I mean he may only be 18, but with old money families it happened sometimes.

"What is it Edward? You're not married are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Oh yeah, you caught me Bells." When I didn't laugh he added "I was kidding." Instead of laughing I just nodded. For some odd reason I felt a little woozy. I felt like we were standing at the edge of a cliff, that this news would either pull us from the edge or push us over it. Edward looked down at me and his eyes bored into mine. I loved getting lost in those eyes. I had just expected to have a little more time to do it.

He took a deep breath and said "Bella it's against all the rules of my kind that I tell you this, but I love you and it could save you. Bella, I'm a Vampire." He looked at me sheepishly as if he was expecting me to yell or something. But I never seem to do what he expects. Heck I did the one thing even _I _didn't expect:

I passed out.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Night World so some of this isn't mine…**

**Chapter Nine:**

**BPOV**

**Vampire? Really? He expected me to believe he was a freaking **_**vampire?**_** I've known him for almost two months now! Besides, vampires slept in coffins and didn't come out in daylight. Edward slept in a gigantic bed and was always out in the sun. He loved the sun. And not to mention he wore a cross and loved garlic as much as I did. He couldn't possibly be a vampire!**

**I didn't realize until I opened my eyes that I had passed out. A pair of anxious emerald eyes flashed to my face and a sigh of relief came from his perfect lips.**

"**Bella? Are you alright?" He asked. I sat up quickly and glared at him.**

"**Of course I'm not alright! What kind of sick joke is this? I'm dieing and you want to fool around with the 'lets pretend I'm a Vamp because they're immortal' bit? You're already going to live longer then me Edward; you don't have to rub it in!"**

**He looked at me with hurt filled and shocked eyes.**

"**How could you think I would do that to you Bella? I love you with all that I am! I would never do anything to hurt you!" He whispered.**

**I sighed, "So what, I'm supposed to believe that you're a Vampire? Come on Ed, I've seen your baby pictures and home videos from when you were two, Esme showed me. You definitely don't sleep in a coffin, and you're definitely a day-walker." I said exasperated.**

**He sighed, "This seems a bit overused, but I guess I'll just have to show you." He leaned down over me until I was pressed into the arm of the couch and his face was nearly touching mine. I watched as the beautiful green eyes I loved iced over.**

"**Look at my mouth Bella." He whispered in a voice that made me shiver. It had a deadly edge to it that made me think of a predator stalking its prey. But somehow, this shiver wasn't in fear, but in desire. I flicked my eyes obediently to his mouth and nearly passed out again.**

**He had fangs. **_**Fangs! **_**My loveable, sweet, caring boyfriend had huge scary **_**freaking fangs**_**!**

"_**Ok calm down Bella!" **_**I yelled at myself in my head **_**"This is the boy you love ok? It's still Edward; he's just a little higher on the food chain then you, that's all."**_

**I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes again. They were back to normal, warm and soft. But there was apprehension in the back of his eyes, as though he was waiting for me to scream and run from him.**

"**So…you're… a…Vampire?" I squeaked.**

**He nodded, leaning back. He looked me desperately in the eyes and begged "Please don't be afraid of me Bella. I love you. I don't want to hurt you in any way. I won't hurt you, I swear." He even held his hands up towards me, palms facing out.**

**I twined my fingers with his and he looked startled.**

"**I'm not going to lie; I am a little freaked out. But it doesn't matter, because I love you." I said honestly. Was it bad that even after finding out that my boyfriend was a blood drinking Vampire I still **_**really**_** wanted to kiss him?**

"**Really?" He asked. It took me a second to realize that he was responding to my statement, and not to my thoughts. I smiled, nodding. He hugged me close and I held onto him tightly.**

"**Thank you for not freaking out." He said.**

"**No problem, but I do have a few questions though." I said, biting my lip.**

**He chuckled, "Of course you do." **

************

"**So let me get this strait." I said looking up at Edward. We had talked for hours and now I felt like I knew everything about him. That secret part of him that I couldn't reach before, I now knew. I understood him fully and completely now.**

"**You're a type of Vampire called the Lamia and you can do all types of human stuff like have kids BUT you have to have some type of blood along with human food to survive. " He nodded, looking fearful. I couldn't figure out what he was afraid of. He was a supernatural being, indestructible. **

"**Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, touching the side of his jaw. **

**He kissed my hand lightly, sending tingles through me. "I'm waiting for the time when I tell you something and you finally realize what I am and run away from me, screaming. I won't stop you, it'll hurt like hell, but I won't stop you." He said quietly. I chuckled and he looked at me, surprised I could be laughing at such a humorless subject.**

"**Hate to burst your bubble Vampire Boy, but you're not all that scary." I said. I had gotten over my initial bout of fear and now he was just Edward again. A little more dangerous then the Edward I knew before, but that just made him even sexier then he already was. It was insane how much I loved this boy, and it had to be detrimental to my health.**

"**You really shouldn't have said that." He whispered in my ear, standing up. I stood up too as he slumped into a crouch.**

"**You wouldn't dare." I said narrowing my eyes. He grinned a slow lopsided grin and I caught a flash of fang that made me shiver with something completely different then fear. Then all of the sudden he sprang, grabbing me in his arms and colliding with the couch. His arms formed a protective cage around me but I was still a little breathless when he grinned down at me.**

"**You were saying?" He asked nonchalantly.**

**I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically; "You are a **_**very terrifying monster **_**Edward Cullen" He smiled at how breathless it sounded. Then he just looked at me.**

"**What?" I asked self-consciously.**

"**I love you." He said simply. I smiled and reached up to press my lips to his neck and it was his turn to shiver.**

"**I love you too."**

"**I was prepared to feel relieved that you knew what I am…but I **_**like **_**having you know everything. I **_**like **_**not having to keep secrets from you. I wasn't prepared for that." He kissed my forehead.**

"**I'm glad that you're happy." I said, breathless again but for an entirely different reason. He was leaning in to kiss me when we heard a light tap on the door.**

"**Go away!" Edward mumbled against my lips.**

"**Ed! Let me in!" a chirpy voice called.**

"**Mm…maybe if we ignore her she'll go away." I whispered against his lips. He chuckled and kissed me.**

"**I'm not moving until you let me in!" She chirped. Edward groaned and it was an entirely too sexy sound.**

"**Fine!" He yelled grumpily, getting up to open the door. Alice danced into the room and raised an eyebrow at my position on the couch. I blushed and sat up.**

"**Hey Ally." I said, nonchalant. Edward had told me that his entire family and the Hales were Lamia. This meant that all my friends were vampires. Heck my brother and I were dating Vampires. Edward also told me that it was against the rules to tell a human about the Night World, the secret society comprised of Vampires, Witches, and Shapeshifters. If word got out that the Cullen's and the Hales had let the secret out, they would all be killed, and so would I. Everyone was apprehensive about me knowing. The upside was that Rose had gotten permission from Carlisle to tell Em about it too, so I wouldn't have to hide it from him.**

"**Hey Bella. So he told you?" She asked from across the room. I had a feeling that she was trying not to frighten me more then she already assumed I was.**

"**Yes, I told her, and she isn't even scared anymore." Edward said in a slightly pouting voice. I kissed his cheek and he hugged me. Alice looked surprised.**

"**Did he tell you that we can make Vampires? Not Lamia of course, but can turn people into almost regular vamps." I looked up at Edward and shook my head, he hadn't told me that. But why did it matter anyway?**

**He looked deep into my eyes and said "Bella, I can save you."**

**I was stunned. He could **_**what? **_**No, no I had cancer. I couldn't become a Vampire because I had cancer.**

"**Bella? Sweetheart, are you ok?" Edward asked. I flipped my eyes over to Alice and she looked at me, concerned.**

"**You…you…" I couldn't make anything else come out.**

"**Bella, I may be able to save you. If your cells are compatible with my cells, I can turn you into a vampire and you'll be safe." Edward explained gently.**

**I was staring at him in shock. He could save me from dieing. I could live forever with Edward!**

"**Yes." I said. I had no doubt in my mind. I didn't care what I would have to give up. I wanted it, I wanted forever with Edward. I knew deep in my heart that even if I wasn't sick I would still want him to turn me, so that I could be his forever.**

"**Bella, this means leaving here. Leaving Forks, leaving your father. Maybe even leaving Emmett." Alice said gently.**

**I nodded, "I don't care. I want forever with you, Edward. And maybe, Em could come too?" I asked. Edward looked at me carefully then said,**

"**Bella, we don't even know if your cells are compatible. Besides, that's Emmett's choice. And we could get into a lot of trouble. We'd have to hide for a while."**

**I looked at Edward thoughtfully. He was trying to give me an excuse to say no.**

"**Edward, do you want me to be a Vampire?" I asked. He flinched.**

"**You deserve so much better then that Bella. You deserve to have a full life, have a normal life. But if this is the only way I can save you, I want you to do what you think is right. Whatever you decide will be ok with me, as long as you love me."**

**I noticed that he was dodging the question and it made me angry.**

"**Edward Cullen. Do **_**you **_**want me to become a vampire, to stay with you forever?"**

**He looked shocked "**_**Of course! **_**I was wondering why you asked; now I know. Yes Bella, I want you forever. I want to be the only one you ever love."**

**I nodded, "Then let's go find out if my cells are compatible."**

************

"**Well to fairly test if your cells are compatible Bella, you'll have to do a blood exchange." Carlisle said.**

**We were sitting in Carlisle's wood paneled office, Edward and I, talking calmly about either my death or my transformation into a Vampire.**

**Not the normal conversation you have with your boyfriend's father.**

"**A blood exchange?" I asked. Edward squeezed my hand, I must have sounded nervous.**

"**Yes, you'll have to give a vampire your blood, and take some of theirs. If your cells respond to that small dosage, then your cells are compatible with those of the Vampire. If not, then we'll have to study their reaction and decide if its just that Vampire's blood your cells wont react to, or if it's the change all together." The way Carlisle was explaining this made it sound like he was testing a new medicine, not a new species. I swallowed,**

"**Ok. Who will…exchange…with me?" I asked. Carlisle smiled.**

"**Bella do you really think Edward will let another Vampire get that close to you?"**

**I smiled to and shook my head. That would be the very last thing Edward would do.**

"**So it'll be him then?"**

"**Of course."**

**Edward had been silent for a while now, which was unusual for him.**

**I was just about to ask him what was wrong when a cell phone rang.**

**The three of us each grabbed for our cell phones but Carlisle smiled "It's mine; they need me at the hospital." **

**Carlisle was the best doctor in the Seattle hospital, and he worked in the emergency room.**

**I wondered how he could stand all the blood, but wasn't brave enough to ask.**

**When he had left I turned to look at Edward. His face was impassive, but there was a dark emotion burning in his eyes.**

"**What is it Edward? Tell me what's wrong." I begged.**

**Edward turned to look at me and I gasped. The emotion in his eyes was a fierce desperation.**

"**Bella, this has to work."**

"**It will, It will work Edward." I assured him.**

"**You don't know that." He whispered looking at the floor.**

"**Hey!" I called, he looked up at me, "It's you and I, we always find a way to make things work."**

**He smiled slightly and kissed my knuckles. "We do, and hopefully this wont be any different."**

"**Hopefully nothing, Edward. This **_**will **_**work."**

**He nodded and I felt proud of my self for making him feel better. But the truth was I was just as scared as he was. What if it didn't work? What would we do then?**

**I took a deep breath and smiled, it would work. It had to.**

************

**Going home that night wasn't easy. I didn't want to leave Edward, and I didn't want to deal with the uncertainty in my heart.**

"**Bella?" Edward called as we walked to my car.**

"**Yes Love?"**

"**Do you want me to come spend the night with you?"**

**I stopped, "You would do that?"**

**He smiled at me. I hadn't noticed but his smile was slightly more crooked then I thought, the left side raising slightly higher then the right. It was the most beautiful smile in the world, it warmed my heart.**

"**Yes, will you stay with me tonight?"**

"**Of course." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. After a few seconds he drew away, too soon for my liking. I groaned.**

**He chuckled, "One day my Love, you will kill me with that exuberance."**

**I laughed and looked up innocently at him, "But Edward, you're indestructible."**

**His green eyes were slightly hooded when he looked up at me, "I might have believed that before you Bella, but I don't think I'll ever believe that again."**

**I chuckled. "Well then Mr. Cullen, I must be a very dangerous girl."**

**He leaned forward, pressing me into the car door. "Oh Ms. Swan you are a **_**highly **_**dangerous girl."**

"**Edward you best let that girl have some space to breathe before **_**you**_** kill **_**her**_**" Alice chirped from the porch, ruining our moment.**

**I sighed and Edward leaned back, "Go away Alice."**

**She flitted towards us, "No, I don't think I will. I want to say good bye to my best friend." She hugged me close and said, "Don't worry, I'll cover for Edward. Rose and Emmett are coming here."**

**I smiled and hugged her closely, "You are the best Alice."**

**She pulled away and grinned at me shrugging, "Yeah, I know."**

"**We'd better go before your father gets frantic Bella." Edward reminded me. I nodded and got into the passenger side of the car. I wasn't allowed to drive any more. Alice had driven me to the Cullen's place in my car.**

"**Bye Alice!" I called as we drove away from the Cullen's house.**

"**So, what are we going to tell my dad?" I asked as we drove towards my home.**

"**Well I could tell him that I need to be with you, **_**or **_**I could sneak into your room like I did before." He was grinning again. I shook my head,**

"**We'd better go with the first; we don't want you getting into trouble with Chief Swan."**

**He chuckled lightly, "That is very true."**

**When we arrived at my house though, I was feeling a lot less confident then I had in the car. My dad wasn't the type to let boys stay in the house when I was around. He was even finicky about Emmett's friends back in Phoenix staying over when I was home.**

"**Dad?" I called as I unlocked the door.**

"**In here Bells!" He called from the living room. He was lounging on the couch, watching the game.**

"**Hello, Chief Swan." Edward said respectfully.**

"**Hey Edward. You taking care of my girl?" My Dad asked seriously.**

"**Of course." Edward assured him.**

"**Good, good." A cell phone rang and dad reached into his pocket.**

"**Chief Swan." He answered. After a second he swore.**

"**Trouble up in Masan County. I'm going to have to go up there." He told me when he snapped the phone shut.**

"**What's going on?" I asked.**

"**Looks like some kind of animal attack, but they wanted backup just in case."**

**I nodded and Dad looked at me carefully.**

"**Dad, its ok. It's only a few hours. I'll be alright." I assured him.**

**He nodded, but his eyes lingered on me as though he was afraid I would die before he got home.**

"**Chief Swan, if its ok with you I'll stay with Bella until you get home. I would offer to get Emmett, but as it is his and Rose's anniversary, I think it would be rude to interrupt their celebrations." Edward suggested. My dad puckered his lips and I knew he was thinking over the good and the bad with having Edward watch over me. On one hand he would watch over me meticulously, on the other he was my boyfriend. And a boy.**

"**Well Edward that's mighty nice of you to offer. Do I have both of your words that nothing and I mean **_**nothing **_**will happen while I'm gone?" Dad asked.**

"**Yes dad, we won't do anything that we wouldn't do if you were home." I assured hi, rolling my eyes. Dad tried not to crack a smile. He trusted me, and he knew that I wasn't one of those girls who would give in to pressure.**

"**You have my word that I will be a complete gentleman Chief Swan. It's how I was raised after all." Edward assured my dad, putting an arm around my shoulders.**

"**Ok. I trust you, but if so much as one tiny thing happens to my girl I won't let you within a ten mile radius of her Cullen." Dad threatened.**

"**You have my word sir, nothing will happen while you're gone."**

**Dad nodded and moved towards the door. I walked with him and as he gathered his gear he said "Bells? There's a can of pepper spray in the drawer by the couch, just in case."**

"**Dad!" I groaned. "Edward wouldn't dare."**

**Dad just looked at me. His favorite thing to tell me was that all boys wanted one thing, and that was it. I sighed and held up two fingers, "I'll be careful Dad, scouts honor."**

**Dad smiled and touched two fingers to mine. "Okay kiddo, I trust you."**

**I smiled and hugged him, "Now it's your turn to promise you'll be careful."**

"**Scouts honor hun." He hugged me tight. "I've got to go." Edward came around the corner and put an arm around my shoulders when dad left.**

**I stood at the window and watched my dad drive away. It was almost as if I could feel how apprehensive he was about leaving me by myself, let alone by myself with Edward.**

**Edward and I walked back into the living room and I sank onto the couch.**

"**He'll be ok Bella." Edward assured me as he sat down next to me.**

**I nodded, but I was still worried.**

**The home phone rang and I raced into the kitchen to pick it up.**

"**Swan residence." I answered.**

"**Hey Bella!" A happy husky voice called.**

"**Hey Jake!" I called back. I had forgotten about Jake in the past few days. I wondered if anyone had thought to call him.**

"**You'll never guess where I'll be in three days!" He said jubilantly.**

"**DJJ?" I joked.**

"**Bella!" he seemed offended.**

"**Where Jake?"**

"**Forks!" He said enthusiastically. I felt my stomach drop. Jake? Here in Forks? Now?**

"**That's great Jake." I forced out.**

"**I just called to remind Charlie that Dad and I would be up." Jake said.**

"**I'll make sure he remembers." I said. I was still stuck on the fact that Jake would be here in three days, and I was supposed to be doing a blood exchange with Edward soon. I may very well be a Vampire by the time Jake got here.**

"**Ok. Well I've got to go Bells! I'll see you in three days!" Jake said ecstatically.**

"**Ok, Bye Jake." I said quietly.**

"**Bye Bella!"**

**I hung up the phone and Edward moved to my side.**

"**What's wrong Love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.**

"**Jake's coming for a visit." I said. I felt Edward stiffen.**

"**Does he know?" he asked.**

"**No."**

**I felt Edward sigh. I turned to look at him and he bent down and placed a small kiss on my lips, "It'll be alright Love. We'll deal with it when he gets here. Tonight is a worry free night. Tonight is about us." He insisted. I smiled,**

"**I like the sound of that."**

"**Good."**

************

**Edward made me forget I was sick that night. He was true to his word with Charlie, he didn't do anything that our parents wouldn't approve of, but his presence, his lips against mine, made me forget everything.**

**I was lying with my back to his chest now, snuggled into the couch. He brushed my hair back and kissed my temple. Edward had made dinner while I was in the shower, and I had just finished some of the best spaghetti in the world. After dinner Edward had sat me down in front of him and brushed out my hair. He loved my hair for some insane reason. The bouncy curls amused him, they just plain out annoyed me.**

**We were watching a movie called The Notebook. The main characters had just met up again after years of being apart. They were in a boat, feeding ducks.**

"**I hope we never go through that." Edward said suddenly. He had been quiet through the movie and I looked up at him,**

"**What? Arguing?" I asked.**

"**No. Loosing each other, then having to deal with being apart."**

**I nodded, "Me too."**

**When the main guy character told the girl that he sent her one letter a day for a year I cried for all their lost time. Edward looked at me incredulously, and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.**

"**Why are you crying?" he asked.**

"**They wasted so much time, when they could have been together."**

**Edward nodded then turned me to face him, "You're right, and we wasted time too Love."**

**I nodded, "But were here now, that's all that matters."**

**Edward smiled and I turned over to watch the movie. I was crying again at the end, when the old couple died in each others arms. I thought it was the best way to go, in the arms of the person you loved the most. I hoped that if the time came, that was how I would die, in Edward's arms surrounded by all those I loved.**

**Edward turned the TV off and said "Sleep Bella. You need the rest." I shook my head, I didn't want to sleep.**

"**I should have asked this before, but how old are you Edward?"**

**He chuckled, "I am 17 years old. I haven't stopped ageing yet."**

**I was surprised. "Stopped aging?"**

"**Yes, that's what Lamia do. When we get to the age we want to be for the rest of eternity, we just stop aging." he explained.**

"**Oh. Will I be able to do that?"**

**He shook his head, "If I change you, you will be 17 for the rest of your existence."**

**I nodded. "If I stop at 17, when will you stop ageing?"**

**He thought for a second then said "Probably 19 or 20."**

**I nodded. It seemed like a reasonable age, he should be a little older then me. My eyes were getting heavy now, but I had so many more questions for him.**

"**Will we have to leave?" I asked.**

**Edward nodded, "Yes, we won't be able to come back to Forks for a very long time."**

**I sighed, I would miss my father. I hated to leave him by himself here that is if Emmett came too. And if Emmett didn't come, it would nearly kill me to leave him here.**

**Edward pulled me to his chest, "Sleep my Love. I'll be here when you awake, then you can ask more of the many questions that must be buzzing in your brain."**

"**M'kay." I said, already half asleep.**

**Edward began to hum a strange but beautiful melody and I had no choice but to close my eyes and give in to the exhaustion.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Oh no oh no oh NO!!! LOL so now that I have your attention I NEED HELP!! I'm having a seriously horrible case of writers' block so I need some input if you please my dears! I will love you forever and ever if you could send in some of your ideas. I want to know what you guys think and what you want to happen. But don't fret, I have three chapters already and a clear idea of what I want to happen, I just need some fillers, I need a little detail!**

**R&R loves!**

**Chapter Ten**

**I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Edward's arms. It was a highly enjoyable position. I thought back to the first time I woke up in this position and chuckled quietly. I had been so frantic, so worried that us waking up like that would ruin our friendship and any shot of ever having more than a friendship with Edward. I sighed, maybe if we had woken up at the same time we would have told each other how we felt then, instead of weeks later. We would have had more time.**

**I shook my head, what am I talking about, more time? We're going to have all the time in the world when Edward changes me. But that small bit of uncertainty, that dark crevice in my heart made me doubt. What if it didn't work? What would we do if the exchange didn't work and I was still dieing. I could live through leaving Emmett for a little while, just long enough for Emmett to decide to change over, but I couldn't live through loosing Edward forever. Literally. **

**I felt Edward stir slightly behind me and I pushed the dark thoughts away, I wouldn't trouble him with my worries when he was already worried enough.**

**I turned in his arms to face him and his eyes opened slightly and landed on my face. **

**I smiled a bit, he wasn't quite awake yet. Hmmm…how to wake him up?**

**Stifling an Alice-like giggle I pressed my lips to the indention in between his neck and collar bone. He shivered but his eyes stayed closed. Hmmm…**

**I let my lips trail along his neck and up to his chin. He squirmed a bit, so I knew he was trying to pretend that he wasn't awake.**

"**Edward?" I called lightly, my lips moving against his chin. He was trying very hard not to move now, trying not to give himself away.**

**Well then, I was just going to have to do something about that.**

**I placed my lips on his and his eyes snapped open. Right when he was about to kiss me back I backed away.**

"**Good morning. You're a bad actor." I said, chuckling.**

"**Get back here, I'm not done kissing you yet." He grumbled as he pulled me towards him. It was quite a wonder that I **_**could **_**get any closer to him.**

**I smiled as his lips moved against mine. When he moved to deepen the kiss I drew back regretfully.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**My dad." I reminded him, he sighed.**

"**I suppose we should get up." Edward unwound his arms from around my waist and I stood up slowly, stiff and in quite a bit of pain.**

"**Bella? What's wrong Love?"**

**I pulled the end of my shirt up to show him the ugly looking bruise on my side.**

"**Bella I am so sorry I didn't mea.." He started to apologize**

**I cut him off "It was already there Ed. Its just sore, that's all."**

**He nodded but the look of apology was still in his eyes.**

**He traced a finger over the bruise and I was surprised at the fact that his touch didn't hurt. It did, however, make me shiver. A small smile played upon his lips and he leaned forward and kissed the bruise.**

**My breath hitched. The feeling of his lips on my skin made me forget the fact that we were in my living room with my dad just a little ways away in his room.**

"**Bella?" Dad called down the stairs. Edward sighed and backed away from me, moving to straiten up the couch. I took a deep breath and let down the side of my shirt, thanking the Gods that my dad had chosen that minute to check on me. I wouldn't have let Edward do anything, but his touch was slowly breaking down my resolve bit by bit.**

"**Yes Dad?" I called up as he came down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at my flushed face, but chose not to vocally acknowledge it. I shot him a thankful look.**

"**How do you feel Honey?" He asked, hugging me lightly.**

"**I'm ok, my side hurts a bit, but its nothing big."**

**Dad arched an eyebrow and I showed him the bruise.**

"**Geeze Bell, maybe we should put you in a plastic bubble. It might protect you better." Dad chuckled darkly. We both knew that a plastic bubble wouldn't help me with the Leukemia.**

"**Aw dad then I'd have to roll over stuff like a hamster! That didn't work out so well for Hemi." I said, reminding my dad of the hamster Emmett had when he was 5. Emmett had accidentally run over the hamster ball, with poor Hemi still in it, on his bike. Luckily the little guy escaped, but he ran out into the street and never came back. Not that I blamed the poor little guy. After Hemi and six fish, our family had given up the institution of a family pet.**

"**Too true, though I don't think that Emmett would run **_**you **_**over dear." Dad laughed.**

**His eyes slid past me to land on Edward who was sitting on the couch reading yesterday's paper. Dad smiled at me and nodded approvingly at Edward. His look clearly said 'this ones a keeper'. I rolled my eyes and nodded too, I thought Edward was a keeper too.**

"**So how was your night kids?" Dad asked, grabbing today's paper and sitting in his chair. I sat next to Edward and said "It was nice, we talked and had dinner then we watched a movie. He took very good care of me." I pushed a stray strand of hair off of Edward's face and he smiled at me lovingly, taking my hand.**

**Dad smiled and said "Good, good."**

**Edward looked up and asked "And how was everything in Masan county?"**

"**It looked like an animal attack alright, but we found a human foot print close by that looked fresh and didn't match the victim. It's a bit of a mystery." Dad answered Edward.**

"**Speaking of mysteries, Jake and Billy are going to be here in three days dad. Did you know?" My dad shifted uncomfortably in his chair.**

"**Yeah Bells I knew. I figured it would be better for you to tell Jake about….about everything in person. Billy knows and he agrees that it would be better for Jake to hear it from you, and in person."**

**I nodded, I agreed too but he could have given me a little bit of a heads up. Edward squeezed my hand to reassure me, but I could feel his tension. We had tentatively set the date for the exchange, tomorrow when we discussed it last night, but now we might have to move it to today. Edward said that I would be sick the day after the exchange because my cells and his would fight against each other. The winning cells would determine whether or not I could become a vampire. If there was a certain percentage of Vampire cells still alive in my body after 24 hours the experiment would be a success and my transformation would be a go. Any less then that and Carlisle would have to examine a bit of my blood to see if it was just Edwards cells or Vampire cells all together that my cells weren't compatible with.**

"**So, what have you two got planned today?" dad asked, quickly changing the subject noticing how tense Edward and I had become. I knew that Edward was thinking of the same thing I was so I said "I think we're going to hang out with Jasper and Alice today. If Emmett and Rose come out of seclusion today we'll probably go to Seattle. I think I'm staying the night with Alice tonight too. We're trying to plan her 18th**** birthday party." I lied. I had no plans with Alice, but I knew I had to clear my schedule for today and tomorrow just incase. Plus she and Edward had celebrated their 18****th**** birthdays three weeks before Emmett and I had moved to Forks.**

"**Sounds fun. Don't get too rowdy though, and if you go into the city make sure you have some type of protection Bella. There are a lot of unexplained murders going around and we don't need anything bad happening." I heard the unsaid but understood part of that lecture. He didn't mean anything bad, he meant anything **_**else**_** bad. I nodded.**

**Dad stood up and folded the paper, throwing it onto his chair. "I'd better get to the station."**

**I stood up to and so did Ed. "Ok dad, well be careful."**

"**I will bells, not much danger in a town as small as Forks."**

**I struggled not to laugh, I knew six very dangerous things in Forks and one of them was in this very room. And it wasn't the faulty lighting.**

**Dad left quickly, closing the door loudly behind him. Edward snaked his arms around my waist.**

"**So, what are we **_**really **_**doing today." He asked, his voice close to my ear.**

"**Most of what I said. But first we're going to talk to Carlisle. I think it would be a good idea to do the exchange before Jake and Billy get here."**

"**I agree. But first…"**

**Edward turned me around and kissed me lightly.**

"**You need breakfast and a change of clothes. You cant very well go see Carlisle in a pair of PJ shorts and a tank top."**

**I smiled and looked down at my purple and blue striped shorts and white tank top.**

"**True, but breakfast is certainly a priority over clothes."**

"**I'll make you a deal, you go change and I'll get your customary pop-tarts ready."**

**I thought about it for a second then pushed myself out of his arms. Holding out a hand I said "Deal."**

**He grinned and shook my hand, pushing me towards the stairs.**

**As I made my way up the stairs I struggled to chase the tears in my eyes away. They weren't sad tears, but pain tears. My knee was slightly swollen and my shoulder felt like it should be hanging by a thread, not fully connected. I had done my best to hide the pain from Edward, and it hadn't been painful at all while we were laying on the couch. It seemed that as soon as we mentioned moving my body protested by trying to murder itself. Every part of me hurt, but none more then the startlingly large bruise on my left side. The doctor had warned me that as my body deteriorated things would become very painful. He had given me morphine pills to take in the event of severe pain. I hadn't argued with Edward over his deal because I knew that if he came upstairs and stood outside my door when I changed he would hear me take two of the pills. I didn't want him upset over my pain, because it would certainly make him worry and through him, everyone else.**

**I finally made it up the stairs and into my room. I wanted to throw myself on my bed and cry but I remembered the promise I made to myself. I would be strong for my family and my friends and Edward. I wouldn't ever show how much pain I was in, because it would only cause them pain. I didn't need them in pain, it wasn't fair for them to be in pain.**

**I struggled to pull my jeans up and navigate my shirt on over my head. My arms were protesting having to rise over my head but I did it. Reaching in to the drawer beside of my bed I shook two of the small pills out of the bottle and swallowed them dry. I knew it wouldn't take effect automatically, but the prospect of being pain free in just a few minutes time gave me the strength to plaster a smile on my face and make my way downstairs. The welcoming smells of toasting fudge Sunday pop-tarts greeted me when I walked into the kitchen. Edward's eyes scanned my face and I knew that he knew something was wrong, but neither of us wanted to acknowledge the fact that we were in pain. I knew, however, that Edward was in pain because I was in pain, and it only made me love him more.**

"**Smells good Love." I said, kissing his cheek.**

"**Its just pop-tarts Bella. Nothing special." Edward reminded me.**

"**Ah, but you made them for me, and that alone makes them special." I said as the pop-tarts popped up from the toaster. Edward put them on a blue plate and handed them to me.**

"**Do you want some?" I asked, raising the pop-tart to my mouth and taking a bite of the gooey warmth.**

**He shook his head and kissed my forehead, "Eat Bella."**

**I nodded and sat at my place by the small table. I quickly devoured the pop-tarts, a little self-conscious that Edward was watching me so closely. When I finished he took the plate from me and washed it quickly, setting it on the drying rack.**

"**Edward." I chided.**

**He cut me off, "Don't Bella. Let me take care of you, for me. Please?"**

**I nodded and he kissed the tip of my nose. "Thank you."**

**I rolled my eyes and mumbled "I'm not a freaking china doll."**

**Edward's eyes flashed to my face and I thought I saw a small glint of anger in them.**

"**You're right, you are not a china doll Bella. Because you are much more precious. You're sick Bella. Please, just let me be a good boyfriend and take care of you. You cant be strong for everyone else and not have anything left for your self. Let me be your rock Bella. Talk to me, tell me what's bothering you. Stop being such a damn martyr and let someone else take care of **_**you**_** for a change." **

**I was shocked, no one had ever seen through me as quickly and thoroughly as he had.**

"**Bella, I love you. Seeing you like this…its killing me. Let me help." I nodded, the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.**

**He pulled me to stand with him and I felt the tears start to run down my face. I buried my face into his shirt and let him hold me. I did something I never seemed to be able to do, I let him take some of the pain. I let him hold me and comfort me. I let him shoulder some of the burden, let him help me let it all go.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Well guys….Thanks for all the love and please keep it coming!

Chapter Eleven

I breathed in the smells of early spring. I loved this time of year. I sighed, maybe with a bit of luck I'd still be around this time next year.

"Bella Love, are you ready to go?" Edward asked as he shut the front door.

I turned around and a smile crept onto my face. I didn't know what I had ever done to deserve this boy, no this _man, _but whatever it was I was glad I did it.

Edward had held me for two hours strait while I cried that scared and broken part of myself out and never once complained about the time or being uncomfortable. He just held me and let me push a small part of that dark crevice in my heart out. I loved him more then I thought you could love someone, and by some miracle he loved me too. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. He smiled back at me and his smile made me feel safe.

I got into the car and Edward started backing out of the driveway.

"You got everything you need?" He asked as we drove down my road.

I nodded, "Clothes, cell phone ipod, girl stuff. Yup I'm good." _little bottle of miracle pills and emergency medical bracelet identifying me as a cancer patient _I added in my head. But Edward didn't need to know about those little markers of my sickness.

"Good. Because I don't think Carlisle will let you come back home until we do the exchange and have a plan of action."

I nodded, he was right. Knowing Carlisle I would be forbidden to leave the Cullen's house until everything was strait.

I rested my head against the cool window, I had a fever. It was only a few degrees higher then it should be, but it was a sure sign of my deterioration. I was glad that the whole dieing fiasco would be over soon.

Edward reached over and put a hand against my forehead. His cool fingers felt like heaven against my overheated skin.

"Bella you're burning up." he said worriedly. I nodded, I already knew that.

"We need to get you to Carlisle as soon as possible."

I nodded again, acknowledging his statement, but I didn't have the energy to answer him. What scared me the most was how fast I was falling. I had been perfectly fine when we woke up, now I felt like I was on death's door step with a housewarming gift.

I heard the engine accelerate and I knew Edward was in panic mode. Unlike me he didn't go crazy when he was panicked; he had a single minded focus.

His hand drifted from my forehead to the side of my neck as he felt my pulse and I felt my pulse spike. Not because I felt any worse, more because he was touching me. I saw his cheek rise slightly, acknowledging that he knew the reason for my increased pulse too.

"One day I'm going to spontaneously combust and you'll have no one but yourself to blame." I joked.

Edward quickly drew his hand away and I protested, dragging it back to my face.

"I was kidding Edward. Geeze, lighten up."

He didn't acknowledge my statement, but left his hand on the side of my neck. I sighed; apparently panic and humor didn't mix.

As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway Alice and Jasper raced down the sidewalk.

"Bella!" Jasper cried as he swept me into his arms. I laughed, Jazz wasn't usually this exuberant.

"Hey Jazzy!" I said, hugging him back. He carefully put me on my feet then looked me critically in the face.

"You're paler." He said finally.

"Well Jasper she's sick. Duh." Alice called from behind me. She had jumped on Edward and he was trying to unlock her stranglehold on his neck.

"Alice don't kill him! I'm going to need him later!" I whined.

Alice arched an eyebrow suggestively and I said "For the Blood exchange Alice!"

She laughed at the blush that crept up my neck but Edward pulled me to him, afraid that the pinkish color was from my fever, not from my embarrassment.

"Carlisle is pacing, he's been waiting for you to get here since eight this morning." Jasper told us, his arms wound around Alice's waist.

"We slept in." Edward explained. Once again Alice's eyebrow rose and I said

"No Alice, we didn't do anything!"

She shrugged, "One day."

I blushed again and Edward chuckled, pulling me closer to his side.

"Well we'll catch up with the two of you later. We're going to go play in the forest!" Alice called brightly, taking Jasper's hand and pulling him towards the edge of the woods.

"Hunting?" I asked nonchalantly.

Edward arched and eyebrow but nodded as we walked into the house.

"There you are!" Carlisle called from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry dad, Bella was tired and I figured that she needed her rest." Edward explained as we climbed the stairs.

"I was worried about this." Carlisle said, resting a cool hand against my forehead. I could tell that my temperature had risen since we left the house.

"100 degrees." He said suddenly.

"That high already?" Edward asked.

"Did…did you just take my temperature with your hand?" I asked Carlisle.

He smiled, "I'm a healer, it's my talent."

"That is so cool!"

His smiled widened a bit "It is quiet handy."

I turned to Edward, "What's your talent?"

"He's very fast, and he can read minds."

I arched an eyebrow at Edward and he grinned, "Everyone's but yours Love." I nodded my head, glad that he couldn't read my mind.

"Do made Vampires get a talent?"

"Of course, the talent has everything to do with your cells." Carlisle explained.

"I wonder what mine will be."

Edward kissed the top of my head, "Whatever it is, it will be spectacular. Like you."

I grinned and Carlisle clapped his hands together. "I think it would be best if you exchanged blood today, since Bella has company coming soon."

Edward nodded, "I think so too. But how?"

Carlisle grinned, "Its instinct son. Just take a little of her blood, then cut your wrist a bit and give her some of yours. Then we wait."

Edward nodded confidently, but I felt him tense up behind me.

"We can do this." I whispered.

He looked down at me and my brown eyes met his green ones.

"Yes, we can."

EPOV

I led her to my room, thinking it would probably be easier if it was a private thing.

I was so nervous that my palms were sweating. I had never taken human blood before. As part of our alternative lifestyle our family had opted to only drink animal blood. This would be a first time experience for both Bella and myself.

"So should I sit, or stand or…what?" she asked, just as nervous as I.

"Bella. Calm." I reminded her. She nodded and I bent to kiss her.

There was uncertainty in her eyes, but I knew her so well that it wasn't uncertainty in me, but in herself.

"There isn't anything you can possibly do wrong Bella."

She nodded again and I kissed her. Her lips were soft and yielding against mine and I lifted my hand to the back of her head.

"Edward." she sighed.

I smiled against her lips. The way I loved this girl was astonishing. After little more then two months she had me wrapped around her little finger. I would do anything, be anything for her. And the only reason I was entertaining the idea of her becoming a vampire was because she wanted it. She deserved so much better then me, then the life I could give her. We could never have children; she would never be able to see her family again. It pained me to be taking so much from her when I wanted to give her the world. Before I knew she was sick I was even willing to never stop ageing, to be mortal, for her. It was a choice I could make, and I would gladly trade my immortality for a chance to live with her as a mortal. I would give the world for her to be able to be a healthy mortal and I with her. But it was too late for bargaining, and even the great goddess of night Nyx herself couldn't change Bella's mind. And what Bella wanted, Bella got. No matter how guilty I felt for taking her life from her.

I kissed her one more time before letting my lips travel to the pulse point in her neck. Her heart fluttered and I looked up at her. She was looking down at me with nothing less then pure love in her eyes. She trusted me, and I wouldn't let her down.

"This might sting." I warned her. She threaded her fingers through my hair and said,

"I'm ready." I nodded and kissed the pulse point before I sank my elongated fangs into her neck.

BPOV

When Edward told me it would sting I had a sudden urge to scoff at him. Stinging I could handle, especially after the pain from this morning.

"I'm ready" I whispered. I watched his eyes ice over and his fangs elongate, and the change somehow made me want to jump him. It was the deadly side of his personality come to life, and I had never wanted him more.

His light kiss at my pulse point made my heart hammer. Then I felt the sharp double sting of his fangs burying into my throat. Then all the sudden…

_Bliss_

Oh it was amazing. I felt his mind open to mine and I let my consciousness burrow into his.

If I thought his personality and body were beautiful and breathtaking, they had nothing on the diamond bright intensity of his mind.

Everything in his mind was beautiful and perfect. I could feel everything he felt. A deep sense of hope….a pride in how strong I was….a cold black fury at the disease that was killing me. And a love, a deep binding love that could never be severed.

"_Oh Bella," _He thought. I nearly giggled; I could hear what he was thinking. His mental voice was even more beautiful and pure then his normal one. Where his regular voice was velvet, his mind-voice was pure silk.

"_Edward." _I sighed. I felt the amazing sensation of him drawing blood from his punctures and somehow it didn't make me fear him. It made me feel needed. I was sustaining him with something of me. Something that was purely _mine._

I saw myself flash through his mind. He thought of me as a fragile beauty with a soul of steel, someone who could go through anything and come out on top. Someone who could do anything. He thought of me as purely _**his**_. He loved me and everything I was. He loved my flaws, and the things that made me simply me. Oh, oh. I had never guessed that he could possibly love me this much.

"_Oh Bella. I love you so much more then you know." _I heard his voice float around me. It wasn't him telling me this, it was the thought that had crossed his mind when he had looked at me the first night we had fallen asleep together. This was the memory I was seeing, this mental snap shot of me sleeping. This was how he saw me.

I couldn't see why this boy loved me so much. I was nothing special, not worthy of this much love. Not worthy of _**his**_ love. I wasn't beautiful like him, or strong, or anything else that made me deserve him.

"_You don't love a girl because of her beauty or her intelligence. You love her because her soul sings a song that only you can understand."_

And deep in my heart, I knew that we sang the same song.

********

A little while later Edward pulled away from my neck and I let out a groan, mourning the loss of the feeling of his mind joining with mine.

"Your turn Bella." He whispered. He bit his wrist and held it out for me.

"What do I.." I trailed off as he put his wrist to my lips.

The first taste of his blood nearly knocked me flat. Edward caught me just in time though, and carried me to the bed.

The second taste was just as good as the first and so were the third and fourth.

It tasted like honey and the sun and the smell of chocolate and everything good tasting and nice smelling in the world all rolled up into one and multiplied by ten. It tasted like life.

"_That's it Bella." _He thought and I celebrated the joining of our minds again. This was the most amazing feeling, the most amazing _**taste**__._ I heard Edward chuckle, and the sound shook me because I heard it with my ears, not my mind.

"_How could you have held back from doing this?"_ I asked.

"_I've never done this before. I didn't know it was like this."_ He admitted.

"_But…I thought you needed blood to survive."_

"_I do. But our family drinks animal blood._"

I nodded, still suckling from his wrist. It wasn't an urgent pull anymore, just a little pull here and there to keep the connection of our minds. After a while even those small pulls slowed, until I wasn't taking blood at all just letting my mouth linger on his wrist.

Edward gently took his wrist from my mouth when he felt me stop taking blood. I was getting woozy now. I was feeling drowsy, but somehow energetic at the same time. My mind was so confused.

"Sleep now my Love. I'll be here. I won't let you go."

I was mourning the loss of our connection again but I nodded my head landing in the crook of his arm as he pulled me to him.

He began humming the strange tune from last night and I mustered enough energy to ask what he was humming.

"It's your song Bella. I wrote it for you."

I made an approving sound and he kissed the top of my head, humming again.

It wasn't long before I fell into the peaceful land between sleep and awake.

I heard a door open and I felt Edward lift his head.

"So?" A quiet voice I recognized as Carlisle's asked.

"I'm not sure. Carlisle, did you know our minds would connect."

I heard a gasp, "They what?"

"Yeah, our minds _joined_ somehow. She saw everything in mine, and I saw hers."

"That's only happened a few times Edward. You know what this means."

I felt him nod, "Let's just hope there isn't too much."

I couldn't make heads or tails of what they were whispering about, so I sank into dreams that made more sense.

********

I drifted awake slowly. I heard the ruffle of pages from overhead and I pealed back my eyelids to look up at Edward.

"Hello Love." He said. His eyes were guarded, careful. I knew that meant something bad.

"Good morning. What time is it?" I mumbled.

He looked to his left then let out a small chuckle, "It's about 9:30 in the morning."

I shot up and looked around me.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" I had slept 17 1/2 hours.

"Don't apologize love, your body needed time to react."

I looked up at him and his eyes were still guarded, but they were warm and soft as they bored into mine. His fingers lightly traced my jaw.

"How do you feel?" He asks suddenly.

"I feel good. Better then I have in a while." I said, stretching. When the pain didn't come I looked down and gasped in joy.

"Edward! It's gone!" I cried.

"What is?"

I lifted up my shirt and giggled a very Alice giggle. "The bruise! It's gone! Oh Ed!" I hugged him tightly and he smiled. The guarded look left his eyes as he celebrated with me.

"This is great! I must be compatible!" I was so happy it felt like I could float away.

"We don't know yet, but in a few hours we will." Edward said lightly.

I looked at him curiously and he just smiled. He wasn't telling me something. Something I probably should know.

"Bella!" An excited voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see my bear of a brother.

"Emmett!" I cried launching myself at him.

He hugged me lightly but firmly.

"Oh I missed you little sister!" He whispered.

"You've only been gone a day and a half."

Emmett looked down at me seriously and said "But being gone a day and a half in this family is like being gone a month. You look better Bells!" He was excited, but guarded too. I stifled the impulse to groan at how up tight everyone was being.

I flicked my eyes over to Edward and he nodded, signaling that Em knew of the blood exchange.

"I think it worked Emmy!" I yelled.

He laughed but said "Calm down Bella! We're not sure yet!"" I pouted. I seemed to be the only one who was excited. Then again I was the one who was dieing in the first place.

"Anyway." Emmett changed the subject "Rose and Alice wanted to know if you wanted to ride up to Seattle with us for a few hours. Waste some time."

"Sure." Edward agreed.

Emmett nodded and left the room as Edward got up off the bed. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him stretch and grab his coat along with mine.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What are you two hiding from me?" I asked my voice chilly.

"Nothing Love." He said, smiling slightly. When I didn't smile back he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "We're just worried."

I nodded but not in acceptance. I knew he was hiding something from me and he knew that I knew. However neither of us were going to yield at all right now. I pushed the argument to the back of my mind to contemplate it on the ride to Seattle.

********

We had an eventful day. Emmett had neglected to mention until we were half way to Seattle that Alice wanted to go shopping. So while the boys got to hang out in the arcade and do their guy stuff I was the _lucky_ one who got to get dragged around by Rose and Alice to all the stores they could think of. I don't think I have ever been forced to try on so many pairs of jeans or shirts before. Alice and Rosalie insisted that I be the Barbie so that they could both judge the look of the clothes or something. After the word Barbie I really just stopped paying attention because I could already feel this would be bad. After three strait hours of Bella Barbie they finally let me go, saying that they had to shop for themselves. I wandered down the street to the book store and spent a good hour and a half looking around. I picked out three interesting looking books and headed to the register.

"You available for lunch?" The guy at the counter asked. I sighed; I seemed to have very bad luck with cashiers.

"Actually no, she isn't available. "Someone said from behind me. I turned and smiled as Edward walked towards me.

"Who are you? Her brother?" The guy asked. There was so much testosterone in the air that I was waiting for them to pound on their chests and start grunting.

"Babe, can we just go?" I asked Edward. He was glaring at the guy behind the counter. I wondered if the clerk even knew how dangerous this situation could become. After all my boyfriend happened to be a Vampire, and the poor kid was just a normal human.

"Let's go." Edward said, grabbing my bag and my hand.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"He was a werewolf." Edward said, as if it explained it all.

"And the point would be?"

"Vampire's and Werewolves just don't get along Bella. To them we are nothing but long-dead, undeserving leeches. To us they are just mongrels, they don't count as humans, and they definitely don't count as animals. In our minds they have no place in the world and they believe the same of us. There is an animosity there that nothing will ever appease." Edward explained

"So all that 'I am man' stuff was just one type of supernatural against another?"

"That and the fact that when he asked you for lunch he didn't mean taking you out to go get something to eat Bella, he meant you were going to _be _lunch." I sighed, frustrated.

"Wonderful, I can't get a break can I? Either I'm dieing of cancer or I'm going to be lunch to some hungry Werewolf. The universe is out to get me." I laughed. Edward just kept walking. I sighed; I hoped he wasn't going to be this moody all day, other wise I might just have to throw myself under a train to get some type of reaction out of him.

********

"So." Edward said as he walked me up the pathway to his house. Emmett and Rosalie were a few minute's behind us due to the fact that they were arguing when we left.

"So What Ed?" I asked, running my pinkly finger over the small red line on the skin of his wrist. The thought of what we had done just yesterday made me jittery.

"You ready?" he asked as we reached his front door.

"Of course." I steeled my emotions as we walked into the entirely too quite house.

"Carlisle?" Edward called.

"Up here!" sounded from upstairs.

Edward looked at me and we both shrugged, turning to trudge up the stairs.

Carlisle was looking into a microscope when we walked into his study. He had turned it into a mini laboratory.

"Ah you're here!" He called, coming towards us.

"Yup, and right on time." Edward said, checking his watch. "24 hours to the minute."

I was surprised and checked my own watch and it was indeed 2:00 p.m. exactly 24 hours since we exchanged blood.

"Bella? I'm going to need a sample of your blood."

I nodded and turned away as he drew some of my blood. I looked over at Edward and he smiled reassuringly down at me.

After a few minutes of silence tension filled the room.

"Carlisle?" Edward called.

"Edward would you and Bella come here?" Carlisle called in a strangled voice.

We both walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"Bella, did you know you were part Witch?"

I was startled, "What?"

"Bella, you're part Witch." he said again.

Edward looked like he was going to burst into tears. Ok, so what if I was a witch? What's so bad about that?

"Edward?" I called, touching his face. A tear leaked down and he held my hand to his face.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"There is a genetic default in Night Worlder's blood. You can only be one type of Night World breed. You have Witch blood, enough to classify you as a daughter of Helliwise, but not enough to save you. I'm sorry Bella."

I wasn't processing this information. Was he telling me that after everything I was still going to die? Even after all that we tried, after everything we had been through, I was still dieing.


	13. Chapter Twelve

So this chapter things are going to get kind of interesting so be prepared! And I need ideas people! Please send in some ideas, I need inspiration!

Love love love all of you amazing people who have read and reviewed or who've added me to your story lists! You guys rock. Reviews are kind of lacking though, so I'm taking up a much used tactic!

If you R&R you get a preview of the next Chapter!!

So Read and Review please!

The more reviews, the faster the update too!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

Edward and I sat in his room just holding each other. Neither of us were crying, or speaking, or doing anything other then breathing. We were coming to terms with the fact that in a month and a half I would most likely be dead. The news surprisingly didn't hit me as hard as it hit Edward. I had been so excited at the prospect of being cured that I had ignored the little voice in the back of my head that whispered it wasn't going to work. And now that stopped ignoring that voice, I just accepted it.

Edward on the other hand had been so reserved, trying to keep himself from hoping that he hadn't noticed that he _was_ hoping. Now that he had to come to terms with the fact that I was still dieing he felt the hole his hope had left.

A light knock on the door startled us and we both jerked back into consciousness.

"Come in." Edward called in a flat voice.

Emmett walked quietly into the room, avoiding both of our eyes.

"Bella? Dad called, he wants us to come home to help him get the house ready for Jake and Billy." he whispered.

Taking a deep breath I stood up and walked over to him.

"_Emmy." _I called, lowering the wall between our consciousnesses.

He looked down at me with miserable eyes. _"Oh Bells."_

I smiled at him and pulled him into my arms. Emmett held me. He didn't cry, but I could feel his anguish echoing around in my head. I suddenly felt better, knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with my pain because I had already dealt with it. My thoughts were relatively calm; I had already accepted that I was going to die. I would get to see my mom again and I would watch over Em and the guys all their lives.

When he let me go he took my hand and looked at Edward. Edward looked flatly back at Emmett. Edward was still shocked, he couldn't believe that after everything he was still going to loose me.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Em said.

Edward stood up and shook my brother's hand then kissed my forehead.

"I would do anything for her."

Emmett nodded and we all just looked at each other. No one knew what to say. What could you say?

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Edward on the cheek, "I'll call you before I go to bed."

He nodded and said "I love you Bella."

I smiled slightly at him, "I love you too Edward."

Emmett pulled me from the room and down the stairs.

"Bye Alice, Jasper, Rose!" I called as Emmett pulled me out of the house.

"Bye Bella." They all called back. Alice tried to muster a smile, but it came out wobbly and watery. Rose couldn't look at me and when she managed a short glimpse up, she looked as distraught as Alice. Jasper was too busy trying to console Alice to notice much.

When we gotten to the car Emmett opened the passenger side door for me and gave me a look that dared me to argue. I didn't know what his problem was, so I just got into the car preferring not to provoke him.

Emmett jogged over to the driver's side and slammed the door when he got in.

"Emmett?" I called as we sped towards our home.

He ignored me saying instead, "Why couldn't we be identical?"

"What?" I asked I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Identical twins have the same cellular structure. We should have been identical."

"Why?"

Emmett avoided my eyes, "Then you would be safe."

"Em what are you talking about?" I asked tiredly.

"I don't have enough Witch blood to classify. I can be turned." He answered in a flat voice.

Ah ha, that's why he was pissed off. If we were identical I could be changed just as he could, but since we weren't I couldn't. It seems I had taken some of his witch blood, giving me a little extra and Em a little less.

"Em this isn't your fault." I insisted.

"Why Bells? Why couldn't they just be satisfied with taking mom from us? Now they want you too?" He whispered. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that. It was odd, everyone around me was angry or sad or some other emotion, they were actually _feeling _something. I didn't feel much of anything, just a sort of numbness that scared me a little. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel sorry for myself, nor could I be angry at God for giving me Leukemia. I wanted to be angry, not for myself but for everyone else. Why did they have to be in so much pain? But the anger, the hurt, wouldn't come. I was purely numb.

"I don't know Em, I really don't."

He didn't answer, he just sped up.

********

It was odd, the feeling of being in your own home, but feeling like a stranger. When Em and I pulled into the driveway I considered the very small amounts of time I had actually spent in this house.

"Good, good you're here." Dad called as we came inside. I hung up my light coat and dad walked into the entryway to hug me.

"How was your day?" He asked. I stopped and looked up at him. How was my day? It was such a ludicrous question that a laugh bubbled to my lips that I couldn't contain.

"Bella?" My dad asked uncertainty.

"Nothing, nothing." I murmured, hugging my Dad again. I saw Emmett shrug and I assumed dad had given Emmett a look.

"Well, I need a shower and then we have to get this place in order." I said as I picked up my bag and headed to the shower. I paused in the hallway to look back at my brother and my dad, the two men who had always been there for me and who I knew always would be.

"I love you guys, thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You're the best family anyone could ever ask for, and I'm sorry that this had to happen to us."

Both of them looked back at me in shock.

"Bells, you know that this isn't your fault right?" Em said, his eyebrows knitted together over the bridge of his nose.

"I know Emmy. But I still…I just needed to thank you two for how strong you're being. I know you've got to be hurting more then anyone else, yet you hold it in. For me. And that is the greatest gift in the world. But don't be afraid to let it hurt, because if you don't, it'll creep up on you when you least expect it and it'll take you a long while to get rid of it. Trust me." And with that very lame ending to my little speech I trooped upstairs to my room, leaving my Father and Brother staring after me in disbelief and shock.

As I opened the door to my room I had to repress a gasp.

"Shh, shh. It's ok Bella." Edward called as he touched my face.

"How….how did you…" I managed to get out.

"I had to come apologize for this afternoon." He explained.

I sighed, "Edward there isn't anything that I need to forgive. You did nothing wrong."

"I freaked, I only thought about _my pain _not yours. And for that Bella, my Bella, I am so sorry."

I had to fight back a laugh and instead rubbed my hands over my face.

"Oh Edward, I have no idea what I ever did to deserve someone as self-less as you."

Edward just looked at me, bemused I supposed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked finally.

"Edward I know that you feel bad about being upset when you think you should be being strong for me. But baby you've got to realize that you have the right to be sad just as much as I do. Maybe even more. It's ok for you to lean on _me _too. We've got to be equals, to take care of each other _equally_." I touched the side of his face and he held my hand there just looking at me. He was thinking, so I just looked back at him, into green eyes that were worried and scared and every other emotion you can possibly feel.

"Ok." he said finally. "I understand what you're saying and I agree. But Bella you have to realize that protecting you, every part of you, is my first thought. It has been my first thought since Alice introduced us. I love you so much. I would give up the world, everything, to see you safe and happy. So it's hard for me to even think about hurting you by letting you know that I'm sad or scared."

I nodded, "Ok. So we have something to work on. But you can't always save me without letting me do the saving too, Edward. I can't always be Lois Lane; I want to be Superman too." I smiled at the superhero reference.

"But Bella, you _have _saved Me." his eyes looked so lost that I almost asked him what I could have possibly saved him from. But before I could I heard Emmett coming up the stairs.

"Bells? Thought you were going for a shower?"

Not looking away from Edward I called, "Yeah, I am. I had to check on something first. I'll be right out." Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine whispering, "I love you. We'll talk later."

"Wait!" I whispered back.

"What?" He asked, still turned to leave.

"How did you get in here? Did you fly or something?" I asked avoiding the whole vampires who turn to bats bit.

"Silly Bella, I came in through the window." When I didn't respond he pulled to me the windowsill and pointed at the tree that stood not too far from my window.

"The tree Bella." When I nodded he kissed me again then swooped through the window, jumping lithely to catch a strong branch of the tree.

"My monkey man." I muttered to myself as I headed off to the shower.

********

The hot water trickling down my back lulled me into a semi-awake state. And in such a state I tend to think about things that are normally left better un-thought.

The last few weeks of my mother's life had been utter and complete hell for everyone around her, and even more so for her.

Her body had deteriorated faster then the doctors had predicted. The cancer, cancer_s_ we know knew as everyone had finally figured out that my mother had a combination of Leukemia and an extremely aggressive tumor, had almost completely eaten away at her lungs and muscles. She couldn't move without bursting into pain filled tears, couldn't take a deep breath. She had tried so hard to be strong for everyone, but after the first week the pain became too much. She didn't get out of bed, seeming to live in that semi-conscious state in which I was visiting these memories. Huh, maybe I was too much like mom. My own body deteriorating, the cancer eating away at my pancreas and lungs like a deadly parasite. Being eaten from the inside out…

My eyes snapped open and I let out a strangled sort of sob. Oh God, I was being eaten from the inside out by little tumors that the doctors couldn't kill. Oh God, I was still dieing, in the most painful way possible, I was still dieing.

I slid down the wall of the shower and suppressed an urge to laugh at myself. Oh yeah I had totally accepted this, I was totally ok with dieing. And yet I was going to pieces in the shower at the fact that tumors were sucking the life out of me. I banged my head lightly against the wall. Don't preach what you cant live. That had been my mother's motto, and yet I had preached about facing your pain to three of the four most important men in my life but I hadn't come to turns with my own pain. I was a hypocrite. Oh my gosh, I was the person I hated most in the world.

The water poured down my face and I just now realized that it had gone cold. It was odd how I _knew_ the water was cold, yet I couldn't _feel_ it. I couldn't feel anything but what I imagined to be little parasites nibbling at my insides. Their greedy little mouths sucking out the last bit of life that held resiliently onto my body and soul.

"Bella?" A voice said from my door. My brother was standing outside of my bathroom, probably alerted of my rapidly deteriorating mind-frame by the mental link I had forgotten to let down before I succumbed to the pain.

"I'll be right out Em." I called, trying to keep my tears out of my voice as not to alarm him any farther.

"Bella, are you ok?" He called worriedly.

"Yes Em, just…just go." I whispered. I felt the tentative brush of his consciousness against my own.

"_Bella, get dressed and then come down stairs with us ok?"_ Emmett begged.

"_Ok Emmy, just give me a bit."_ I thought wearily.

I heard him pad down the stairs lightly. With a tired sigh I reached up and turned off the shower. I didn't move out of the shower automatically though, I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them to my chest. I wished desperately that Edward was here, he would make me forget this whole thing.

"No." I said to myself, "I have to be Superman for a little while."

It even seemed that standing took a superhuman effort but I did it. I allowed myself some momentary pride at my small triumph, and then proceeded to towel myself off and get dressed. It seemed like every little milestone was the biggest thing to happen to me. I hoped I was on my way to being a stronger person for as long as I was alive. I winced at that thought and then moaned as the motion jarred my throbbing shoulder. Reaching into the bathroom cabinet I put some of the pain crème on my shoulder then popped a morphine pill. Hopefully I would be ok for a few hours now.

I opened the door that connected my bathroom to my bed room and looked around. This room, my safe haven, looked just as it had when I had been in it last, back when I thought I had a hope that I could be healthy again. The window was slightly open and a breeze ruffled the curtains. I smiled at the image of Edward jumping from the ledge and to the tree. It had scared the hell out of me and I had to suppress a shriek, but his grin of triumph had made me laugh under my breath.

"My monkey man." I whispered again as I made my way down stairs.

"Hey Bella." A familiar husky voice called when I entered the living room.

"Jake!" I flung myself at him and he hugged me tightly.

"You act as though you missed me or something!" He laughed. I looked up at him and grinned. I had missed him and he knew it. The deep brown of his eyes sparkled and his russet skin seemed to glow. His face looked a little less boyish then when we left and his hair was shorter.

"You don't look so good Bellsie, what's wrong?" Jake's face was so open; even though he was frowning he still had a glint of happiness in his eyes. I looked around him a bit to look at my father and his. They both nodded their heads and quietly left the room.

"_Be strong baby sister. Good luck." _Emmett mind-whispered to me as he too left the room. Jake was blatantly confused now.

"Bella?" He called carefully.

"Jake I think you should sit down." I said slowly. His eyebrows knitted over the bridge of his nose and he asked why.

"Just trust me." I implored him, begging him with my eyes.

He nodded and the look on his face and in his eyes was one of suspicion.

Then suddenly his face when blank, "So who is he?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking him full in the face. I had been avoiding his eyes, so I hadn't noticed the change in them until now. His eyes and face had gone curiously blank.

"The dad, who's the father Bella?" he asked me seriously.

"Who's father?" I asked, confused.

"The baby. Who's the baby's father?"

"What baby Jacob?" I asked, my voice rising. I was confused, when had a baby come into the conversation?

"Your baby Bella." He said, his voice still flat and blank

"I'm not pregnant!" I shrieked. Jake's face slowly melted and he looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of that would make everyone so tense."

I sighed and sat down next to him, holding his hand in my own.

"I hadn't wanted to tell you this soon in your visit but you didn't give me much choice." I mumbled. Jake's eyebrows knitted together again and he said,

"Just spit it out Bells."

I took a deep breath t steady myself. I hated to have to tell him, to make him hurt along with all the others, but I knew that it would hurt him more if I died and he had never known anything was wrong. I looked deep into his troubled brown eyes and said, "Jacob, I have cancer. The same type my mom had."

Tears pooled in his eyes. "No, No. It's not possible." he whispered.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Jake."

The tears were rolling down his face now and he took a deep breath. I had expected sadness, but the emotion in his eyes was misery, almost as deep as the misery in Edward's eyes earlier today. Jake took a deep breath and something in his eyes shifted, a hope, terrible in the fact that it would probably have to be crushed, gleamed in his eyes. "It's probably considered bad timing to tell you this then." He said. The hope seemed to grow brighter as he spoke, and I feared that it would kill me to have to tell him that I was most certainly going to die, no matter what miracle cure he thought would work.

"Tell me what?" I asked gently.

"What I came up here to tell you….I Love You Bella. I want you to come back to Phoenix with me, because I love you."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'um coming!

Chapter Thirteen

I sat in a stunned silence and gazed through Jacob. My best friend through my whole life. He loved me. He _loved_ me. _He _loved _me_? Somehow putting those words in that sequence just didn't work. They didn't _fit_. Jacob couldn't love me like that, he was my best friend. And what about Edward, the love of my life. Where would he fit into that? I thought back and felt stupid. I had never mentioned Edward to Jacob. A bad idea, but I hadn't wanted to upset Jacob, to make him think I had forgotten him. I really should have told him

"I guess it is bad timing." he muttered. I was jerked out of my internal scolding and looked at him.

"Jake, you're my best friend." I whispered. I was grasping at something that could give me an excuse not to tell him that I couldn't love him like that. Some excuse that meant I didn't have to hurt him more.

"And that's why I fell in love with you Bella; you know me better then anybody!" He was grasping my hand now. He looked into my eyes expectantly, like he assumed the love he felt would be reflected there. I could not deny that I had thought myself in love with Jake at points throughout our lives. But since Edward…I'd known that my love for Jacob was the love you have for a trusted friend or a brother. In truth, I loved him almost exactly as I loved my brother. But Jake and I had a bond that was different then the one Em and I had. Jacob was someone outside the family, to whom I could vent about my family. Em knew my every thought and emotion so I could hide nothing from him, where I could and did hide very much from Jake when I needed to.

"Bella if you come back to Phoenix we can make this work. Get you the doctors your mom had, and they could most likely save you." Jake persisted.

I had to do something. I just didn't want to hurt Jake. Because I did love him, just not in the way he wanted me too.

Taking a deep breath I resolved to tell him what I should have told him before.

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't do that."

His eyes clouded over, "What? Why not?"

I looked away from his eyes and the hurt they were filled with and said, "Because I'm happy here. I…I've fallen in love here."

I heard his small gasp; it was a gasp of pain. "You've…with who?"

"His name is Edward." I said simply. It was as though Jake and I had a mental bond like my brother and I did. I could feel every little bit of his pain; it all rebounded against my skull over and over again. I wanted to kick myself for hurting him, but reminded myself of how much I loved both Edward and Jacob, just in different ways.

"So...you don't? We…wont?" he stumbled over his words. Tears coursed down my face. Why couldn't I stop hurting people?! It was like every move I made hurt _someone_.

"Jake, I love him. And I love you like a brother."

Jake wasn't looking at me. He was staring a hole through the wall.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

He still didn't look at me, nor did he speak. I felt something between us break, and I knew that our relationship had changed forever. Jacob loved me, and I did not feel the same. It was the first time we had ever had any awkwardness between us. We would never talk about things the same, because we would have this between us. I felt my heart fracture, preparing itself for the break of Jake leaving.

After a while he sighed and looked at me. There was a resigned look in his eyes.

"I knew it was a long shot. But I had to try." he said simply.

"I'm so sorry." I said again. He raised a hand and brushed down the length of my cheekbone.

"Don't be Bells; I'm glad that you're happy. You should be happy before you…before, well you know." he said, sadness creeping into his voice at the mention of my illness.

"They can't save you?" he asked quietly.

"No Jake, they can't do anything. The cancer is too aggressive, too far along." I explained. He nodded; I could tell his tears were about to spill over again.

"Bella?" A voice called from the hallway. I looked up to see Edward standing there. He looked confused and irritated.

"Edward, what's going on? Why are you here?" I asked, walking to him.

"Carlisle, he sent me to check on you. To make sure you were ok." He explained, eyes trained on Jacob who was giving him a death glare. If looks cold kill Edward could be in little pieces by now.

"Who's this?" he asked me, not looking away from Jacob.

"Edward this is Jake. Jake this is Edward." I introduced them. They seemed to measure each other and it reminded me of the boy at the book store.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." Edward said pointedly, offering his hand.

Jacob just glared and he stood. He was a few inches taller then Edward, but I was still afraid for him. Jake was a human, and Edward was not.

"Jacob Black. I've known her since we were both in the womb." He retorted.

"She mentioned you once." Edward said, I could tell they were trying to irritate each other. The testosterone was starting to suffocate me and I felt like I should be standing between them, though neither had made a threatening move toward the other.

"Funny, she never mentioned you." Jake said, his mouth pulling back into a parody of his smile, making it look more like a showing of his teeth.

Edward's nostrils flared and he said, "You must not be too important then." And Jacob made forward as if he was going to hit him

"ENOUGH! I yelled, stepping in between the two males who towered over me.

They both looked startled and looked down at me.

"That's enough I said! You're both important to me ok? So stop acting like I'm someone's possession! All this male stuff is giving me a headache!" I yelled, and in truth I could feel a migraine coming on.

Edward softened at once, "Oh Bella, lets get your pills. Carlisle said this might happen because of the…because of what happened." Edward cut himself off, shooting a look at Jake as he led me to the kitchen. He sat me at the table then hurried to get me a cold glass of water as I said "I had one, so just give me one more."

He handed me the pill then proceeded to dab at my face with a wash cloth. I made an appreciative sound and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"You've got a fever, Bella." He whispered. I looked up into his eyes and he looked frantic. I hadn't realized the depth of his worry for me, but now I saw it reflected in his eyes. He was terrified that I would die in his arms.

"You won't get rid of me yet." I murmured as his hand rested against my forehead.

"Why would I want to?" he asked.

"_I'd _like to get rid of _you_." someone mumbled from the door. I looked up at Jake and grimaced.

"Be nice." I chided.

"Sure, sure."

I looked back at Edward and saw that he had managed to rein in his fury. I was proud of him.

"Bed please." I whispered and he nodded, smiling at me gratefully for giving him a task that involved both his arms and legs so he wouldn't harm Jake.

"Bells, dad and I are staying in a hotel, so I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said as Edward helped me into the hallway.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Jake." I said. He leaned down and brushed his lips over my forehead.

"Don't die tonight ok?" he joked. Edward stiffened.

"I'll try." I answered sarcastically.

"Bye Bells!" He called as he left.

Edward helped me up the stairs silently; he seemed to be contemplating something.

As he helped me to the bed and lay down with me he seemed to make up his mind.

"Edward?" I called. His fingers drifted over my arm, raising goose bumps. He smiled at my reaction and said, "Yes love?"

"What was that whole scene about?" I asked quietly.

He tensed, "Nightworlder stuff."

I frowned up at him and his green eyes turned a stormy color, "But Jake's a human." Edward chuckled.

"Oh Bella I don't think so."

"What?" I was feeling sick now, was everyone I knew a Nightworlder?

"Bella love, he's a Werewolf."

"No." I objected, "He can't be. He's human. I watched him grow up! We spent every day of our lives together. I would have known." Jake was not a Werewolf! He couldn't be!

"Bella you couldn't have known. And he is a Werewolf, love. That's why we were both so territorial. He thinks he has a claim on you, and I know I do." he said in a defiant voice.

"But….I never saw him change." I whispered.

"Of course you didn't Bella. We thought you were human, we would never have told you."

"But you said Werewolves ate people. Jake doesn't eat people." I insisted.

"They can live on animals just as we do Bella." Edward said patiently.

I was frozen. Jake was a werewolf, Edward was a Vampire, and I was a Witch. All we needed was a Shape-shifter and we would be a complete quartet of Nightworlders!

"Bella?" Edward called hesitantly

"Yes Love?" I asked distractedly, still contemplating the fact that I had been part of the Night World all my life.

"Why didn't you tell him about me?" he sounded troubled, and more then a little hurt. He didn't have to clarify who "he" was.

"We didn't send many letters, I didn't tell him anything really. I was going to tell him, have you two meet when he got here. I was going to introduce him to you tomorrow but he kind of ruined that plan." I said, disgruntled.

"How?" he asked, still troubled.

"He told me that he loved me and asked me to come back to Phoenix." I whispered

"Oh." Edward said quietly, in the dead tone I knew meant he was scared as hell.

"But I told him no. I told him I was staying here, because of you. Because I loved you." I turned to face him.

"Oh." He said, this time in a practically jubilant voice.

I laughed, "I told you that you wouldn't get rid of me that easily."

"And I told you I would never want to."

I smiled then fell asleep to his gentle humming as he pressed me against his chest.

EPOV

I could feel him before I could see him. Jacob Black. The Werewolf who was determined to steal My Bella. I slipped out of the bed quietly, laying Bella against the pillows. She murmured my name and her eyelids fluttered.

"Shh, go back to sleep Love. I'll be right back." I assured her. She burrowed into the bed and fell back to sleep.

I smiled at the sight of her, the girl I would die for. I loved her so much, more then I thought I could ever love someone.

Slipping out of her room and out of the house took approximately two seconds, due to the enhanced speed of my kind and my ability.

"Jacob Black." I called quietly, unable to keep the hatred out of my voice any longer.

"Edward Cullen." he called back as he approached me.

We sized each other up, knowing that this discussion may very well come to a fight,

"Stay away from her." He said finally.

I laughed, "I won't do that. She loves me and I her. I won't leave her under any circumstances."

"I won't ask you again Cullen, leave her alone. She is mine." he said again, his face frozen into an emotionless mask.

"No, I will not. She chose me, I'm not stupid Jacob Black. I'm here until she orders me away" I said. Bella would chose me, she already had.

"She loves me too. She always has." He said indignantly.

"But she chose me Jacob Black, and I assure you I do intend to protect her. She is my mate, so leave her be." I threatened.

"Stay away from her leech, or there will be consequences." he threatened. I held back a laugh.

"Don't threaten me Pup. She has chosen me; don't you respect her enough to respect her wishes?"

"Don't tell me what Bella wants! I know her better then you do! She doesn't know what you are!" He spat.

"Yes she does actually, and she knows what you are too." I said, grinning at the surprised look on his face, "Oh yes Jacob Black, she knows what I am, yet she chose me anyway."

I heard Bella stirring and I turned to Jacob, "She is your friend, so I won't tell her she can't see you, but if you so much as scratch her I will kill you. I claim her here and now as my mate until both of us perish." and with that final word, I glided to the tree and through Bella's window.

"What was that?" she asked, sitting up in the bed. She was glaring at me now, so I knew she had heard at least the end of the conversation.

"Clearing up things." I said as I gathered her into my arms. She sighed,

"I love you Edward, but I love Jacob too. He's been my best friend all my life."

I nodded, "I know, i'm not saying you can't see him. I'm just warning him that you are my mate. He is forbidden to make advances on you or to turn you by Night world law. Not that he could anyway, because of your Witch blood, but still."

She nodded and snuggled into my chest saying "we'll talk about this tomorrow."

I sighed, but watched her as she fell into a deep sleep and thanked the heavens that she loved me.

BPOV

I woke up more alert then normal the next morning, mostly because the pair of arms that I had fallen asleep in weren't there anymore. I looked around my bedroom and found him sitting on the window seat, looking out at the dawn. I got up as quietly as I could, but he must have heard me because he wiped his eyes and looked up at me.

"Good morning." He called, clearing his throat to get rid of the tears in his voice.

"Oh Edward." I sighed, hugging him around the neck.

"I'm fine." he mumbled. But he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair anyway. I just held him, knowing that this was what he needed. He needed to feel me close to him, to feel that I was still here. Still Alive.

"Edward, talk to me." I pleaded after a while.

He looked into my eyes and tried to hide the fear that filled his own.

"There's nothing to talk about Bella." He insisted. I sighed and pushed myself away from him.

"Do you remember the conversation we had yesterday?" I asked, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I remember every conversation we've had." He replied, looking away from me to the pictures hung around the room. There were a few additions since we moved in. A Picture of the whole group on my desk, one of Edward and I on my bedside table. One of Alice, Rose and I that hung on the door. A collage of other pictures of the eight of us hung on the wall beside my book shelves. There were candid photos of all of us, odd groupings, and different backgrounds. It showed a happier time, a less complicated time. And I missed it, the endless hours of just hanging out here or at the Cullen's. No time limits, no worries.

"Edward, it's your turn to be Lois Lane." I whispered.

His eyes snapped to mine, and a cold fury lit them like fireworks in a forth of July sky.

"Really Bella? Do you really want me to tell you what's going on in my head?" He asked in a cold, flat voice.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Ok. I'm so afraid that every second I have with you will be my last." He looked away again, "I'm so used to being able to save everyone that it's a shock that the one person I would give everything to save, is going to die anyway. I love you so much that every time your temperature spikes or I see you grimace in pain, I feel like someone is wrenching my heart out in the slowest most painful way possible." He was breathing hard now, and I was trying to catch his eye to tell him everything would be ok, but he wasn't done yet.

"And I'm so angry that no matter what I say to you, you keep hiding things from me. You won't tell me when you're hurting; you won't tell me when you're scared. You want to _protect_ me. And it makes me feel worse because being the protector is _my_ job, a job in which I failed. I failed Bella, I failed in protecting you." I didn't try to interrupt him yet, but I was fuming. It was okay for _him_ to hide things from _me_, but not the other way around? He continued, "And then …and then this _Jake_ comes around. This boy who is as important to you as I am, and he doesn't even know I exist until you _have_ to tell him. Did you really not want to hurt him Bella, or is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about? Or is it that you're ashamed of me, ashamed to be dating a Vampire?"

He turned to look at me now, and the cold fury was gone, replaced by a toss up of emotions that I had never seen before. There was a sort of dread, as though he couldn't bear to hear what I had to say, but couldn't live without knowing. And there was fear too, he was scared that I _was_ ashamed of him, that I truly did love Jacob in some way other then as a friend. And a misery, for a job he felt as though he failed, a job no one but himself had given.

"Edward Cullen." I said slowly, shaking my head. "You are the most absurd boy I have ever met in my entire life. I Love You. I love you more then life itself. Why on earth would I be ashamed of you? There is nothing to be ashamed of in the first place. You are kind, and loving, and trustworthy and everything that every girl wants in a boy. How could I be ashamed of you?" I asked. A little of the dread died, a little of the misery too.

"Edward no one told you that you had to protect me. I want you to love me, to trust me, to tell me everything, not just protect me from getting hurt. Edward you can't expect me to tell you how _I _feel if you won't tell me how _you_ feel. Give and take love. Its got to be equal, or it isn't fair to anyone." He nodded, but looked away from me, knowing what question would be answered now. The question I had left for last on purpose.

"I Love You. Do you know what those words mean to me Edward? They mean that you and _only_ you hold every little piece of my heart in your hands. You are the first person and the last person I will ever love in a romantic way. Jake and Emmett and Jasper hold a different place in my heart. They are boys who I could trust with my life, who I could tell anything to and know that they will believe me. But I will never love them as I love you. You are my best friend and my whole world. I would walk through fire to make sure you are safe and happy. I would do almost anything for my friends, all of them, but I would give my life for yours. Does that answer your questions?"

Silence filled the room. It was a heavy, sour sort of silence that settles on everyone and everything until it suffocates you. I had said all that I could to convince Edward, and now the ball was in his court. I didn't know what would happen now, where we would go from here. I was dieing, I had a limited amount of time to make sure that everyone who was important to me knew that they were, and the boy in front of me was the most important.

"Ok." He said. I looked up at him, waiting for the rest.

"I understand how you feel and I agree that it isn't fair for me to expect you to be honest with me if I can't be honest with you. And I understand that you didn't tell Jake about me because you didn't want to make him feel alienated. And I understand how important to you I am, and I want you to know that's exactly how important you are to me. I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry I've doubted you, and that I haven't confided in you like I should have." He looked at me again, and this time there was a joy, and a hope shining in his eyes.

"I love you." I said simply, knowing that it would explain everything.

"I love you too Bella." he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine and I tasted the salt from my tears and his on his lips.

"I'm scared." he whispered against my lips, "I'm so afraid that you're going to die in my arms without knowing how I feel, without knowing how important to me you are."

"I'm scared too, but we can't let that stop us." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me again, pushing me back lightly into the bed. He was leaning over me and an impish smile played around the corner of his lips. I smiled back and grabbed the front of his t-shirt, pulling him to me. He laughed and pressed his lips against mine again, his tongue tracing the line of my lips. I gasped and he took the opportunity to let his tongue explore my mouth. I stifled another gasp; he had never done this before, insisting that I was too fragile. He explored every crevice of my mouth and I reveled in the feeling.

"Wow, now we know why she's getting sick faster, you're stealing all her energy for your own sick purposes." An all too familiar voice called from the door.

Edward disengaged himself from me and sat up, shielding my body with his.

"I mean I knew leeches were sick, but macking on the girl you "love" and stealing the energy she needs to live is just more sick then I thought Vamps were capable of." Jake said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh shut up Jake, I have plenty of energy." I called; disgruntled that he had ruined the best kiss of my life. I got up and stretched, bones and joints aching a bit but nothing like before. I sighed knowing that the blinding pain would come back eventually.

"Sure, sure Bella. And when he sucks the life out of you, what then?" Jake asked bitterly. I could feel Edward's cold fury staring to rise again so I took action.

Stepping in front of Jake I glared at him, "He loves me Jake, he would never do that. Besides, _I _kissed _him_. It isn't his fault. And it isn't any of your business anyway." I reminded him. Jake looked at me as though he had never met me before then said,

"Bella, when he finally tries to kill you, don't expect me to hold back." Then he left the room.

I sighed and threw myself down on the bed, staring up at the dark blue star covered ceiling.

"Bella, love?" Edward called quietly after a little while.

I turned to look at him and smiled lazily all thoughts of Jacob erased by the hope of kissing Edward again, "Um hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. He's right, stealing the little bit of energy you have so that I can kiss you really is…" He trailed off at the sight of the death glare I was giving him.

"Don't apologize for something we both wanted." I said coldly. My voiced thawed a little however when I said, "You did….want it though right?" I was uncertain, maybe the real reason he had never kissed me like that before was because he didn't want to.

He chuckled, "You silly overly self-conscious girl, of _course_ I wanted it. I feel like every guy we know besides Jasper and Emmett are vying for my position, waiting for me to do something so stupid that you leave me."

I rolled my eyes and he grinned, "Want me to name a few, some you know, but others might surprise you."

I just looked away.

"Bella, I want you, so badly. I just don't want to hurt you."

I turned back to look at him, and the look in his eyes startled me because it was one of pure unbridled lust. It made me want to giggle, and one escaped from my lips before I could reign it in.

He smiled an amused smile and the lust dimmed some what, but didn't disappear.

I rolled towards him and pressed my lips to his neck, "I want you too." I whispered. I let my lips travel up his neck to the little hallow beneath his ear. I let my lips rest there and he closed his eyes. "I can't tell you how much I want you."

He groaned, "And on that note, I think we should leave before I do something really stupid that I will beat myself for later." And he sprang up from the bed.

It was my turn to groan and he looked sharply at me, "Where does it hurt Bella?"

I smiled, "I'm not hurt Edward, I feel teased."

He laughed, "Now you know how I feel everyday."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Woooohoooo! Reviews are welcome, (sorry for my bit of randomness)

Chapter Fourteen

Edward and I walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. Lately my dad had been very lenient about Edward staying over because he knew that Edward would never try anything when I was so sick. Dad's favorite thing about Edward was that he took better care of me then most of the nurses did.

"Ah and here she is." Billy called as Edward and I came into the kitchen.

"Hey Billy!" I called, walking over to him and hugging him.

"You don't look so good Bella. Maybe you should go lay down for a little while longer." Billy said as I drew away. I rolled my eyes,

"Billy I slept for nearly 12 hours, anymore sleep and I'll never be able to sleep again!"

Billy smiled and the wrinkles around his eyes got deeper with his happiness. I had missed Billy and his wise face.

"That's true Bella. We're going to have to let you work off a little energy."

I grinned up at Edward and he shook his head, "Don't tell her that, then she'll come up with something insane she'll want to do, like go shopping with my sister."

My dad laughed, "Bella? Shopping? Nah, I think I can think of lots of other stuff Bella would rather do."

I smiled, "Dad there are plenty of things I'd rather do, but shopping with Alice isn't as bad as it sounds." Edward glanced at me and acknowledged my lie. Shopping with Alice was a nightmare, especially if you were volunteered to be the Barbie.

"I haven't met you yet son; you must be the infamous Edward that my son was cussing about last night." Billy joked, offering his hand to Edward.

Edward smiled, "I don't know about the cussing sir, but I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." Billy shook Edward's hand and grinned again.

"Ah I wouldn't worry about it Edward, Jacob never liked any guy but him having contact with Bella."

Edward nodded, "I understand completely, Bella seems to attract lots of guys. I swear we've had to beat them back with sticks, Em, Jasper and I."

I rolled my eyes, "That's enough jokes at my expense." Edward smiled at me and pulled me to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist and settled them on my stomach as I covered them with my own.

"Any misgivings I had about Edward being here went out the window when I saw how careful he is with my girl. He takes better care of her then the doctors at the hospitals could." Dad praised Edward. Billy smiled and said

"That's good; Bella always has been a klutzy one. She's always needed someone to stand behind her, and occasionally in front of her, to catch her when she trips."

"Yeah, it's just usually my job." Called a sour voice from the living room.

"Aww Jake, at least Bella's happy." Billy called. We heard Jake scoff and the backdoor open and close as he left the house. Dad whistled,

"Well Edward, looks like you've got a bit of competition." We all knew he was joking, but Edward stiffened slightly anyway.

Saving him from having to answer I said, "Nah Dad, I love Jake in a completely different way then I love Ed. They'll just have to learn to get along or I'll beat them both."

Dad and Billy cracked up and the tension flowed out of Edward.

"Well, as fun as the poking fun at me has been, Alice is expecting us." I said when they had all stopped laughing.

"Ok, be careful Bella; try not to fall more then twice." Dad said, hugging me close.

"Ha ha, dad. And yeah, I'll try." I hugged Billy and he said,

"See you when you get back Bells, be careful." his voice had a bit of an edge to it, and I knew that he knew what Edward was. He shook Edward's hand and their eyes locked. They seemed to be communicating silently, and then looked away as if they had reached an agreement.

We walked down the hallway and I looked at Edward questioningly. He shook his head and motioned for the car. I nodded, knowing that he would tell me when we were far enough away for my dad not to hear.

We got into the car quickly and Edward backed out. Halfway down the road I turned and said, "Ok, what was that about?"

Edward sighed, "Bella, Jacob's a Werewolf, where did you think he got it?"

I looked away, flushing "I…I thought he got bitten by a Werewolf or something."

Edward laughed and I looked at him, still embarrassed "The whole thing about biting is the only way to get a Werewolf is false. You can turn a human into a Werewolf, but most Werewolves have been Werewolves since they were born. Billy is a Werewolf, that's why Jake is a werewolf."

I sighed, "So either my mom or my dad is a Witch." It wasn't a question, more a resigned statement of fact.

"Yes, most likely it was your mother, but it could be your dad. I don't think it is though, I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if he was."

I looked out the windshield at the rain. I wondered if my mom knew she was a Witch. And if she hadn't known, could she have had enough Witch blood to be saved.

"Edward? If I just barely make the percentage, does that mean my mother had more then I did? Could she have been saved?" I whispered quietly.

"Bella even if you combined yours and your brothers Witch blood, it wouldn't be enough to save her. So no Bella, she couldn't have had enough to be saved."

A thought struck me and I realized I never knew what Carlisle and Edward meant about being "saved"

"How could I be saved if I had enough Witch blood?"

Edward caught my eye in the mirror then looked away, "Witches, like Vampires and Shapeshifters, and Werewolves regenerate. When we get sick with human diseases the diseases can be killed by adding a bit of blood from someone who is the same race as the sick person. The magic in the healthy person's blood kills the disease."

I sat back in the seat. "So if I had enough to classify we would have to find another Witch to give me their healthy blood to kill the disease?"

Edward nodded as we drove up the Cullen's long driveway, "Yes, but you don't have enough. You, Bella, are an anomaly. Not many people get stuck in this position. Most people classify as one or the other, something seems to have gone wrong between you and Emmett in the womb. Somehow you got just a little more Witch blood then he did, putting you in no-mans land, and he just in enhanced human land. It's extraordinary."

I smiled at Edward as we walked to the front door, "Oh you know me, I can't do anything like everyone else does. I'm a Semi-Witch and I have a Vampire boyfriend and 4 Vampire friends along with a Werewolf best friend."

Edward shook his head, "You just aren't normal are you Bella?" he grinned and I laughed,

"I guess not."

"Normal? Is there such a thing?" Asked Jasper as we walked into the living room.

I laughed, "No Jazz, I don't think there is." He smiled and seemed as though he was about to say something but Alice cut in,

"How are you Bella?" she asked frantically. Though she was much better at hiding it then Edward I knew Alice was just as worried about me as he was. Jasper and Rosalie were worried as well but like Alice, they were much better at hiding it then Edward or Emmett.

"I fell pretty good actually, just bored out of my skull with sleeping." I confided. Edward frowned; knowing that telling Alice this meant she would come up with something to do.

"Ooo, Girls day!" she cried, and jumped up to hug me. I smiled and hugged her back, dang I had missed this small girl.

"Oh Bella you rock!" Called Rose as she joined our hug.

"Yeah I know." I said grinning. All the boys were frowning.

"I don't think it's a good idea for the three of you to go off without at least one of us." Emmett said, eyeing the three of us.

"Oh Emmett don't be silly, we'll be fine. We'll watch over Bella like hawks." Rose assured his, patting him on the arm.

"No, we'll watch over Bella like Edward." Alice joked, mock-punching her brother's arm.

Edward rolled his eyes but looked at me. "Please Ed? It's just a day with the girls; I swear I'll be careful."

Edward sighed, "Bella if anything happens to you I will hold you personally responsible."

I grinned, "I swear I'll be more careful then I've ever been!" His smile was hesitant as I hugged him, but I took it as a reassuring sign that it was there at all.

"We'll be back before dinner!" Alice assured the boys as she hugged Jasper goodbye.

"You'd better be, or we'll come after you." Jasper threatened as Alice pulled away. She tousled his hair, "You're so silly Jazzy, we will be fine."

We all climbed into Rose's convertible, me in the back and Alice in the passenger side, and waved goodbye to our boys as we drove out of the clearing.

"So, what's on the agenda girls?" I asked, leaning back into the seat. Rose had let the top down and the rain fresh wind felt good against my slightly clammy skin.

"Shopping, lunch, maybe a little beach time." Alice said. I smiled; I had missed hanging out with the girls. The estrogen rush was invigorating after being in a testosterone fuelled household. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad and Emmett and Jasper and Jake and Billy, I really did. But being with the girls reminded me that I wasn't the only one who wasn't tense.

"Bella, how are you. Really?" Alice asked, turning to look at me. I smiled at her,

"I feel almost suffocated, but in the physical sense I'm feeling pretty good."

"Suffocated?" Rose asked looking at me through the mirror.

I sighed, "I know our boys mean well, but all the tension is annoying me. And Edward I swear every time I move he seems like he's waiting for me to die. Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly, but all the drama is killing me."

Alice smiled at my joke, "He's worried Bella, what do you expect? You're the first girl he's ever felt like this about, and now he's going to loose you. You're the most important thing in his life, and one of the best things in his life. In _all_ of our lives, Bella." Alice looked away and I saw her dab her eyes, Rose continued,

"Bella you and Emmett have reminded all of us what it's like to be human. To not know what our lives will turn out to be. Personally I think you and Emmett are the best things to ever happen to any of us. I had given up on love until Emmett, and I think Edward had too. He was a good boy, he really was, but he wasn't _alive_. He didn't go out with girls, he didn't hang out with anyone but Alice, Jasper, and I. We moved from Alaska to give everyone and especially Edward a fresh start. Alice and Jasper have always had each other to lean on, and I had Esme to guide me. Edward is close to Carlisle, but Carlisle is a busy man. I think Edward felt lost. And then you came around Bella, you reminded him of why he wanted to live. Of what he had, of who loved him. We will forever be indebt to you because of that Bella, because you saved his life." Alice nodded, and I knew she was crying now.

"So that's what he meant." I whispered

"What?" Rose asked.

"We were arguing the other night about him not telling me about how he was feeling, and I brought up Superman and Lois Lane. I said that I had to be Superman and save _him_ every once in a while. He said that I had saved him already. That's what he meant."

Alice nodded again and then said,

"Bella if it wasn't for you I'm not sure where my brother would be right now. He would always tell me that he felt like something was missing, that something that was supposed to be part of him wasn't there. I didn't know what he could possibly mean, and know I think I do. Bella he was missing you. You gave him a purpose in life, something to strive for, and someone to love. I can't tell you how much he needed that. He loves our family Bella, of that I'm sure. But he needed someone who he could love fully and completely, someone who would love him like that back. He needed someone who did for him what Jazz does for me."

I looked out the window, this wasn't what I had expected on girls day.

"Well I think that is enough about our boys for right now, this is girl's day after all! So, you know what's in a few weeks right Bella?" Rose changed the subject and I smiled at her gratefully.

"No, what?"

"Bella! Prom is in three weeks!" Alice shrieked.

I shrugged, "I'm not going."

Alice and Rose gapped at me, "Of course you are!" They both shouted.

I shook my head, "I don't think I really want to go guys." I confided.

Alice shook her head, "Bella you are going to Prom if we have to drag you there by your hair."

I shuddered, knowing Alice she would actually do it too."Oh yes Bella, I would."

I sighed and Rose smiled, "Just agree Bella, Nyx knows she won't give up."

I shook my head, "So I suppose we are going shopping for Prom dresses?"

Alice smiled her mega-watt smile, "You would be correct Ms. Swan."

I sighed, this ought to be interesting.

EPOV

_Meanwhile…_

"I don't know Em; I think Pittsburgh will get it this year." I disagreed. Emmett, Jasper, and I were sitting in the living room watching the recording of last nights Detroit-Pittsburgh Ice Hockey game.

"Nah, the Red Wings will get them like they do every year." Emmett disagreed.

I looked over at Jasper and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett if you grip the edge of the table any harder you'll break it, and then Esme will break _you!_" Jasper warned. Emmett grinned and leaned back.

"So, Cullen I feel I have to ask you this." Emmett turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked, thinking of Bella. I hoped she was alright. She looked a little clammy when the girls left, but I had held my tongue. I knew she needed this outing; she needed a break from the stress. We both did. But I missed her already.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

Jasper burst out laughing and I had to struggle not to laugh as well.

"Well Emmett." I forced out, "I love her more then life itself, but she's sick right now. I just want to take care of her, make sure she's happy and that she knows I love her. I want to marry her."

Emmett and Jasper gaped at me and I smiled, happy that I had stunned them.

"Ok then." Emmett cleared his throat; clearly whatever he had been planning to say didn't apply anymore. I had been thinking about my plan since Jacob Black had arrived and I believed it was the best thing to do. I loved Bella and I wanted to be there for her until she passed. I also wanted to; as Carlisle put it, make an honest woman out of her.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Jasper asked. I shrugged, I wasn't quite sure when I was going to do it. I had turned 18 just before Emmett and Bella had arrived, so age wasn't a problem. It was the timing that was the problem.

"Wait, you guys have your anniversary in a few weeks right?"

I thought back, "Yeah our one month is in a two and a half weeks. March 14th " The prospect hit me hard. Had it really already been almost a month? That meant it had been almost a month since Bella had been diagnosed. The doctor had told her four months at best, two at worst. Could I only have a month left with Bella?

"Gentlemen I think time is of the essence. The sooner, the better Edward." Emmett said. There was an underlying fact that none of us wanted to acknowledge. Bella had only months, she was dying. Emmett was right, the sooner the better.

"Well boys, I know what we're going to do today." Jasper said standing up.

Emmett and I looked at him, confused.

"Well Edward if you're going to marry Bella I might as well put Alice out of her misery. She's been wondering for years if I'll ever ask her."

I smiled, "You're going to propose?"

Jasper nodded, "I'm sure Bella would want to be at Alice's wedding, and that means it's got to be sometime in the next four months. Besides, I turn 19 in a few months, and Alice is 18. It's legal, and Nyx knows it's inevitable." Jasper grinned; he would never deny that he loved my sister almost as much as I loved Bella.

Emmett stood up, "And I know my sister. She'd be awfully disappointed if she didn't get a chance to watch me marry Rose."

I grinned, "So boys, I guess we're going shopping."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Emmett shook his head, "Rose better love me for this."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Don't shoot me for this! Yeah I know it's sort of corny, but the story seems to be writing itself! Anyway R&R guys! I'm feeling kind of unloved….*Sniffles*

Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

BPOV

It took us nearly 4 hours but we finally found the perfect dresses. I was excited about Prom now, but I dreaded the dancing.

My Dress was a dark blue floor length gown that ruffled at the bottom. The bodice was sprinkled with small silver sparkles and there was a blue ribbon a shade lighter then the dress around the waist. I fell in love with it the second that I saw it.

Rose had decided to go with a red gown that set off her fair hair and blue eyes. It was a darker red floor length dress that was strapless. Just above the waist of the dress silver jewels made a belt around the waist, meeting with a silver ring at the front. It was beautiful dress, and Rose pulled it off perfectly.

Alice wanted a pink dress, and after rejecting nearly ten dresses she found the perfect one. It was cotton candy colored dress that brought out the green of her eyes and the black of her hair. It was floor length like the others and made of taffeta like fabric. Silver sparkles adorned the dress and the bodice was a slightly darker pink. A ribbon trailed down the back of the dress to the floor. She giggled like a little girl and twirled in it. She was absolutely smitten with this dress.

"Jasper will drop dead." She laughed. I had to agree she looked absolutely stunning in her dress.

We had dropped off our dresses and were walking around Port Angeles now.

"Let's go to the pier." Rose suggested. Alice and I agreed and the three of us sat with our feet dangling off the edge looking out to the horizon.

"Will you two promise me something?" I asked suddenly after a few moments of peaceful content silence.

"Sure." Alice said quietly, still looking out at the horizon.

Rose turned to look at me, "Of course Bella. You're our best friend."

I looked at her and saw a tad bit of apprehension in her ice blue eyes.

"Make sure that Edward goes on with his life. Make sure that he knows its ok for him to be happy when I'm gone. Let him know that I _want_ him to have a life, a family even. It doesn't mean he loved me any less." Alice turned to look sharply at me.

"Bella you know that Edward wont move on. Our parents may say that its just puppy love, but Edward will never get over this. He'll never get over you, that's how much he loves you."

I nodded, "I know Ally, but he has to live his life. Its bad enough that I'm dieing, I can't let him give up his life too."

Rose cocked her head to the side, "Bella you are wise beyond your years."

I shook my head and looked out at the harbor, "No, that's not it. I just want him to be happy. He's made me so happy. I want him to have a chance to be happy again some day."

Rose nodded and looked out at the harbor, "I promise you that I'll tell him, but I can't promise he'll get over you Bella. Besides, he's happy now too. I think this is the happiest I've ever seen him even though he's worried and scared. He's just happy to be around you."

I smiled, "He loves me much more then I deserve."

Rose laughed, "Don't they all."

Alice nodded, "It makes me feel bad sometimes for being frustrated with Jazz. I know he loves me far more then he lets on, but I just want to hear it sometimes you know?"

Rose nodded again, "Yeah I guess I'm lucky, Emmett makes sure that I know exactly how much he loves me. But we get easily frustrated with each other because we're so different. We just work, somehow."

I smiled still looking out at the horizon, "Edward always tells me how much he loves me, but sometimes I just want to know what else he's feeling and thinking. He tries to hide it from me to protect me, but I'd rather know."

Alice laughed, "Jasper learned a long time ago that he might as well just tell me, because I can be persuasive." she waggled her eyebrows suggestively and we all burst out laughing.

"Nah." she said, "Jazz and I have a really honest relationship. We love each other and we know it. We always have, hopefully always will. Sometimes I worry that he gets bored with me, then he does something crazy like kidnap me from school to go to Disneyland and I know that no matter what he loves me."

I smiled again; it was nice to know that Edward and I weren't the only ones who had things to work out.

"I seem to remember that we agreed that today was girl's day!" Rose complained.

I laughed, "Yeah yeah, let's go eat."

Alice jumped up and said "I'll race you to the car!"

"Oh no!" Rose protested, "You heard Edward if so much as a scratch is on his baby he'll kill us both."

Alice laughed and elbowed me, "Is she talking about you or the car."

We all started laughing again.

"He's so loving with me and careful. Except this morning, that is." I wiggled my eyebrows and Alice gasped

"Did you…" she trailed of meaningfully.

"No, but we made out for the first time." I smiled wide as Rose and Alice shrieked.

"Finally! We had a bet on how long his "no touching" thing would last. Looks like Emmett owes me $20." Alice grinned at my disapproving look.

"I get $15 from Jasper." Rose said nonchalantly, bursting into giggles at my expression.

"Who didn't bet?" I asked

Alice and Rose thought for a second, "You and Edward." They both burst into giggles again.

"Wait did Carlisle and Esme…."

Rose nodded, "Esme is set to collect $15 from Carlisle and Emmett each."

I sighed and shook my head, "Edward is going to flip."

Alice giggled again, "Bella he already knew. He said he would outlast us all because he was determined not to do anything that could endanger your health."

I shook my head, was there no one I could trust in this world.

"Italian!" Alice called as we walked back to the car, our shoes in our hands.

"Mmm, manicotti sounds good." I said.

"I want some fettuccini!" Rose called as she jumped over the door and into the front seat.

"Rose! You could just _open_ the door." Alice chided as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I could, but it's not as fun." Rose laughed as I followed her example and jumped into the car. Unfortunately my landing was no where near as graceful as hers and I banged my knee on the door.

"I give it a 6." Rose said.

Alice shook with laugher, "Oh no Rosie, that's at least an 8."

I smiled to hide the shooting pain that was coming from my knee.

Rose studied my face, "You ok?"

I nodded but grabbed for my shoulder bag.

"Oh Rosie I think she's hurt." Alice said frantically.

"It's nothing." I insisted through gritted teeth, shaking a morphine pill out of the bottle.

Rose handed me a bottle of water and looked apologetic.

I laughed when the pill slid down my throat, "Ok so cool is not my thing."

Rose shook her head, "Bella dear, cool is dangerous to you."

Alice laughed, "That's Bella for you, even an emotion is dangerous for her!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and Rose, convinced I was ok, pulled away from the curb.

Alice put on Days Go By, by Keith Urban and we sang the song all the way to the restaurant, startling people on the sidewalk as we drove by.

The boy who was seating at the small restaurant Le Bella Itliana looked like he was about to faint at the sight of Alice and Rose.

He stumbled a lot when he took us to our table and fumbled through the specials before offering us drinks.

"Water please." Rose answered, smiling a little at him.

"Lemonade." I said, grinning at Alice.

"Iced Tea." She grinned back at me. The boy nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

The three of us giggled quietly.

"Wow, if that's the reaction you guys get everywhere then Edward must not have been joking about beating boys off with a stick."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Edward exaggerates. Alice and Jasper have always been together, I however did have a lot of guys chase after me."

I grinned, "Rose you still do."

She winked, "Bella I think you and I are about even in the boys area."

I shook my head as the waiter arrived. He was a handsome boy. He had jet black hair and blue-green eyes and an athletic build. He eyed Rose, Alice, and I and a flirtatious smile flitted across his face.

"Hi, I'm Alex and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you three beautiful ladies today?" He asked in a smooth voice.

I sighed; even though this boy was pretty he had nothing on Edward. Edward whom I missed more then I should. We had only been separated for a few hours, but it felt like days.

"Manicotti please." I smiled, handing him the menu. His smile widened and I felt a little confused.

"Veggie lasagna would be great." Alice said in her tinkling voice, smile widening a bit at my confusion.

"And I'd like some chicken Fettuccini" Rose responded handing Alex the menus. His smile grew again as he said,

"I'll be right back with that. Need any refills?"

We all shook our heads and he left, still smiling wide.

"Okay…" I said, still a little confused.

"What's the look for?" Rose asked as she sipped her drink.

"It's weird; ever since I started dating Edward boys have noticed me. They never did before." I didn't get it. Boys noticed me when I wasn't available? Don't get me wrong I was absolutely blissful with Edward; it was just a little mystifying.

"Bella are you telling me that no boy ever asked you out before Edward?" Alice practically shrieked and when I nodded Rose choked a little on her drink.

"Wow, that's hard to believe. Who did you hang out with?" Rose asked.

I shrunk down a little in my seat, "I just hung out with Jake…"

"Jake?"

"The Werewolf." Alice informed her and Rose's confusion dimmed replaced by grim understanding.

"Hey! Jake isn't that bad." I protested.

"Bella he tried to take you from Edward _and_ he's a Werewolf." Rose pointed out.

"Edward knows, and so should you guys, that I would never leave him. What has that got to do with him being bad?"

"Edward claimed you for his mate the minute he told you he loved you. His scent is all over you, to ward off other Nightworlders. It's an unspoken rule in our world that you do not under _any_ circumstances go after someone's mate. It's just….just." she struggled for a word appropriate enough.

"It's almost suicide. And down right rude." Alice supplied. It wasn't until just then that I realized the Night World was much different then the Day World. Here it was normal for someone to hit on somebody's girlfriend. In the Night World there was difference between a girlfriend and a Mate. It was like Edward and I were married and Jake was trying to move in on me.

I wondered suddenly, what Edward and I were considered in the Night World.

"What are Edward and I in your…" I couldn't finish

Alice sighed, "You're like Jasper and I, Mated but not bonded."

Rose smiled, "Bonding is the Night World ceremony that happens the night of the human wedding. We follow both traditions."

Alex came back with our food and after another offer of refills and more grinning he left to help other customers.

"So." I started as I cut my manicotti, "Ally, when are you and Jasper going to tie the knot? You've been together like what? 15 years or so?"

Alice laughed, "Not quite that long, but yeah for a while. I'm not really sure though, he hasn't asked and we're only 18, even though that's the age most Nightworlders get bonded if they've been together as long as Jazz and I." she sounded almost wistful.

"What about you and Em Rose?" I took a bite and reveled in the awesome taste of the cheese stuffed noodles.

She smiled, "Maybe one day, but I'm pretty sure he isn't ready even if I am." He smiled dimmed a bit and her voice lowered to a whisper, "I just hope you're there." I smiled and covered my hand with hers, "I'll try my best Rosie, and even if I'm not there in body I can promise you I'll be there in spirit." She smiled and laced her fingers through mine as she grabbed Alice's hand and Alice grabbed mine. It was a real ya-ya sisterhood moment and I was glad I had these two amazing girls as my closest friends, next to Jake anyway.

We finished dinner soon after that, talking and chatting about school and catching up. We hadn't seen each other as often as we used to since I got sick. Edward had been keeping me on very severe bed rest so I wouldn't tire myself out. I was glad he let me go today, we both needed this outing, this little bit of separation had given us both a chance to breathe.

We walked out of the restaurant with our arms around each other's waists laughing and talking.

"We have to do this more often." Alice said as we walked to the car.

I smiled and nodded, "Whenever I get probation."

Rose grinned, "I swear that boy takes better care of you then any doctor could." We all laughed and got into the car.

"Where to next girlies?" I asked, the estrogen rush making my mood skyrocket in an amazing way.

"Maybe to a movie?" Rose suggested

Alice groaned, "No! We do that all the time!"

Rose nodded and cocked her head to the side, thinking.

Alice squealed, "We should go dancing!"

"That's perfect!" Rose exclaimed.

"Uh...guys?" I called hesitantly. They both turned to look at me.

"I can't dance."

Rose and Alice burst out laughing and felt my face go red.

Alice stopped laughing and studied me, "You aren't joking are you?"

I shook my head.

Rose grinned devilishly, "Then we'll just have to teach you."

EPOV

_Meanwhile…_

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Emmett groaned as we made our way to the jewelry store. I grinned,

"Come on Em; just think of how happy Rose will be." Jasper said.

Emmett's face slid into a pout, "Yeah, yeah. I know, I just hate shopping! It's a girl thing."

I shook my head, "Don't ever let Alice hear you say that, she'll rip out your intestines through your mouth. Then she'll take you for a weekend long shopping trip." I shook my head and Jasper grimaced. He had once made the mistake of saying that very thing to Alice and she had thrown the worst fit I had ever seen. Jasper had a two day headache from all the times she hit him upside his head.

We walked into the jewelry store and were immediately assaulted with the longing looks of all the women in the store, even the ones who were there with their fiancés.

"Wow, and you talk about the girls." Emmett grumbled as two women who were walking by caught Jasper's eye and giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry boys, I know people." He walked over to the counter and Emmett looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and followed and Emmett followed me.

"Excuse me Miss, but is Joshua here?" Jasper asked in his smoothest voice, a small smile playing around the corner of his lips. I had to admire his technique. He really did get the female mind. Then again emotions were more his climate. I was lucky enough to have full control of my powers, if I didn't want to hear people I didn't have to.

The girl Jasper was bewitching was a pretty young girl. She had chocolate brown hair with gold tints to it and bright blue eyes. Her hair reminded me so much of Bella's eyes that I found myself imagining that I was looking into them. I had to close my eyes for a second but I finally pushed Bella's eyes to the middle of my mind. I couldn't, and would never, forget them entirely. But I had to focus right now.

The girl seemed startled that Jasper had noticed her; much less that he was _talking_ to her.

"Y…Yeah. He's…he's in the back." She stuttered. Jasper smiled at her again and her eyes widened a bit,

"Thanks. Could you tell him that Jasper Hale needs to see him?"

"S…Sure" she stuttered, stumbling her way to the back while looking over her shoulder at Jasper in a confused way.

I laughed quietly and Jasper turned around, "And that, Gentlemen, is how it's done."

He looked so confident and sure of himself that I said,

"Oh crap! Jasper, Alice's behind you. She saw that whole thing."

Jasper turned white as a sheet and whipped himself around. Seeing no one he turned to me and glared.

"Wow, how childish Edward." his voice was icy.

I grinned, "And that, dear brother Emmett, is how you frighten little Jasper."

Emmett grinned and patted Jasper's shoulder, "Yes but if we threaten baby Eddy with Bellsie you know that he would turn to putty too. You two are completely whipped."

Jasper and I raised our eyebrows, "Like you aren't Emmett Swan?" Jasper asked.

Emmett shrugged, still grinning. "Nah, I still have my manhood. Rosie is the one who's whipped." I roared with laughter and Jasper had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. People were starting to stare, but I couldn't control my laughter.

A few minutes later when Jasper and I had mostly regained composure I said, "Sure Em, and when I tell Rose that I bet she'll kill you."

Emmett frowned, "You wouldn't dare."

Jasper grinned evilly, "He might not, but I will. She is my sister Em, my _twin_ sister."

Emmett groaned, "Great…this is going to be amazing."

I laughed, "Not whipped huh?"

Emmett glared, "Ha ha Cullen. We're all whipped. Those three girls have us wrapped around their pinky fingers tighter then one of Paris Hilton's mini skirts." I raised an eyebrow at his comparison.

"And what sucks is that they each have all of us. I would do anything for any one of those three and they know it. They're dangerous, our women are." Jasper said warily.

I nodded. He was right. Alice being my sister could get me to do anything, and Rose could too because she might as well be my sister. In fact we grew up together.

And Bella? Good Nyx I would die for her.

Emmett shook his head, "What have we gotten ourselves into boys?"

The girl from behind the counter came back. She smiled; she seemed to have gotten over her shyness. "Mr. Jovan will see the three of you now." She led us back to his office.

It was a nice room. The windows were covered with light curtains and it was a wood paneled room. The rich brown color of the wood made the room seem smaller then it actually was. At the large chocolate desk sat a tall red haired man. I smiled, catching a whiff of Nightworlder.

"Ah Jasper! What a surprise." he said in easy familiarity. Jasper grinned and shook the man's hand. We sat on a couch near the desk. The man, who I assumed was Joshua, stood up from his desk to join us. He looked to be a few inches shorter then Jasper and myself, almost half a foot shorter then Emmett. He was a muscular but athletic guy and I instantly liked him. This wasn't a kiss butt type of guy.

"Hey Josh, this is my soon to be step brothers Emmett and Edward. Emmett's going to marry my sister Rose, I'm going to marry Alice obviously, and Edward is marrying Emmett's sister Isabella."

Josh grinned, "Wow! Three sets of twins? And let me guess they have the three of you all wrapped around their little fingers. You've all fallen for all three of them in different ways."

Jasper smiled and grasped Josh's arm, "Man you know Alice, she bewitched Emmett just as easily as she did Ed and I."

Josh laughed and he and Jasper man-hugged, "Ah, Alice is a force to be reckoned with."

Looking at Emmett his grinned widened, "And that Rose is a force of nature."

Emmett grinned too, "And my baby sister Bella is almost exactly like them, just slightly quieter and more tom-boyish. That's why Ed here loves her."

I smiled and Josh looked at me, "She must be gorgeous because Jazz says you don't date."

"She's like no other."

Jasper's expression dimmed, "That's why we're here Josh. Bella has cancer and Edward wants to make their Bond official before she…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence without upsetting someone.

Josh's grin slid off his face, "I'm so sorry guys. Emmett, Edward this must be hard for you."

I nodded and Emmett looked away.

"Hey! I love her too!" Jasper cried, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's become like Rose to you?" Josh asked

"Just like Rose. She's grown on all of us. We all love each other to death, just in different ways."

Josh nodded, "I know how that goes."

The mood got somber for a second and no one said anything.

"Anyway." Jasper said, cutting the tension with his easy manor, "we're here for rings."

Josh grinned, "Am I correct in guessing that you and Ally will finally tie the knot?"

Jasper grinned, "Yes buddy, we are. And of course Edward and Bella. And Em and Rose want to Bond as well."

Josh clapped his hands, "A triple wedding!"

Jasper shook his head, "No Josh, no. We're going to do one every two weeks after a little planning period. Probably about a month. Have to give the girls a little time."

Josh smiled, "I understand, but we are in need of engagement rings?"

"Of course."

I was still trying to figure out what type of Nightworlder Josh was.

"Uh, if this isn't rude Josh, what type are you?" Josh knew automatically what I was talking about, "I'm a shifter with a few drops of Lamia blood."

I nodded, that would account for the strange smell.

He clapped his hands together, "Well boys, we have work to do."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so some of the character's aren't mine!

Chapter Sixteen:

BPOV

I was surprised when Rose pulled up to a salsa club. The rich Hispanic music flowed like honey from the door and the sign pronounced the club as El Noche.

"Guys…I'm not so sure about this." I grumbled as Rose parked.

Alice laughed, "Bella, you worry too much. Just let the music guide you."

"And try, dear, not to break anything." Rose added, grinning at me through the rearview mirror.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure." I smiled to myself; it was a habit I had picked up from Jake, a part of him that was with me wherever I went.

Alice, Rose, and I got out of the car and walked slowly to the door.

"I'm not dressed for dancing." I whispered. I was wearing a pair of silvery blue jeans and a grey polo shirt with my blue tank top slowing. My long curly hair was in a messy pony-tail.

Rose turned to look at me and her eyes narrowed in concentration. I was slightly nervous standing under her contemplative glare.

"Ah ha!" she cried suddenly, making Alice and I jump.

Rose reached over and pulled the hair band out of my hair, letting the curls flow over my shoulders and down my back.

She pushed me behind the corner of the club, "And the polo Bella."

I looked down at my shirt. The tank top underneath was lacy and dark blue, but it did a passable job of covering what needed to be covered without flashing anyone.

Sighing I pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it to Rose who shoved it in her handbag. Alice giggled and clapped, "Oh Rose you have outdone yourself!"

I rolled my eyes; I knew I didn't look any different.

"Yes, I do believe I have created my masterpiece and I barely had to do anything." Rose laughed.

I sighed, and looping my arms through theirs I said, "If you want me to dance you're going to have to show me how."

Rose nodded, "Alice, we have a mission." Alice's face lit up and she began skipping as we walked to the door.

The bouncer eyed us and said "You ladies have ID?"

We all nodded. I pulled my new ID out of my back pocket and he shinned a light on it, trying to detect whether it was a fake or not. I was proud to say I had never had a fake ID. I had never needed one, unlike my baby brother. Emmett had at least 2 fake ID's and that's only the ones dad knew about.

The bouncer checked both Rose's and Alice's ID's too, then he waved us on.

The inside of the club was far better then the outside. It was painted in a ducky rose color with a dark paneled dance floor. The bar was on the far wall and the DJ on the opposite wall. The music was louder here and I could pick out trumpets and drums and all sorts of instruments.

"Come on Bella! To learn you have to dance!" Alice and Rose called as they hauled me to the dance floor.

"Just move to the music, let it guide you." Alice said as she swayed her hips. A boy came up to Rose and she accepted his hand. Alice took her hands in mine and pushed my left hand back, making my hip and shoulder go back and my right go forward. Then she did the opposite.

"Swish your hips like this." she said as she showed me. She swirled her hips in a circle, putting a foot forward and then back, then the other foot, then back. I followed her.

"Good job Bella!" She called as she grabbed my hands again. She showed me a few other ways to move my hips and soon we were laughing a swaying along with the beat of the beautiful and strange sounding music. Rose came up to us and took one of my hands and one of Alice's and we all danced together. I was smiling wide, happy to find that I was somewhat okay at this.

The music stopped and was replaced by a faster beat. I opted out and sat at one of the small tables clustered around the table as Alice and Rose danced together, still laughing and cutting up. I smiled and watched wide eyed at their graceful and perfect movements. They surpassed everyone else in the club. Some of the Hispanic looking women were following their lead. Many of the men were watching them too, but in a completely different way. Soon they made their way over to the table and we all ordered water with lemon.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked, swaying slightly in her chair to the beat of the music.

"It's amazing." I confessed. Alice was looking around the club, but she looked up to smile at me and said, "See it wasn't as bad as you thought!"

I nodded my grin widening. I hadn't been this daring until I met Ally and Rosie.

The waitress brought over our drinks and we sipped at them, talking and laughing as we watched the other dancers. After a few minutes we made our way back to the dance floor as a song I knew from the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights came on. It was called Dance like This. Alice, Rose, and I linked fingers as we swayed to the music. I had never felt this free before, or this powerful. And for the first time in my life I felt sexy. I could see why Alice and Rose liked to dance; it made you into a completely different person.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I stepped out to answer it. The air outside the club was muggy. The early March afternoon was heating up. It was like spring was trying to rush into summer in an unusual way this year. Inside I was begging for time to slow down so I could be here longer.

"Hello?"

"Bella." A husky voice sighed. I repressed an urge to sigh; I had hoped it was Edward.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me on the dock in Port Angeles. Dad came up to see one of his friends and Charlie said you were here. I thought we should talk…you know, about everything."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah sure, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes ok?"

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "Okay Bells, I'll see you then."

I snapped my phone shut and walked back into the salsa club. Alice and Rose watched me walk to the table with raised eyebrows.

"It was Jake." I said. Alice's face pinched and Rose's eyes narrowed, "He wants to meet me on the dock, to talk about everything."

"I don't think you should go." Alice said in a brittle tone.

I sighed, "Ally, he's my best friend too.

"Bella." Rose sighed, "I don't think Edward would like this."

I closed my eyes in frustration, "Rose he's my boyfriend not my father. He doesn't choose who I hang out with."

Alice sighed, "Bella he isn't just your boyfriend, he's your Mate. He's your promised."

I nodded, "I know Ally, trust me I know. But I need things with Jake to be strait before I…well before."

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she couldn't find a hole in my excuse.

"I'll be back in an hour; I'll meet you guys at the car okay?"

Alice nodded and I hugged both of them and left the club.

I walked quickly down the streets back to the dock. I had butterflies in my stomach and a squeezing feeling in my heart. I knew Edward would kill me for walking this half mile when I got home, but I didn't care.

Jacob Black had been one of the few constants in my life. I wasn't very popular back in Phoenix because instead of playing volleyball like all the other girls I preferred to stay at home and read. In truth the only reason Jake and I had become friends was because of our dads. If they hadn't known each other neither of us would have given friendship a thought. I smiled at the memory of a gangly ten year old Jake climbing the tree I sat under as I read Pride and Prejudice for the first time.

"Bella!' A voice called. I was startled out of my memories by the real life Jake running towards me. "Please don't tell me you walked here?" He asked his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"So what if I did?" I asked, defensively.

"Bella…" He whined.

"Jake." I sighed, "I have to do something, I'm not dead yet."

Jake's mouth pulled down and he looked away quickly, trying to hide the tears I had already seen shining in his eyes.

"Jake?" I called in a hesitant voice, touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine." he insisted, his voice thick. He sniffed once then turned back to look at me.

He hadn't changed much. He still looked a lot like his dad, russet brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. He had Native American high cheek bones and a high forehead as well as smallish ears. His long hair mostly covered them and it hung in his eyes. His wide lips were pressed tight as though he was trying not to say something.

He was studying my face as much as I was studying his. I saw his hand lift and brush a stray piece of hair off of my cheek, a small smile played on his lips.

"Bella." He sighed.

I smiled and held my arms open. He came to me willingly, hugging me firmly but lightly.

"I missed you Jake, I really did."

I felt his chest rumble and heard his light laugh. His voice had gotten deeper since I left. I had missed so much in just three months.

"I missed you too Bell, so much."

After a second he let me go. Looking down into my face he smiled, touching my cheek.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said, smiling.

I pursed my lips, "You have. Aww Jake I missed so much."

He shook his head, "Nah Bells, not too much. Just little changes that nobody but you would notice."

I grinned.

"Let's walk." He said suddenly, taking my hand. It wasn't something I normally worried about, because he always did it, but now that it could mean something different I contemplated taking my hand back. I decided against it though, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

We walked down the waterfront in silence for a while, just enjoying being together again. It was so easy, being with Jake. I had forgotten all the stuff about him loving me, preferring to go back to our easy friendship instead of lingering in the awkward state we had left things in. I could tell though, by a sort of heaviness that lingered in our silence, that he had not.

"Did you know?" He asked suddenly, as though we had been carrying on a conversation.

"Did I know what?"

"That he was a Vampire."

I wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to know but I figured the truth wouldn't hurt much, "No. I didn't know until after I told him I was sick. He told me because he was sure he could save me."

Jake nodded, "And you weren't…freaked out? Or…I don't know, or disgusted?"

I shook my head, letting out a small chuckle. "No Jake, I figured that he was the same guy I had been in love with before as he was now, just a little higher up on the food chain."

Jake shook his head in a disgusted way, "So it doesn't gross you out that your boyfriend is chomping on other humans every night?"

I stopped and turned to look at him. His face held a look somewhere in between shock and disgust. "Jake, Edward and his family only eat animals."

Jake's eyebrows shot up, "Your boyfriend is a Lamia Vegetus?"

My eyebrows knitted together, "A say what?"

"He's a vegetarian Vampire, a Lamia Vegetus."

I shrugged, "I guess. All I know is that he doesn't eat people." The thought of how odd that sounded suddenly hit me and I burst into giggles. Jacob looked at me as if I was crazy and then shook his head.

"So, you were ok with it? You still loved him, still wanted to be with him?"

I shrugged, "Jake, he's still the same person I fell in love with, he's just indestructible. And personally I think I need that kind of guy."

Jake turned and the look on his face scared me. It was blank, "Bella, I'm indestructible. Why couldn't it be me?" I looked away. The only answer I had for that question was that I loved Edward, and I didn't think it would stop Jake.

"So, when is he going to turn you?"

I took a deep breath, "He isn't."

Jake stopped dead, "What?" He asked in a deadly icy voice.

"He can't." I said simply.

"Why not?" Jake asked in the same cold voice.

"Because I have just enough Witch blood in me to classify as a Witch, but not enough to be saved." I said blandly.

I heard the horror in Jake's silence and I knew that he had thought he could change me or have Edward do it and I wouldn't die. He had been counting on that, not even thinking about the possibility that I couldn't be saved. Now he knew that no matter what anyone tried, I was dieing. Nothing in the Day or Night worlds could save me.

We walked a little farther, Jake coming to terms with his new grief and me contemplating why the fact that I was dieing didn't seem catastrophic to me any more.

"So, he…told you about me?" he asked suddenly, changing subjects to hide the tears in his voice and eyes.

I nodded, "And Billy." I murmured quietly.

He was silent for a while again then he said in an angry voice, "Bella how can you be so hypocritical? Here you stand, frightened to death of me, and yet you have no problems making out with a Vampire."

I turned sharply to look at him, "Excuse me Jacob Black, but I am _not_ hypocritical. I am not afraid of you, I'm afraid of saying any small thing that might upset you and make you run from me again."

He turned to look at me, "Really?"

"Really."

A hope seemed to flare to life in his eyes and I was suddenly wary.

"Bella, you aren't…disgusted that I'm a Werewolf?"

I shook my head, "It's just like how I feel about Edward, Jake. I loved you as a brother before, and I love you as a brother now." I made sure I clarified how I loved him, to make sure he knew.

He looked at me in a funny way and I knew that he had noticed my clarification.

We walked a little farther without talking but suddenly I felt dizzy and light headed. Seeing me sway Jake automatically reached out to steady me, "You shouldn't be walking so much Bella. You should be preserving your strength. It's mostly my fault, I'm sorry." He guided me to the ground and I sat down on the sidewalk that ran down the shoreline.

"Jake, don't blame yourself, if it's anyone's fault its mine."

"Sure, sure Bella. Whatever you say." Jake gave up, trying to avoid arguments.

"Always the peace keeper."

His grin slipped from his face, "Not always Bella, not always."

"So what's going on back home?" I asked, changing the subject. Jake let his breath out in a huff and leveled a glare at me,

"In good Nyx's name Bella, we can't avoid this subject forever." He said gently.

"Who is that?" I asked. Almost all of the people I knew who were Nightworlders had said the word or name Nyx before.

"Who?" Jake asked in a frustrated voice.

"This Nyx everyone refers to."

"Oh." he said, his frustration clearing "Nyx is who Nightworlders worship. She's the goddess of the night and its creatures. The story goes that Nyx and the sun God Helios had two children, Hellewise and Maya. Both girls came out with Witch powers and their powers were so extensive that they were able to change form. Nyx proceeded to give humans who had done good deeds in their other lives or who were completely pure of heart Witch powers as well, but none ever got powers like the Witch Twins. But the catch was that every single one of them was still mortal. Hellewise became the queen of Witches because she was wise and just as well as a wonderful leader. She was okay with being mortal, but took her duties so seriously that she never married. Maya was her second in command and the Twins lived and ruled in harmony until they were about 25. This was a ripe old age for regular humans, but still young for Witches. Maya became upset about the fact that no matter what spells she cast, no matter how strong her powers were, she was still as mortal as humans. Maya called the Dark God Dracos to help her and he told her that if she took the blood of three innocents she could become immortal. The thing was that Maya had to completely drain them. He also told her she would need blood for the rest of eternity to live. For Witches the harm of innocents was the most horrible crime any could think of, and killing innocents was punishable with instant power stripping and death, so Maya was hesitant. At the age of 28 however she gave into her need for immortality and took two 8 year old Witch girls and a 9 year old Witch boy's blood, drained them dry. Poor kids never had a chance, Hellewise had long known of her sister's obsession with immortality but she had never thought that she would act on it. Nyx could not take back the magic she had given Maya, but she denounced her as her daughter. By now Maya didn't care, she had gotten what she wanted most. After a while a small group of Witches followed her, attacking and draining the blood of three innocents each. It was not a good time to be an innocent and lots were secluded. Those who followed Maya became the first Lamia, breeding within the group and with select humans and Witches until their population equaled the Witches'. Nyx told Hellewise that she could not condone the slaughter of so many innocents and for the crimes she must destroy her sister because of the evil that controlled her. Hellewise, being the noble women she was, answered the cries of her people and Mother for help and prepared to battle her sister. Both girls had changed since the last time they had met and both girls' powers had grown. The battle took but mere minutes and Hellewise won, slaying her younger sister and Twin. After a few days however the guilt of what she had done sickened her and not a day after she fell sick Hellewise, Witch Queen, died of a broken heart. It is said that the sisters reunited in heaven to watch over their people. Because of The Witch Twins, in both races Twins are cherished. It often means that the family is blessed, and often the Twins are especially gifted by Nyx."

Jake grinned at me now. I smiled, still entranced by his story. Emmett and I were blessed? Our family was blessed? Sure. I smiled again; this meant that Alice and Edward, along with Rose and Jasper were also blessed. As if on cue my cell phone vibrated but I ignored it, a question burning in me.

"But what about the Shapeshifters and the Werewolves? Where did they come from?"

Jake smiled and looked out to the harbor, "That's easy. Werewolves have always been, since ancient times like the Witches and the Vampires. Werewolves happened when Nyx blessed the Cherokee and Quintilete tribes for their bravery. The men in the tribes who were the bravest and purest of heart were given the ability to transform into their spirit wolves. Shapeshifters were Native Americans who were, like the Witches, pure of heart or who had done selfless things in their past lives. They were given the ability to take any form, animal or human, for their goodness."

"Wow." I said, taking it all in. I wondered which one I was. I didn't think I was pure of heart, so I must have done something awesome in my past life.

"Yeah, the stories and legends of the Night Word are amazing. Nyx is truly a giving and forgiving Goddess."

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. "Sorry" I mumbled as I pulled it out.

There was an incoming text message from Rose

"Twenty minutes Bella, or we'll come after you."

I smiled, I knew they would.

"Bella?" Jake called uncertainly.

"Yeah?' I asked, still thinking of my ancestor Hellewise.

"Do you love me?"

The question threw me and I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me, but out at the horizon.

"Of course I do Jake, you're my best friend." I said hesitantly, knowing that wasn't exactly what he meant.

"Bella." He sighed.

"Jake…I…I love Edward." I said.

"But you love me too, you always have."

"I've always loved you as a brother Jake. I'm sorry, but I love Edward. He's my soul mate, my Promised." Jake flinched at the word and turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"Yes Jake, He's my promised. My Mate."

Jake looked quickly away, "If he has claimed you, and you him, then you've made your choice Bella. I'm sorry for asking again, for putting this pressure on you when you're sick."

"Jake." I said gently, putting my hand on his cheek. He turned to look at me, "I'm so sorry, but I love you in a completely different way then I love him."

Jake nodded and smiled, "Its okay Bella. I understand."

I nodded, "I have to go. We promised, Rose Alice and I, that we would be home before dinner."

Jake nodded, "We aren't leaving for a month or so, and Billy is seriously considering staying here, for Charlie. To support him. I guess I'll see you tomorrow or later tonight?"

I nodded and grinned at him, "You bet."

He smiled and stood, offering a hand to help me up. I took it and together we walked back to the pier. When I turned to walk the way I had come Jake caught my arm, "Let me drive you there Bella? I don't want you to have another dizzy spell."

I nodded and he led me to his Rabbit. I smiled, remembering long days in Jake's garage watching him repair the old car and laughing about stupid things.

We didn't talk the whole ride, other then to tell him where to go I focused on the stories he had told me. I was descended from Hellewise and Edward from Maya. That meant we were sort of related. Eww, I wasn't going to think like that about the boy I wanted to make out with. I imagined Hellewise as a red haired Rose facing off against someone who looked just like her except with dark raven hair like Alice's. I still couldn't grasp that technically I was the descendent of a Demi-God. Cool!

We pulled up next to Rose's convertible where she and Alice we pacing worriedly.

I shook my head.

"What's with the Vamps?" he asked.

"They're worried about me."

"Oh" he said simply, but I could tell he was irritated.

When Jake had come to a complete stop I turned to him, "Bye Jake. I'll see you later. Thanks for the ride."

Jake nodded, "Its no problem Bells. I'll probably see you tomorrow." I smiled and began to get out of the car, but he stopped me. "Bells?" I turned to look at him, "Be careful okay?"

I shook my head, "Oh Jake You're just as bad as Edward." I got out of the car and Jake sped away.

Alice and Rose looked relieved at sight of me.

"Hey guys." I said.

Rose's nostrils flared a bit, so I knew I was in trouble. I looked over at Alice and she held her hands up in defeat and got into the car. I turned back to Rose.

"Rosie?" I asked, I hadn't noticed how small my voice was until I thought about it.

"Edward called." she said icily.

My heart dropped to about my stomach. Edward called Rose while I was gone.

"Apparently." she continued, glaring stonily at me, "when he called your phone you didn't answer so he got worried."

My stomach dropped to about my toes this time and I vaguely remembered ignoring a call during Jacob's Hellewise story.

"I was forced to tell him that you were with darling Jacob and that you would be back in twenty minutes. Least to say he didn't like that very much."

And my stomach dropped onto the floor.

"He told me to tell you that you will talk when you get home, but that he is not mad at you." She finished, and her tone was a little warmer.

"I'm sorry Rose. Jake and I had…things…to clear up." I said, hoping the feeble excuse would soften her.

She sighed, "I know Bella, but Goddess couldn't you have answered your phone?"

I shrugged, "I didn't feel it vibrate, Jake and I were walking."

Rose sighed, "Bella I'm not mad and neither is Alice. We were just worried about you dear."

I nodded and smiled a little, "I know Rosie, but it had to be done and better now then later."

She took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at me. "Well into the car we go chicka, we've got to get home before the boys miss us too much."

I nodded, glad that everything was ok.

"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you Bella, you're a lot of fun to have around." Alice said from the passenger seat.

I smiled wider, "Gee thanks Ally."

EPOV

I knew from the second I saw it that it was perfect. It was like they made it just for Bella, it was so right.

"That's the one." I said to the clerk, who pulled it from beneath the counter and handed it to me. It was a perfectly clear blue tinted princess cut diamond on a silver band. Simple yet elegant and beautiful, that was my Bella. I checked the size and once again was proved it was perfect, it was a five. Just the right size.

"I'd like this one." I said. The clerk nodded. It was an older gentleman with graying red hair and large glasses,

"That'll be $1350 sir." I nodded and pulled out the Cullen card, as Alice had nicknamed it. One good thing about having Lamia for parents was that they had centuries to build up stock. My parents were rich with a capitol R. But none of it mattered to Alice and I. The most prestigious thing about being a Cullen was being a direct descendant of Maya and Hellewise. Not to mention the fact that Alice and I were Blessed Twins. I wandered around the store just looking. I walked past a cross that my mother would have loved, remembering it for mothers day, and a pair of pink diamond earrings that Alice would die for, marking them for our birthday. But what stopped me was a small Blue crystal heart shaped locket. I touched it lightly and opened it. There was just enough room for two small pictures. The delicate silver chain matched Bella's ring, and the locket was the dark shade of Midnight Blue that Bella loved so dearly. It was the perfect anniversary gift. I took it gingerly off of the stand and headed back to the clerk who rang it up at about four hundred dollars because it was made of pure crystal with a dark blue diamond inlay in the shape of a star in the middle of the front of the locket. I watched as he gingerly set it in a dark blue jewelry box. The ring he put into a black pop top box, like rings normally came in. I stowed both in the deep pockets of my khaki pants. I found Japer looking at a beautiful pink diamond ring. It had three diamonds set on a gold band with the middle diamond being slightly bigger, Around the band were 4 tiny jewels of a silver color. Alice would absolutely die for this ring.

"That's it, Josh. That's the one." Jasper said. I grinned at him and he grinned back. Alice would flip.

"Ok Jazz, that's $1475." Josh said as he rung up the ring. My eyebrows raised, I knew that it was nothing to rich people, but I also knew that to normal people it was outrageous. Jasper just grinned and handed over the Hale card. After Josh had boxed up the ring we looked around for Emmett. He was standing by a case staring at its contents in a bleak sort of way.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked as we approached. He looked up in an embarrassed fashion.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"Em." Jazz chided.

"I said its nothing guys, really." he insisted, avoiding eye contact.

"Emmett, really?" I pressed.

"Its…Its stupid." He insisted,

"What?" Jasper asked.

Emmett looked down at the case and pointed, "I think she'd like that one."

He had pointed to a pure white Princess cut diamond that looked to be almost a carat. The gold band glittered with encrusted white jewels. I had to agree with him, it was Rose's style alright.

"Ok. So what's the problem?" Jazz asked.

Emmett pointed below it to the price tag, set at about $2650. It dawned on me, it was Rose's perfect ring and Emmett wanted her to have it, but he couldn't afford it.

"Its just…well my parents aren't…and I'm not." He stuttered.

Jasper's face softened. "Aw Em. Don't worry, we can help."

Emmett shook his head, "Nah man, A guy is supposed to buy his fiancé's ring himself or he isn't a man. I want to be a man for Rose. She deserves someone who can give her the best, someone who can give her the world.." he said this sadly.

"How about this, I help pay and it can be my birthday, Christmas, and Michealmas gifts to the both of you." Jasper compromised.

"I don't know Jazz." Emmett mumbled. Clearly he was warring his pride over Rose's happiness.

"Come on Em. How much do you have?"

Emmett thought for a second, "I have a thousand in my college fund, but I only have about seven hundred or so in my savings. I didn't save much after mom got cancer, we all pooled our resources to get her in home treatment until the last month." Em said, trying not to look at me or Jazz or the ring.

"Alright then, I'll pay $1325 and so will you. Its right down the end, that way you at least have some left, just in case." just in case Bella gets worse was the ending to that sentence that nobody dared to utter but we all understood.

Emmett looked at the ring again and then away. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok Jazz." It seemed that Rose's happiness had won out. I had never been more proud of Emmett or more convinced of how much he loved Rosalie. A man's pride was a fragile thing, but to be a good Mate you had to put the other person first.

"But I'm paying you back." Emmett insisted.

"Sure Em, sure." Jazz said handing the clerk his card as Em handed his over.

When Em had Rose's ring safely stored in his pocket with his hand held over the bulge as protectively as though it was his first born child, we all made our way to the car. The girls would be home soon and looking for us. We had to get home fast to hide the rings until the right time. I had the perfect place for it in my closet. Their was a false back to one of my shelves and I had hidden a few things there already like a photo of Bella as a baby that her dad had given me and my Lamia birth certificate. Now I would add Bella's ring and necklace to the small collection.

The car ride home was quiet other then the rock music that Jasper played. Three Days Grace and Nickleback saved us from conversation when all three of us were so wrapped in our own thoughts.

I had been concerned when I called Bella earlier to check on her and she hadn't answered so I had called Rosalie only to find that Bella had just left them to go meet up with Jacob Black for an hour. I knew that Bella loved me as much as I loved her, but I didn't trust Jacob. But then again, could you blame a guy? How could I trust him when he was trying desperately to steal the girl I loved so much, my salvation and soul mate? Something like that is bound to make you mistrust someone.

As we drove closer and closer to Forks I kept thinking about what Jacob Black could possibly have to say to My Bella.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: J Thanks guys for the love! Keep it up!

Chapter Seventeen

BPOV

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and I felt the butterflies stir in my stomach. No matter how many times Rose assured me that Edward had not sounded mad when she had talked to him I still expected just a tad bit of outrage that I had not only gone to see Jacob, but that I had been unreachable to Edward while I was with him.

I looked worriedly out of the window at the house. Rose had to put the top on the convertible up halfway home due to the inevitable rain.

"It'll be ok Bella. I told you, he isn't mad." Rose insisted. I looked at her and bit my lip. I knew My Edward. Just because he didn't _sound_ mad didn't mean he wasn't mad. Edward was very good at hiding his anger when talking to people he wasn't mad at. But if he was talking to you, and you were the one he was angry with, he isn't so good at controlling his temper. Especially where I'm concerned.

"Bella, you can't hide from him. You know he'd just find you and that _would_ make him angry." Alice reminded me. I nodded, still biting my lip and pulled the hood of my black jacket over my head. Rose and Alice looked at each other then followed my lead, and we all got out of the car. Stepping into the freezing rain stopped the dread that was rising in me about going into the house, because I was automatically drenched and freezing the second I put a toe out of the car. Alice, Rose, and I rushed up the driveway and onto the porch.

"Shoes and Jacket Bella dear." Esme said as she opened the door for us.

"Okay ma." I said, smiling. She grinned at me as I threw my shoes and jacket out onto the bench on the porch.

"You too!" She called to Rose and Alice. They grinned and did as I had. As we walked past Esme we all hugged her. Esme was wonderful. She loved all of us the same, even if we weren't biologically hers she treated us like her kids. After about a week or so of Emmett and I calling her Esme she said we could just call her mom if we felt comfortable with it. I was ok with it because I accepted that there was a special part in my heart for my mother and another for Esme. Esme is the mother of my Mate, and I knew that if my mother was still alive Edward would have felt the same way about her. As we walked past Esme, Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Hello Girls!" He called, stopping to hug and kiss each of our cheeks. Carlisle was just as amazing as Esme. He had taken the time to explain my condition fully to me, and to explain the basic rules of combining Night World genes. He was like a second father to all of us and he, like Esme, loved all of us as he did Edward and Alice.

"Boys are in the living room practically sitting on their hands. Better get in there before they all spontaneously combust." Carlisle smiled, wrapping his arms around Esme.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I swear they act like little kids sometimes."

"But they're _our_ little kids." Alice joked.

I just shook my head and followed Alice into the living room.

"Go, Go, Go!" Jasper yelled at the TV.

Boys skating around a Hockey rink filled the screen and a siren sounded.

"Yeah!!" Jasper and Emmett yelled as they high-fived. Edward lounged on the end of the couch and rolled his eyes, but his eyes were glued to the screen as much as Jasper's and Emmett's.

A shrill whistle blew and a sullen looking guy in a red jersey was led to a box.

"What? How is that high-sticking?" Emmett groaned.

Alice, Rose, and I grinned at each other. We were still standing in the doorway, just watching our boys.

A chant of "Go, Go, Go." Started up and even Edward couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

"Come on Crosby." he said fiercely. A player in a gold and white jersey sped toward the goalie in red, faked right then shot left. The siren sounded and Jasper and Emmett groaned as Edward cheered.

"So boys I do believe that would be end of game." Edward grinned, turning to look at Jasper and Emmett. As he looked up however his eyes slid past the two boys and landed on me, his grin widening considerably. He stood up and Emmett and Jasper turned around to grin at the three of us too.

"Oh, noticed us have you?" Rose asked innocently.

"Because we can totally go." Alice motioned toward the door. All three of the boys were walking slowly towards us.

"We've got some more shopping we could do." I offered. Edward reached me then and pulled me to him,

"Oh no Ms. Swan, I don't believe I'll be letting you out of my arms for the rest of the night." His grin took a wicked turn and I felt the butterflies come back for a completely different reason.

"Oh? Is that so Mr. Cullen?" I asked innocently, biting my lip.

His eyes strayed from mine to my bottom lip then back again and he grinned even wider.

"Oh Yes, most definitely."

"Ok Cullen, just because I know and understand how you feel about my baby sister, doesn't mean I'm going to let you fondle her in public." Emmett complained. I drew away from Edward enough to look over at my brother.

"No fondling here little brother, but if you don't leave soon there may very well be some making out." Emmett's face contorted into a sour look and Rose grinned and whispered something in his ear. Em blushed and Rose took his hand, winking at me as she drug him up the stairs.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper to find that they were already connected at the lips.

Rolling my eyes I took Edward's hand and drug him up the three flights of stairs to his room. Halfway up he put his hands on my waist and felt the butterflies stir again.

As we got into his room his lips descended on my ear.

"Oh how I missed you my love." He whispered, his teeth lightly grazing my ear. I shivered and he chuckled, it was a low throaty sound that made me loose my breath.

"And I you." I whispered breathlessly. I heard the door close and realized Edward must have kicked it closed.

I turned to face him and he grinned devilishly. "Oh but love, you don't know how I missed you."

I smiled now too, "Mmm, why don't you show me baby." I suggested.

"Well…" His lips traveled to my forehead. "I missed your smart comments." He kissed my forehead lightly and my eyes closed in pleasure.

"I missed your pretty ears that seem to catch every meaning behind my words." And he kissed both of my ears, letting his teeth graze them again and laughing lightly as I shuttered.

"What else?" I mumbled.

"I missed your delicate little nose, which seems to sniff out my every mood and feeling." He kissed the end of my nose and the corner of my lips pulled up.

"I missed your cheeks, and the blush that is normally on them that gives away _your_ every mood and feeling." he kissed both of my cheeks, letting his lips trail down them to my lips.

"And," he whispered against my lips, making my knees turn to Jell-O, "I missed your gorgeous lips, and the many amazing things that fall from them. Words and Kisses alike." And he laid his lips against mine.

Now I couldn't tell you what happened to me, but whatever is was I had never experienced it before.

There was a curious boiling of my blood that made me feverish.

I gasped wildly and brought my hand up to cling to Edward's hair. His hand snaked around the back of my head to hold me to him as my left hand grasped at the roots of his hair to make sure he wouldn't move. My right hand was on his lower back, clutching him to me even tighter. For the first time ever I heard Edward gasp out of surprise and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth as he had mine. He seemed taken aback at my brazenness as much as I was. He led us slowly over to his bed, sitting me lightly on the edge as his tongue fought mine. He pushed me back into the pillows and I felt my heart leap into my throat. Would this be it? The magical moment that Alice had said was only a matter of time. His hand slipped onto my bare back and I trailed my fingers over his abs, he shuttered lightly and I laughed and he bit my lip lightly. As he chuckled at the gasp that escaped my lips, my fingers drifted down to the hem of his tee-shirt

"Bella, I…oh whoa." I heard Jasper squeak. Edward groaned and leaned back, sitting as far away from me as the bed allowed. I sat up, blushing and out of breath, as I tried to adjust my top.

"Yes Jazz?" I managed in a small voice.

"Oh, I was…never mind. We'll talk later." He swiveled his head to look at Edward and something passed between them. Then Jasper nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly.

I chuckled quietly and Edward looked up at me curiously.

"Twice in one day. We have to get better at this." He grinned as I crawled towards him. I sat in his lap and turned to face him, smiling a bit, "Wannna practice?"Edward chuckled and the sound was deep and breathless and a little hoarse, a thrill went through me at the sound. "As appealing as that sounds, I don't think we want to be caught again today love."

My face slid into a pout and Edward chuckled, touching my bottom lip lightly. Just to be mean I bit his finger. I expected him to complain or snatch his finger away but he didn't. His eyes widened a bit and began to ice over. I saw the tips of his fangs and he leaned forward to press his lips to mine again. I gasped again, this time out of total surprise at the ferocity of his kiss. His tongue flitted across my lips and I sighed and began to part them, dragging my teeth lightly across his bottom lip…

Then he was gone.

"Jeze Bella! You're going to kill me." he groaned and I grinned and snuggled into his chest.

"Aw, but you love me."

He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if I may love you just a bit too much."

I turned to look up at him in confusion.

"Why were you with Jacob Black, Bella?" He asked quietly, looking deep into my eyes. Emerald green gems burned into my chocolate brown eyes and I understood how frantic with worry he must have been.

"We had things to work out, Jake and I. I owed it to him Edward, and now everything's ok. I want everything to be good before…well when I'm not around to fix it all." I finished awkwardly.

Edward grinned sadly, "So that's what we're doing now? Just preparing for when you're not around to save us?"

I grinned, "I guess so Lois Lane."

Edward smiled slightly, still a bit sad. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't see him Bella, I'd just rather you not walk there or turn off your phone while you're with him."

I nodded, "I'm sorry Edward. When you called Jake was telling me the story of Hellewise and Maya, and I thought it was Rose texting me. My phone was on vibrate."

Edward took my hand and played with my fingers, "It's ok. You just…I was worried that's all."

I nodded, lifting my hand to trace the outline of his chin. He smiled a true smile this time and kissed my fingers. He was leaning forward for a kiss when a yawn ripped through me.

"Oops. Sorry." I said, grimacing at the bad timing of my exhaustion.

Edward grinned and laid us out on the bed. My back was to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sleep love. This'll all be here when you wake." Edward crooned in a voice like crushed silk.

"You promise?" I whispered fearfully.

"I swear."

********

EPOV

Bella lay across my chest snoring lightly and I smiled and trailed my fingers over her arm. I loved this girl, and what she did to me….oh Nyx I never wanted to give her up. Jacob Black's face swam behind my eyelids, taunting me. I could feel my rage rising, and my fear not so far behind. I wasn't afraid of him, no not of the pup, I was afraid of what he could do to take my Bella from me. I could not deny my jealousy over the bond they shared, and how much she truly did love him. It burned in me when she spoke of him, when she went to see him, when she talked to him. It made me want to destroy things, namely him. But, for the sake of My Bella's happiness, I had abstained from hurting the Werewolf. If he kept pulling stunts like he did today though, I wasn't sure how much longer my control would hold. It was hanging by a thread as it was.

I felt Bella move and moan in her sleep. She put her head on my chest over my heart and its steady beats seemed to lull her back into her peaceful sleep. I smiled, even my heartbeats were important to her. I knew that every breath she took, every beat of her heart, was important to me. It was good to know that she felt the same. Her hand lay on my chest, rubbing circles unconsciously. My insides clenched and I had to remind myself that even the small movement of me getting up with my Vampire speed would wake her. Oh the effect this girl had on me was amazing. I had never in all my teenage years wanted a girl as badly as I wanted Bella. It was sad actually, because Jasper had begun to wonder if maybe I wasn't interested in girls, but guys. That was the most mortifying conversation I have ever had. Both of us were trying so hard not to blanch from the other, I smiled at the memory

"_Hey Edward." Jasper called as he entered my room, plopping himself on the couch across form me._

"_Hey Jazz." I said, not looking up from the book I was reading. _

"_Uh, could we talk?" He asked hesitantly, his voice slightly higher then normal._

_I looked up at him in confusion and extended my mind, trying to get a feel of his thoughts. I couldn't get a read on him. I cursed Rose; she must have taught him her primitive mind shield. I wondered suddenly, what it was he was focusing on so intently. It took a lot of concentration to block me out. As Jazz had never done it before, I had a feeling that this was important._

"_Sure Jazz." I replied, still pondering not only what he wanted to talk about, but what he was focusing on._

"_Well…I don't know how to say this really. It was Alice's idea, but she didn't want to be the one to ask. She felt it was a guy thing."_

_I was even more interested now. Alice stuck her nose into everything, no matter whose business it was. For Alice to feel that it wasn't her business made whatever Jasper had to say so much more interesting, and probably highly embarrassing,_

"_Just spit it out Jazz, whatever it is, I can handle it."_

_Jasper took a deep breath and flipped his eyes to mine; the look in them was slightly terrified. It made me even more interested. Jasper wasn't a fearful creature._

_He looked away from me in embarrassment. Oh this was rich, Jasper was neither an embarrassed or fearful person, this certainly __**had **__to be interesting._

"_Well Alice and I…well Edward we're worried." he whispered, still refusing to look at me._

"_About?" I trailed off; I had not done anything extreme lately. No speeding tickets this week or the week before. No cliff diving, no hang gliding or any of the other insane things I had done in the past month to feel alive. I felt so empty inside, like I was missing the most important part of me. I just had no idea what that most important missing part of me was._

"_Well, Edward you're… you are always alone. You don't have friends other then Alice and I. You've never had a girlfriend, or expressed any interest in having one."_

_I shrugged, understanding why they were worried. I was a sort of loner, so to speak. Preferring to stay in my room with my books and music then to be in the company of others, Lamia and Human alike. "I just haven't wanted one Jazz. I just…don't want one."_

_Jasper gulped and drew in a deep breath, "Edward I hate to ask you this, but…Edward are you __**gay**__."_

_I turned my eyes to him in astonishment. Gay? Gay? GAY!? Jasper was red and he was avoiding looking at me._

"_Wha…What?" I stuttered, still not getting it through my head that Alice, my twin sister, my OTHER HALF, thought I was GAY!_

"_Edward, this is just as hard for me as it is for you. Don't be ashamed or scared that we won't love you anymore. You'll always be my brother Edward, even if you are gay or even Bi."_

_I was still shocked, my jaw on the floor. I tried to make my voice respond, but my throat felt like it was filled with saw dust._

_Finally after tense moments of awkwardness I managed to force out in a hoarse voice, _

"_Jasper, I swear I am not gay. I'm strait, 100% strait. I just haven't found a girl who I like yet, that's all."_

_Jasper let out a sigh of relief and turned to me, grinning. I started laughing so hard that tears came to my eyes and Jasper burst into laughs too. It took us a good ten minutes to stop laughing and Jasper lounged into the couch, his entire body relaxing._

"_I'm so sorry Ed." He apologized, still grinning madly._

"_It's alright; I'm betting Alice put you up to it?"_

_Jasper nodded, and then his grin widened, "Yeah, I'm really glad that you aren't gay Ed, it would have been really weird." _

"_You're telling me!" I shouted, shaking my head, "Jazz how could you guys think that?"_

_Jazz shook his head too and his smile turned grim, "Edward you've been alone for so long. Alice and I are just worried about you. We want you to be happy, and lately you've been moping around. Neither of us knows what to do."_

_I leaned forward, "Jazz I'm fine, really. There's nothing wrong with me, I just haven't met the right girl, that's all."_

_Jazz nodded and stood up, the grin returning to his face._

"_Well let me go put your sister out of her misery, and don't get mad at her Ed, she only wanted to know because she loves you."_

_I nodded and grinned like Jasper, "yeah I know. Don't worry, I'm not angry."_

_When Jasper left the room I lounged on my bed, wondering, not for the first time why I couldn't find a girl who caught and held my attention. Every once in a while there was a pretty girl who interested me until she started talking about human drama and her hair. Then I lost interest quickly. I wanted a girl who was as smart as she was beautiful, someone who I could have an actual conversation with. I sighed and turned onto my stomach, wondering If a girl like that even existed."_

I smiled at the memory. A girl like that had indeed existed and she was splayed across my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she hummed in a way that sounded content. This girl, my Bella was the only girl who could catch and hold my attention and make me stay up at night pondering the things she said. Her every move and breath drew me to her with a fierceness that I couldn't fathom or withstand. And the best part about being with Bella wasn't the way she made me feel, but the fact that I made _her_ feel the way she made me feel. One sided relationships were horrible and heart braking even if you barely liked the other person, as I remembered vividly.

"_What's going on with you and Tanya, Edward?" Alice asked as she danced into my room. I was laying face down on my bed, pondering the same question. Tanya was my girlfriend of two months, my very first girlfriend at that. She was 5'7", strawberry blond, blue-green eyed, and completely gorgeous. Our relationship seemed to have been going downhill the last week or so thanks to Tyler Crowley. He was the new boy in town and had captured Tanya's attention._

"_I have no idea Ally." I admitted to the pillows, knowing my sister would understand me._

"_I think you should end it." Alice said matter-of-factly. I jerked my head up to level a glare at her. It was no secret that none of my family liked Tanya. I had to admit she was whinny and she liked to have her way all the time. She was also annoying at times._

"_Maybe." I sighed._

_I thought back to when I asked Tanya out. I hadn't really liked her, but I had liked her enough to hope for love to come later. She however seemed really into me. She was an okay girlfriend for the first month, a little whinny but not too bad. She always liked to be in public, kissing and hugging all over me. But in private she barely spoke to me, resorting to making out to fill the time._

_During the second month we dated she became awfully bitchy and always accused me of cheating on her or looking at other girls, when in reality __**she**__ was the one looking at other boys. Now, in the middle of our second month of dating she barely spoke to me wherever we were and seemed more interested in Tyler then in me._

_Alice threw my cell phone at me and looked at me significantly for a second then left the room. I sighed, no time like the present I suppose._

_I hit speed dial number 6 and after three rings Tanya picked up the phone._

"_Hi Ed." she sighed, not happily but warily. Like she didn't want to speak to me._

"_Tanya I think we need to talk."_

"_Ok" she said simply._

"_I think we should break up." I stated bluntly. I was ready for water works, hysteria, accusations, any thing but what she said,_

"_Kay. Doesn't matter to me." And she sounded serious._

"_What?" I stuttered._

"_Yeah, Edward you didn't really think I was dating you because I __**liked **__you?"_

"_Well yeah! Why else do you date someone?"_

_Tanya laughed, "Edward you are so naive. I dated you because you looked good next to me. I Dated you because it made me look good to have the non-dateable Edward Cullen on my arm and under my finger. You were a notch on my silk belt Edward, a little pet. Nothing else."_

_I didn't know what to say. I had been used._

"_Good bye Edward, better luck next time. You'll thank me for this later."_

_And then she hung up on me._

_I was frozen. It wasn't as though I was in love with her or anything; the fact that hurt me was that I had been used. __**Used**__ to further Tanya Denali's reputation._

_And it was right then and there that I promised myself I would never let another girl into my heart ever again._

Once again I smiled at the memories. Sadly, Tanya had been right. I was seriously naive. To think that I would never let another girl into my heart after just one bad relationship was ludicrous. But then again I hadn't met Bella yet. Bella had changed everything.

I had always felt like there was a part of me that was missing, something essential to my survival that I couldn't find. Thinking I could fill the hole with adrenalin I took up car racing and sky diving and cliff diving, anything I could do to get an adrenalin rush. And it had worked for the moment, but the ache of the hole always came back. I never told anyone but Alice about it and she couldn't understand. Knowing what I knew now I realized that Alice could not understand my pain because she had never been without her other half. I beat myself up for not talking to Rose, but I didn't think it would have helped. The only thing that could have, and did, stop the pain was Bella. She was the essential part of me that had been missing all my life, and now she was here in my arms. And I dared anyone to take her form me. And yet somehow while trying to avoid thoughts of him, my thoughts circled around to Jacob Black. The bane of my existence. Ugh. I had no solution to the problem of the Werewolf who was Bella's best guy friend. I couldn't banish him from her presence because it would hurt Bella. Anything that hurt Bella was unthinkable. I couldn't kill him for the same reason. And nor could I just forget about him when he was trying desperately to steal Bella from me. I sighed. I would not find a solution tonight. Better to just go to sleep and hold the girl who was the core of my very existence in my arms.

I snuggled down into the soft bed, laying my head on top of Bella's. She sighed and snuggled into my chest, smiling. I grinned ear to ear until I fell asleep.

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

It's surprising how normally life goes on even when disaster is about to strike. Jasper, Emmett, and I held our tongues (and our hands over our pockets). When ever the girls weren't around, which wasn't often, we discussed who should ask first and who should get married first. Jasper thought Bella and I should go first, then Emmett and Rose, and lastly he and Alice. We joked that he wanted the extra time so that he could find a way to duck out of the whole thing. He always said very calmly, "If Bella goes early we want the two of you and Emmett to be married. Alice and I can wait, we've waited this long. You and Bella are more important."

I couldn't deny his logic, but we decided that we would all propose to the girls in the same week, then let the three of them decide. It was the easiest answer plus it let us out of the job. It wasn't that we didn't want to plan the weddings and get married, its just that it's more a girl thing. Not to mention we wanted everything perfect for the special days, and it seemed as though the girls would know better then us what would make them perfect.

The girl's were gone momentarily, all cooking dinner in the kitchen. Their laughter floated out of the French doors and made all three of us smile. We were sitting on the back porch, what the girls loved to call our "man cave". Jasper and Emmett were playing table tennis on a newly acquired table. I was lounging in a chair close by keeping score and refereeing.

"I'm going to ask Bella tomorrow." I said suddenly. Jasper looked sharply at me and Emmett lost his focus, letting the ball go under his arm.

"Point." Jasper called.

"Nuh uh! That was distraction, a big distraction." Emmett whined.

"Fine!" Jasper called looking back at me.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "It's our one month, and I think it's right. It feels right." I couldn't explain the feeling but something was pushing me to ask Bella tomorrow. And I was ready, I was ready to have a more tangible claim on the girl who owned me fully and completely. Not to mention the fact that it would put Jacob Black off of Bella finally.

Tomorrow night was the night I would make Bella mine for as long as we had left.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

J

Chapter Eighteen:

EPOV

"Boys! Dinner!" Alice called.

Jasper and Emmett were still a little shaken from my announcement, but the three of us were excited.

"Well I guess we'd better get a move on, huh Jazz?" Emmett whispered as we walked into the house.

"I guess so, I think I'll do it this weekend when Alice and I are on our trip." Jazz whispered back.

"Yeah I'm going to do it on Wednesday." Emmett replied.

I was just now coming in the house and slid the screen door in a little harder then necessary to warn them to stop talking.

"why?"

Emmett shrugged, "Just cause Wednesday is a cool day."

Jasper burst out laughing as we walked into the dinning room. I was mentally choking them.

"What's funny?" Alice asked Jasper, wrapping her arms around him.

He kissed her forehead, "Emmett decided that the best day of the week is Wednesday, just because."

Alice shook her head and her tinkling laugh filled the room, "Well it does have a cool name."

Emmett threw his hands up, "Thank you! That's what I thought too!"

I shook my head and walked over to Bella who was tossing the salad. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and she hummed in satisfaction.

"What's up?' I asked. She laughed a little and the sound made me smile.

"Rosie and Ally wouldn't let me do anything that involved knives or the stove. I got stuck washing potatoes, seasoning steaks, and tossing salad." She shook the bowl for significance. I smiled, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Go ahead Edward Cullen, laugh at me and see who sleeps alone tonight." she threatened. That effectively cut off the laughs that were building.

"Sorry love." I whispered, pressing my lips to her neck. She shivered and leaned back into me,

"You're forgiven."

I smiled against the skin of her neck and she shivered again.

"Cold?" I asked playfully, smiling even wider at the shiver she gave when I spoke against her neck.

"No, not a bit. Why do you ask?" She asked in a slightly breathless voice.

"You're shivering my Love." I lifted my head to nip at her ear.

She giggled, "Oh it has nothing to do with cold Cullen, and you know it."

I grinned and whispered in her ear, "Yes, yes I do."

"Hey!" A loud voice cut in, "Cut that out!" Emmett complained.

I sighed, caught once more.

Bella turned in my arms to look at her twin brother, "No Emmett I will not. He's my boyfriend and I love him and it's ok for me to show it. You and Rose do it all the time."

Emmett colored a bit and said, "Just not in front of me ok? Unless you _want_ your boyfriend's intestines on the floor."

I blanched, "Wow, harsh."

Emmett grinned an unpleasant sort of grin, "I was brought up with a certain outlook on boys and my sister. If they hurt her, they're dead. If fondle her in front of me they just get their intestines yanked out. It's really the lesser of two evils."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. Turning to me she said, "Dad is way overprotective and has taught Emmett that big sisters are to be cherished and protected, and that when boys touch them those boys get hurt."

I gulped and pretended to step away, "Sorry Bells, I didn't sign up to be disemboweled."

She looked shocked and a little hurt. I grinned and pulled her into my arms, "Just kidding love. I'd be disemboweled for you any day."

She smiled and let her face rest in the crook of my neck, her lips towards my neck.

"And for that you may get a little action Mr. Cullen." I felt my smile widen and said

"Oh really?"

She smiled wider against my neck, making _me_ shiver.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

I suddenly couldn't wait for a dinner that hadn't even begun to be over.

BPOV

I loved the effect I had on him. He fidgeted all through dinner, bumping my hand and my thigh with every move, his smile growing bigger every time. I couldn't fight back my own smile at his enthusiasm. I just didn't understand him. He was so gorgeous and god-like and smart and funny and every other good thing. while I was plain. plain brown hair, the only thing different about it is the cork-screw curls. Plain brown eyes and pale complexion. No chest to speak of, maybe a B cup on my best days, and no real figure. I wasn't especially bright, nor super talented like him. He could have anyone he wanted and yet he chose me. I would never understand his logic. But if he was happy and loved me then I wasn't going to complain. I loved being with Edward. He made me feel like I was special. He made me want to be a better person so that I could deserve all his goodness. It's like God decided to make an angel for earth.

"You ok Love?" Edward asked as we took the dishes into the kitchen. We were in charge of clearing the table, Em and Rose of dishes, and Alice and Jasper had set the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. We walked into the kitchen to find Em and Rose having a full fledged bubble fight.

And we were caught in the cross fire.

"No I got you!" Rose insisted. She had soapy water all over her top and splattered on her jeans. Her normally golden hair had turned a dark muddy blonde color from the water that dripped from the tips. She had a breath-taking smile on her face and once again I realized that all my friends really were more beautiful then the average. I sighed to myself and took yet another hit to my self-esteem.

"Nuh uh, no way!" Em yelled. His jeans were the only thing on him that wasn't drenched. His T-shirt stuck to his muscular chest and his hair was flat to his head. Soapy water ran down from his hair over his face. I had to struggle not to laugh as Edward and I dropped the dishes into the nearly empty Kitchen sink and left the room with the two of them still arguing behind us.

"wait…" Edward said as we walked back into the dinning room.

"now." he said. And we both burst into laughter.

"Wow." I said when I had regained enough breath to speak.

Edward was bent over double gasping from his laughter he said, "Yup, bubble fight. It doesn't surprise me."

I shook my head, "They're so in love."

Edward stopped laughing and looked me deep in the eyes, "So am I." He said in a fierce voice.

I blushed, reaching to take his hand I said, "Ditto babe."

Edward chuckled again then said, "Ms. Swan I do believe you have a promise to make good on."

I smiled, "What promise Edward?"

"you know, the one from dinner." he said looking around for his father or Emmett.

I fluttered my eyelashes innocently, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Edward's face slid into a pout. "Bella…" he whined.

I grinned again, "ok, ok I remember now. The promise to give you a good nights rest by going home?"

"No!"

"um, the one to go and take up cliff diving?"

"definitely not."

I thought for a second, "Nope I don't recall any other promises dear."

Edward sighed, "Bella."

"What Promise hun?"

"You promised I'd get rewarded for not being afraid of Emmett."

I smiled, "Ohh…that one. I don't know…you were pretty wimpy…" I teased.

Edward crossed his arms and pouted, "That's not fair."

I laughed, "nope cause that comes in October."

Edward thought for a second, "Oh ha, ha Bella. Yes the state fair does come in October."

I laughed, "Okay Mr. Cullen I do believe you endured enough torture to get a little reward." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. The electric shock of my lips against Edward's never seemed to fade. But when he leaned closer to deepen our kiss I pulled away.

He groaned in protest and I smiled.

"Not here Cullen, unless you _want_ your intestines out on he floor." I reminded him.

Edward grimaced, "I actually like my intestines where they are believe it or not."

I took his hand, "Then come on." Edward smiled as I drug him to his room.

Half-way up the stairs he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me lightly against the wall, "I wasn't done kissing you Ms. Swan." I grinned as he leaned closer.

He pressed his lips fiercely to mine. I gasped at the wildness of his kiss and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth again. Our tongues tangled and Edward hummed in happiness. My knees were Jell-O, Edward was the only thing holding me upright. His searing kiss was sweet and passion filled. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey Edward mom's home!" Alice called as she came down the stairs. Edward groaned again and leaned away from me. Alice ran down the stairs and as she went by she winked at me. I sighed just as Esme came in the door.

"Hey kids!" She called.

"Hey Mom!" Edward and I called back. I made to go down the stairs but Edward stopped me.

"We can talk to her later." he was grinning his devilish I'm-going-to-get-into-trouble smile.

I smiled too and followed him up to his room.

He kicked his bedroom door closed and pulled me to him. He didn't kiss me, he just hugged me to him.

"I love you so much." He said. I smiled into his chest.

"I love you."

Edward pulled us over to his bed, laying us down to face each other. I was propped on my elbow and he on his. His left arm was draped over my side, drawing circles on my back.

"Mmm." I sighed and he smiled happily.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" he asked suddenly.

I cocked my head to the side, "Uh Christmas?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "yes of course Bella it's Christmas in March."

I frowned, "I wonder if I'll make it to Christmas." Edward closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." he whispered back, "I've been worrying about the same thing."

We were silent for a second then I said, "It's our one month anniversary. Tomorrow is March 20th, exactly a month since we started dating." I smiled slightly, putting my hand on his cheek. He kissed my hand then his expression darkened.

"Yeah and the 22nd is one month since your diagnosis."

I sighed, "Lets not think about that ok? Lets just be happy for now. I need to be happy."

Edward nodded and laid his head on my chest. I smiled, he was listening to my heart beats. He did it often, telling me that he was so in tune with the sound that he could hear it across the room.

"If you can hear it across the room why do you listen to it this close?" I had asked

"It sounds sweeter closer." He had replied.

I smiled at the odd memory.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked suddenly.

"Heartbeats." He smiled.

"I swear the beat of your heart is the most important sound in my world."

I grinned. But quickly my thoughts turned sour, what would he do when I was gone. If my heartbeats were the most important sound in his world what would he do when they were gone?

"Don't go there Bella." he warned.

I sighed, "Thought you couldn't read my mind."

He looked up at me, "I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking Bella, I know you so well."

I nodded, "That's true."

Edward sighed and put his head on his pillow again. Caressing my cheek he asked, "When is your next check up?"

Edward had been going diligently with me to every doctor's appointment since he found out. I had one every two weeks for the next two months, then if I lived one every week until I died.

"Tomorrow." I said sighing. I wanted tomorrow to be perfect, but I had to go to a stupid appointment. It's not like they were suddenly going to find a cure or anything, all this appointment was doing was spoiling my day.

"It's ok Love, we have all day after the appointment and then all night." he reminded me.

Growing up with a little brother the same age as you tends to make you a little dirty minded. So Edward's comment made me giggle. He colored a bit then said, "Isabella Marie Swan you _know_ what I meant."

I nodded but the giggles wouldn't stop.

Soon Edward was laughing too, and we were just laughing and holding each other.

After a while the laughs slowly subsided and we just stared into each other's eyes.

"I.." I started.

"I know Love, I know."

I had started to say I was scared, that I didn't want to leave him, that I didn't want to be sick. Edward already knew though, Edward always knew.

"I love you." I whispered quietly.

"And I you. Without a single a doubt."

I smiled a watery smile, tears threatening to spill over.

Edward laughed humorlessly and wiped a tear away from my face, "No crying Love, remember? We have to be happy. We're here now right?"

I nodded.

"Then lets enjoy it."

I nodded again and was about to say something before a yawn ripped through me.

Edward chuckled and pulled me to his chest, "Sleep my only Love, everything will be the same when you awake."

I nodded a third time and whispered, "I love you Edward. You're my angel."

He chuckled and I may have heard him wrong because I was half asleep but I though he said, "Oh no my Bella, it's you who are the angel. Nyx sent you to save me and you've done so much more."

Content for the moment I let myself slide into the dream world where nothing bad ever happens.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**WOW!!! Thank you, Gracias, Aloha, every other thank you in the world to all my wonderful reviewers. My computer crashed so I couldn't write or update until my dad fixed it but when I saw I had 50 reviews I flipped!!! I love you guys!!! **_

_**No worries I am going to finish the story, but the restriction with reviews is still going!!! More reviews= faster update I promise!! I will totally slack on my school work to write I swear. Well this is getting long so here is the story folks!**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**BPOV**_

"_**Bella…" a sweet voice called. I sighed happily, I'd know that voice any where. The voice of my angel, my savior.**_

"_**Bella honey I have to take you home. Charlie called." My eyes flew open. My father had been very lenient lately but we had a deal. I would stay one night at the Cullen's then Edward would come and stay with me. Dad understood that we could not be separated and that we weren't going to fool around. He did however want me home every other night.**_

"_**Bells I never get to see you unless you're coming to pick up clothes. I miss you Kiddo, I miss you and Emmett. Bella I can't loose you now when I'm going to loose you so soon."**_

_**I had nodded and promised in a thick voice to be home every other night in exchange for Edward being able to come with me. Dad had agreed somewhat reluctantly but he did like Edward, he especially liked the careful care Edward took of me.**_

_**Speaking of my angel his beautiful face hovered above mine, a small smile playing around the corners of his lips.**_

"_**Arise Sleeping Beauty; you have to go anon to your home." Edward said in old English.**_

_**I grinned, "Yes Prince Charming we must be gone." he smiled now.**_

"_**Good sleep?"**_

_**I nodded and looked around him to the clock, it was 6:30 I had fallen asleep around five after our early dinner. On the nights when Emmett and I had to go home we ate early dinners or snacks. As I leaned back Edward rested his hand on my side.**_

"_**I love watching you sleep, you say the most interesting things." **_

_**I blushed, "What did I say?"**_

_**Edward smiled and trailed his fingers lightly across my stomach, "Nothing much. Just that you loved me and wished you could live to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. And that when you died you wanted me to find someone to love." He frowned at the thought.**_

_**I shook my head, "Edward I want you to be happy, to be in love again."**_

_**Edward looked into my eyes with a mix of fury and sadness as well as passion burning in his irises, "Bella for me there will never be another. Not in all of my life have I felt this way, nor will I ever again. You were made for me and me for you. Nyx meant us to be together and for me to be with only you and I will not disobey her wishes. I couldn't fall in love again if I tried anyway. No one will ever measure up to you."**_

_**A tear leaked from my eye. I had no idea he loved me as fiercely as I loved him. If I were in his position I would feel the exact same way. I knew deep in my heart that Edward was the only one for me, he was my destined. I was supposed**_** to be with him and only him.**

**Edward sighed and kissed my lips lightly, "We'd better go before Charlie gets upset."**

**I nodded and he stood up, helping me up off the bed.**

**As we walked down the stairs hand-in-hand I thought intensely about what I asked Rose and Alice on the pier. I hoped they would find someway for Edward to be happy again at the least, if not in love.**

"**Hey sis." Emmett called as we walked into the living room.**

"**Ready?" I asked.**

"**Of course." He grabbed Rosalie's hand and the four of us walked outside. We had found it was easier to take two different cars just in case one of us wanted to go somewhere and didn't want to leave the other two stranded. We drove together though because Emmett insisted. He was very careful with me lately, almost surpassing Edward in his strive to care for me. Almost but not quite. **

**As we sat in Edward's car he hummed to a Linkin Park song I didn't know.**

"**You ok?" He asked suddenly when we were half-way there.**

"**Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said surprised out of the thoughts I had been chasing around in my head.**

"**You're quiet." he observed.**

**I smiled and ran my thumb over the back of his hand. Our hands were clasped in between the seats.**

"**Just thinking."**

"**Bout what?"**

**I sighed, "Just stuff I'm going to miss. Graduation, Emmett's Wedding, Alice and Jasper's Wedding, When Alice and Rose have their first kids. All kinds of stuff."**

**Edward sighed, "Love you can't dwell on that, it'll make you sicker. You have to think of all the good things you've been through, all the good things in your life right now."**

**I nodded, "I have you, and Em and my dad, and Alice and Rose and Jasper. I'm still here."**

**Edward nodded, "Yes those are all good things."**

**I sighed again, "Edward just…I'm just going to miss all the milestones in my twin brother's life. We were supposed to be together always, now I'm leaving him. I'm a horrible sister." I was on the verge of tears at the thought of leaving my brother without his twin. Emmett and I had talked before about it and I slipped gratefully into the memory.**

"_**Bella you cant keep doing all this, you're going to get sicker." Emmett chastised as we drive home.**_

_**I rolled my eyes, "Sure Em, you won't miss me any way." I was joking but Emmett turned to look at me sharply with tears in his eyes.**_

"_**Don't ever say that again."**_

_**I was confused, "Emmett you have Rose."**_

_**Emmett shook his head and looked away, "I love Rosalie, I do. But Bella you're my twin sister. The only person I know truly inside and out. The only one who can mind-talk with me. My other half. How could I not miss you?" A tear ran down his face.**_

_**I put a hand on his cheek, "I'm so sorry Emmy, I wasn't thinking. I know exactly how you feel."**_

_**Emmett nodded, "Just don't ever say that again please Bell."**_

_**I nodded and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride.**_

**Remembering that car ride made me embarrassed. I couldn't believe I had actually said my baby brother wouldn't miss me. If I was in his position I would be just as upset and scared. I would have been more pissed though if he had said I wouldn't miss him. I agreed with him, however much I may love Edward, Emmett was my other half and would always hold a special place that no one could steal from him just for being my twin.**

"_**Hey baby sister, I caught that flash back." **_**Emmett mind called me.**

**I smiled, **_**"I bet you did."**_

"_**Love you squirt."**_

"_**Love you too green giant."**_

**I felt Emmett's mind retreat from mine a bit, but we were still connected as we always were. I smiled at the fact that no matter what I was never alone, my twin was always with me.**

"**What?" Edward asked, seeing me smile out of the blue.**

"**Emmett." I responded and Edward smiled too. All the others knew about Emmett's and my connection. It became as normal as Alice predicting the future and Edward picking stray thoughts out of people's heads. Even Jasper controlling people's moods was considered normal. It was odd that Rose's power was suggestion. It had never been seen before. It wasn't true mind-control, more like the suggestion of actions that strongly influenced you to do something.**

"**How is he?" Edward asked.**

"**Worried."**

**Edward nodded, "We all are Bella. We love you so much."**

**I nodded, tears coming to my eyes again. I snorted, disgusted with myself.**

"**What?" Edward asked, concerned.**

"**I never used to cry before I got cancer, now I'm like a hose pipe." I said in a slightly disgusted voice. **

"**Bella crying doesn't make you weak; it just means you actually have feelings. Even Vampires and Werewolves cry." Edward soothed me. I scoffed.**

"**Bella, stop it. If you don't show emotion you loose those you love, trust me."**

"**That's not the point Edward. I'm supposed to be the strong one. For Emmett, for Alice, for Jazz, for Rose, my dad, and you." **

**Edward looked into my eyes, which sort of scared me because he was driving.**

"**Bella you don't have to be strong all the time, its okay to let me shoulder the burden sometimes. Like now."**

**I shook my head, "If I let the tears come they'll never stop."**

**Edward pulled up to my house and turned to look at me. The fire from in his bedroom was back in his eyes.**

"**Bella you cant tell me to share my feelings and not share yours. Give and take Love."**

**I sighed, "I've always been the strong one, the responsible one. Especially after mom died. It's just my instinct Edward."**

**Edward sighed too, "Well Love you can't keep everything inside. It scares me when you're so calm all the time. Love you have to face the facts just like the rest of us. You're dying Bella."**

**I looked away from him, attempting to swallow my tears. "Why are you doing this, saying this?"**

"**It's not to be cruel Bella. I could never be cruel to you, I love you too much. It's to get you to realize that you don't have to do this all by yourself. I'm here, Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emmett we all want to help, we all love you. You have to trust us to deal with our own emotions enough to help you deal with the fact that you're dying Bella. It's not fair for us not to be able to help you."**

**I sighed still not looking at him.**

"**We'd better get inside before your dad has a heart attack." I nodded and heard his door open and close. As I went to open my own I found that it was already open, Edward having scooted over to open it faster then my eyes could follow. I got out of the car and stood I front of him, refusing to look at him.**

"**Bella." he whispered lifting my chin. I still refused to look into his eyes.**

"**Bella I love you, that's why I want to know how you feel. I want to help you because I love you."**

"**I know," I whispered back, "And that's what hurts the most."**

**He paused for a second then said in a confused and hurt tone, "It hurts that I love you?" **

**I shook my head, "That you want to help."**

**I heard him sigh and felt him take my hand, "It's you and me kid."**

**I involuntarily let a laugh escape. A watery laugh, but still a laugh.**

"**That's my girl." Edward said. I could tell he was smiling by his voice.**

"**We'd better go in before my dad comes out with a shot-gun to your head. He's a cop, he does have one."**

**Edward chuckled again but led me to the house.**

**EPOV**

**I lay with Bella in her bed. She wasn't asleep, I could tell by her breathing. We weren't talking. After our fight outside we had sat in the living room with her father for an hour and a half, watching TV and joking around. Her father canceled her appointment and instead scheduled it for a few weeks from now since Bella seemed fine. Bella seemed to have forgotten our argument. But as soon as we got into her bedroom she pretended as if I didn't exist.**

"**Bella?" I called three or four times to no answer.**

"**Love?" A few more times.**

**When I realized that she wasn't going to speak to me I just stretched out on her bed, hoping the flare of her temper would die down as bed time came around.**

**But it hadn't, if anything it had intensified. She slept on the other side of the bed with her back to me. I sighed quietly, maybe she just needed alone time?**

"**Bella?" No answer, "Do you want me to go?"**

**I heard a sigh and she turned over. Silent tears were coursing down her face.**

"**Are you happy now Edward Cullen? I'm showing emotion. I'm fricking crying because I'm fricking **_**dying**_."

I hadn't meant for this to happen. "Oh Bella." I sighed and pulled her to my chest.

"No." She wrestled away from me, "don't touch me."

"Bella _please._ I didn't mean to upset you; I just wanted you to know how I felt. I want to feel like a part of your life Bella. I can't do that if you don't tell me how you feel."

Bella glared at me, "Don't go playing the Saint, Edward. You don't tell me everything either."

And I was stuck. She was right, I hadn't told her everything. I hadn't told her that I was going to propose tomorrow. Or that Emmett and Jasper were going to as well. I hadn't told her about her locket that now held a picture of Emmett and her father on one side and me on the other inside of it.

"My point exactly Edward. Don't preach what you don't live remember?"

I sighed, "Bella let's start over then. Be completely honest with each other. About everything."

She looked deep into my eyes, probably to see if I meant it.

"Okay." she said finally.

I smiled hesitantly and she smiled back just as hesitantly.

I held my arms out to her and she came willingly to me.

"I hate being in fights with you." I said.

She laughed, "Me too. I feel so lonely."

"You're never lonely remember? You have Emmett in your head."

She laughed, "Yeah how could I forget? He was yelling at me while we were fighting. Telling me to swallow the pride and that you were all big boys and girls who could handle one crying girl."

I smiled, that's Emmett for you. He may love Bella to death but if she's wrong he'll tell her just like he'd tell the rest of us.

"He was right though. I was being stupid." she whispered.

"Yeah I was too. We just have to compromise."

"Yup, it'll help a lot." She laughed and the sound made my insides flip.

Her laughs died as she looked into my eyes. Our eyes locked and we were silent, speaking with our eyes. Telling each other we loved each other without saying a word.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She hummed in satisfaction and opened her mouth to mine. I slipped my tongue in and caressed hers. She smiled and I shifted to where I was hovering over her, the bottom halves of our bodies pressed together.

As we explored each other's mouths our hands did a little exploring too. Her left hand was pressed against my chest under my shirt and our right hands were intertwined by her head. I ran my hand down her side and smiled when she moaned. My fingers inched up her stomach, aching to touch her skin. Just a little farther…

I pulled my lips wildly from hers gasping "No."

She fell back on the pillows, her breathing rather shallow and quick.

"Wow, that was…_amazing_" She panted.

I groaned and rolled to the side, as far away from her as the bed would allow.

"Wow indeed." I said a little breathless myself. We had never gone that far or had been so tempted to go farther.

"Why'd you stop?"

I sighed, "Because If I hadn't I never would have."

She took a deep breath, "What if I didn't want you to stop?"

I sighed again, "You're sick Bella. It takes energy. Energy you don't have."

She sighed in a frustrated way. "Edward I'm only going to get sicker. I don't want to die without showing you how much I love you."

I turned to look at her, "I know how much you love me."

She let out her breath in frustration, "But Edward I want to _show_ you."

I shook my head, "No Bella." She sighed a final time and said,

"I'm not giving up. I will show you, Edward, that it's safe."

I didn't respond, just pulled her to my side and rested my head on top of hers.

"Just you wait."

_The Next Morning_

BPOV

I woke up slowly from the most pleasant dreams of my life. It was sad in a way though, because I didn't really _want_ to wake. My dreams, no matter how badly I wanted them too, probably weren't going to happen. Because I was sick, I thought disgustedly. Because I had F-ing cancer. Because I was dying. Ugh, I needed to get away from these sour thoughts before I started to cry for the _fourth time _in the last two days.

Back to my dream…

We were on a beach laying in the sand with our eyes closed.

"_I'm glad we're here." I sighed, reaching for his hand._

"_Me too love, we needed this. A getaway." he replied in his most silky voice._

"_Mmm." I sighed and scooted over to rest my head on his shoulder. His warm bare skin against mine was the most pleasant feeling in the world._

"_Oh Bella." he sighed, his arm winding around my waist and pulling me closer. His fingers trailed over my bare stomach. I just now realized I was in a bikini. Looking down I stifled a laugh, it was the one I had worn before we started going out, when we thought I was healthy. _

_I sighed happily at the sensation of his warm fingers sliding over my bare flesh. I let my hand rest on his bare chest, rubbing circles on his muscled abs._

_A small moan rippled through him, the flexing of the muscles in his abs made me shiver._

_Suddenly he hovered over me, smiling a devilish looking smile. It lit his face up brilliantly, making him look even more like the angel that I knew he was. He looked ethereal, a shining God of light. I felt so pale beneath him, so normal and undeserving of all his goodness and beauty._

_It was as if he had read my mind,_

"_You look like an elf goddess. So beautiful and shining. So good and just, never selfish never cruel. Always the one to take the bullet for someone else."_

_I shook my head. "That isn't me."_

_Edward smiled a brittle sort of smile, "How can I show you, persuaded you to see what you really are?"_

_I smiled, this was the opening I was waiting for, "No, let me show you."_

_And I kissed him. He gasped at my fierceness and I took the opportunity to let my tongue explore. He groaned and It just egged me on. His hand had clamped down on my waist and was pushing me into the sand. My fingernails were scraping the skin of his back, leaving marks that were claming him as mine and mine alone._

"_Oh Bella." he moaned as he disengaged from my mouth and kissed my neck._

"_Edward. Edward. Edward." I said over and over again…_

"Bella, Bella, Bella? What is it my love?" Edward asked franticly. I felt my eyes fly open. I hadn't noticed that I had fallen back to sleep, somehow fallen back into my dream.

"Bella?" he asked again.

I felt tears running down my face. I felt so stupid for crying but I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop. The dream that I wanted to come true so badly never would.

"Oh my Love I hadn't meant for it to make you so upset." he moaned, gathering me to his chest.

"What?" I blundered out.

"The dream my love, the dream. We were both in it, I put it into your mind. So we could both experience it without it really happening. The closest to your wishes we can get."

I was amazed, "You did that?"

He nodded and his small impish smile made his cheeks dimple. It surprised me, I hadn't known his cheeks _could_ dimple. Plus I didn't know he could put dreams in my head.

"Oh Edward, how?" I asked, still amazed that he _could_.

He was still smiling his impish little smile, "We have such a strong bond Bella. I cant read your mind, can barely get a read on it to be truthful. But apparently when I need you, when you need me, our dreams can be our connection. I felt like you needed it, and Nyx knows I needed you. That was the only way we could be together."

I smiled now too, "Hmm, that gives me ideas."

Edward shook his head, "Sorry love. I cant."

I pouted for a second, then it dawned on me. Why not? It's not like it was real or anything.

"Because Bella, its against what I was taught. I cant."

I pouted again, "But it's not real."

Edward shook his head, "yes Bella, it is. It still counts."

I sighed, it wasn't fair to want him when it seemed he didn't want me.

Oh God.

That was it, that was the problem.

He didn't want me.

I rolled myself out of his arms, my cheeks burning and my eyes filling. Edward didn't want me. I could feel myself shaking with rejection. He didn't want me.

"Bella? Love what's wrong?"

I was shaking harder now. He didn't want me.

He didn't want me.

He. Didn't. Want. Me.

A sob escaped my lips and I clasped a hand over my mouth. I didn't want him to soothe me with lies or empty promises.

"Oh Bella what is it my only Love?" Edward asked desperately. I didn't answer and then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I tried to wrestle free but he only held me tighter.

"Please." he begged, "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what I did, what I said, to hurt you. Please, you're killing me." I heard the tears in his voice but it didn't faze me, didn't make me stop fighting him. I was still trying to wrestle out of his arms.

"Bella!" He cried out, "Stop. Please."

A sob escaped from my lips again. The sound of it seemed to startle him. And the startle, it seemed to make him realize just what I was so upset about.

"Oh Bella. I am so, so sorry my Love. Ah I'm such an idiot." he sighed and kissed the back of my neck. I stopped struggling so hard to get away from him.

"Bella I want you, I want you more then a blind man wants to see or a deaf man wants to hear. I want you with a fierceness that makes me fear you, that makes me quake with need when we kiss. I just…I cant do that. I cant take the vital energy you need to live for my own sick pleasure Bella. I cant. Anything that has the potential to hurt you I cant do, even if it just makes you uncomfortable. I need you, want you. But I cannot, and will not, take you my love."

I stopped struggling completely now. I felt silent tears once more running down my face and cursed myself for being such a baby.

"Bella, say something. Please. Anything."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Edward I just…I don't want to die without you knowing how fully and completely I love you. That wouldn't be fair, to either of us."

I felt him nod behind me, but I did not turn to look at him. I couldn't face him, not yet at least.

"I understand that My Bella, but I cant do anything that could result in you leaving me any earlier then you already are."

I sighed again, I understood his points, but that didn't make it any easier. It didn't make me any happier, nor did it make me want him and need him any less.

"I do believe they call this an impasse." I observed.

His melodic laugh sounded from behind me, "I believe you are right my love."

I sighed and turned, finally ready to face him.

"I'm sorry." he said again, brushing a stray hair from my face.

"Me too. I love you."

He smiled a thin sort of smile, "And I you."

Right as I was leaning forward to kiss him a knock sounded at the door.

I sighed in frustration and Edward grinned, loping gracefully over to answer the door.

"Happy, happy anniversary from all of us to you. Happy, happy anniversary may all you dreams come true, Hey!" Four voices sang out. Edward's eyes connected with mine and we both began to laugh. We both knew the dream we really wanted to come true.

"What? What'd we say?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

"Inside joke." Edward gasped out. The comment made us laugh harder. Yeah, it was an inside joke alright.

"Whatever, just let us in." Alice said grumpily, pushing the door open and gliding in.

I blushed as I looked down at my state of disarray. I was wearing a rumpled red tank top and golden colored shorts. Edward was clad in boxers and a thin grey T-shirt, his dark blue boxers complimenting his eyes. I sat down on the bed, hoping no one would comment on my choice of clothing.

"We bring gifts." Rose sang, dumping four wrapped boxes onto the bed next to me.

I felt my eyebrows come together, "I thought only the couple gave gifts on an anniversary."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Bella, Bella, Bella. This is a Cullen anniversary. _Everyone_ gives the couple gifts."

I looked over to Edward and he shrugged, apparently this was new to him too.

"So, the girls got Bella two gifts and the boys got Edward two gifts but most of them are meant for both of you." Alice announced, tossing two boxes to each of us. I was stunned and just looked at the boxes that had landed in my lap.

Rose sighed in frustration and Emmett laughed, "Geeze sis don't sit there like a lump on a log. Open them."

I shook myself out of my daze and picked up the first box. I carefully pealed the wrapping off the box and set it aside, it was shinny silver paper with a dark blue bow stuck on the top.

Inside was the most gorgeous dress in the world. It looked to be made of white silk. It was floaty and yet somehow sturdy in it's softness. The sleeves were spaghetti straps and the waist was tied with a silver bow.

I lifted the beautiful garment from the box, stunned at its beauty. The dress was light and airy. It looked like it would fall to about my knees. It was stitched in silver thread around the hems.

"Oh Rosie, Ally this is beautiful. Where'd you find it?" I asked in an awestruck tone.

The boys laughed and both of the girls grinned, "You were looking at it in one of the shops when we went to the port. I vaguely remember you saying you could never afford it, so we bought it for you."

I couldn't contain it any longer, I stood up and hugged them both.

"Geeze" Alice laughed, "Bella girl you haven't even opened the other gift yet."

I heard Edward whisper to Emmett, "If I had known she would take getting gifts so well, better then she normally does, I would have gotten more."

I glared at him, "Of course it's too much but I cant _not_ love something so beautiful."

Rose and Alice beamed, glad that I liked it. I sat on the bed again and reached for the next box. Inside was another box with Denali Printing Company on it. Intrigued I opened the box.

Inside was a medium sized framed picture of Edward and I. it was black and white, we were standing facing each other out by the lake our hands clasped in between us. We were just gazing lovingly at each other.

"Oh this is amazing. Where'd you get the picture?" I asked in wonder, tears on the corner of my eyes. Slightly disgusted with myself I wiped them away as I looked up at Rose and Alice.

"Well this was taken a few days after you were diagnosed. You two were talking outside and didn't notice we were taking pictures. Of all the ones we took this was the best one, the one that showed you two in love the best. Then we took it down to our friend's down at the printing company and they tweaked the color and framed it for us. We figured it would be a great anniversary gift." Rose shrugged. Once again I got up and crushed my two best friends to me, thanking the heavens for giving me the best girl friends in the world.

"Bella it's not that amazing." Alice said modestly.

"No because its better then amazing, it's perfect." I said fiercely.

"We're glad you like it." Rose and Alice said at the same time, hugging me back

"Now." Emmett said loudly, "It's time for wee little Eddy's gifts."

Edward turned a slight pink color as he was ushered to sit next to me on the bed.

I was slightly afraid now, my brother could be very crude. Not to mention he enjoyed embarrassing me, and by extension, Edward.

"Open this one first." Emmett said, tossing a package to Edward.

The package made a surprising thump as it hit Edward's lap.

Edward looked slightly frightened but proceeded to carefully open the box.

Inside was an odd looking belt thing with what looked like a lock attached to it.

"What.." I started to ask. Then it hit me. Looking up at my brother in mortification I said,

"Oh My Gosh Emmett, really?" My brother grinned evilly.

"A chastity belt?" Edward asked, his face blushing tomato red. We matched.

Emmett produced a small silver key, "yeah and I have the only key Cullen. So if you plan on doing anything with my little sister you have to clear it with me."

I put my head in my hands, cursing my brother to high heaven for this.

"I am NOT wearing that." I said severely.

"Let's talk to dad about that Bella dear." Emmett said sweetly. Jasper was shaking with silent laughs and tears were rolling down Rose and Alice's faces from the hilarity. Mortification wasn't even close to how I was feeling. It was closer to murder. I was about to throttle my twin.

Jasper wiped his eyes and managed to get a deep breath. "This…One's From…Me" His words were punctuated with burst's of laughter. I wanted to strangle them all. Rose and Alice were looking at me in a empathy- never having experienced it before they couldn't really sympathize. They obviously had no part in Emmett's gift.

Jasper tossed his gift into my lap and proceeded to lope gracefully to sit on my desk. The others followed Jaspers lead, leaning against walls or bookshelves. Alice plopped herself on the floor at my feet.

I tossed the box to Edward and he caught it on the fly, grinning devilishly at me. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek whispering "You don't have to wear it you know."

I sighed, "I wish I did."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I smiled, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "because that would give the hope of something a_ctually_ happening."

Edward sighed, "Love, we've discussed this."

I nodded, "Open it."

He nodded to and reached for the gift in his lap. Carefully taking the silver bow off of the box he opened the lid.

Jasper's gift was an album. Filled with pictures, million of pictures. Pictures of Edward and I, Emmett and I, Jasper and I, the girls, everybody with everybody else. It brought tears to my eyes, memories for us to keep. I would have this buried me if I could.

"Oh Jazzy, it's so, so amazingly perfect." I got off the bed to walk over but Jasper came to me instead of me having to walk. He hugged me close,

"We tried to make this as special of possible to make up for everything." Jasper whispered. I nodded into his shoulder, tears falling onto his polo shirt.

"Aww Bells, it's okay little one, really it is." he crooned.

I nodded again, "I'm just going to miss so many firsts. My firsts, Edward's firsts, yours and Alice's, Rose and Emmett's. I'm missing everything."

Jasper patted my back, "Then we'll just make sure you experience as much as possible, as soon as possible."

My mind went strait to the gutter and I snorted. Jasper drew back and looked at me in a confused way.

"It's…the belt…"

Jasper's eyes widened and he said, "oh, I see." he grinned at me then stepped away to sit beside Alice.

"It's great Jazz, really. Thanks." Edward said earnestly.

Jasper grinned and hit Emmett, "Told you mine was best."

Emmett snorted, "But mine's more important."

I shook my head, wishing what Emmett worried about could be possible at all.

Edward stood and gathered me into his arms, "Well guys, it being our anniversary I want to take Bella out, so you guys got to go. Sorry guys." everybody nodded and smiled, the boys in particular and silently but happily filed out.

I turned and looked at Edward, smiles on my face and in my eyes.

"I love them." I sighed.

Edward grinned, "They're our family Bells, I just wish your dad was here right now."

I smiled, "He's okay. He's happy that I'm happy. He likes you."

Edward nodded, "That's a good thing."

"So where we going?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Edward clicked his tongue, "no dice Love. It's a surprise."

I pouted and Edward laughed again and touched my pouting lower lip. I bit his finger and watched happily as his eyes darkened and began to ice over.

"Go get dressed Bella." he said huskily.

I shook my head, "I think I'm happy right here."

Edward sighed, "Love, go get dressed before I make you put on Emmett's gift."

A grin shot across my face and I sighed in an exaggerated fashion. "Oh alright."

I let go of Edward and began to walk away when he popped me on the butt.

I was startled, "Cullen I think you're getting a little too fresh with me."

Edward grinned, "But Ms. Swan I have no idea what your talking about."

Rolling my eyes I said the first thing that came to my mind, "sure, sure Edward."

Once again Edward's eyes darkened, but this time for an entirely different reason.

That was Jake's favorite thing to say.

It was tense and awkward for a second, "Um, I'm going to go get dressed."

Edward nodded and I came back and grabbed my new dress. As I walked by I kissed his cheek and felt it lift beneath my lips.

"Love you." I whispered

"Ditto" he whispered back.

I laughed as I walked into my homey bathroom. It was done all in grey and dark blue, my favorite colors. The tiles were done in a checkered pattern, the taps silver grey and the basins and counters dark blue. The rugs and towels were Grey as well. I loved this bathroom.

In seconds I was in the shower under the steamy jets. I sighed in happiness, the tension and knots in my body just falling away. Reaching to the side I grabbed my shampoo and began washing my hair, in the process I knocked Edward's shampoo onto the floor. I bent to pick it up and smiled, flipping the lid open and taking a deep breath, dragging the sweet scent of Edward's hair into my nose. I loved the fact that my stuff was at his house and his at mine. It was as though we were living together while not actually living together. I sighed in longing, I wanted everything with Edward. To live with him, to marry him, to have kids with him. But it could never be.

I rested my head against the cool tile trying desperately to fight the falling depression.

"_Fight it sis, come on you can do it."_ Emmett cheered me on in my head, urging me to fight even though I felt like giving in. Then as suddenly as the depression had come it disappeared. I lifted my head from the tile and reached up to turn off the faucet. I carefully stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of my fluffy towels around myself, twisting my hair up so I wouldn't drip. I leaned against the counter and looked in the mirror. I saw a plain girl looking back at me. A girl with troubled eyes and six freckles on her nose. My pale skin seemed translucent in the light and the circles under my eyes seemed darker. I looked sick. I shook my head and looked away, resisting the thoughts.

I dried my body and hair slowly, getting every drop of water. I donned my underclothes then slipped into Rose and Alice's gift. It fit like a dream. The white dress brought out the subtle tan in my skin from being outside more then normal. It highlighted my delicate shoulders and small curves, making my angular body look a little less angular and a little more rounded. It was the most amazing dress on the planet. I brushed my long dark hair out, letting it fall as it may.

"So what do you think?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the window-seat looking out the window. When he turned to look at me his jaw dropped and after a minute he stuttered out, "You look a-amazing." I smiled, happy that I looked that good. He got slowly off the bed and walked over to me in a dreamy sort of way.

"Just one thing missing though." I cocked my head to the side.

"what?"

"This." he reached into his pocket and took out the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life. It was a silver locket with a dark blue stone in the middle of it that hung from a delicate silver chain.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful." I sighed, taking the locket delicately in my hand.

He smiled a crinkly eyed smile, "I'm glad you like it."

I shook my head, "Oh no Edward, I love it."

I saw his smile widen, "Open it."

I nodded and popped the locket open and nearly cried. There was a picture of my father and my brother on one side. I remembered taking this photo for my grandma, because she wanted a nice photo of the boys. I smiled and my eyes flipped to the other side. I lost my breath.

A stunning picture of Edward with his trademark grin graced the other side of the locket. He looked simply happy and in love, his tousled bronze hair was windblown and his eyes were laughing. It was the most amazing picture in the world.

"Oh Edward." I sighed again, "Oh my love it's _perfect_. Amazing and just…just awesome."

Edward grinned so wide I thought his face would break, "Good, I'm glad you like it."

I hugged him tightly and he laughed.

"Oh Love you're amazing." I gasped.

He laughed again, "So are you Bella."

I smiled wider and stepped away, taking his hand.

"we'd better go before we never make it out of the house." I warned.

Edward smiled again, "True, let's go."

Edward and I walked quickly down the stairs holding hands and laughing at each other.

"bye guys!" We called.

"Have fun!' Jasper called.

"be good." Rose and Alice called

"Love you Bells, have fun!" Dad called

"Are you wearing it Bella?" Emmett asked.

I blushed down to my toes and shook my head, "no Emmett!"

"Wearing what?" My dad asked.

Edward laughed and escorted me out the door.

I rolled my eyes as we walked to the car. Edward was still laughing when he opened my door for me.

"Laugh it up Cullen." I warned, "Just remember, I know where you sleep."

Edward just grinned and flew over to the other side of the car. Before I had time to blink he was opening his door and starting the car.

As we drove I worried. Not about Edward, though I should have. No, I worried about Jake. Every since we had our discussion at the Port, we hadn't spoken. We hadn't really seen each other so it wasn't as if we were avoiding each other or anything. Or maybe we were. He always seemed to be gone on the days when I came home, always there when I wasn't. I just never seemed to see him anymore and I missed him dearly. He was my best friend after all. I was such a horrible friend to not think of him these past two weeks or so, it was just hard enough having to go to school everyday and fake a normal day. I relished the weekends. But it wasn't a true weekend if I didn't get to see Jake. I wondered for the first time, just how long Jacob and Billy were planning on staying.

"You ok Love?" Edward asked.

I was startled, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

Edward nodded, "what about?"

I shook my head, "My house guest.

Edward stiffened visibly. I didn't understand their deep hatred for each other, Jake and Edward. Was it just Vampire vs. Werewolf sort of vendetta, or was it something else. Some testosterone fuelled argument over something stupid. But what? I mean I knew that they didn't like each other because of me but it didn't mean they had to hate each other or anything. I understood why Jake didn't like Edward more then I understood why Edward didn't like Jake. But neither of them made much sense anyway. I sighed and settled into the seat.

Looking over at Edward I noticed that he was still tense. I slid my hand over the seat and caressed his arm. He loosened a bit but not much.

"Edward he's my best friend. My best friend who I haven't seen in almost two weeks. Of course I'm worried about him. It's natural."

Edward tensed again, "I know Bella, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

I sighed again, "Let's not talk about ok?"

Edward nodded in agreement, "Today's about us, right? It's our day."

I smiled and caressed his cheek, "That's correct Cullen. It is our day."

He smiled too and the car was soon filled in comfortable silence.

********

"No Bella, you cant open your eyes yet." I tripped over a rock.

Edward's hands were lightly but securely held over my eyes. We had tripped so many times already, me taking him with me, but we had never fallen. He hadn't allowed us to fall. My hero.

"Edward." I whined as I tripped over what felt like yet _another _rock.

"Not yet my love, just a few steps more." he led me a few steps forward before stopping me.

"Stay here." He said and I nodded. Just as I was about to open my eyes he said, "No, not yet."

I felt Edward's hands fall away from my face and him move away from me.

"Edward." I called, a little lost this time.

"Shh, it's ok love. Everything's alright." he said from a little ways away. After a few seconds I felt him standing behind me.

"Now." was all he said. I opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of the most beautiful place on earth. It was a meadow with full green grass dotted by wild flower's of all types. Their sweet scents filled the meadow and added to the beauty. Looking up I saw a clear, cloudless blue sky that shone with sunlight. Trees surrounded the meadow, giving us privacy and security. Underneath a large White Oak sat a picnic basket and a folded blanket. I was amazed by this wonderful second gift of Edward's. Next to this my gift seemed a lot less remarkable. I turned to look at Edward. He was the picture of calm patience, but his eyes betrayed an excitement.

"Oh Edward, it's perfectly amazing!" I threw myself into his arms and tumbled backward. I expected him to stop our decent but he didn't and we landed abruptly on the soft grass of the meadow. We laid in silence for a while. I put my head over his heart, listening to the most important sound in my world. This sound was what kept my love, the center of my life, alive himself. His head rested on top of mine and his hand caressed up and down my arm.

"You're amazing." I said,

"You said that already." Edward chuckled, his chest rumbling underneath my head. The feeling made my stomach fill with butterflies. I wanted to enjoy the feeling of us being together but a thought popped into my head, one I had been struggling with since he asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Why me?"

He sighed, "I don't know Bella, Cancer is a one in a million thing. You and your mom must be one in a million."

He assumed I was speaking of my cancer, of why I had it. "No, Not that. Why did you choose me? You're amazing, the personification of Good and you could have anyone. Why me? I'm so plain. You deserve someone as amazing as you." He didn't answer and I looked up at him. I was startled by the look of blatant confusion on his face.

"You think you're plain?" he asked slowly.

I nodded. I felt him sigh and watched as his face clouded in bewilderment.

"Bella you are the most wonderful and special girl I have ever met. There is no way on earth that you could possibly be considered as Plain."

I avoided his eyes, was he really talking about me?

"You are fair and just. Kind and wise beyond your years. You care about everyone and everything, no matter how they act towards you. You cant stand being mean or having someone upset with you. You put yourself before others and give your all in everything you do. You're beautiful, amazing, gorgeous. You have an ethereal elf-like face that amazes everyone around you and makes them all want to help you. You're a beautiful faerie who just floats to her own beat instead of following anyone else. How on earth are you Plain?"

I felt tears, those stupid traitors coming to my eyes.

Edward stood up and brought me with him, holding me close he swayed a bit saying,

"You are everything I would have asked for if I knew myself well enough to ask. I thank Nyx every day for giving you to me, because you mean everything to me."

Then he let me go. My eyes were still closed tight, fighting the tears.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes. He was kneeling now. Oh God, was he going to…

"Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you forever, every day of forever no matter how long we have left. Will you marry me?"

And from his pocket he took a black ring box and popped it open revealing the most beautiful ring on the planet. It was an astoundingly clear blue tinted princess cut diamond on a silver band. It was beautiful in it's simplicity, how the silver of the band complimented the blue of the diamond. I hadn't even known diamonds could be blue.

I hadn't realized that I hadn't answered yet.

"Bella? Love?" Edward asked uncertainly.

And I just stared at him.

________________________________________________________________________


	21. Chapter Twenty

Come on Guys! Make a girl happy and _REVIEW_!

Chapter Twenty

"Bella? Love?"

I was just staring at him.

He stood up uncertainly. "Uh maybe this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have…"

"NO!" I interrupted him.

He looked back at me, slightly startled and a little hurt.

"Oh, I didn't mean no, I just meant no it wasn't stupid. Just give me a second."

He nodded curtly and I sagged against a tree. Wow, marriage. At 18?

After a minute or so I looked over at him. Tendon's stood out in his neck and I could tell he was trying hard not to cry. He thought I didn't love him. My resolve steeled.

I walked closer to him, putting my hand on the back of his neck and massaged the knots that were forming. He stiffened more and seemed to shrink from me.

"Edward, I love you. I really, really do. It's just…I'm 18. I don't think we're old enough."

I felt Edward un-kink a bit from beneath my fingers and he sighed, "Bella I want to marry you before you die. I want us to be together."

I nodded, smiling. "I know but…how will everyone feel? They'll think you've knocked me up."

Edward's cheek lifted, "Why does it matter what they think? This is about us, no one else."

I sighed and bent my head forward, my head resting against his shoulder blade, my hand still massaging the kinks from his neck.

"Bella I want you to be my wife before you die."

He turned and looked at me again. Slowly he lowered himself once more to his knee.

"Isabella love you more then life itself. You are my everything and I want to give you every part of me. Please, will you marry me?"

I took a deep breath, steeling my resolve once more.

"Edward Cullen you are what keeps me alive. I'd be honored to be your wife."

He leaped up and kissed me hard, hugging me to him.

Slowly he backed up. Taking my hand he slid the beautiful ring onto my finger where it would stay forever.

I looked up to see his eyes shinning in victory and love along with some other fierce emotion.

"You like that huh? Your ring on my finger?"

He assumed a calm face, "yeah why not? It looks good at you." he said nonchalantly. I was not fooled a bit.

"Edward." I said flatly.

He grinned and pulled me to him fiercely. After a long hard kiss he pulled back with his victorious grin, "yes my love, yes I love my ring on your finger. It makes me yours and you mine. I love it."

I grinned at his happiness, happy myself. He seemed so blissful and ecstatic that it was infectious. All of my uncertainties seemed to slip away.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly, "because this is what it's all about, you being happy."

I smiled, "I'm happy if you're happy."

He sighed and glared at me softly, "Bella…"

I grinned, "Edward I'm jubilant, excited, everything. I'm finally yours. In a tangible way. I get to keep you. You don't have to worry much about someone attempting to steal me. People don't want me like they want you, Hun."

Edward frowned, "Shall I make you a list my Love, of who would steal you from me? Some you know, some would surprise you."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure Edward, lets go with that."

He sighed, "Jacob Black for instance, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie."

I frowned at the mention of the quiet chess-club looking boy who sat beside me in a few of my classes. Surely Edward was exaggerating.

"No Love, he wants you too. Shall I go on?"

I shook my head, he was crazy.

Edward sighed and checked his watch. "Let's eat."

He held his hand out and I took it, both of us walking in step over to the White Oak across the meadow. We laid the blanket out and sat down together. Edward's back was positioned against the tree and my head rested on his shoulder, his arm around my waist. We unpacked the meal Esme had packed for us. Time seemed to pass oddly now. In great leaps or halting dragging hours.

"What time is it?' I asked.

Edward checked his watch again, "10:02" I laughed and he cocked and eyebrow at me.

"We never seem to eat regular meals." I shook my head and he smiled too,

"No we don't do we?" There was an odd tone to his voice so I looked up and studied his eyes. Tracing the bruise like shadows under his eye I said, "You'll need to feed. Last time you ate was almost a week ago. You're getting weak."

Edward's eyes darkened, "I'm fine." he insisted.

I growled, "No Edward you are not. I won't let you die too. You and Jasper are going hunting tonight. Alice or someone will keep me company."

He shook his head again and opened his mouth to say something but I cut in, "As your fiancée I beg you to go hunting. Keep yourself healthy. I was wondering why you looked so sick, you have to feed."

He looked away; I had hit his sensitive button. Now that I was going to be his wife he had a duty to keep me happy, and he knew that him being unhealthy made me very, very unhappy.

"Edward." I pleaded, "For me, please?"

He nodded and began to unpack the basket again. I tried to resists the laughs that bubbled up at the range of food. There were two egg and sausage sandwiches, a salad with a small container of ranch, two chocolate éclairs, and lemonade. Breakfast and lunch combined, brunch.

We ate in silence and I surprised myself by actually having an appetite. Though I would never tell anyone my energy and stamina had been decreasing lately and they were taking my appetite with them. I ate my sandwich and half of my salad, splitting an éclair with Edward. It seemed neither of us was truly hungry, merely putting on a show for the other. "See I'm fine, I'm healthy" our actions said. But our eyes and attitudes said something much different. Once in a while Edward would reach over and brush my cheek with his lips then kiss my ring. I would blush every time and look away. He loved me so much, much more then I deserved. After we were through we laid together for a while, not speaking, just reveling in the fact that we were together.

We must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes after just resting them the light was quickly turning the orange-ish color of sunset. I moved my head a bit to look up at Edward. He looked so peaceful, his head rested against the trunk of the oak, arms wrapped around me. A small smile played on his lips and he breathed slowly and evenly. I didn't want to wake him but I knew that we had to get back, Esme was cooking us dinner to celebrate our anniversary.

"Edward? Edward my dear." I called. He groaned a bit and pulled me closer, his lips resting on my forehead.

"Hun we have to go, Esme's cooking remember?" his eyes slowly opened and I lost myself in their stunning color.

He blinked sleepily a few times before lifting his head to look around.

"Oops." He said in a crackly voice.

I laughed lightly, "Oops would be the right word."

He smiled lazily at me and then grabbed my hand to help me get up. When we were standing Edward stretched his lean body and I felt my insides tighten again, oh he was gorgeous. He noticed me watching and said cheekily, "See something you like?" I licked my lips to give me a second before I had to answer. His eyes followed my tongue.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I sure do." His eyes darkened momentarily then he shook his head.

"Let's go." he reached for my hand again and I sighed.

I came towards him willingly and he bent down and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Smiling I whispered back, "In theory."

He smiled too and lifted me gently to his back so I was in a piggy back position.

"Then I suggest you close your eyes." I smiled but didn't close my eyes.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." and then we were flying. Trees were whipping by so fast they were blurs, undistinguishable. Small breaks in the trees looked like blue blurs, and flowers were pink and purple blots. My eyes were glued open. I was starting to get sick when we stopped beside Edward's car.

"Bella you can slide down now." Edward said after a few minutes.

When he realized that I couldn't he slowly lifted me into his arms, bridal style. This struck me as hilarious and I began to laugh. He looked at me as if I was insane.

"That was hilarious." I said, gasping for breath.

"What was Bella?"

"That, the ride. It was amazing. How can you go so fast without bumping into something?"

Edward shook his head, "Silly Bella, Vampire's don't run into trees."

I smiled, "Maybe that's why I'm not a Vampire."

********

We were walking hand-in-hand up the steps on the front porch. Edward made sure he was on my left so he could hold the hand with his ring on it. He was grinning ear to ear, more ecstatic then I had ever seen him. And surprisingly I shared his joy. I wasn't looking forward to the wedding at all, it was the fact that he was mine and only mine that made me feel like I was on cloud nine. The only thing I was seriously worried about was my gift to Edward. Without my mother around I hadn't really had any adult women to ask but Esme, and I never saw her when Edward wasn't around. Alice and Rose were no help at all,

"Just give him what every boy wants Bella dear." Alice had laughed.

"Yeah you don't want to die a Virgin."

I mentally sighed. I couldn't give Edward a gift he refused to receive. Plus, what did you give to the man who has everything he ever wanted. I had based my gift off of a conversation we had one night.

"_I don't understand it Bella." he said as we lay together on my bed. It was one of my home nights and we were trying to be quiet in respect for Charlie who had an early morning tomorrow._

"_Understand what Love?" I asked_

_He shook his head and I felt him sigh, "I don't understand why you love me. Even though I'm a monster, a living nightmare, you still somehow love me."_

_I was shocked, "How could I not love you Edward? You are the ultimate being of Goodness. You are not a monster, you're just evolution's way of sticking it to humans, showing us that we're not the biggest badest things around. I don't see why there's a reason to not love you."_

_He shook his head, "I shouldn't exist Bella. What I am shouldn't be real. It goes against nature."_

"_And what in the name of all that is holly does nature have to do with me loving you?"_

_He shrugged, "You just don't have a reason to is all."_

And no matter what I said, how I protested, he still insisted I had no reason to love him.

So I made him a book. A book with one reason for every day in a year, for why I loved him. And a letter, a letter for him to read when I passed on. Considering his gifts to me, his love and all the beauty he had given me today, my gifts didn't seem as clever and loving as they did before.

As we walked into the house everyone called out, "Congratulations!" There was a banner hanging over the staircase. Apparently Edward had informed Esme that he was going to propose. Speaking of her, she came rushing down the stairs towards us.

"Oh my dear!" Esme hugged me tightly to her. Yup, she knew alright.

"Hi ma." I grinned. She stepped back a little; her hands still on my shoulders

"Well let me see it, he wouldn't even let me look at it before you did. I don't think anyone but you have seen it."

I smiled shyly and held up my left hand. She smiled and murmured appreciatively.

"It's perfect for you my dear, and very beautiful." She complimented.

"Ooo is she showing the ring?" Alice asked from the living room. She and Rose came rushing in followed by Jasper and Emmett who were grinning. Emmett looked a little misty eyed though.

Alice and Rosalie took turns admiring my ring, ooo-ing and ahh-ing appropriately.

I wasn't really paying attention to them though because my eyes had locked with Emmett's

"_I'm happy for you squirt" he said, his mind-voice wavering a little._

"_Thank you Emmett. Are you going to cry?" I asked carefully._

"_Cry, me?" He scoffed, "No I just…got something in my eye, that's all." _He quickly wiped his eyes and broke our conversation.

I smiled and looked at Edward. He grinned too, having read the conversation from Emmett's mind with Emmett's permission. The congratulations had been for the both of us, after all.

"I'm Home!" Carlisle called from behind us as he came in the door. Looking at us then up at the banner he smiled and held his hand out to his oldest son,

"I see congratulations are in order my boy. I'm so very happy for you and proud of you. She suits you and you her. You have chosen well my son."

Edward grinned positively glowing at his father's praise. He so admired his dad and they were very close. To have his family approve of us made everything perfect for him.

"Thank you father. It means a lot to me." Carlisle smiled wider and clapped his son on the shoulder. Turning to me he hugged me lightly,

"Congratulations Bella, and welcome to the family."

I smiled, "Thanks…dad."

I hadn't thought it would be possible, but Carlisle's smile got even wider.

"I am proud to call you my daughter Bella."

Alice danced around me, "Yay, now we're really sisters Bella."

She got this hopeful sort of look on her face that kind of scared me.

"Bella?" She called.

"Yes Alice?" I asked carefully.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

I smiled again, "Of course I do Alice. You're my sister, my best friend. You and Rose both."

Her face turned practically pleading and it made me frightened, "Bella if you love me at all please, _please_ let me do your wedding."

I sighed, "Aww Alice I don't want a big deal made out of this. I just want a private ceremony, the people who matter only. Unnecessary attention doesn't suit me."

Alice pouted for a second, "Please, please, _please_ Bella."

I sighed. Well if I was getting married I might as well do it properly right? And it would make my father and Edward happy, he was so old fashioned, my fiancée.

My fiancée. Edward was my fiancé. I wanted to giggle at the novelty but restrained myself.

I gathered my courage, "I guess Alice."

She squealed happily and hugged me tightly for someone her size, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you _Bella!" she cried.

Her enthusiasm brought a smile to my face and I hugged her back, "You're welcome, but nothing extravagant." She nodded joyfully.

"How about Esme and Rose help me so they can reign me in?"

I grinned, "That's perfect."

Esme clapped her hands together, "All right everyone, we'll plan and talk later, let's eat!"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and headed for the dinning room. The table was set with the most delicious looking food in the world. Esme had baked a ham and made all the best fixings. Homemade rolls and mashed potatoes, creamed corn and white rice. And a salad sat next to a pitcher of her famous homemade lemonade. My mouth was watering already even though we had just eaten a few hours ago. Coming into the dinning room I looked at the clock and laughed, it was already 5:30. Edward and I had slept a long time.

We sat two to a side at the square table. I was in-between Edward and Emmett. Emmett sat next to Rose who sat next to Jasper. Jasper was beside Alice and Alice was leaning to her side talking to Esme who was beside her. Carlisle was holding her hand and conversing silently with Edward who sat next to him. I smiled looking at them all, wishing my dad could be here too.

As if he was called by me I heard a knock at the door, and Carlisle got up.

A few seconds later he led my father in the room. Dad was grinning ear to ear,

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by Emily's place, she made a cake." he handed the dish to Esme who hugged him, "no problem Charlie, we didn't start without you."

Dad stood slightly awkwardly in the doorway until I got up and hugged him.

"Hey Dad." I said, grinning.

"hey Bells. Wow, engaged?"

I nodded and showed him the ring. He whistled, "That's a beauty Bells." looking at Edward he said, "Well son you did well. It fits her perfectly." and like that the awkward energy broke. Carlisle and Charlie got along well and dinner conversation flowed easily. Dad and Carlisle laughed and traded fishing and motorcycle stories and laughed about their jobs. Esme, Rose, and Alice were all busy planning wedding colors and dates. When I poked my head into the conversation Rose asked, "How do you feel like a Midnight Blue and Silver wedding?" I smiled and said ecstatically,

"I'd love it Rose." They all smiled and went back to their planning. We had all moved from the table to the living room and I drifted from conversation to conversation. The boys were arguing over a hockey game between the Atlanta Thrashers and the Detroit Red Wings.

"No, that goal was clearly in." Jasper argued

Emmett shook his head violently, "No, no Osgood had it in his glove. There's no way."

Edward shook his head, "I don't know Em, Jazz makes a good point Armstrong has a great slap shot and it definitely hit the back of the goal, you could hear it. "

I smiled again and walked away from my boys to go see what the dads were up too.

Carlisle and Charlie were lounging on the couch watching a late baseball game.

"No!" Carlisle called as a ball went out of the park.

"Ha, go Capitols!" My dad called.

I smiled and walked away, not wanting to interrupt. I was so happy that my two families meshed so well. It was as if it was all meant to be. I sat down on in a chair in the middle of all the activity and just watched. I watched how Edward seemed to let go of some of the tension he's had ever since I'd gotten sick, he seemed younger somehow. Charlie and Carlisle seemed to get along like old friends, joking and laughing like Emmett and Jasper.

Esme, Rose, and Alice were throwing themselves into wedding plans, seeming happy to have something to celebrate rather then having to mourn.

And all around me my family celebrated one of the last milestones I would probably have in my life.

_********_

"Don't forget to come see your old ever once in a while Bells." Dad sniffed as he hugged me close.

"Edward and I will be home tomorrow and we'll keep up the back and forth after the wedding until…well until things settle down." _Until I die that is_, I thought to my self.

My dad nodded, still hugging me, "I'm so proud of you squirt. No body's ever going to be good enough for you in my book Bells, but Edward comes pretty close." I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks dad. I think he's a keeper."

Dad chuckled too, "He sure is." Then dad stiffened a bit, "Your mother would have been so proud of you Bella. She would have loved Edward."

I swallowed the lump that had gotten caught in my throat and a searing pain ripped through my heart bringing tears to my eyes. "thanks daddy." I whispered.

"I love you baby." He said as he stepped back.

I wiped my eyes quickly so no one would see that I had once again become the human hosepipe. My dad eyed Edward.

"You're a good kid Edward, take care of my girl. But be warned, she is her brother's and my pride and joy. If you harm a single hair on our girl's head you wont be just six feet under but sixty-six feet under. Is that understood?"

Edward tensed a bit then said, "hurting her would be like killing myself Chief Swan. I could never do it, you have my word."

My dad nodded and looked over at me in satisfaction, "You did good Bells, he's a good one."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, "I know dad, and I don't plan on letting him go."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "Ditto babe."

My dad smiled again and I saw tears come back to his eyes. I detached myself from Edward and hugged my dad again, "We'll be home tomorrow afternoon around one dad."

My father nodded and whispered, "I love you squirt."

"Love you too Daddy."

Dad let go of me and hugged Emmett.

"I'm so proud of the both of you." he choked out.

We both smiled and Emmett put an arm around my shoulders, "We love you dad." we said.

With a last glance at the two of us my dad made his way down to his car. We all stood on the porch and waved to him as he drove away. I felt strong arms wrap around me as I watched my father make his way out of the clearing.

"He's going to be ok Bella." I nodded but said nothing. I feared for both my dad and my brother. It wasn't fair for them to loose mom and then me. I didn't know how my dad would deal with it. Emmett was an even bigger worry. He had told me in one of our conversations that when I died it would be like ripping him in half and throwing the best parts of him away. But Emmett was lucky, he had Rose and Edward, Alice and Jasper, to lean on as well as dad. That was partly why I loved the fact that our families meshed so well together, dad could come to Esme and Carlisle as well as Billy and his friend Sue Clearwater to help him through it.

"We'll take care of him Bella, I swear." Edward whispered.

Once again I nodded. Mopping under my eyes for stray tears I said,

"Let's go to bed."

Edward nodded and we trooped back inside.

"Bella's tired." Edward announced when we walked into the family room. Esme, Alice, and Rose looked up from their plans and Emmett and Carlisle looked away from the TV. I knew I was being x-rayed by all of them, they all noted how I looked. Slightly paler, slightly thinner, a little more sickly looking.

Emmett got up and walked over to me, "Get to bed Squirt." He hugged me closely but lightly. "I love you big sis." he kissed my forehead and I got a little teary. He never called me big sis. I was always baby sister.

All the others followed suit.

"Sleep dear, I'll have brunch ready when you get up." Esme promised as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back fiercely.

"Thank you Esme, for everything. You and Carlisle have been wonderful."

Esme released me and Carlisle hugged me, "How could we be anything but Bella dear? You're already family, you and Emmett both, we already love you."

I smiled and Alice came forward hugging me. I laid my head on top of hers.

"I love you ally." I said.

"Oh Bella you're the best sister ever!"

I smiled lightly and hugged her tight, "so are you Ally, so are you."

Then Rose came forward with a sad smile and hugged me lightly, "Thank you for changing my life Bella. You gave me the gift of Emmett and I cant ever thank you enough."

I hugged her tightly, "And you've given me gifts to Rose, you love Emmett. You supported me, you accepted me. That makes us even."

She leaned back and smiled at me, "You're an amazing sister Bella, I couldn't ask for better sisters then Alice and You."

I wiped traitor tears from under my eyes as Jasper's arms claimed me. I had never expected to have a relationship with this boy but he was as near and dear to me as my own twin.

"Oh Bella, stop worrying so much. We'll take care of each other and your father. We owe it to you. You've given us so much love Bella. I never expected to have a sister so close to me other then Rose. You're the little sister I always wanted."

I smiled into his shoulder, "you're the big brother I never knew I wanted until I met you. You're amazing Jazz, strong and wise. Thank you for teaching me so much, and for loving me the way I thought only Emmett could."

Jasper smiled too and leaned back, "It was my pleasure Bells."

I nodded and returned to Edward's arms.

"Good night everyone. We love you so much." Edward said as I smiled

"Good night, we love you too." They all answered.

As we walked up the stairs I could hear them murmuring to each other about how sickly I looked, how my health was failing. Edward frowned and I though I heard him mutter that Jasper and Emmett needed to "get a move on"

I didn't know what he meant so I just ignored it, thinking I had heard him wrong. I allowed myself to be led into the room and onto the bed.

Edward began to hum my lullaby but I stopped him.

"What is it love?" He asked curiously

"Your gift." I reminded him. He smiled and motioned for me to proceed.

I got off the bed quickly and walked lightly over to my sleepover bag. The cheery polka-dotted bag seemed to laugh at me. My gift seemed laughable now, after everything Edward had done today but I most certainly had to give him something.

I carried the silver wrapped package over to him and sat next to him, handing him the gift.

"Come here." He said and quickly pulled me into his lap. His arms wound around my waist and he dropped the package into my lap.

"You didn't have to get me anything." he murmured against my neck

"yes I did." I sighed. He chuckled and his lips traveled from my neck down to the tip of my shoulder then back up and to my ear.

"Thank you my love." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and he chuckled a bit in my ear, his lips brushing across my earlobe.

"Open it." I urged quietly.

He smiled against my ear then leaned forward to rest his chin on my shoulder. He slowly unwrapped the package with his arms still around my middle.

I closed my eyes, listening to him breathing, his steady heartbeat reassuring me that everything was fine.

I heard his intake of breath and looked down. He held the book carefully in his hands like it was made of glass.

"Oh Bella." he murmured.

"Its not as good as your gifts but you said that you didn't know why I loved you so I gave you 365 reasons. One for every day."

"It's perfect, much better then my gifts."

I shook my head, "That's not possible."

He reached for the letter but I stopped him by grabbing his hand,

"It's…for when I'm gone."

I felt him stiffen behind me but he nodded. He pulled us back and turned me lightly so I was facing him.

"They're wonderful Bella. Thank you so much." He kissed my nose, both of my eye lids and cheeks and finally my lips. He lingered for a second before pulling away and saying I needed sleep. I didn't object, my eyelids fluttering closed.

I curled into Edward's arms and fell asleep quickly to the sound of him humming my lullaby.

********

A week passed quickly with many celebrations making time fly. Emmett and Rose got engaged just two days after Edward and I with Jasper and Alice two days after them. The house was full of Joy tinged with a bit of sadness. Esme walked around corners dabbing her eyes because in just two months her once full to capacity house would be nearly empty, all of her children married and moved out. We hadn't set the dates yet and were having a hard time deciding who should go first. Alice said I should and Rose agreed but I wasn't too excited about being first. I thought Alice and Jasper should because they had been waiting the longest.

Then Esme got tired of the bickering and said, "How about you just do them back to back. Once every two weeks. Alice, then Bella, then Rose. That way Bella's neither first nor last and yet they still get married."

Alice and I loved it and it made Rose nearly ecstatic. Alice had decided her colors would be Pink and white, Rose was red and black, and I had midnight blue and silver. The bridesmaids dresses would be ordered in the same type of dress with different colors. We'd each need two and Esme would need three as she would be involved in all of the weddings as a brides maid and mother of the bride She had gotten teary when I asked her to stand in for my mother. Alice would be my maid of honor, I would be Rose's and Rose would be Alice's so that the grooms sister would always be the maid of honor. We did have a few distinctions though so that all the weddings would be different. I wanted a twilight wedding on the lawn of the Cullen house, Alice wanted a wedding that was themed in a masquerade ball in a hotel ballroom in Port Angeles called the Plaza. Rose wanted a mid-afternoon wedding on the beach front. It felt right that each of us would have our special day our way even if it was a bit rushed. I had apologized to both Rosalie and Alice about the need to rush on my account.

"Don't be silly Bella, we're the Cullens and Hales we can pull three weddings together in a week if we had too." Alice said confidently. Rose nodded and brushed me off with, "Bella I'm just excited to be marrying Emmett."

I loved these girls. They had given up a lot for me and didn't even care. I didn't know what I had ever done to justify having such an amazing family.

__________________________________________________________________


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight but I do however own a copy of all the books. I also don't own Night World but I have them all!

A/N: ok, truth time guys. Why have you stopped reviewing? Is it that bad? Because if it is maybe it would be best to just leave it as is instead of finishing it. I got a whopping 5 reviews for my last chapter. FIVE. Come on guys I really, really, really, need help. I need to know that there's some hope ya'll actually want me to finish!

Ok enough pleading, here's the story:

Chapter Twenty-One

With wedding plans taking up every free minute of my life it was a wonder I remembered that I had a doctor's appointment today. It had been two weeks since Edward and I had gotten engaged and with Alice and Jasper's wedding a mere week and a half away I hardly had enough time to stop and take in the process of being engaged. Nothing felt any different but when we lay in bed together at the end of the night it always came rushing at me that in a few weeks Edward would be my husband. The idea of Edward as a husband was slightly ludicrous because I couldn't see my God-like Edward in any common-place roll. I wasn't looking forward to the actual wedding, public attention is never good for a klutz. Especially if the klutz was also very self-conscious and prone to turn a pink color that everyone but she loved. But what I _was_ looking forward to was being Edward's fully and completely and having him be mine the same way. I wanted a tangible claim on him so that no one would ever be able to take away. don't get me wrong I wanted him to fall in love again, maybe even marry again. But I wanted him to remember me always, to know always that I loved him when I lived. To know that I died loving him more then any person on the earth. I was so surprised to find that he loved me this way too, that he wanted to remember me just as much as I wanted him too. I was so scared though. My time was ending so quickly, it seemed to be slipping through my fingers like soap. But I always forced my mind away from dwelling on those thoughts, they weren't going to change anything, they weren't going to give me more time, so why even bother thinking them when I could be focusing on something productive.

Unfortunately when your in a car with your fiancée on the way to one of your last doctors appointments those thoughts don't want to be obedient and stay away.

As we drove closer and closer to the hospital my nerves kept building inside me. All was silent in the car, Edward letting me be free to think and me doing the same for him. We were both scared, but neither of us was scared for ourselves. I knew I had months left, at best two and a half. The cancer had slowed, giving me a few extra weeks. The doctors were optimistic with the time frame, though no one doubted I was most certainly going to die. My oncologist Dr. Ward had been overjoyed a few weeks ago to find that the cancer had slowed enough that weekly appointments were no longer necessary, cutting me down to twice a month. She had said if the cancer kept slowing at the rate it was we could cut it down to once a month until the final month when I'd have an appointment every four days. Edward quickly arrived at the hospital and parked in the lower levels of the parking garage. As he turned the ignition off he turned to look at me. I ignored him for a second and stared out the window, gathering my disobedient thoughts and locking them away. Then I took a deep breath and turned to look at the man who had to be unarguably the most brave person on the face of the planet. Smiling a sad sort of smile he grabbed my hand and ran his thumb soothingly over my knuckles. Taking a deep breath right as I let mine out he asked "Are you ready?"

I looked into his deep green eyes and noticed, not for the first time, the strands of gold in them.

"Not even close. But I guess its now or never."

He nodded, "Unfortunately love, it is."

I sighed and let go of his hand moving to open my door. But by the time I turned and my hand moved towards the handle the door was already open, Edward smiling triumphantly down at me. I Rolled my eyes and let him help me out of the car. As he gathered me close to him I whispered, "Do you think you could try to act more human? There are people around." Edward chuckled lightly and we began walking towards the elevator.

"Why act normal when I'm super. I'm special." Edward said confidently

"Oh you're special alright…" I joked

Edward chuckled again then said in a pouting voice, "Bella" he drug out my name" You hurt my ego."

I smiled and said, "Aww I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Edward grinned down devilishly at me and nodded. We entered the elevator and as the doors slid closed I realized we were the only ones in the elevator.

"So Mr. Cullen where does you ego reside so I can kiss it and make it better?"

Edward donned a mock-miserable face and pointed to the center of his chest. "it's here."

I smiled and kissed the middle of his chest. When I drew back he frowned

"Nope that wasn't it." I smiled and put a finger on his collarbone.

"Is it here?" and I kissed it

"Nope." he sighed contently.

I put a finger on the left side of his neck, "Maybe here?" I asked kissing the spot.

"Nope, try again." he mumbled

I smiled and laid a finger on his chin, "here?" and kissed his chin.

"You're getting warmer" He mumbled in a sleepy and content voice.

I bit back a giggle and laid my finger on his lips, "Maybe this is it."

And I kissed him warmly on the lips.

"oh that's definitely it." Edward whispered

I smiled against his lips and kissed him again, "I win."

Edward grinned and said, "If this is what I get when _you_ win babe, I cant wait to find out what I get when _I_ win."

Just as I was about to kiss him again the elevator dinged open and a harried looking man rushed in. I sighed and laid my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"Its going to be ok baby." he whispered. I looked up at the floor indicator and felt my heart sink. Only one floor to go. The man looked our way and asked,

"Oncology unit?"

Edward nodded and the man seemed to be lost in thought.

The elevator dinged again and the doors opened. Edward ushered me out and the man said "Good luck."

"Thanks." I mumbled back.

I walked up to the desk and checked in, the receptionist telling me that my doctor would be out in a second to call me in. I headed into the prep room and got my blood drawn and my vitals taken.

Afterward Edward and I settled into two chairs in the waiting room. My hand was clenched around his and I was grateful for his super-human strength for it meant I wouldn't hurt him.

"breathe." he whispered in my ear.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and drew in another, keeping the steady rhythm a Edward breathed with me. I looked around the waiting room. some of the patients looked fine, you'd never know that they were cancer patients. And then there were others who looked worse then me, sallow and pale. One girl in particular stood out to me. She and a man I assumed was her boyfriend in the absence of a ring were clutching hands much the same as Edward and I. They were just staring in each other's eyes. He was wearing a baseball cap and she was wearing a sort of wrap. Both of them were bald. I wondered which, if not both of them, had cancer. The sight made me think of a song by the Rascal Flatts called Sara Beth. I felt myself tearing up, wondering if that was why they were both bald. In the instant that I noticed them I felt a sort of kinship with them. They, like Edward and I, seemed to be in a race against time. I hoped I was wrong.

"Kristin Cooper and Jackson Lahore." A pretty nurse called. The couple stood up and I realized that I was correct in my first assumption, both of them had cancer.

"Isabella Swan?" Another nurse called. I took a deep breath and looked into Edward's eyes.

"Come on love." he encouraged quietly, squeezing my hand softly.

I nodded and we both stood up, following the nurse to an examination room.

"Your doctor will be in momentarily Ms. Swan."

"Thank you." I said.

The room was quiet as I settled onto the exam table. Edward drug the chair next to the table so he could still hold my hand. We stared into each others eyes in misery, trying to escape ourselves.

A knock at the door startled us both and made me nearly giggle at the fact that it had startled Edward.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen" Doctor Ward greeted us.

"Hey doc." I said lightly. Edward grinned

"Hello Doctor Ward."

"How have the two of you been?" she asked as she settled into a chair. Dr. Ward was a strikingly pretty woman. Blonde and nearly six feet tall with light green eyes in a shade that I had never seen before. She had a curvy figure and amazing blonde waves.

"We're doing well." Edward smiled. I nodded and said

"actually we're engaged."

Dr. Ward smiled, "Wow that's great. I'm really happy for the two of you. Wedding date set?"

Edward nodded, "a month from now."

She whistled, "Wow you guys really get it done quick huh?"

I grinned, "no reason to wait."

This made her frown, "No Ms. Swan there isn't any reason to wait"

When Dr. Ward used my last name it meant she was serious.

"I'm sorry to say this Ms. Swan but the cancer has sped back up."

I held my breath, unable to speak.

"Sped up?" Edward choked out.

"yes Mr. Cullen. It's back to its aggressive speed. The prognosis isn't good."

"How long." I forced out.

"A month, month and a half if you're lucky and the cancer doesn't speed up or spread any more."

I nodded woodenly. Edward squeezed my hand but I knew he was just as bad as I was.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

And since she called me Mrs. Cullen, I knew it was worse then she had said.

_____________________________________________________________________

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Sorry this is so late but I have been entirely swamped lately with Musical rehearsals, mid-terms, regular work for my honors classes, and soccer. But here it is.

Chapter Twenty-Two

It's amazing how when you think you're finally safe, or some semblance of safe that is, life strikes back at you and reality makes all of your plans look like jokes.

Dr. Ward gave us two options, I could die naturally in a month and a half at best, or I could start taking these new radiation tablets that had been proven to slow some of the most aggressive cancers. Unfortunately it also made the taker nauseous, made them feel faint, and unable to eat on some days. And those were the mild side-effects. The worse one was loss of the ability to have children, but since there was no way for me to have kids anyway I was willing to risk it.

"This isn't a sure thing, but it's a chance. It could give you up to an extra month."

She told us grimly. Edward and I had signed on to the study immediately, grasping at anything that could possibly prolong my life. Dr. Ward left us to go put in the prescription and as she closed the door I stared at it like it was a foreign object.

Edward rested his forehead against my knee and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and in turn calming me. I let my fingers thread themselves into his hair and it seemed to make him slightly less tense and made my tears stay back.

We sat in silence for a bit, taking solace in each other. I didn't know how to approach the subject of my dying even faster then we thought with him. I didn't want to hurt him, but knew we had to say something.

"We'll be fine Bella. We'll just…cherish our time. Make the best of it, you know?" Edward mumbled in a voice that was thick. It was odd that we were so upset; we both knew that no matter what I was going to die, that eventually our time would end. Maybe the fact was that the crushing blow, the fact that I was dying faster then we thought, had come in the midst of all the joy our life's were full of. With everyone getting married, Dad's recent relationship with Harry Clearwater's sister Kaya Clearwater, and Esme's recent promotion in her interior decorating job the house was so full of joy. Dad had taken to coming over everyday to hang out with the Cullens. He and Carlisle really hit it off, and since dad started bringing Billy the three of them had been on pretty good terms. Billy and Carlisle were a little hesitant, being Vampire and Werewolf, but were trying for Dad's sake.

And now what? Now I had to tell my father, who had counted on his two months, that I may be gone in half that time. I didn't want him to have to hurt like that. I didn't want Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Jake, or Edward to hurt like that. No one deserved to hurt like that.

Speaking of Jake he had recently been avoiding the Cullen's house after our conversation. We had hung out once or twice on the beach down at La Push just like we used to hang out in Phoenix, but he didn't like being near Edward or any of the other Cullens. And with that situation our relationship had taken a big hit, Jacob didn't want to be around the people I was normally around so I didn't get a lot of time with him. Now I would get even less. Jake would be hurt, so hurt. I couldn't stand to see the people I loved hurt. And I loved them all. But I knew better then try to hide the fact that I was sicker then we thought though. Alice would see it if she hadn't already and Jasper would feel my anxiety. And Emmett? Well he would just pluck it right out of my head then blurt it out for everyone else.

I looked down at Edward who had balanced his chin on my knee and was looking at me.

"Yeah, we'll just…we'll spend lots of time with everyone. Cherish the moments we have left."

Edward nodded glumly, the well known expression of depression settling onto his gorgeous face making me mourn for him. The scariest part was that I wasn't afraid for myself. I had the easiest job; all I had to do was die. Everyone else had to live with the pain and go on, and I wanted them all to go on. If my mother was to be believed I would see them all again one day, in Heaven or the Summerland or wherever.

We heard a knock on the door and this time neither of us looked away from each other, Edward did not move.

"Here's the prescription Mrs. Cullen. Just have it filled at the pharmacy on the first floor. I want you to keep a journal of how you're feeling everyday. It'll help us study the effects of the drug on your type of cancer."

I still didn't look away from Edward as I said, "Thank you Dr. Ward. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

I looked away from Edward for a fraction of a second to see her smile at me.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Cullen. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Edward looked away from me long enough to say, "But of course you'll come to the wedding?"

She smiled again, "Of course, I would be honored."

Edward nodded and helped me to my feet. He shook Dr. Ward's hand and she hugged me delicately.

As we walked down the hall to the elevator I could feel her watching us, worrying for us. It was sweet of her, and I silently thanked her for caring so much. As we got into the elevator Edward pulled me slowly and lightly to him, holding me close to his chest as if he wished he could keep me there forever. I hung onto him for dear life as the elevator slowly descended to the first level. People got in and out but no one seemed to notice us. We must have looked like an insignificant young couple, embracing for the fun of it. I didn't even feel young anymore. I felt so old, so tired. And if I felt this way I couldn't imagine how Edward felt. He had to deal with even more then I did. I couldn't help but blame myself for his transformation from a joyful, playful, light-hearted boy into a depressed, mournful, serious man. I loved him no matter what, but I mourned the fact that he had to give up a lot for me. I hated that Rose and Alice had to rush plan their weddings instead of getting their dream weddings, though they both insisted these _were_ their dream weddings. I hated that Esme and Carlisle were going to have to watch their children mourn over a dead friend and wife. I hated even more that my father and brother were loosing my mom and I in less than two years. I hated people hurting over me and if there was a way to keep them from doing it I would. I would have given up my time with all of them if it meant they wouldn't miss me when I was gone. But I couldn't and I wasn't going to let sour thoughts spoil the little time I had left with them.

Edward and I got out of the elevator on the first floor and looked at the map next to the desk for the pharmacy.

"Here it is." Edward pointed and we went down the hall then turned right then left twice and finally got to the pharmacy. I took a number and we sat side-by-side in two of the comfy chairs in the waiting room. I looked down at my ticket, 53. Then I looked up at the monitor where they were showing the numbers that were being serviced right now. 35, 36, 37, 38, 39. We might be a while. I looked over at Edward who avoided my gaze. I wasn't going to stand for that. I put my hand on his cheek and turned him to face me. He still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Edward…" I pleaded. He sighed and looked down. His eyes had changed to a forest green shot with gold and brown. They were beautiful in their sadness but I missed the emerald that meant he was content and happy. They had been like that this morning.

"I love you Ed, Edd, and Eddy." I joked, using an old nickname from before we started dating.

He cracked a minute smile and said, "I love you too Bellsie-welsie."

I smiled back and he settled a little more comfortably into his chair, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?" I asked curiously, sure that I hadn't done anything.

"I was brooding."

I smiled again, "No problem Babe."

He smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder, his one hand holding mine, the other hand playing with the curly locks he loved so much. Time seemed to fly and before I had enough time to fall asleep my number was called. I stood up sleepily, leaning heavily on Edward.

"Isabella Swan." I mumbled to the pharmacist as I slid my ID and prescription to him.

He eyed me carefully then nodded and began filling a bottle with black pills. They were about the size of a quarter and he put 40 or so in the bottle. He slid the bottle and my ID back to me and said, "Twice a day with a full glass of water after a meal. Once in the morning, once at night."

I nodded and Edward said, "Thank you." the pharmacist nodded and assuming I couldn't hear him he said

"Keep an eye on her, that's some heavy-duty radiation."

Once again Edward nodded, and then he led me down the halls and back to the lobby. We walked back to the car quickly, trying to escape the ever present rain. Edward opened the door and I slid inside as quickly as a human could. Edward shut the door and was in the car on the other side before I could blink.

"Wow." I huffed, "Sometimes I wonder if there's anything you _can't _do.

Edward turned sharply to look at me and the grin that had been inching onto my face leaked off. He couldn't do the thing he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, ashamed of myself for hurting him.

He sighed and reached over to stroke my cheek, "Its ok love, it was just a joke. I over reacted. I'm sorry."

I sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm being inconsiderate, mean, and vain and…"

He cut me off, "No you are not. You're being sweet and kind and thoughtful, trying to make me feel better. Thank you."

I looked at him and watched as his eyes faded back to their normal color. I slouched down into the seat and said, "Ok, come on Cullen we've got to get home. I have three weddings to plan you know." Edward chuckled and obliged.

********

The reaction was pretty much what we had expected. My father had been visiting with the Cullens when we broke the news and he hugged me tightly, silent tears rolling down his face. Alice burst into tears and Esme sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle and Jasper cried too but they did it sneakily, sniffing and wiping tears away when they thought no one could see. It touched me that they cared enough. What I hadn't been prepared for was my brother's reaction. He had gotten angry. Not at me, but at the doctors for giving me a hope that proved false.

"If they weren't sure they shouldn't have said it." Emmett snarled, cold fury radiating from him as he stomped out of the house to go run off his anger. I had dissolved into tears in Alice and Rose's arms. We held each other for dear life, the sisters God forgot to give us. Jasper and Edward were in the corner talking to Carlisle and Esme and my father. Dad, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme were shooting furtive glances at me. Edward's eyes never strayed from me during the entire conversation. It was as though he was monitoring my every move, just waiting for some small move to make me seize up and die.

"We'll just have to make this the happiest time we can for her." I heard Carlisle say to the others. Esme let out a quiet sob,

"I had hoped to have her around longer; she's such a joy in our lives."

My father was silent. Jasper was mumbling something unintelligible to Edward who was nodding. I sighed and turned back to Rose and Alice.

"Come on you two, I do believe we have weddings to plan." I prompted.

Alice looked startled, "Oh Bella you don't have to, you should…"

I cut her off, "Alice I _want_ to help. I need to do something. Please." she looked like she was going to protest before Rose caught my eye and said,

"You know Ally, Bells is right. We should let her help out. It gives her something to do _and_ keeps her sitting down."

Alice sighed and looked up at Rosalie who was standing next to me.

"Fine." she gave in, "But you are either Bed-bound or Chair-bound 80% of the time Isabella Swan, do you understand me?"

I smiled, "Yes Alice."

Rose laughed and walked, at human-speed because of Charlie, to the kitchen to grab the wedding books.

I sank back down onto the comfortable couch and curled up on the corner. Alice sat next to me and put her head in my lap. I played with her hair as Jasper and Edward conversed almost silently in the corner. The adults had retired to the dinning room and Emmett was still running off his anger.

"Are you scared Bella?" Alice asked quietly in her musical voice.

I nodded, "I'm scared of you all being sad, I'm scared of Edward being alone. And I'm scared of dying." I confessed.

Alice's eyes connected with mine, "He wont be alone Bella, none of us will. We won't let him. We'll take care of him, your dad, and Emmett for you. Don't worry."

I swallowed the lump that had gathered in my throat, "Thanks Ally."

She nodded and looked away as Rose came into the living room with the books.

"Well." she said as she sat down, "Alice's wedding is almost done. We ordered your bouquet earlier this morning. It's made of ranunculus's, sweet peas, parrot tulips, and pink roses. We added the orange in the bouquet for an accent; it'll help bring out the pink. The flowers scattered around the ceremony will be pink and white roses' with orange parrot tulips and they'll be delivered the day of. The band called they're able to play and Edward's going to play the wedding march. The caterer called too and all the chicken and fish have come in. All the tux's are in and the bride's maid dresses for all three weddings are in_.(A/N: Pictures of all dresses will be up on my profile soon)_ They're long spaghetti strap dresses made of chiffon with beaded empire waists and they each come with a wrap. Alice's bridesmaid's dresses are in a color called Candy Pink and the beads are in white. Mine are in a color called Apple with silver beads and Bella's are in a color called Marine. Since we found the most gorgeous neutral mother-of-the-bride dress in a color called Champaign Esme only needs one. It's made of chiffon and sleeveless with wider straps made of satin and beaded. It's been confirmed that we're going to have Carlisle's niece and nephew Josie and Jonathan as our flower girl and ring bearer. Of course they're not technically Carlisle's niece and nephew; they're his friend Benjamin's kids. John got fitted for his tux with the rest of the boys yesterday and it should come in with the others in two days. Josie is going to get three versions of the same gown for the weddings. It's a Satin Princess A-line gown with spaghetti straps and lace-up back. The Apple band and hem are in the same colors as the bride's maids dresses."

Rose stopped to take a breath and looked over at Alice and I who were both sitting with our eyes wide.

"What?" She asked

"Wow, you really have all this planned?" I asked incredulously.

Rose smiled, "Of course! I'm Rosalie Hale and we only have a week hun."

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Now may I continue?" she asked.

Alice motioned for her to continue and she obliged.

"Alice your dress is coming in tomorrow with Esme's, Bella's, and Mine. Yours was custom tailored to you since I have your measurements and so is mine. We may or may not have to tailor Bella's depending on how much weight she's lost." Rose looked at me questioningly.

"Oh." I said, "I only lost two or three pounds. I weighed 130 last time and 127 this time. I should gain a little back before the wedding."

Rose looked away doubtfully, "I think we're going to have to take it in a bit and fix the other bride's maid dress for her too."

Alice nodded and turned to me, "Have you seen my dress and accessories yet?"

I shook my head and she clapped, delighted.

"Good, then you'll have to wait until tomorrow. And we still have to go get your dress."

I nodded, "I already know what type of dress I want but I have to check just to make sure."

Rose smiled and sat down next to me. During her rant she had been pacing back and forth across the floor, wondering if she had forgotten something.

"All the guests have R.S.V.P so we should be good. I also found the most perfect dress for Alice for the masquerade part of the night. It's a bright pink dress with ruffles down the front and a beaded waist. The entire thing except the beads is made of pink chiffon. I found you the perfect feathered mask too Alice. It's White with a pink feather and tiny pink beads. I also found the most amazing dress for you Bella. It's dark blue and ice blue silk with a cinched waist and long sleeves. The hem line is at the floor and it sort of flows down the body. It's really light and easy to move in. There's an Ice Blue mask that comes with it too, it's covered with tiny silver beads. And my dress is black with silver leaf patterns on the hem line at the bottom and on the place where the dress wraps around itself. It comes with a silver mask that is covered with black beads. All the guests have been told that after the ceremony the reception will move from the chapel to the hotel ballroom after an hour, giving everyone ample time to change. The boys' costumes are ready too. After the Reception ends at 10:30 we're coming back here to do the bonding in the clearing. We ordered the appropriate robes for everyone that can be re-used for each of the bonding ceremonies. So Alice, everything for your wedding is planned."

"Have you planned stuff for yourself yet?" I asked

"Of course, we'll worry about that later though."

I nodded and looked over at Alice, who was avoiding looking at the two of us.

"Ally?" I asked.

"Don't mind me…" she mumbled in a tearful voice.

I rubbed her shoulder, "Ally what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothings wrong Bella dear, I'm just….this is all happening so fast. I feared it would never happen and now it's flying by. I just…I'm so happy."

I hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry Ally, this is my fault. If I wasn't dying it wouldn't have to go so fast."

She scoffed, "Nonsense Bella. No matter how long it takes I'm still going to feel like everything's moving fast because everything's changing. Jasper and I have been in the same spot in our relationship for 6 years now. It's just odd for us to be taking the next step, that's all."

She rested her head on my shoulder and held Rose's hand.

"You know what we need?" Rose said suddenly.

Alice and I both looked up, "What?"

Rose grinned and so did Alice, "A joint bachelorette Party!" They both said.

"Oh no." I groaned, "We don't…"

"Of course we do." Esme cut me off as she walked into the room, "its tradition Bella."

I sighed, "I see I'm out numbered."

Esme smiled and patted me on the cheek, "Yes dear, you are."

"Fine. What should we do?" I gave up.

"Hmm…we could go out dancing again…" Alice suggested.

I shook my head, "nuh uh, no more dancing."

Esme grinned suddenly, "We're going on a scavenger hunt and we're going bar hopping."

I groaned. "Esme…"

But she cut me off, "Nope, no wiggle room Bella. This is what we do for all Cullen weddings. Its tradition and we are not going to break it. It's bad luck to break tradition."

I sighed, "Fine, Fine. When are we going?"

Rose grinned, "Tonight."

I was startled, "Why tonight?"

"Because it's the only night we have off from planning three weddings when all of us, except Esme, are going to be single. It's the perfect time."

Alice giggled and Esme clapped her hands saying, "Well then I guess I just go let the boys know. Besides they had been planning their Bachelor party for tonight for days now."

Of course there would be an ulterior motive. But as long as everyone was safe and had fun I guess I couldn't really object. And now I couldn't see why I should. I was celebrating the last days of my single life. In little less then two and a half weeks I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I wouldn't miss my single life, but it was something to celebrate, seeing it gone.

"We'll go in two hours. Right now we all need to get ready."

********

"Hey Bella you know what's on Friday right?" Alice asked as she leafed through her closet for something she deemed acceptable for me to wear.

"Nope, tell me." I said, leaning back on her fluffy canopy bed.

"Prom!" She said ecstatically.

"I told you I didn't want to go when we went and got those dresses."

Alice scoffed, "It's my last party as an un-married girl Bella, and you have to go! Besides it would mean a lot to Edward."

I sighed, she had hit the right button and she knew it.

"Fine." I sighed

She giggled, "Besides it's not like you don't already have the perfect dress."

I was going to make a comment about that but was startled to find a dark-wash blue jean skirt and a red baby-doll top with spaghetti straps being thrown at my head. I reached up out of reflex, but I was late and the clothes hit me in the face. I lifted them up and looked at them critically.

"This?" I asked uncertainly

Alice nodded, ruffling through her closet for her-self, "it's a bachelorette party, and you have to look hot."

I sighed and gave up heading into her purple bathroom to change.

I couldn't deny that I looked good. The red brought out my tan and made me look less pale. The skirt showed of my strong legs and the baby-doll top emphasized my small waist. I knew that when Edward saw me he would drop dead. And with that thought I walked happily back into the room.

While I was gone Alice had picked out a purple spaghetti strap wrap around dress that showed off her delicate curves. She looked great and the excited expression on her face lit her pixie like features up and made her look like an elf-goddess. The thought of elf-goddesses made me laugh and think of my dream. The dream my fiancée put into my head. I sighed to myself, my fiancée. I loved being able to call him that and I couldn't wait until I could call him my Husband. I couldn't even remember why I ever objected in the first place.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You look great!" I told her. Walking carefully across the floor so I wouldn't trip I slid my feet into my ballet flats. They're black and have a small heel, but not enough to trip me.

Alice grinned at me, "You look good to Bella, now sit. We have a little more work to do."

I suppressed the urge to sigh and sat in the chair she pointed to, the one by her vanity facing away from the mirror. She didn't believe in showing people the process, just the outcome of her beautification.

I knew that struggling would only make it take longer so I sat in the chair quietly and day-dreamed as she did her thing. After a while I fell into a semi-conscious state, awake enough to follow her directions but asleep enough that I thought Edward was right next to me whispering into my ear and kissing my cheek.

"She's so tiered." dream-Alice said quietly as she tugged lightly on my hair.

"I know Ally. I can't make her stay in bed all day though, she won't stand for it." Dream-Edward answered just as quietly. His voice was tinted with desperation, something I had never heard in his voice before.

"How well does she sleep at night?" Dream-Alice asked as she played with my hair, trying it this way then that. I now noticed that there was a blanket wrapped around me. I giggled in my head, not even Dream-Edward would see my outfit until Alice deemed it appropriate.

"Not too well unless I put calming dreams into her mind." Dream-Edward confessed.

I heard a gasp and the sound of a brush being dropped and then caught in mid-air.

"What?" Dream-Edward asked in a surprised tone.

"You're….you share dreams?"

He must have nodded because Dream-Alice said, "You know that the Great goddess Nyx only gives that power to couples she has her hand on."

Dream-Edward snorted, "She has her hand on us? And yet she won't save Bella?"

Alice clicked her tongue, "Don't deny your gift Edward, nothing good comes of it."

"Whatever Alice." I heard a door open and shut. Dream-Alice sighed. She went back to styling my hair and I fell into a dreamless state.

********

"Bella?" Alice called

I opened my eyes to see her hovering anxiously over me. She had a worried look on her face.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." I said as I yawned. I reached back and was surprised to feel a soft gossamer feeling sheaf of hair back there. I turned to the mirror and was stunned to see that my curly hair was perfectly strait; my brown eyes looked deep and golden, lined with charcoal eye-liner and light pink eye shadow. My lips looked firm and pouty, pink lip-gloss on them. I looked amazing, I looked healthy.

Tears came to my eyes and I quickly brushed them away, "Alice, thank you."

When she didn't say anything I turned to look at her. She was apprehensive.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out. You're obviously tired."

"No! I need this Alice. Please?" I begged.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, "okay Bella, but if you start feeling sick you let us know right away and we go home, No complaining, no questions."

I nodded and stuck out my hand which she shook gently.

"Deal." she said firmly, breaking into a grin.

I grinned back at her as a knock sounded at the door.

"You two ready yet?" Rose asked as she came in.

She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark blue wrap around shirt with gold sparkles.

"Yeah we'll be ready in a sec; I just have to finish my make-up." Alice said as she sat at the vanity.

"Good." Rose said, "Esme is excited and the boys are ready for their bachelor party to strat."

As soon as Rose finished Alice stood up and said, "Done."

I looked at her confused and was nearly blown away. She looked radiant, her make-up done in 30 seconds flat. She outlined her green-eyes in the same eye-liner as she did mine. Her eye-shadow was a smoky brown color that made her eyes super bright. She added a little blush to her cheeks to give herself a little more color and styled her short hair into sleek waves. Her lips were a light shade of pink.

"My turn!" Rose called as she danced over to the chair and plopped herself elegantly into the seat.

"Ok!" Alice called brightly as she started working on Rose.

The scariest part was that if I would have blinked I would've missed the whole thing.

Rose was done in a 30 seconds to a minute. She looked stunning. Her blue eyes were lined with eyeliner like mine and Alice's and her eye shadow was a smoky black-gray color that made her eyes pop. She had a faint trace of glitter on her cheeks and light pink lip-gloss adorned her lips.

"Wow Alice, you're just too good." I laughed.

Alice giggled, "Thanks Bella dear, it's one of my many talents."

Rose snorted and mumbled, "Ego."

Alice turned to glare at her and Rose pretended innocence,

"oh." she said laughing, "I meant to think that…"

And the three of us burst into giggles.

"Come on girls!" Esme called up the stairs.

Alice and I giggled and locked arms with Rose and the three of us walked down the stairs arm-in-arm.

* * *

A/N: Please Review, I really need the encouragement.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"**Whoa." came from across the room in a sigh as Alice, Rose, and I descended the steps.**

"**Dude, we have to be some of the luckiest jerks in the world." Jasper joked as he elbowed Edward and Emmett. Edward's eyes were glued to me and I felt a blush creep onto my face.**

"**Keep it up Jasper darling and Bella's face may match her shirt." Alice teased as she flitted toward her fiancée. Jasper grinned at her and kissed her lightly. Emmett came rushing across the room at Rose and hugged her close.**

"**Nope, you aren't allowed to leave the house Rosie." He laughed into her hair.**

"**Oh Em, it'll be fine." She teased back, her arms wrapped around Emmett.**

**He smiled down at her and I looked away, smiling to myself.**

**I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and I tilted my head back to look at Edward. He grinned and I shook my head, "I just now realized that you are very nearly a foot taller then me Mr. Cullen." Edward grinned, but it didn't reach his troubled eyes. I frowned and turned in his arms, **

"**None of that tonight." I whispered, "We have to be happy, ok?"**

**He smiled in a mournful sort of way, "yes dear."**

**I lifted my hand to touch his face and he leaned into it, "it's going to be ok. We just have to be happy with what we have."**

**He nodded just as Esme cleared her throat. I turned to look and laughed at the fact that all of us had paired off.**

"**I thought this was supposed to be Bachelor/bachelorette night!" Esme complained.**

**I grinned and Alice's chirpy musical laugh sounded, "Oh ok mom." she sighed and pulled herself away from Jasper. He just pulled her closer though and kissed her quickly before letting go. She smiled at him then flitted toward Rose and Em who were joined at the lips and tapped Rose on the shoulder. **

"**Rosie!" Alice complained**

**Rose regretfully pulled herself away from Emmett and he whined.**

"**It'll be ok babe, it's just one night." Rose promised as she took Alice's arm and the two of them flitted over to Edward and I.**

"**We'd better say bye before they get here." Edward whispered into my ear. I grinned and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me quickly but passionately and it left me breathless.**

**All too soon I felt a little tap on my left shoulder and sighing I pulled myself away from him.**

"**Oh Bella you will be just fine away from him for a night." Alice reproached.**

**I sighed again, "Ok Ally, ok." I hugged Edward quickly then linked arms with Alice and Rose so I was in the middle. The three of us walked in step down the steps to Rose's car where Esme and Carlisle were saying goodbye.**

"**Eww come on mom!" Alice complained as Carlisle leaned forward to kiss Esme. Rose and I locked eyes and rolled our eyes at her. Esme laughed her tinkling laugh and said "Mary Alice Cullen you will live. Be glad your father and I still love each other!"**

"**Mary Alice?" I asked**

**Alice glared at me and stuck her tongue out at me. "It's a family name." she said in a dignified sort of way.**

**Rose and I laughed as Alice unhooked her arm from mine and pranced over to the passenger door. **

"**Alice we love you!" We both called and ran over to her, squishing her between us in a bone crunching hug.**

**She giggled and hugged us back, "I love you too you losers."**

**We laughed with her and I said, "Well Ally we may be losers but we're your losers.""And all three of you are my losers so get into the car!" Esme called from the driver's seat.**

**We all stuck our tongues out at her and slid into the car. Ally sat in the front leaving the backseat for Rose and I.**

**The whole ride to Port Angeles we listened to Alice's ipod and sang along to all the best songs from Taylor Swift, Kelly Pickler, Kelly Clarkson, and Pink.**

**It was around three when we got to the hotel room Esme rented for the night. The four of us went into the lobby laughing and joined at the elbows.**

**At the desk stood a handsome twenty something year old that looked at us like Christmas had come early.**

"**What can I do for you four beauties today?" He asked flashing a million dollar smile;**

"**We're checking in, the reservation is under Cullen." Esme said as she slid her card over the counter. I tried not to think about how much she was spending because the hotel, The Royal Victorian, was very nice.**

"**Are you all sisters?" The boy asked.**

**Esme flashed him a smile and Alice giggled, "nope, mother-of-the-brides and three brides." Alice answered.**

**The boy looked taken aback, "But none of you look a day over twenty, you can possibly be getting married."**

**I grinned and looked at Rose who flashed a grin and said "Well looks can be deceiving."**

**He grinned back and said, "That they can." and handed Esme the room key.**

"**Room 105, the penthouse." he said as he handed Esme back her card, "hope you enjoy your stay. If you need **_**anything**_** don't hesitate to call down to me."**

"**Oh we won't." Alice said coyly as we left the desk.**

"**Wait for it…" I whispered.**

**We got into the elevator and as the doors slid closed I said, "Now." and we all burst into laughter.**

"**Did you see his face?" Alice gasped in-between very un-Alice like snorts.**

"**He looked like he had died and gone to heaven!" Rose laughed**

"**Well we could make that happen for him…" Esme laughed.**

**I choked back a giggle and said, "Ok, ok that's not nice."**

**Alice grinned devilishly at me and said "Oh Bells didn't you know that Vampires aren't nice?"**

**I rolled my eyes at her as the elevator doors opened and Esme said, "We're here!"**

**We all stepped out and Esme opened the door. I shook my head; I hadn't even seen her unlock it. **

"**Whoa." I said as I stepped into the room. It was the size of a small apartment and the living room was painted a deep purple. The furnishings were of dark wood and looked high-end. **

"**Esme how much did you pay for this room?" I asked incredulously.**

"**Never you mind Bella dear." Esme said as she headed to one of the two bed-rooms.**

"**Anyway, there are two rooms with two beds in each one. So we can decide who sleeps where when we get back."**

**Alice snorted, "More like who passes out where."**

**Rose smiled, "touché Alice."**

**Esme grinned at Alice as she perched on the arm of the couch. "Now we need to get cleaned up then its out to lunch and shopping for tonight!"**

**I groaned, "No one said anything about shopping."**

**Rose raised an eyebrow and said, "Come on Bella, you're a Cullen now. Shopping is a given and you'd better get used to it."**

"**I don't have to…" I whispered mostly to myself, forgetting that they would hear me.**

"**No, nope, not today!" Alice said firmly, "I will not let you mope all night! You are getting the same rule you gave Edward. You are not allowed to be sad tonight, you're not even allowed to **_**think**_** about being sad."**

**I sighed and brushed my hands under my eyes then looked up at Alice. Her eyes showed her concern but her face was set in grim determination. I knew better by now then to cross her,**

"**Ok Alice. You're right. This is supposed to be a happy girl's night."**

**Esme stood up and hugged me "atta girl!"**

"**That's the Bella we know and love." Rose teased, wrapping her arm around my waist.**

**I hugged them both and said, "You guys are such losers."**

**Alice giggled and said, "This coming from the queen of loser-ville, somehow it makes it a little less offensive."**

**I broke away from Rose and Esme and hugged Alice, laying my head on her head.**

"**If I'm the queen of loser-ville then you're the queen of annoyingly-cute-ville."**

**Alice laughed and hugged me tightly, "Ah well, we all have our little quirks."**

"**Alright you two go get freshened up, we have to get a move on!"**

"**Alright mom!" Alice and I called as we skipped over to Rose and the three of us ran strait to the bathroom. After twenty minutes of hair/makeup fixing we all made our way out of the hotel.**

"**See you ladies later?" The boy at the desk called as we left. **

"**Of course!" Alice called back to him as we got into the convertible. We drove to the closest mall with the top down and us singing our lungs out to Wild at Heart by Gloriana.**

************

**Two hours later we each had a new dress for later that night and a new going home outfit and I was already tiered. I tried to hide it as best I could, but I think they saw through me because as soon as we got to the hotel Alice insisted that we go take naps because she needed her rest for tonight.**

"**You aren't really tired are you?" I asked as we lay in the darkened room listening to Rose and Esme talking in the living room.**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about." Alice said innocently and very un-sleepily.**

"**Uh huh, sure." I said as I drifted off.**

**I dreamed of the beach again and of Edward. **

"**I miss you already." he confessed as the sun warmed our exposed skin.**

"**Mmm…I miss you too." I said as I snuggled into his chest, the sound of crashing waves soothing all my worries.**

"**I hate being away from you…it makes me anxious." He said quietly.**

**I looked up at him and kissed him lightly, "I know the feeling babe."**

"**I'm just glad I can hold you, even if I'm not really holding you." he said into my hair.**

"**Me too." I kissed him again and shivered as his hand passed lightly over my bare side.**

**He grinned into my lips and bit lightly on my lower lip making me giggle.**

"**Sleep Bella…I'll be here when you get home."**

**I nodded and the dream changed. I was sitting in a tire swing, trying to see how high I could push myself, seeing if I could touch one hanging branch in front of me.**

**I kept kicking and kicking but I never could reach the branch and then suddenly the branch that held the tire swing broke and I went tumbling through the air, a scream caught in my throat. But just as suddenly I was flying, not falling. A light musical voice sang through the air saying "see Bella, even broken things can fly sometimes, as long as they have the will too."**

**Then just as suddenly the dream changed again and I was sitting next to Edward again on the beach and he was mumbling to himself.**

"**Who could have…." he didn't finish the sentence**

"**Oh Goddess Nyx, I don't know what plans you have for Bella and I nor do I pretend to understand why you want to take her from me, but I trust in you and in the gifts you have given the both of us. But please, don't take her from me…She's my whole world, the only thing that keeps me alive. I don't know how I'd live without her."**

**I frowned to myself, I knew who Nyx was and why Edward was asking for her help but what gifts was he talking about? **

"**I don't pretend to understand why I love her the way I do, or how quickly she wrapped me around her finger. All I know is that without her, I am nothing. She is everything I've looked for, everything that I need. She's the best part of me Nyx, and without her…I don't know what I would do."**

**I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking up at the sky. Somehow our baby blue sky had changed into the pink sky of sunset.**

**Edward suddenly looked down at me and his eyes caught mine. Smiling softly he kissed me and said, "Bella dear I think it's time for you to get up, before Alice kicks both of our butts."**

"**BELLA!!!!" someone yelled next to my ear. Edward started to fade.**

"**No." I whimpered grasping for him, but he slid like smoke from beneath my fingers.**

"**Beeeeeellllllllllllllllaaaaa!!!" the annoying vice called again.**

**I sat up strait in my bed to see Alice perched next to me.**

"**Hiya!" she called brightly.**

"**Hi." I said grumpily, standing up to stretch and immediately regretting it.**

"**Aww don't be upset Bella! This is supposed to be a girl's night!"**

"**So?" I grumbled as I slipped into the turquoise blue knee length dress. It was an empire chiffon dress with silver beading around the waist and it went amazingly with my dark eyes and hair.**

"**So, you have to be without Edward for just a little while." Alice concluded as she zipped the back of the dress up for me.**

"**Alice that's like telling you to go without Jasper." Alice began to say something but I blurted out, "and don't even try to tell me you have because you were just texting him before I woke up."**

**Alice looked taken aback and I was a little stunned. How had I known that?**

"**So Esme and I are ready….what?" Rose said as she swept into the room in a dusky rose colored chiffon knee length dress with silver vine beading patterns around the waist.**

"**Um nothing." Alice said uncertainly, eyeing me with great interest. I flushed and went back to trying to locate my shoes.**

"**Ok…Alice go get dressed." Rose ordered.**

"**Umm…Ok." Alice said as she disappeared into the bathroom. Rose sat carefully on the bed and eyed me suspiciously as I slipped into my new sliver flats.**

"**I don't know what the two of you are hiding from me, and I probably don't want to know." Rose said quietly. "But what I do know is that she's worried about you, as am I and Esme."**

**I sighed and looked down at my shoes, "I know. And what happened was that I knew something I shouldn't."**

**Rose frowned, "Like what?"**

**I sighed again, "Somehow I knew Alice was texting Jasper while I was asleep. But she didn't tell me and I didn't see her phone."**

**Rose snorted, "Great….I bet Edward was sharing dreams with you?"**

**I nodded**

"**Then that's what it was Bella. Him lingering in your head. He can't read your mind, but he can read other peoples from yours. It just him worrying."**

**I shook my head, "I thought my head was the one place I was safe."**

**Rose sighed and hugged me, "You are safe there, and it's just that his mind stayed connected to yours for a little while, giving your mind access to his powers. It's fine."**

**I nodded as Alice came into the room in her lilac knee length dress. It was made of chiffon just like Rose's and mine with silver beading along the hem that came up in a vine and flower pattern to about her chest. It was a halter dress with a silver pendant connecting the straps in the middle of her chest. It looked amazing.**

"**Let's go get Esme and get this party started!" she said enthusiastically. Alice and I exchanged a we'll-talk-later look and the three of us walked back into the living room. Esme lounged on the arm of the couch in a forest green dress the same length as the rest of us. Her dress was kind of like Alice's in the beading but hers had a scoop neck and little sleeves that ballooned out a bit. It fit her delicate body and made her look 18 again.**

"**Ready?" She asked.**

"**Of course!" Alice said**

"**You Bet!" Rose grinned.**

**I just shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"**

**Esme grinned and shot up faster then I can see, "Then let's get out of here!"**

************

"**So where to first?" I asked as I stared out the window at the lights flashing by.**

"**The newest hot spot in Port Angeles, Club Knight." Esme said, grinning at me through the rearview mirror.**

**I was surprised, "I didn't know Port Angeles **_**had**_** hot spots."**

**Rose turned around in the passenger seat to roll her eyes at me and Alice laughed,**

"**Just because the city isn't as big as Phoenix Bella dear, doesn't mean it doesn't have places where the coolest people get together." Alice said, laughing at me again.**

**I just shrugged, "I wasn't aware there were any cool people in Port Angeles."**

**Rose snorted, "I'm going to ignore that comment Bella, because it's obvious that if there is a Cullen around, someone cool is always found."**

**I shook my head, "I don't know Rose, and one thing I learned in high school was that cool people don't hang out with losers…"**

**Esme snorted and said, "But Bella dear the cool people **_**are**_** the losers."**

**I laughed, "I guess that makes sense."**

**We pulled up on a curb in front of a small building with a long line and music pumping from the door. It was almost hypnotic; the beats making you want to dance like you've never danced before. In a way it reminded me of the Salsa club and its strange Hispanic beats, yet this place was so blatantly different that I wondered how I could have possibly thought the two places were alike at all.**

**As we got out of the car I headed for the back of the line but Alice stopped me and linked her arm in mine with a laugh.**

"**One thing, Bella dear, you'll have to learn as a Cullen." She started as she laughed, "Is that we don't wait in lines." She winked at me as we caught up to Rose and Esme and linked our arms with theirs. As we approached the door the bouncer held his arm out and said,**

"**Hey ladies, need to see ID before I can let you in." The bouncer grinned at me. He looked like a college linebacker type with forest green eyes and jet black hair. I looked away from him; his eyes reminded me so much of Edward's. Then as his words slowly gained a foothold in my head over the misery of being without Edward I began to panic. I was only 18 and I hadn't thought to bring my ID with me. Besides, not like it would get me inside in the first place.**

"**Here they are." Esme called lightly, handing over four plastic cards. I looked up at her, trying to hide my surprise but she just smiled and winked at me. I would ask her later how she did it.**

**The bouncer passed his flashlight over the cards and, satisfied, handed them back to Esme who slipped them into her small black purse.**

**As we entered the club I turned quickly to look at Esme and hiss "how did you…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.**

**Esme laughed lightly, "Dear Bella, I'm a Cullen. Is that explanation enough?"**

**I smiled at Esme and shook my head, "I suppose so."**

**Alice giggled, "Well in true Cullen fashion let's get this party started right!" Alice grabbed my hand and Rose's and I wrapped my arm around Esme's elbow and Alice spirited us all up to the bar.**

"**What can I get you ladies?" The barman asked. He was an attractive man of about 27 or so. He was a red head, a bit on the short side with a willowy build and golden freckles that matched his oddly golden eyes.**

"**Four Martini's please." Alice said, shooting him her winning smile. She turned to me and whispered, "Just to get you started, we'll save the hard liquor for when you're eased in." she winked at me as the barkeep sat our glasses down.**

"**Thank you…." she trailed off, asking without asking for his name.**

"**Trent." the barkeep said, flashing a thousand watt smile.**

"**Well thank you Trent. These three lovely ladies are my mother Esme," Esme nodded and smiled at Trent, "And my sisters, Rosalie" Rose waved and smiled, "And Bella." I smiled shyly at Trent then looked away.**

"**And what brings you four lovelies to our humble bar?" Trent asked, grinning at us and leaning his lanky frame against the bar.**

"**Bachelorette party." Rose answered, draining her glass.**

"**Who's?" Trent asked as he refilled Rose's glass.**

"**All three of us." Rose answered. Esme was scanning the dance floor for who knows what and Alice was trying to get me to dance a bit.**

"**Wow, your fiancé's are some lucky guys." Trent said, whistling through his teeth.**

"**Thanks." Alice said, "But I have a favor to ask you Trent."**

**Trent grinned, "Anything beautiful."**

**Alice and Rose grinned at each other, "Can you give our dear sister something to loosen her up."**

**Trent grinned, "I have just the thing."**

**And then suddenly Trent was in a flurry of motion. He added orange juice to a shaker, sugar, and six or seven different types of alcohol. Then he poured the concoction into a glass and added a splash of cherry flavor and a little bit of lime juice. Lastly he slid a lemon wedge onto the edge of the glass and handed the glass to me.**

"**What is this?" I asked, eyeing the glass suspiciously.**

**Trent laughed his laugh a clear bass that made you want to laugh along with him.**

"**It's my signature drink; it doesn't really have a name. People just call it a Trent."**

**I looked at Alice, Esme, and Rose in doubt and Esme giggled. "Oh posh Bella, trust us and just drink it!"**

**I took a deep breath and looked at Trent, "I'll only drink it if you make one for each of them too."**

**Trent laughed his boisterous laugh and said, "It would be my pleasure beautiful."**

**He quickly mixed up three more "Trent's" and handed one to each Alice, Esme, and Rose.**

"**Bottoms up girls!" He laughed. We all clinked glasses and drank the concoction down. It was surprisingly sweet yet tangy like all the acidic fruit that was in it. But I was surprised to find that I liked it.**

"**Wow." I said sitting my glass down on the bar, "That's really good."**

**Trent shrugged and grinned at us again, "that's what they tell me."**

"**Well they aren't lying!" Alice said enthusiastically.**

"**How about a few more?" Rose asked.**

"**I'm a few steps ahead of you beautiful." Trent winked and set four glasses in front of us. Yet again we clinked glasses and drank the fruity drinks down.**

**I hadn't thought about the amount of liquor that was in the drinks until I got the sudden urge to dance when Rhianna's Mr. DJ came on over the speakers.**

**Alice's eyes gleamed happily as she grabbed my hand and led me out to the middle of the dance floor.**

"**Just let go Bella!" Alice yelled after a few moments of me standing in the middle of the floor like a fool.**

**I sighed and shook my head.**

"_**Just do it…" **_**a highly familiar voice whispered. I smiled, for him I would.**

**I relaxed my muscles, let go of all my thoughts….and magically….**

**I let go**

************

**A few hours later Alice and I practically stumbled into our room, laughing hysterically.**

"**So, never get these two drunk together." Rose whispered to Esme as they helped us into our beds.**

"**Oh I don't know, they're pretty funny drunk." Esme said, attempting and failing to keep her giggles in.**

"**I love you guys!" Alice slurred, planting a sloppy kiss on Rose's cheek.**

"**Yeah, yeah we love you to Alice. But I'm pretty sure we'll love you more when you're sober!" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she let Alice flop onto her bed.**

"**Please don't tell Edward about this." I pleaded, bursting into random giggles.**

"**Oh we won't tell him a thing." Rose said evilly.**

**I laughed again, "Oh good…" I sighed and flopped onto the bed, my head resting on Alice's stomach.**

"**Because we're going to show him." Esme finished for Rose, winking at me.**

**I sat strait up on the bed but couldn't stay sitting because my head began to swim.**

"**That's." I started, slurring the word until i could barely recognize it.**

"**Not fair!" Alice finished for me.**

**Esme and Rose laughed, "Well dear…" Rose started**

"**All is fair in love and war." Esme finished, winking at me.**

"**Whatever." I said sleepily.**

"**But payback is a bitch." Alice finished before dozing off.**

************

**I slept easily that night, an alcohol induced stupor making my sleep dreamless, or at least making it so I didn't remember any of whatever dreams I may have had.**

**I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and a growling stomach. I felt a small person on the bed next to me. I looked over to see Alice still passed out, snoring lightly.**

"**Alice?" I whispered to no response.**

"**Alice?" I called a little louder, poking her shoulder. She murmured and turned her face from me**

"**Alice!" I yelled finally.**

"**What?!" she yelled back, sitting strait up. **

"**Just wanted to see if you were up." I said meekly, my head pounding from our yelling.**

**Alice groaned and flopped back down. "I wasn't but now I am and I wish I still wasn't!" she complained balling up on her side.**

"**Knock, knock!" Rose called loudly from the other side of the door.**

**Alice and I both groaned, "Go away!" we said in sync, holding pillows over our heads.**

"**Looks like our little darlings are feeling the after effects of their six drinks a piece." Esme giggled, opening the blinds and flooding the once dark room with mid-afternoon sunshine.**

"**What time is it?" I asked groggily.**

"**Around three. We have to go in half an hour, which is why we were coming to wake the two of you up. We promised the boys we would be home by dinner time tonight."**

**I groaned and my groan was echoed by Alice as we both sat up.**

"**Fine." she moaned, standing and stretching, "but I need sustenance."**

**Rose laughed, "Eggs Benedict is waiting outside for you. " **

**Alice grinned, "Ah I feel the love now." She grabbed her robe that was hanging off the bed post and bounded lightly into the other room.**

"**How is she still so bouncy?" I asked, shielding my suddenly sensitive eyes from the bright light.**

"**I have no idea." Esme grinned, laying her hand on my forehead.**

**After a few seconds she frowned and clucked her tongue.**

"**Did you bring your morphine pills Bella love?" Esme asked gently.**

**I nodded, still shielding my eyes from the light.**

"**Then go take two my dear. I fear the alcohol has had adverse effects with your cancer."**

**I nodded again and tripped lightly over to my suitcase, pulling my "miracle pills" from my bag and shaking two into my palm.**

"**Do you have..?" I began and turned to find Esme already handing me a bottle of water.**

"**Got to love Vampire speed." I grinned, throwing the pills back and drinking the entire bottle of water. **

**Esme grinned back at me and said, "Get ready to go Bella dear. I have French toast waiting for you outside with some orange slices. Edward told me they're your favorites."**

**I grinned and hugged her close, "Thank you."**

**She smiled, "Anytime my dear."**

************

**A few hours later we pulled up to the Cullen house. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be home.**

**All the sudden I felt the most wonderfully familiar arms wrap around me and the most beautiful voice whisper in my ear, "Oh how I missed you my love."**

**I smiled and looked up into the green eyes I loved so dearly, "I missed you too Edward. So much."**

**Edward grinned back at me and laid his lips lightly on mine. I hummed in satisfaction,**

"**I think I missed you more though." Edward said, grinning against my lips.**

"**Not possible." I disagreed.**

"**Oh I think it is babe." He smiled, leaning back.**

"**Let's not fight about this now. I just want to stand here with your arms wrapped around me." I shook my head then laid it against his chest over his heart, taking comfort in the wonderful sound. **

"**Alright." He agreed, taking my hand and leading me to the front door.**

"**Bella!" My brother called, barreling towards me and scooping me into his arms.**

"**Oh baby sister I missed you so much!" Emmett squeezed me tightly.**

**I laughed breathlessly, "I missed you too baby brother, you know I hate being away from Ed and you for too long."**

**Emmett laughed his boisterous laugh and said "ah well we don't plan on letting you out of our sight any more."**

**I hugged my brother again, "good."**

"**Lets eat!" A voice called from the kitchen. I grabbed Edward and Emmett's hands and led them both to the dinning room.**

"**Dad what are you doing in the kitchen?" I asked incuriously, the sight of my father and Carlisle in the kitchen in aprons boggling my mind.**

"**It's a welcome home dinner Bells. And well….Carlisle did most of the cooking." Dad confessed, looking slightly abashed as he studied the Cullen's floors.**

"**But Charlie here can make a mean potato salad." Carlisle said, clapping dad on the back. My dad blushed slightly and I laughed, "Ah well he was known back in Phoenix for it, so it must be good."**

"**Well let's not let the food get cold! Sit down, sit down everyone." Esme called. Everyone quickly sat down and Carlisle brought out the burgers and French fries and potato salad. Everyone hummed in appreciation at the delicious food the boys had cooked up for us. We all sat and talked and ate, enjoying the feeling of being all together again.**

"**So Ally," I started as we finished up desert which was strawberry cheesecake, "You're getting married in two days."**

**Alice laughed, "I sure am, and I couldn't be happier." **

**I smiled at her and grasped her hand as she started a conversation with Esme, completely understanding her feelings. In little more then a month I would be marrying Edward….**

**Wow. I had a month of being engaged left. And I hadn't done ANYTING for the wedding.**

**As I started to go into full on panic mode Rosalie shot me a look,**

"**Really Bells? Are you panicking about marrying Ed? We all wondered if anyone would be insane enough to go through with it…but obviously you are far more then insane so…" she trailed off, grinning at me. Her smile dimmed as she took on the full-on-panic in my eyes.**

"**Bells?" she asked uncertainly, her hand flying to my forehead. "What's wrong hun? Are you ok?"**

**I didn't answer and she flicked her eyes worriedly over to Edward who was shaking me lightly.**

"**Baby? Baby what's wrong?" he asked quietly as he gently rocked me.**

"**It was only a joke Bells….you aren't insane." Rose hurriedly explained, probably afraid she had hurt my feelings.**

"**No…no." I stuttered.**

**They both looked worriedly at me and Rose said "no what bells?"**

"**I can't get married yet!" I exclaimed quietly.**

**I felt Edward sigh and I heard the hurt in his tone.**

**I turned quickly in his arms to look at him,**

"**No Ed you don't get it! I **_**want**_** to marry you, but I haven't got anything done!"**

**Edward and Rosalie suddenly burst into laughter. I couldn't understand what the laughter was about. **

"**Bella! Sweet Nyx do you really think nothing was planned?" Rose giggled again, covering her mouth. **

"**Well…you said you had things planned for yourself and I knew that took time….so I figured nothing was planned for me yet." I stuttered weakly.**

**Edward was shaking silently now, just laughing. I hadn't seen him this light-hearted in a while. It felt good to make them laugh, even if it was at my own stupidity.**

"**Bella! The major stuff for all of our days has been planned since the day we all decided on the themes and colors! All we have to do for you is get your dress and stuff. Everything else is pretty much done and set up."**

**I felt like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Planning a wedding that you really weren't looking forward to was a lot of pressure.**

"**Hey Bella!" Alice called from across the room. I hadn't even realized she had moved so when I looked up I was surprised to see her sitting in Jazz's lap.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You know what tomorrow night is right?" she said excitedly.**

"**Umm your last night as an un-married woman?" I said, attempting to play stupid. I knew what tomorrow was. It was the other day of the next month and a half I dreaded:**

**Prom.**

"**Well yes, but what else is going on tomorrow night?" Alice prodded.**

**I shrugged and she sighed, exasperated. "Prom!" she squeaked.**

**I hung my head, "I really, really, **_**really**_** don't want to go to this Ally!" **

**She giggled, "Well that's too bad because you promised and we have your dress and everything."**

**I sighed and leaned my head against Edward's chest.**

"**It'll be fun Bella." Rose exclaimed as she studied Alice's wedding book. Color swatches and pictures of dresses lined the pages as she flipped through them.**

**I looked pleadingly up at Edward, "Sorry baby, I can protect you for everything….everything but my sisters." He shrugged sheepishly.**

**I groaned and smacked him lightly on the chest, "What use is a Vampire boyfriend if he can't protect me from his Vampire sisters?"**

**Alice giggled, "He's a very smart male. He wants to stay alive so he stays out of our way."**

**Rose winked at her and I groaned again.**

"**Sorry baby." Edward whispered as he kissed my temple.**

"**Yeah suuuure you are." I said sarcastically.**

"**I really, really am Bells." He pleaded, hugging me tightly.**

"**Yeah, yeah I know." I sighed, hugging him back.**

"**Well personally I think we should all get to bed because we have a busy couple of days ahead of us!" Esme called from her chair across the room. I sighed and stood up, joints and bones creaking. The pain was dull but still there, as if it was reminding me that though we were trying to act normal everything was not as it seemed.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: Yes I know it's been a while and I am soooorrrrryyyy! I've just been so busy! I didn't make the soccer team because I blew out my Knee (sniffles a bit) but that gives me time to write and spend time with the boyfriend. So chapters should be up sooner and story should be done pretty soon. Just two-four more chapters! (Characters go to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot to L.J. Smith!)

Chapter Twenty-Four

I woke up the next morning feeling better then I had since I had been diagnosed. I jumped out of mine and Edward's bed and rejoiced, I felt no pain! No numbness, no aching joints, no spine bending pain. I felt amazing.

"Edward!" I called as I jumped lightly on the bed next to his sleeping body.

"Mmm?" he asked groggily, opening one emerald green eye.

"I'm fine!" I said, giggling

"That's great honey." he mumbled, hiding his face in the pillows.

I giggled again, "Edwaaard! I don't feel any pain!"

His head shot up, both of his clear green eyes staring into mine. "What?" he asked, incredulous. I nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah no pain! Nothing, nada, zip!" Edward sat straight up and hugged me tightly, squeezing the breath out of me and making me laugh.

"Babe you keep that up and you'll kill me yourself!"

Edward immediately let go and stared fearfully into my eyes, "That isn't funny Bella."

I sighed, "I was kidding. Don't be so dramatic. It'll be ok. I'm not in pain!"

Edward attempted a smile but it fell a little flat.

I sighed again, "Come on grumpy pants. Let's go get some breakfast."

I jumped out of the bed and slipped a pair of PJ pants on over my shorts and a hoodie on over my tank top. Edward got out of the bed slowly, pulling a pair of faded jeans over his black boxers and a white T-shirt over his bare chest. I sat and watched as he did this, mesmerized by his beauty.

As he slipped his shirt over his muscled abs he turned and caught me looking.

"What?" he asked, eyebrows rising and a small playful smile playing along the edge of his lips.

I quickly looked away, blushing red.

"Like what you see babe?" He asked playfully, coming closer.

I smiled up at him as I backed away, still blushing. "A little bit."

He grinned now, "only a little bit?" he bit his lip and I felt my eyes widen.

"Okay…maybe a lot a bit." I admitted as my back hit the wall.

"Mmm…that's what I thought." He said as he leaned over me.

Our faces were inches apart when I said, "So what if I like your body Cullen. What's it to you?" His eyes peered into mine and his lips were a breath away. All I had to do was lean forward…

"Just nice to know you haven't gotten bored with me yet." He joked, green eyes twinkling and darkening. Wait, wait…._darkening_? My knees began to tremble as I realized what his eyes darkening meant….

He _wanted_ me.

Oh boy, we were in trouble now.

"How could I ever get bored with you?" I whispered, smiling slightly.

He cocked his head to the side a little bit, pretending to ponder my question. I let my fingertips slide along his chest. His muscles rippled and he stifled a groan.

"I'm…not sure." he whispered as my fingers traced their way up to his neck. "But I'm sure you could find some way…if you really wanted to…" he trailed off as my fingers slid around to the back of his neck and brushed the top of his spine.

I grinned, loving the effect I had on him, "Now why would I want to do something like that?"

He hung his head until it rested on my shoulder, lips turned toward my neck. My breath caught in my throat as he whispered, "Well one day you just might get desensitized."

I stifled a laugh and groaned as he kissed my neck, "never going to happen."

He smiled against my neck, "Good."

I trailed my fingers from the top of his spine into his unruly hair and smiled as he groaned quietly.

"But what if you get desensitized?" I asked innocently, one hand in his hair, the other trailing up and down his spine.

"Never." he breathed out.

"Good." I copied. He laughed and lifted his face to mine, kissing me lightly.

I wasn't satisfied, I deepened our kiss and he cradled my face in his hands.

The taste and smell of him overwhelmed me and the brush of his lips and tongue on mine was like heaven. I tightened my hold on his hair and he gasped a little, grinning into my mouth. His hand slid from my face to my waist, traveling up and down my side, inspiring goose-bumps.

"Bella." he whispered against my lips as he kissed me again. I smiled and kissed him deeply, my right hand locked into his hair, my left trailing up and down his spine.

He growled as my hand clamped down onto the roots of his hair and I took the opportunity to bite his lips lightly. He growled again and I grinned. I tore my lips from his regretfully and kissed over to his ear, biting the bottom of his lobe lightly.

"Bella." He groaned, pushing me into the wall even more.

"Yes Edward?" I whispered into his ear.

He shuddered, "We have to stop." he groaned again as I bit his ear once more.

"I know." I sighed.

He dropped his head to my neck again, this time though he did something highly unexpected.

He bit me.

I gasped at the feel of his teeth lightly pulling on my flesh. When he let go he sucked on the spot, turning it red.

"There." he said, in a satisfied sort of tone, as he leaned away "Now I've left my mark."

I looked questioningly up at him and he smiled, "Part of the tradition. Claim a mate: leave a mark."

I grinned and inched up on my tip toes so I could reach his neck. I bit down lightly, but hard enough for him to gasp and press his body against mine. I sucked on my bite mark, turning it the same color as his.

"There, now I have a mark too."

He looked down at me through heavily lidded eyes, "One day my love, you are going to kill me,"

I smiled, "never."

He grinned back at me "Keep up what you've been doing and you will."

I pretended to look horrified, "Then we should stop immediately…since you can't handle it…" I trialed off meaningfully and slipped from underneath his arms.

A second later he caught me and pressed me to him, my back against his chest.

"Oh no you don't." He breathed in my ear as I shivered.

"Mmm…oh yes I do." I whispered back, reaching my hand behind me and to his side, tickling him. He yelped and let go of me and I raced over to the bed, jumping onto it and hiding beneath the covers.

I felt the bed shift under his weight as he attempted to quietly approach.

"Oh Bella." He crooned quietly in a voice as soft and smooth as silk. "Come out; come out from where you hide."

I stifled a giggle and inched my hand towards where his leg indented the blanket, going for the ticklish spot on his knee I had accidentally found a few days before.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to come out before I come to find you…" He threatened. I could hear the smile in his voice and I grinned at the thought of it. He was being as carefree as I had ever seen him.

"One…" He started; my hand was inches away from the indention of his knee in the blanket.

"Two…" a few inches closer…

"Three…" Almost there.

"Ten!" He shouted suddenly, hands finding my waist under the blanket and tickling me mercifully. I burst into a fit of giggles, trying to roll away from his relentless hands.

"Where you going beautiful?" he asked, following me and continuing his tickle-torture as I rolled farther away. I could feel the end of the bed growing close now. If I could just get there…

"Nope!" He yelled, picking me (and the blanket) up and trapping me in his arms. He yanked the blanket out from over my face and locked me in fetal position, still tickling me the whole time.

"Do you give up?" he asked, tickling my sides.

"Never!" I gasped out in between giggles. I attempted to wrench myself from his arms to no end. He was just too strong.

"Just give up baby." he advised, going for the spot on my neck.

I squished my head down, trying to avoid his fingers, "No!"

"Yes!" He grinned, tickling my left foot. "Yes, just give up and I'll stop."

His hand found the most ticklish spot on my body, the middle of my foot, and I squealed.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" I yelled.

He laughed victoriously, "I win!"

I pouted as I slid away, "Only because you cheated!" I got off the bed as he scoffed.

"I did not cheat! I used my resources." he said proudly, a glint of smugness in his eyes.

"Oh yeah one, two, ten is _totally _not cheating Edward." I rolled my eyes and repositioned my hoodie. He rolled over to the side of the bed where I stood and got up, stretching and yawning. My eyes tracked the rising of his shirt over his abs. It raised just enough to show off the V cut at the bottom. I felt my belly tighten and I looked away, blushing deep red at the lust that filled me with just a glimpse of his skin.

"Breakfast?" he asked innocently, reaching for my hand.

I just nodded, unable to speak for fear he could hear the lust echoed in my voice.

"You ok?" He asked, turning me to face him. I nodded but didn't look up.

"Bella?" he lifted my chin to make me look at him.

He gasped at whatever he had seen in my eyes. I saw heat flare in his forest green eyes, the dark color betraying the fact that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Knowing that we couldn't go there I cleared my throat, "breakfast babe?"

He blinked a few times then shook his head as if he was waking from a daze, "Oh, yeah."

I smiled at him and lifted my hand to his face, "I want you too." I whispered.

He groaned, "We'd better go now or I won't be able to keep that promise I made to myself."

I grinned and pulled him downstairs to his breakfast.

********

I had forgotten what today was.

Prom day. Yuck

After a wonderful breakfast and two hours just sitting in Edward's arms it was easy to forget.

But after three strait hours of being towed around to three different hair places, two different nail salons, four shoe stores after Rose snapped the heel off one of the stilettos that went with her dress, three jewelry stores for accessories, and six different Tux stores for the boys I couldn't push the dreaded event from my mind. Luckily I still felt as good as I had when I woke up but I was dreading all of the prom prep. The only thing I was truly excited about was my dress. I tried it on, under Alice's command, when we picked it up from the dress cleaners.

"It looks too big." she commented, pursing her lips in displeasure at the fact that I had dropped a size in the last few weeks.

"It's fine." I insisted, knowing that if she didn't like it she would force me to go shopping for another dress.

Alice shook her head, "No, no it's a size too big."

"We can get it hemmed and taken in." Rose suggested.

"Will we have time though?" Alice asked her.

I was ignoring them both, just looking at myself in the beautiful dress. It was supposed to be a little more fitted at the top then it was, but I was happy with it. It made me look so alive and healthy. The dark blue color of the dress brought out the faint pink in my cheeks and the natural violet shade of my eye lids. I looked…un-sick. It was a look that matched my odd un-sick feeling.

"Bella!" Alice yelled

I jerked out of my day-dreaming to look at her. Rose was smiling softly and Alice was looking at me as if she was mystified.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." They said at the same time, looking at each other then looking away.

"Guys…" I trialed off.

Rose sighed, "It's just…"

"You look so gorgeous and vital…it's hard to believe that we're going to loose you in a month or two." Alice finished, ducking her head so I wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Rose nodded, her clear ice blue eyes misting over.

I sighed and stepped down from the upraised platform in front of the mirrors. I gathered them both in my arms, "It's going to be ok guys. Really. Let's just enjoy the time we have left. We have the…prom…" I shuddered, "tonight, and then a wedding tomorrow and two more in the next month. We have too much going on to be sad!"

Alice sniffed and nodded into my bare shoulder, "You're right, I'm sorry. "

Rose nodded too and laid her head down on my shoulder, "me too Bella. It's just….so hard to think about."

I smiled a little, "I understand guys, and trust me I do. I'm scared too. You have no idea. But the only thing that gets me through the day is the stuff I _will_ get to experience."

Rose sniffed and lifted her head from my shoulder, wiping under her eyes to make sure her make-up didn't run.

"Thank Nyx for water-proof mascara" Alice giggled through her tears. I laughed and hugged the two of them close.

"Ugg. What **are** we doing?" Alice groaned, "We have at least two more hours of shopping not to mention Bella's dress alterations"

Now it was my turn to groan. Two more hours of shopping _and_ dress alterations before I could go home. Before I could go home to Edward…

"No Bella!" Rose said suddenly.

"You don't get to see Edward until we leave for Prom!" Alice called triumphantly.

I groaned, "Are you serious?"

Alice grinned, "Deathly."

********

"Bella would you hold still!" Rose was frustrated. I was fidgeting so much, knowing Edward was just a few feet away from me.

"Isabella Marie!" Alice yelled, "Keep it up and I'll have Rose work so slow it'll take another hour!"

I stopped fidgeting at once. Rose exhaled in a huffy sort of way, "give me exactly 7 seconds."

I nodded and then held still counting. One…two…three…

"Done!" Rose called turning me to face the mirror. I was stunned. My hair was up in an elegant twist with curls falling out of it just enough to look pretty but not enough to make the bun loose. A curl fell on each side of my face, framing my slightly elfin looking face. My bun sparkled, Rose had embedded little diamond clips in the bun and a small flower clip in the front.

"My turn!" Alice called brightly, skipping over to the chair where I sat.

"Give me 5 seconds!" she called, sticking her tongue out at Rose. I closed my eyes for a split second before Alice called "Done! And she looks ravishing if I do say so myself!"

I opened my eyes to face the girl in the mirror.

She was beautiful, elegant and sleek. My cheeks lightly pinked, my lips glossed very lightly, and my eyes shaded with the lightest shade of silver. My eyelashes looked as if they had been dusted with the finest silver dust to make them shine and glitter. My necklace gleamed prettily against my skin and fit perfectly with the dress, reminding me of my beloved. It was the only thing that reminded me of myself I looked mysterious and confident and totally un-like myself. It was perfect.

"I can't wait to see his face!" Alice called. I smiled and stood. My dress clung perfectly to my small chest and flared just under my bust line. The small silver stars along the hem and neckline and the silver sparkles matched the silver shawl that Rose handed me. It was as silky and smooth as water and sat on my shoulders perfectly, making them look delicate. Alice grinned at my bemused expression, "What Bells? Not used to looking drop dead gorgeous? I mean normally you look breathtakingly beautiful but now you look smoking hot!" I giggled as she kneeled down and helped me into the small one inch heels.

"Now you're ready!" Rose proclaimed. She was stunning in her burgundy dress with the silver jewels making a belt around her super slim waist and meeting in a silver ring at the very front of her c-cup chest (lucky little girl). She looked amazing and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious…

And Alice, well she looked as dainty and angelic as normal, with just a little bit of a punk edge. Her hair was spiked like normal but the gel she used had gold glitter in it that matched the gold glitter on her dress.

"Ready?" Alice asked. Rose nodded enthusiastically and I sighed,

"Might as well get it over with."

Alice sighed, "You act as if we are shoving bamboo splinters under your nails."

I shook my head and mumbled, "Might as well be."

Rose scoffed, "Really Bella, I'm sure that if you just try to have a good time you'll find it isn't the torture you seem to expect it to be."

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the hallway at the top of the stairs, "Sure and one day pigs will be green and fly."

Alice giggled, "You never know, they could be."

Rose grinned, "Okay, okay you two. Straiten up, our men are down there waiting for us. Let's at least attempt to be proper ladies for at least once in our lives."

Alice and I giggled at her stern tone; it didn't quite match the mischievous smile on her face. She hugged the two of us closely then proceeded down the stairs. Alice attempted to make me go next but I pushed her forward instead, prompting her to shoot me a dirty look but start down the staircase anyway.

"Well Bells, its show time." I whispered to myself as I walked down the first few steps.

"_One foot in front of the other. Left right, left right."_ I coached myself.

After what felt like a decade I made it down the stairs in one piece, which was a major accomplishment for me.

As I looked up from my feet I was met with the face of the man I wanted to spend the rest of forever with. He was stunned, his mouth hanging open and his eyes practically bugging out. It was like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Hey baby…you'd better close your mouth. It's not very attractive and flies might try to land in there…" I teased him, covering my mouth with my hand as he snapped his jaw shut and shook his head a bit.

"You just…wow. You look amazing Bella." He grinned at me lovingly and I felt myself begin to blush.

"It's not that great baby…" I trailed off, unable to look him in the eyes.

I felt him step closer and he lifted my chin, making me look him in the eye.

"You look absolutely magnificent. Angelic, ethereal, completely beautiful. A Demi-goddess."

I blushed an even deeper red and I heard laughter in the background.

"Look Rosie, she's as red as your dress." My brother laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed even louder, coming closer.

"Now that's the baby sister I know and love." He winked at me as he hugged me carefully. It hit me in that second that for the last few months no one had really hugged me. I mean _really_ hugged me. Everyone was so scared that the lightest touch would hurt me that they treated me as if I was encased in a fragile bubble that it would be deadly to pop.

I hugged my brother tighter and felt him laugh deeply, "Bella, the dress?" He reminded me.

I grinned and leaned back, smacking myself on the forehead lightly, "Oh, yeah. That."

"Aw Bells forgot she was wearing a dress for once." Jazz teased.

I made a face at Jasper, "Gee thanks Jas. Question my girl-a-tude even more."

Jasper grinned, "No one was questioning whether you were a girl, just wondering if you have ever worn a dress before."

Emmett nodded, "Once or twice. She has never been comfortable being a girl." He shook his head sadly then winked at me.

"Alright, alright. That's enough jokes at my expense. Let's get out of here so we can get the dreaded deed over with." I moaned.

"Not so fast Bella love, I want pictures!" A happy voice called from above us. I groaned as Esme came rushing down the stairs with a camera. She was walking slowly, compared to vamp speed, and Carlisle was rushing behind her, grinning ear to ear.

"Okay gang, get together." Esme called, pausing on the stairs.

We all squished in together, the boys in the back and us girls in front of them. Everyone grinned and looped arms over those standing next to them.

"Okay now just the girls." we looped our arms around each other and put our faces close, grinning madly.

"Okay now the guys" they posed with Edward and Emmett standing back to back and Jasper kneeling in front of them with his hands pointed in a gun.

"Now couples." Alice and Jasper went first, laughing and wrapped around each other as tightly as they could get, love shinning in both of their faces.

Rose and Em posed kissing, not passionately for once. It was a very sweet kiss.

And Edward and I posed looking lovingly into each other's faces. It was hard to look away.

"Individuals!" Esme insisted. Each of the girls posed on the staircase and the boys in front of the door. Finally we got her to let us go. As we all stumbled out the door, arm-in-arm the three of us girls were caught off guard by a sleek black town car sitting in the driveway.

The boys all grinned.

"The office let dad borrow it." Edward explained,

"And Carlisle let us borrow it." Jasper continued

"As long as it stays in perfect condition." Emmett added.

Alice laughed, "I told you, the Cullens do _everything_ in style."

********

"I wish you would just loosen up a bit." Alice whined as the three of us girls walked to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice I am loose."

Rose chuckled, "We've been here an hour and you've danced exactly three times. All of which were with Edward and they were slow."

I shrugged and studied the pale blue streamers that roped their way across the ceiling of the bathroom. Alice was studying her face in the mirror and Rose was applying lip gloss.

"You need to dance with Rose and I, just once." Alice ordered, glaring at me in the mirror.

I blushed, "Why? I'll only embarrass my self and both of you."

Rose sighed, "You danced fine at the salsa club." she pointed at me with her lip gloss wand, "You can chicken out on us now Swan."

I sighed, "I don't know…I don't want to dance in front of Edward."

Alice laughed, "Bella darling, you _want_ him to see you dance. Every girl is sexy when she's vulnerable and letting herself go. And you want him to see that you are ok, so he'll quit hovering right?"

I nodded, "Yeah but I don't think dancing will help my case much."

Rose shrugged, "You never know."

Alice nodded, "Exactly, and what do you have to loose? Besides, you'll have fun."

Rose nodded too, "And fun is what prom is for."

I sighed, I was outnumbered once again. "Okay, okay."

Alice squealed, startling a group of girls who were entering the bathroom.

"Alice!" I chided her, silently apologizing to the group.

"Sorry, sorry." She mumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom.

I stumbled out of the door and into the hallway with Rose trailing behind me to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"Alice you really didn't have to pull me." I complained, attempting to get my balance back.

She giggled and shrugged, "Oh well."

Rose rolled her eyes at the two of us and herded us down the hallway back to the entrance of the gym. It was decorated in blue and white streamers and balloons, exactly like a bad prom movie. Rhianna's "Mr. DJ" pumped from the speakers set up in the corner of the make shift dance floor on the left side of the gym. The three boys were sitting at a table the farthest to the right of the room. They were eating and talking occasionally glancing towards the door, probably looking for the three of us. As I headed to the table Alice grabbed me,

"Oh no you didn't, you promised you'd dance."

I sighed but obliged her, following her to the dance floor, pleading with my eyes to Edward to please save me. He shrugged but got up, following us to the dance floor.

Keisha's "Your Love Is My Drug" started playing as Alice and I reached the middle of the floor.

"Now just close your eyes and pretend we're back at the club. " Alice instructed her hands firmly on my waist. I nodded and closed my eyes, letting the beat of the music flow through me. Letting out a breath of air I moved my hips the way Rose and Alice had taught me to the beat of the music. After I got the hang of it I opened my eyes intending to plead with Alice, who was still holding onto my waist lightly. The only problem being when I opened my eyes it wasn't Alice I saw,

It was Jacob.

"Jake" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I couldn't stand it anymore." He whispered looking at me as if he was a burning man and I was water.

"You could have just called me; I would've come and seen you as soon as I could." I whispered back.

Jake shook his head, "You know the Vampires wouldn't have let you go, especially with a wedding so soon."

I sighed and looked at my feet, "Edward would have let me, and he's trying to be mature about this."

Jacob scoffed, "Sure he is Bella, and sure he is."

I looked up to glare at him, "He is actually. He said it was fine if I was still friends with you, he just wanted me to be happy."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Of course he'd tell you that Bella. He doesn't want to make you choose because he's afraid you might choose me."

I shook my head, "That's not it at all Jake; he just wants me to enjoy the little bit of my life I have left."

Jake looked down, "And that's why I came Bella, to make sure you were sure about how you wanted to spend the rest of your life. Bella, you should choose me."

I sighed, "Jake we've been through this. I love you, but I'm not _in love_ with you."

Jake shook his head, "No Bella that's the thing, I think you _are_ in love with me, you just don't want to realize it because you think you love him."

I glared at him, "I don't _think_ I love Edward, Jake. I know I do."

Jake shrugged, "But you love me too."

I sighed, "Not the same way."

Jake shook his head, "I beg to differ."

And the next thing I knew he was kissing me.

This kiss was so much different then all of Edward's kisses. This kiss was desperate, a last ditch effort to prove something to me. It was full of heat and promise, full of desire and pent up frustration. This kiss was a bright flame, so unlike the warm comforting warmth of Edward's kiss that I turned to stone in its wake. I stood there motionless as Jake ravaged my lips with his.

And then as suddenly as it started it was over. As I came back to reality I heard what sounded like growling. I didn't realize my eyes were closed until I peeled my lids back to find Edward standing in a protective stance in front of me, growing deep in his throat and Jake a few inches from him growling too.

"Stay away from her." Edward growled out.

"Never. She _is_ mine." Jake spat, attempting to inch forward. Edward growled and struck out, swatting Jake's arm from where it shot out, attempting to grab my arm.

"She has chosen Jacob Black, now let her be." Edward warned again, and arm snaking behind him to clasp me tightly against his back. I struggled away and stood in between them, a hand on each of their chests.

"Enough." I said firmly. "Stop this. You are causing a scene."

Both boys looked away from each other to look at the crowd that had begun to gather around us.

Edward stood up strait, abandoning his stance. Jacob followed.

"This is inappropriate and quite frankly immature. I've made my choice and that's final."

Jacob turned his face away but I heard the barely hid sniffle. I had hurt him once again.

"Jake." I whispered, turning to him.

"I'm fine Bella." He insisted, taking a step away from me.

"I just…I can't Jake. I'm so sorry." I dropped my gaze.

"It is what it is. I knew it was a lost cause. He's like a drug to you Bella; you can't live without it now. But I had to try."

I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Jake looked away, "There's nothing to forgive Bella. You can't choose who you love."

"Jake…" I pleaded.

"It's fine Bella. I'll see you later." and with that he was gone, loping through the crowd to the door. I looked down at the floor again, feeling a hole gauge itself into my heart at the loss of my best friend.

"Bella?" Edward called hesitantly. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry." he said, his green eyes filled with regret.

I shook my head, "There's nothing to be sorry for. This is my fault."

Edward shook his head, "No Bella, this one is all me and him. You did nothing wrong."

I sighed and stepped towards Edward who opened his arms. I nestled into his chest, breathing in the comforting honey and sunshine scent of him.

"Let's go home." I murmured. Edward nodded and took my hand, leading me to the door.

We walked out to the car in silence, both wrapped up in our own thoughts.

As he opened the car door for me I shook my head, "How are the others going to get home?"

Edward lifted my chin, "The only other way for us to get home is to run."

I nodded, "Let's do that then."

Edward nodded, "Okay."

We walked towards the edge of the woods and once we were in good tree cover Edward picked me up bridal style, tucking my face into his chest. I snuggled into him, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. Edward kissed my head then began to run.

I could hear and feel the rush of the air over and around us and I began to panic a bit, what if we hit something? I would most certainly die at these speeds. But just as my panic was about to go into overdrive Edward stopped.

"We're home my love." Edward whispered. I looked up to find myself in his warm bedroom.

I sighed and slid out of his arms, heading for the bed. Edward stood in the doorway and watched as I clumsily undid the catch and zipper or the dress.

"Here, let me help." I heard him say and then I felt his fingers flying along the zipper and the inside buttons. I sighed gratefully as the dress sagged. I let it fall to the floor and I stepped out of it, wearing only my slip. His fingers slid up to my hair, quickly and efficiently taking the clips and pins out of my bun until my hair flowed over my shoulders. I turned to face him and he gathered me into his arms, holding me close with his face buried in my hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella." he whispered. I nodded and felt tears starting to roll down my perfectly made up face.

We stood like that for a long time, just holding each other. Finally Edward swept me into his arms and carried me to the bed, laying me down under the covers.

"Sleep my love." he whispered in my ear and I curled up to him. I nodded and closed my eyes, letting exhaustion and heartbreak lull me to sleep.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**I woke up that morning feeling just as good as I had the day before, at least physically. Emotionally I was a wreck, my heart feeling like it had been beaten with a club.**

"**Morning." Edward called quietly from the door, a glass of Sunny D in one hand and a pop tart in the other. I yawned and sat up, "Morning."**

**He sat his gifts on the bedside table beside me and hugged me lightly. "How are you feeling?"**

**I shrugged, "I'm ok I guess." I reached for the glass and the small bottle of pills on the table, shaking one of the large green radiation capsules out. I popped the nasty tasting pill into my mouth and swallowed it, chasing it down with the orange juice.**

**Edward watched me in silence. Finally he sighed, "Are you sure you made the right choice?"**

**I looked up at him, startled. "Yes. I'm positive I made the right choice."**

**He looked away from me, "I just don't want to see you hurting so badly."**

**I tilted his chin to look at me, "Edward, I know who I cant live without. I'll be alright."**

**Edward sighed again, "I just want what's best for you Bella."**

**I nodded, "I know. And you are what is best for me."**

**Edward looked away again, "If you say so dear."**

**I sighed and pushed back to covers, getting out of the bed carefully out of habit.**

"**What time is it?" I asked, walking over to the dresser to rummage in my overnight bag.**

"**It's barely eight o'clock. Alice said she'll meet you and Rose at the dress shop to pick up the brides maids dresses, her wedding dress, and look around for yours."**

**I nodded, pulling a pair of beat up old jeans and a t-shirt out of the bag.**

"**The wedding is at the Angel of Worship chapel in port Angeles at around three. The reception is in the Plaza Ballroom, down the road from the church. Then the bonding is at midnight in the woods outside the house."**

**I slipped into my jeans as I asked, "And the gowns for that are coming in today too?"**

**Edward shrugged, "I guess Alice already has them. I think Rose ordered all the bride's maids dresses and bonding maid's dresses in bulk. They went with whatever you had suggested about the dresses."**

**I nodded and slid my shirt over my head, "Josie and Jonathan already have all their clothes for all three of the ceremonies. So we don't have to worry about picking up Josie's dress."**

**Edward quietly walked over to me and slipped his arms around my waist.**

"**A week from now it'll be our turn you know."**

**I nodded, smiling slightly "I know. Rose and I finished all the preparations last night before Prom. Everything's ordered and ready, except my dress."**

"**What's wrong with your dress?"**

"**I don't have one yet."**

**Edward chuckled quietly, "Oh."**

**I nodded, "We're going to find one today. Luckily Esme is a superb seamstress."**

**Edward nodded, "We'd better get going. It's going to be a busy day."**

**I sighed, "Tell me about it."**

**Edward turned me around carefully. "I love you."**

"**I love you too." I whispered.**

**Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss me. His lips melded perfectly with mine, spreading warmth and love to every bit of me and erasing the lingering sadness.**

**The kiss ended far too quickly and I sighed. Edward chuckled, "Later, my love."**

**I nodded and followed him out of the room, wishing it was later already.**

************

"**That looks amazing Alice." I gasped. Alice grinned and did a little twirl on the small platform.**

"**I knew you'd love it Bells!" she giggled running her hands over the rushed skirt of the beautiful gown. It was a strapless satin ball gown with a sweeping train and a lace up back. The cuff neckline and laces were the same candy pink as the bride's maid's dresses.**

**I grinned, "It looks beautiful on you Alice. Jasper's going to drop dead."**

"**That's what I was aiming for." Alice giggled, winking at me.**

"**It's perfect Alice." Rose confirmed, smiling at her.**

"**And these Brides' maid's dresses are to die for too." I said, smoothing my hands over the chiffon dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress with light beading that flowed down my body like a pretty waterfall.**

"**I'm glad you like them, because we got them in your color and Rose's too."**

**I smiled, "They're perfect. Everything's perfect."**

**Alice grinned and descended from the platform, "It's hard to believe that today's the day."**

**I nodded, "You'll be a married woman soon."**

**Alice giggled, "That sounds so odd."**

**Rose rolled her eyes, "As if we didn't all know it was coming soon anyway."**

**We all laughed, "True, but mom and dad were convinced it would take a miracle for Jazz to get the guts to do it." Rose joked.**

**I grinned, "Dad used to say some of the same stuff about Emmett, except we were more worried about finding someone who could deal with his stubbornness."**

**Rose laughed, "It probably wasn't a good idea to put two stubborn people together then."**

**Alice shrugged, "Too late now."**

**Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice the said, "Oh well."**

**I grinned at the two of them, "I love you guys."**

**Alice grinned then looked down at her watch, "okay, its nine thirty now. We have an hour and a half to look around for Bella's dress before we have to meet Esme for lunch, then its off to hair and makeup, then time to go to the church."**

**I nodded, "we'll go get changed then look around a bit."**

"**Sounds like a plan." Rose grinned, rushing off to a dressing room.**

**I helped Alice unbutton her dress then I slipped into a dressing room of my own, shimmying out of the beautiful soft pink dress.**

**After I redressed I went out into the showroom to look around. Rose joined me a little while later and Alice followed. After about an hour of trying on dresses I was about to give up hope until I spotted a dress on the very end of the rack that stop my breath. It was perfect. It was a satin split back, a line dress with a beaded cuff, hem and inset. It had a chapel train to it and the hem of the train matched the cuff neckline. It was one of the most gorgeous dresses I had ever seen. **

"**Alice, Rose!" I called. They came hurrying to where I stood and gasped.**

"**Oh Bella it's beautiful." Rose gushed.**

"**It's perfect." Alice chirped.**

"**I've got to try it on." I gasped, sweeping it off of the rack and hurrying to a dressing room.**

**I quickly undressed and slid into the dress, zipping it up. It felt amazing. It was just the right size and the way it settled against my skin really made me feel like a bride. All the sudden a throb of pain went through my heart. I missed my mom. I wished she would have been here to see this, to be with me on my wedding day and all throughout the rest of my life. I sighed; I would see her soon anyway.**

**I stepped out into the showroom and Rose and Alice sighed happily, both of them grinning at me. I stepped up on the platform and looked at myself. I looked great.**

"**Wait!" Alice called, "I know the perfect veil!" she rushed off and came back a minute later with a short rhinestone two tiered veil and a beautiful tiara with a floral spray of ivory faux pearls and Swarovski crystal rhinestones. She positioned the tiara on my hair and the veil just behind it.**

"**One more thing." Rose called, rushing over with a beautiful necklace and earring set. It had flowers descending from a delicate silver chain and each flower had a calypso blue crystal in the center. She fastened it on my neck and slid the earrings into my ears.**

"**Perfect." she declared.**

"**Absolutely wonderful." Alice agreed. I blushed as I studied myself in the mirror. I did look amazing.**

"**This is the dress." I said confidently. Alice and Rose nodded and the clerk that had been helping us tallied up the cost.**

"**That'll come to about $1,400." the clerk said. Alice nodded and handed her the Cullen card.**

**Rose checked her watch, "It's almost eleven. We'd better go so we can meet Esme."**

**I nodded and got off the platform, heading back to the dressing room. I carefully unzipped my dress and stepped out of it, hanging it back on its hanger and putting it in the dress bag. I got dressed quickly and carried my dresses out to the car with Alice's and Rose's.**

"**Okay, now that dresses for all three weddings are done all we have to do is get hair and make-up done then its show time." Rose called, studying her wedding books and crossing things off her lists.**

**Alice drove quickly to the small Italian restaurant down the road from the dress shop. We met Esme inside and the waiter found us a table near the window.**

"**So did you get your dress Alice dear?" Esme asked after we ordered our food.**

"**Yes mama and I got my veil and stuff too. It's all in the car."**

**Esme smiled, "Good, I'll take them to the church while you three get your hair and make-up done."**

**Alice nodded, "Okay. You know your appointment is at 1:30 right?"**

**Esme smiled, "Yes dear. I'll be there right on time, I promise."**

**We finished our lunches quickly, chatting about the Prom and the ceremony in a few hours.**

**As we walked down to the salon I could tell Alice was getting nervous, she was shaking like a leaf.**

"**Are you ok Ally?" I asked my arm around her waist.**

**She nodded, "It's just really odd to think that in a few hours Jasper and I will be married and bonded."**

"**You know I had a question about that. What's the difference between being married and being bonded?"**

**Rose grinned, "when you're married your held together merely by law, when you're bonded you're held together by your very soul."**

**I raised an eyebrow, "A bonding ceremony is a melding of souls. When you bond you're bonding your soul to your mate's for the rest of eternity, no matter what." Alice explained.**

**Rose nodded, "Its much more binding then a human wedding. There's no such thing as divorce in the Night World. That's why we normally spend hundreds of years looking for our mates. The three of us are very rare individuals to have found our True Mates so early in our lives."**

**I nodded, "So how do you bind spirits?"**

"**You take blood from both people and put a certain spell on it, then both people drink a little bit and the spell takes effect. Then you call on Nyx and she either blesses or disbands the bond, depending on if the people are meant for each other or not." Rose explained**

"**Have many bonds been disbanded?" I asked.**

"**No, it very rarely happens." Alice answered as we entered the salon. I had a million questions buzzing around in my head, but I knew I couldn't ask them here. **

"**How may I help you ladies?" The young woman behind the counter asked.**

"**We have three appointments under the name Cullen." Alice answered. The lady nodded and said, "We'll set you up with Rene, Jasmine, and Cassandra, Ms. Cullen. They're our very best stylists."**

**Alice nodded and the three of us followed the lady to the back.**

"**Alice you'll be with Jasmine, Rosalie you'll be with Cassandra and Isabella will be with Rene."**

**I felt my heart kick at the sound of my mother name but sat down nun the less.**

"**Just sit back, love. I'll have you looking like a princess in no time." The red-haired woman promised. I smiled at her flimsily and laid my head back, closing my eyes….**

************

**I was lying on a blanket beneath a tall oak tree, just looking up at the sky.**

"**Hello my dear." A sweet voice called. I looked up to see a golden haired young woman looking down at me. She reminded me of Rosalie with her ethereal beauty and flawless grace.**

"**Hello." I greeted her, sitting up.**

"**I am Maya. Who, might I ask, are you?"**

"**I'm Isabella Swan." I said simply, still staring at the woman. Her name had caused an echo of memory in me, but I ignored it.**

"**Are you the Isabella that is to be mated to Edward Cullen in a week's time?" The woman asked, sitting gracefully down on the blanket not far from me.**

**I nodded, "yes ma'am."**

**She nodded and smiled, "Then you are my sister's blood descendant. You are a daughter of Hellewise. One of the stronger branches as well."**

"**I believe so ma'am." The mention of Hellewise once more sparked that odd sense of memory, but I pushed it away again.**

"**And you are the one of her daughters she mourns at this time, the one she is unable to save."**

**I nodded again, "I have cancer. Its untreatable in both worlds."**

**Maya nodded, "Yes I know my dear, I have long tended to my sisters broken heart. She feels your grief of your lost mother and your lost life. But hark now youngling, your mother is in Nyx's kingdom now, as you soon will be."**

**I gulped. "Is there no way to save me, Maya?"**

**A gleam sparked in Maya's eyes, "There is…one way."**

"**Please, tell me of it."**

"**You must take the blood of three innocents. You must become Lamia."**

**And then the spark of memory hit me full force.**

**I was talking to Maya, ancient founder of the Lamia. The Maya who betrayed her mother and sister for immortality.**

**And now she was offering me the same way.**

"**I know you flinch from taking lives, but it is to extend your own dearest Isabella. Do you not want to stay with Edward, my own descendant?"**

**I shook my head, "Not at the expense of innocent lives." **

**Maya laughed, it was a cruel and evil sounding thing. "You are just like my sister. Weak. Hellewise never was strong enough to make her people wise."**

**I shook my head, "taking lives is against my Goddess's, your mother's, will."**

**Maya scoffed, "My mother is a fool. As is my sister, and apparently you, young Isabella."**

"**Better a sinless fool then a blackened Wiseman sister." Another voice called from behind me. I turned to see an identical version of Maya, except with raven colored hair, waling towards me.**

"**Hellewise." I whispered.**

**The lady came and stood beside me, "You have done well Daughter."**

"**Thank you." I said, surprised.**

"**Go sister. You are not needed here." Hellewise said firmly.**

"**I will go. But when you are ready for immortality, young foolish Isabella, you know what you must do." And then she was gone.**

"**Well done Daughter. You have withstood the temptations of my sister." Hellewise said, offering her hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up to stand in front of her.**

"**Thank you. Can you tell me if my mother is happy?" I asked.**

**Hellewise smiled gently, "Your mother is content watching over your family. She waits for the day when she will see you all again." **

**I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I should go."**

**Hellewise nodded, "Just remember Daughter, I and my Mother are always with you. And like she has told you before young Isabella, even broken things can fly." And then she was gone, and all that was left in her wake was a small wooden bird.**

**A bird with a bent wing.**

************

"**Wakey, wakey sunshine." A chirpy voice called. I opened my eyes to see Alice grinning at me. She looked beautiful, her hair up in a light bun with a few falling curls. Her make-up was light and natural looking.**

"**Wow Bells, you were out like a light." Rose commented. I turned to look at her and stuck my tongue out. Her hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves and her make-up was like Alice's, light and natural.**

"**Sorry." I said, looking up at the stylist. **

**She smiled, "Don't worry hun, you're done anyway." **

**I turned to look in the mirror and grinned, my hair was done much like Rose's and my make-up the same.**

"**You sleep like the dead Bella love." Esme called from a chair a little ways away where she was getting her hair done.**

"**I'm sorry guys." I called, getting up and stretching.**

**Alice giggled, "We're just teasing Bella. You didn't miss anything important."**

**I grinned, "Good. What time is it Rose?"**

**Rosalie pulled her cell phone from her pocket, "2:25." she answered, "And we had better get going, the ceremony starts at three."**

**I nodded and Esme got up from the chair. Her hair was down and hung in billows of caramel waves. **

"**Lets get a move on girls. Alice cant be late for her own wedding." I called.**

**Everyone laughed and we filled out of the salon and into the car.**

**It took about ten minutes to get to the chapel and we hurried into the dressing room.**

**We hurriedly got Alice into her slip and dress, zipping her up. I quickly set the shallow silver tiara on her head. It was embellished with sparkling Swarovski crystals and rhinestone flowers and was about an inch high. I set her veil right behind the tiara. It was elbow length with a Pencil Edge and Lace Floral Appliqués.**

"**Something borrowed." Esme said, setting her diamond flower necklace around Alice's neck. "I wore it on my wedding day, and your grandmother before me, and her mother before that." Alice got teary and hugged her mother tight.**

"**Something new is the dress." Rose said, hugging Alice tightly, "something borrowed is my diamond flower earrings."**

"**And something blue is my sapphire hairclips." I grinned, hugging my best girlfriend tightly after I set the flower clips into her bun.**

"**Don't forget the garter!" Esme called, slipping it onto Alice's leg.**

"**Are you ready princess?" Carlisle called from the door. He looked handsome in his black tux, a pink rose on his chest.**

"**I guess so Daddy." Alice whispered, wiping her face quickly.**

**Rose and I hugged her tightly and handed her the bouquet of pink and white roses and orange parrot tulips.**

"**I love you guys." Alice whispered.**

"**We love you too Ally." We whispered back, filling in line in front of her.**

**Josie came bouncing in front of the two of us and hugged us both and Alice. She looked so cute in her satin dress. Jonathan hugged us all lightly then stood next to his little sister.**

"**The boys are already out front." Carlisle told us as the music started.**

**I nodded and Rose called, "Remember Bella, steady steps."**

**I grinned at her and nodded again as the doors opened.**

**Josie and Jonathan paraded out first, Josie dropping pink, white, and orange petals and Jonathan carrying the rings on a satin pillow. Rose went next walking slowly, and after she had gotten three steps ahead I stepped out.**

"**Left, right, stop. Left, right, stop." I whispered to myself as I walked. I focused on getting to the front to stop myself from falling or blushing.**

**When I finally reached the alter I stood next to Rose and she clasped my hand as the two of us, and everyone else, watched our Alice walk quietly and gracefully to the front on Carlisle's arm. I looked over at Edward to see him staring lovingly at his baby sister as if he couldn't believe she was all grown up.**

**When Alice and Carlisle reached the front Carlisle kissed her cheek and put her hand in Jasper's. Then he sat next to a silently crying Esme, holding her hand and wiping her tears as well as his own.**

**Jasper and Alice turned to face the minister and he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony….."**

**I barely heard the ceremony. I was too wrapped up in looking at my beautiful amazing best friend, and my handsome fiancé. By the time it was over I had already dissolved into tears, as had Rose.**

"**I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Hale, you may kiss your bride."**

**The church erupted into applause as Jasper took Alice in his arms and kissed her.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman I introduce the Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale." the minister called over the applause.**

**Jasper and Alice walked quickly down the aisle again, grinning and laughing. We all followed after them, clapping and laughing.**

**I caught hold of Edward's hand as we stood outside, waving goodbye to the happy couple who we would see in a half hour.**

"**Are you ready for that to be us?" I asked.**

**Edward put his arm around me and grinned, "I think I was born ready my dear."**

**I just grinned at him and snuggled into his chest.**

"**Alright you two, come on. We've got to get going." Carlisle called, ushering everyone into the town car.**

"**I cant believe our baby is married." Esme sniffed from the front seat as we drove to the plaza.**

"**Mama you knew this day was coming." Edward said, holding his mother's hand.**

"**I know, but not that its happened its just so odd." **

"**Well its not like their leaving any time soon. We do have school on Monday." Emmett pointed out. I laughed, we had been on spring break for so long now that it was hard to believe school existed anymore. **

"**That's true mom. Graduation is in a week." Rose pointed out.**

**I gulped, I had forgotten. They had pushed spring break back so far this year because of exams that graduation was on Friday. Washington schedules were just so odd. **

"**How can that be? Its only march 12th**** today!" Esme squeaked.**

"**Mom seniors get out a month early." I pointed out.**

"**Oh…" Esme trailed off. **

"**Don't worry mom, " Emmett started**

"**We aren't going anywhere." Rose finished.**

"**Neither are we." Edward and I chimed in.**

**She smiled tearfully at us as we pulled up to the hotel. "That's very sweet of you dears."**

**We all grinned, "We just love you mom." I said.**

**She laughed, "I love you all too."**

**Carlisle laughed at us and said, "With all this love we're going to be late for your sister's reception."**

**We all laughed and pilled out of the car, heading to the ballroom with the rest of the guests.**

**Since we were all part of the wedding party we sat at the head of the elegant room. It was paneled in dark rose wood and had a glass ceiling with chandeliers hanging over the tables. White table cloths covered the circle tables where fine china sat delicately on the table tops. Each table had a vase filled with red and white roses and orange parrot tulips. Guests lingered around the door and when the car pulled up to the curb we all started clapping again. The happy couple walked in grinning and headed for the head table.**

**Guests soon followed and were seated at the appropriate tables. The salads and soups were brought out and everyone talked quietly as they ate. Finally the steaks and fish were brought out and Edward stood up, tapping his fork against his glass. All the guests turned to him and fell silent, anticipating his best man speech.**

"**Hello everyone, I'm Edward. I'm Alice's older Twin brother, and Jasper's best friend. I've known the two of them since we were born and I could never think of a better guy for my little sister or a better girl for my best friend. They've been together practically since birth, and I don't know any couple more suited for each other. My sister can be annoying sometimes, check that, most of the time." Edward grinned and winked at his sister as people chuckled, "But Jasper always knows how to whip her into shape. And Jasper can be a bit to sensitive sometimes," people laughed again and Jasper rolled his eyes, "But Alice knows how to bring out the best in him no matter what. Alice, my loving sister you've become quite a woman in these past years and you deserve the best man in the world. And I think Jasper fit's the bill. I propose a toast, to the bride and groom, may you live a long and happy life and have many annoying and sensitive kids."**

**Everyone laughed and raised their glasses saying "To the Bride and Groom!"**

**Rosalie stood up next as maid of honor, "Ah baby brother, what to say about you and your pixie. I love you both to death and couldn't be happier with the girl my brother has chosen. You did well Jasper, I couldn't think of anyone who could love you as much as Alice does. I wish mom and dad could be here today to see the wonderful man you've become, and to see you get married to the beautiful and wonderful woman Alice has become. Good job baby brother. To the Bride and Groom!"**

"**To the Bride and Groom." the room called again, raising and drinking from their glasses.**

**The speeches went on, saying basically the same things. Then it was my turn, I stood and blushed a deep red when everyone looked at me, "Hi everyone. I'm Bella. I'm also the best friend, I suppose of both the bride and groom. I love the two of you dearly Jazzy and Ally, and I wish you all the happiness in the world as you start your new life together. I hope I get to stick around long enough to see some of it, because its sure to be hilarious and wonderful. To Jasper and Alice!"**

"**To Jasper and Alice!"**

**Soon it was time for the fun to begin and everyone stepped towards the dance floor. Alice and Jasper's favorite song, "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum came on, and they shared their first dance as Husband and Wife.**

"**They're so perfect together" I remarked to Esme. She smiled, **

"**It seems like all my children have found their True Mate's much earlier then expected Bella dear." I grinned and hugged her close.**

"**I'm going to do my best to be the best mate I can be for him while I'm here Esme, I promise."**

**She smiled at me, her eyes misting over, "I know you will dear, I know you will."**

************

**Later that night we all pilled into the Town car, on our way back to the house for the bonding.**

"**Do you feel any different Ally?" I asked, sitting in between her and Edward.**

**She sighed, "Not really. I'm just happy."**

**I grinned, "Good."**

**Jasper grinned at me, "Well we will feel different after the bonding."**

**Rose giggled, "Well then you'll be more of one person then two, so I hope you'll feel different."**

**I smiled at her then looked over at Emmett. He was staring out the window.**

"_**What are you thinking about little brother?"**_** I asked, switching into my mind voice like I used to. Emmett and I hadn't really seen each other much lately, since I was homebound for school and so was Edward. It had been a while since Emmett and had talked, out loud or otherwise.**

"_**Just thinking little sister. I cant believe it'll be our turn in a little less then two weeks."**_

**I sighed and Edward looked questioningly at me. I nodded over to Emmett and understanding filled his face.**

"_**I know the feeling Emmy, I've got less then a week."**_

"_**But it's different for you and Edward. This is more of a mutual decision for you guys. I'm not sure Rosalie really wants to marry me."**_

**I scoffed and everyone looked at me. I blushed and said "Nothing, just thinking."**

**Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their own conversations.**

"_**Emmy of course Rosie wants to marry you. She loves you. With all her heart."**_

"_**But is that enough Bells? I'm not rich like they are. I don't have the money to buy her the nice things she likes."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**It's just embarrassing when I have to have her brother help me pay for her ring."**_

**I sighed, he was such a man. Ego is the easiest thing to injure with men.**

"_**Em if she cared about any of that she wouldn't have said yes in the first place."**_

**Emmett sighed and locked eyes with me. **_**"I promise you Em, she loves you and she wants to marry you, no matter if you're rich or not."**_

**Emmett nodded and reached across the others to clasp my hand quickly before putting his arms around Rosalie who snuggled into him and kissed him passionately.**

**I grinned and looked away, sending the mental log of the conversation to Edward for him to pass along to Rose.**

**I saw when it hit her because she started deep into Emmett's eyes and told him she loved him no matter what.**

**When we got back to the house all of the girls helped Alice rush into her room and get out of her dress and into her bonding gown. It was a simple strapless crème satin gown with a light pink beaded pattern of leaves and flowers around the bust line. It was long and flowed down her body perfectly. We let her hair out of its bun and pinned the chin long locks back from her face. She wore no jewelry but her wedding rings and the necklace she was given at birth that proclaimed her as one of the Lamia.**

**We did all this silently and just as silently we walked out to the forest, two women on each side of her. She carried a small bouquet of the whitest roses, to symbolize her purity from everyone but Jasper.**

**We reached the clearing in about five minutes. The Denali coven and Benjamin's coven stood in attendance. The women were dressed as we were and the men in loose robes. Carlisle stood a bit behind Jasper as he was Coven leader for the Cullen's.**

"**Mary Alice Cullen, do you come here to be willingly bonded to this Lamia male of the Hale Coven?" He asked.**

"**I do, O Coven Leader."**

"**Then Step forward."**

**She did as she was told and stepped in front of Carlisle. He took her hand in his left then addressed Jasper "Jasper Alexander Hale, do you come here to be willingly bonded to this**

**Lamia female of the Cullen Coven?"**

"**I do, Leader of the Cullen Coven."**

"**Then step forward."**

**Jasper stepped next to Alice and Carlisle gave him Alice's hand.**

"**We come here to witness before Nyx the joining of two souls in the Bond. Does anyone here object to this bonding."**

**When no one spoke Carlisle nodded and retrieved a silver jewel studded dagger from inside his robes.**

"**This is the Cullen Blooding knife. It has been used since our ancestor, Maya, inducted our very first Lamia."**

**He then took two jeweled cups from his robes.**

"**These are the cups into which the blood of our ancestors flowed. In it now will flow your own blood."**

"**Who here witnesses the truthfulness of this bond and the love of these two?" Carlisle asked.**

**Esme stepped forward, "In the absence of the child's father I, Esme Cullen of the Lamia Cullen Coven testify for my Daughter, Mary."**

**Carlisle nodded, "And who here testifies for the Male."**

**Rosalie stepped forward, "In the absence of both of the Male's parents I, Rosalie Hale of the Lamia Hale Coven testify for my Blessed Twin brother, Jasper."**

**Carlisle nodded again, "Both the Male and the Female have been testified for. Does the representative for the Lamia council approve this bonding?"**

**Benjamin stepped forward, "The Lamia Council accepts the testimony of the Females and approves of the bonding." **

"**Then by Nyx the bonding will begin." Carlisle announced. I was staring, wide-eyed, as he took Alice's arm in his hand.**

"**I offer here the blood of mine own Daughter Mary Cullen, may this blood be blessed and the bondage blessed as well." Carlisle ran the blade of the knife across Alice's wrist and pointed it downward towards where the cups sat on the alter I hadn't noticed beside him. He filled one of the small cups halfway with Alice's blood. After a second he offered her bloody wrist to the heavens, "Oh Goddess Nyx, to you I offer this Female."**

**Then he offered her wrist to Jasper, "To you, Jasper Alexander Hale I now offer this Female, my own beloved Daughter."**

**Jasper took Alice's wrist and licked the cut, sealing it. "I accept thy offer Leader."**

**Carlisle nodded and then took Jasper's wrist, "I offer here the blood of Jasper Hale, may this blood be blessed and the bondage blessed as well." He repeated the cutting of the wrist and the tilting into another cup. Now the cups were full of the blood of both Jasper and Alice. I couldn't look at them because it was making me sick.**

**Carlisle offered Jasper's bloody wrist to the heavens, "Oh Goddess Nyx, to you I offer the blood of this Male."**

**Then Carlisle offered Jasper's wrist to Alice, "To you, my Beloved Daughter Mary Alice Cullen, I now offer this Male."**

**Alice took Jasper's wrist and licked the cut, sealing it like her own. "I accept thy offer O Beloved Father."**

**Then Carlisle took Alice and Jasper's sealed wrists and tied them together with a length of blood red satin.**

"**Let this be the physical representation of the bond between these two Lamia."**

**He then offered them each a cup, "Drink of each other and become one."**

**Alice and Jasper both took the cup full of the others blood and drained it. When they had handed them back to Carlisle he looked heaven-ward. "Goddess Nyx we ask you to bless this holy bonding. If the two are meant to be one please bless them."**

**Suddenly a shower of silver sparks fell over the bound wrists of Alice and Jasper.**

**Carlisle nodded, "The Goddess Nyx has blessed this union." and then he stepped back and an older woman stepped forward, one I hadn't noticed. She placed her hand over the joined wrists of Alice and Jasper.**

**She quietly murmured something and I heard both Alice and Jasper gasp.**

"**The bond is done." The old woman declared, stepping away from them.**

**Everyone around me went down on one knee and I followed.**

"**Rise, Lamia, and greet the bonded." The woman called.**

**Everyone rose and called out, "Hale the bonded."**

**I stood up and called quietly, "Hale the bonded."**

**Carlisle stepped forward again, "I declare this bonding official. You are now one in the eyes of the Night World and our Goddesses Nyx, Hellewise, and Maya."**

**Alice and Jasper kissed and I felt my heart flutter. It was as if my witches' blood could sense the spell.**

**The bond was strong and the strength of it was making me dizzy. I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down.**

**The next thing I felt was the magic washing over me and the ground rushing to meet me.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

"Edward I told you I was fine." I whined, three days later.

"Bella you passed out. You know, went unconscious! I think you should stay in bed for just a few more days, save your strength for the wedding."

I sighed and pushed the covers, and the math homework I'd been doing, away.

"Edward I've been in bed for three days. The wedding is in two days and I want to help do something."

Edward sighed, "Bella I can't have you up and around yet. We don't need you getting worse."

"Edward I haven't been hurting at all since I started taking those radiation pills. I think they may be working."

"I don't want to chance it love. Please? Just one more day in bed."

I sighed, "Okay, but this is the last day. I have far too much to do to be in bed all day."

Edward grinned and kissed my forehead, "That's my girl. Dinner should be ready in an hour and I guess you can eat downstairs with the rest of us tonight."

I sighed, "Oh goody. Daddy's letting me have a reprieve."

Edward laughed, "Oh and your dad's coming for dinner tonight and you're going home with him."

I smiled, I hadn't seen my dad in almost a week because he had been really busy with a mountain lion case up in another county and he had to stay up there. He was coming home just in time for the wedding. He was kind of upset that he missed Alice's, since she's like his adopted daughter, but she assured him it was alright. But he made sure he would be home for my wedding and Emmett's. And he would even get to go to the bonding ceremonies, since we had figured out that my dad and my mom were both Lost Witches. It was time he learned just what we were marrying into, and just what our real heritage was.

"I can't wait to see him." I smiled again, getting up to stretch.

Edward laughed, "He can't wait to see you either love. He's been worried about you."

I nodded and pulled a pair of jeans and a hoodie from my overnight bag, "That's what Emmett said earlier when he came to talk to me. He had just gotten off the phone with dad. Why didn't he tell me dad was coming?"

Edward looked sheepishly at the floor, "well, love, you weren't supposed to know. But I had to tell you, it was my bargaining chip. But you have to act surprised when he gets here."

Laughed and danced lightly over to my husband-to-be. "Don't worry honey, I'll act for you."

Edward laughed, "Good, because I've heard that death by Alice isn't pleasant."

I laughed too, "It really isn't."

Edward stopped laughing and just studied my face for a minute, his hands moving to cup my face between them.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"I just don't know how I got so lucky to have such a beautiful, kind, loving, wonderful soon to be wife."

I scoffed, "You were you."

Edward grinned, "I'd like to think it was that."

I smiled and traced the edge of his lips with my finger, "It was and it is."

Edward smiled and pulled my face lightly to his, laying his lips on mine. I sighed into his lips and opened my mouth, allowing him to explore. His tongue moved easily into my mouth and mine followed his. His hands slid down my neck causing me to shiver and him to chuckle. I slid my left hand into his hair and let my other hand circle around his waist to play against the soft skin on his back at the edge of his shirt where it rode up. Edward leaned back from where he was sitting on our bed and pulled me lightly on top of him. His hands traveled up and down my back as our kissing grew more fierce and frantic. I slipped my hand inside his shirt to trace his abs and he slid his hand onto my bare back. I groaned and arched up, allowing him to take my shirt off. His hands slid against my bare sides and made me shiver. He rolled us over to where he was hovering over me and I took his shirt off of him and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him again. My hands played around the edge of his shorts and he unsnapped my bra, pulling it off my body and pressing my bare chest against his as he kissed me again. My hands traveled back up to his face to trace his face as I kissed him tenderly once, twice, three times. He grinned into my mouth and traced patterns onto my stomach. I let my hands slide down his back, making him shiver. Then I let my mouth travel to his ear and I bit lightly on his ear lobe, inciting a groan from his that made me giggle. Edward chuckled and said "Oh, think that's funny do you?" And he kissed my neck lightly making me sigh and bit down lightly on my pulse point. I gasped and he licked the bite mark, chuckling to himself. My hands traveled once more to the waist band of his shorts but this time they went to unsnap and unzip them.

And in a second he was gone.

"Damn it." He cursed, leaning against the far wall and breathing heavily.

"I…I'm sorry Edward." I said tearfully, not looking at him. I reached for my bra and put it back on, tears coursing down my face. I always screwed everything up. I struggled to snap the bra back and gentle hands stopped mine and fastened it for me.

"Bella baby, its ok. Don't be sorry. It isn't you I'm mad at. It's me."

I sniffed and hiccupped tearfully, "You should be mad at me. I always screw everything up."

Edward tilted my chin up and made me look at him. He shook his head, "You don't screw things up Bella. You didn't screw this up. I did. Me and my damn fear and my damn promises to myself. And for that, my love, I'm sorry."

I looked tearfully into his eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry for honey, you were just doing the right thing for both of us. I always have to push it."

Edward grinned, "Bella honey its okay. We are teenagers, we have hormones. They take control sometimes, especially at times like these. We just need to be more careful, that's all."

I nodded, "Okay."

He smiled at me and kissed me gently again, laying me backwards. He turned my head to the side and let his lips lay on the hallow beneath my ear. He kissed me there and lightly bit my ear lobe, making me gasp quietly.

"But just because we have to control them, "he whispered in my ear making me shiver, "doesn't mean we can't enjoy them." He lightly pulled my face back to his and kissed me again. I smiled into his lips and let my tongue lightly trace the shape of his lips.

"Woah! Bow chicka wow wow!" called a wind chime voice from the door. I looked up to see Alice standing at the door with her eyebrows arched and her arms crossed.

"Looks like someone was experimenting in molestation." Rose commented, leaning against the door frame. Edward grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the two of them, "Oh shut it you two, get out of here."

Alice laughed and caught the pillow as it came sailing towards her face, "Nuh uh little brother, we aren't leaving until you get off our best friend and get her dressed. Though the short shorts are quite cute Bella darling."

I blushed a deep red color and looked down at my blue and green polka dotted PJ shorts. I grabbed my white T-shirt and threw it on over my polka dotted bra.

"Aww Alice did you see? Her bra and her shorts match!" Rose called, laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at the both of them as Edward rolled regretfully off of me and stood up.

"You know I really hate having sisters." He grumbled, putting his shirt back on and re-zipping his pants. I grinned to myself at that sight; I didn't know I had been quick enough to get them unzipped.

"But we love you Eddie. We just love Bellie more." Alice joked. I sighed and got up from the comfortable bed.

"Well if you want me to get dressed you're going to have to leave." I pointed out.

Rose shot me a suggestive look and said, "We're going but if you aren't downstairs in ten minutes we'll send Emmett up here. And if you want full use of your man's….manhood…It would be a good idea for that not to be needed."

I shot her a dirty look, "Thanks Rose."

She grinned and Alice giggled, "Any time." They chorused as they left the room. I sighed as the door clicked shut.

"It sucks to live in a full house." I grumbled, pulling my shorts down and stepping into my jeans. When Edward didn't answer I looked over at him to find him lustfully looking at where my backside curved.

"Like what you see Cullen?" I asked as I lifted my shirt over my head. A nano-second later the feeling of his fingers sliding across my skin made me shiver. I threw the shirt on top of my PJ shorts and looked at Edward. He stood not but two inches away from me, tracing shaped on my naked belly.

"I do Ms. Swan. Very much."

I grinned and reached over to grab my tank top but he stopped me.

"Just give me a few minutes to look at you." He begged. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned pulling me over to the bed with him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me to stand in front of him. He bent his head forward and began to kiss my stomach. I shivered at the feeling of his lips on my skin and slid my fingers into his hair.

"Mmm…" He groaned as I gripped his hair tightly. As his hands trailed to my zipper I groaned,

"Edward you know they're serious."

He sighed and nodded looking up and me, "I know, I know."

I grimaced and stepped regretfully away from him. I picked my tank top up off the floor and slid it on, much to his displeasure which he announced with a growl. I laughed and grabbed my red hoodie, slipping that on too.

"Far too much clothing." He grimaced, hugging me closely.

I laughed, "That's a first."

He sighed, "Come on, we'd better go before they send Emmett up."

I nodded and took his hand, leading him down the stairs.

"Baby girl!" I heard my dad call.

"Daddy!" I called back, letting go of Edward and launching myself at my dad.

He grinned and caught me, hugging me tightly. "I missed you baby girl. You look so much better."

I grinned, "I feel a lot better. I think the pills are helping."dad grinned, "Good baby, good."

"I see how much you love your big brother Bells." Emmett complained grinning devilishly at me. I smiled and hurled myself at my baby brother. He caught me easily and swung me gently around. "Now that's the baby sister I know and love."

I grin, "Emmett I can't be your baby sister, I'm older then you!"

Emmett chuckled, "But I'm bigger pipsqueak."

I rolled my eyes, "so what?"

"So I'm the big brother, that's what."

"Okay, okay you two. Act like you have some semblance of sense ok?" dad chided us. We both grinned innocently at him. "Okay." we chorused.

"Creepy." Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"Definitely weird." Jasper and Rose commented.

"So are you guys." Emmett shot back, simultaneously sticking our tongues out at them.

"Our children are odd." Esme commented to Dad and Carlisle.

"Definitely" they both said. Everyone busted into fits of laughter.

"Alright everyone lets eat!" Esme called after she regained control of herself.

We all cheered and followed her to the dinning room where lasagna, garlic bread, and salad greeted us.

I groaned, my tummy rumbling happily. "Esme you always know what I want the most."

Esme grinned," I'm just good dearie."

I nodded, "Without a doubt."

We all ate happily and chatted about Charlie's trip.

"Did you ever find the lion?" I asked as I finished up my lasagna.

Charlie shook his head, "And the oddest thing was that we never found lion tracks, only human."

Carlisle and Edward caught gazes and I knew at once that something that wasn't entirely human was stalking people near here.

"But the Mayberry police should find it soon. They had a trail when I left." Charlie finished, eating the last of his garlic bread.

Esme clicked her tongue, "Good. We don't need any trouble in Forks."

Charlie nodded, "I agree completely Esme."

I looked over at Emmett and sent a "distract him" thought.

"So dad," Emmett started, "How are things with Sue's sister? Kayla?"

Dad blushed a deep red that could've rivaled mine, "It's going good."

I grinned, "Who knew my dear old dad was such a ladies man?"

Everyone chuckled and my dad winked at me, "Your old man's still got it Bells. But we're taking it slow. Kayla just lost her husband in a freak accident and your mom just died almost a year ago…" there was a moment of silence in both of the deceased's memories then I said, "We just want you to be happy Daddy."

Dad grinned, "I am happy Bells. I'm happy right here with all of my family, immediate and extended."

Rose and Alice grinned, "Aww we love you too Papa Charlie!" They both got up and hugged him tightly.

He blushed even redder, "I love you girls too, and the boys as well."

Everybody grinned and Esme announced desert. "Chocolate cheesecake." she winked at me.

I sighed, "Mama Esme, you are utterly amazing."

"It's my job my dear." she said, winking at me as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Bells," My dad started, "You'll be a married lady in two days. How does it feel?"

I smiled, "Its feeling pretty good. Still nervous about tripping and still dreading the actual wedding, but it'll be good to claim him as mine."

Edward smiled at me and kissed the top of my head, "I know the feeling love."

My dad smiled at us, "Well I don't know many 40 year old couples who are so determined to make it as the two of you. I know that it'll work out for you."

I smiled and threw my arms around my dad where he sat next to me, "Thanks Dad. That means a lot."

Dad smiled and hugged me back, "I just wish your mother could've been here to see it. She would've loved Edward and everybody."

I nodded and wiped the tears that gathered in my eyes at his mention of mama, "Daddy I think Mama will be there. And I'm sure she's looking after us all."

I heard Emmett gasp as he got the memory of my vision of Maya and Hellewise. Not long after I heard the gasp echoed from Edward and then Rose, Alice, And Jasper as he passed it along to them.

"Of course she will be baby girl. Because there are holes in the floor of heaven remember? And that's where the Angels look through." Dad said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled at him and wished I could tell him that I knew for a fact because Hellewise had told me so. But my dad didn't know who Hellewise was yet. But that would change soon.

"Exactly. I bet mom's looking down now and laughing at all of us because we are sitting here being sad when we should be devouring Esme's wonderful chocolate cheesecake!" Emmett joked, just as Esme came out of the kitchen with the cake.

"Ah well said Emmett, always thinking about your stomach." Jasper joked, bumping fists with Emmett as we all rolled our eyes at them.

We all quieted down as we ate; only occasional mumblings of how amazing it was permeated the air until everyone was done.

"Esme you're a genius." Dad commented, pushing his chair a little ways back from the table.

"Thank you dear, I try." Esme said, blushing a delicate pink.

"And you succeed my love." Carlisle complimented his wife as he kissed her hand.

"Eww gross." Alice groaned

"Totally puke worthy." Emmett joked

"Aww I think it's cute." Rose protested

"It's sweet." I commented.

"Too sweet. Quick Jasper, get the insulin…I think…I'm…Going to…choke." Edward joked, acting like he was going into a sugar coma. Jasper pretended to pull a giant needle from his pocket as he rushed to Edward and stuck it into his neck and pushed the pretend trigger.

"He may have brain damage, but he should be ok." Jasper said gravely.

"Oh, so he'll be normal?" Emmett joked.

Everybody laughed as Edward picked up a piece of garlic bread and threw it to Emmett who caught it and threw it back.

"Alright boys alright! No food fights!" Esme called, chiding the two boys.

"But mom!" The both whined.

"No." she said firmly.

"Paintball tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Only if your game Cullen." Emmett challenged

"Oh it's on; I'll take you both down." Jasper put in.

"Oh whatever Hale, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Rose threw in.

Everyone looked at her, mystified. "What?" she asked, "I like paintball."

"Wow." I said, "You learn new things everyday."

"I bet you do Bella. Why don't you tell us what you and Eddie learned earlier?" Alice said innocently as she grinned evilly at me.

"I don't know Ally, probably the same thing you and Jasper learned a few weeks ago: Learn to use the locks on the doors." I shot back.

Alice looked stunned and Jasper blushed bright red, "Alright Bells!" Emmett called, high fiving me.

"Okay…I know more then I should now." Carlisle said in a choked way.

"Me too." Dad said, looking oddly uncomfortable.

"What time is it?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Nine Thirty actually. Wow time flew." Carlisle answered.

Charlie got up from his chair and I followed suit, "We'd better get home. Bella's got a busy day tomorrow." dad said, shaking Carlisle's hand and hugging Esme.

I hugged Alice and Rose, "I'll see you in the morning.

"Bright and early. We have flowers to pick up and last minute decorating to do missy." Alice informed me.

"And we have to get you fitted for your slip and your wedding night stuff." Rose said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed, "Can't wait."

I hugged Jasper tight, "Be careful little sister. Love you. See you tomorrow since I'm your chauffeur for half the day."

I laughed, "Aww Love you to Jazzy."

He ruffled my hair and then let me go. Esme claimed me next, "Love you Bella darling, I'll see you in the morning."

I grinned, "Love you too ma, thanks for dinner."

"Anytime Bella love."

Then it was Carlisle's turn. He hugged me gently then said "Love you little daughter, have a good night. See you tomorrow."

I smiled at him, "Love you too dad. See you then."

Then my favorite pair of arms claimed me, "I love you baby."

I sighed, "I love you too. See you around midnight?"

He grinned, "Of course."

I kissed him lightly and said, "Can't wait."

He kissed me again, "Me either love."

"Alright lovebirds we've got to go." Emmett called herding me to the door.

"Bye!" I called out.

"Bye!" The voices of my other family called back.

I slid into the passenger seat as Emmett slid into the back and dad got in the driver's seat.

"It sure is nice to have you kids back for a while." Dad commented on the way home, interrupting an argument between me and Emmett over who was truly the baby.

"It's nice to be going home. I missed you dad." I commented.

"Have you talked to Jake lately?" Dad asked carefully.

I sighed, "He crashed the prom to tell me I needed to choose him over Edward."

Dad chuckled, "Yup that sounds like Jake alright. He really loves you Bells. And what's a little competition for Ed?"

I scoffed, "There is no competition dad. I love Edward and Jake in different ways." I looked at my brother for help but he was wrapped up in his PS2 with his headphones on. Great lot of help my baby brother was.

"Well Bells it wasn't too long ago that you were in love with Jake."

I shook my head, "I thought I was in love with Jake. I know I'm in loved with Edward."

Dad sighed, "All I'm saying Bells is to think about it. I just want you to be happy."

I groaned, "I am happy."

Dad looked at me skeptically and we both laughed at the comparison of my words and demeanor.

"Dad, Edward makes me happy and I'm going to marry him in two days. I've chosen. Jake just has to learn to get over it."

Dad sighed, "Okay Bells, whatever you say." We pulled into the driveway and Emmett took his headphones out and grinned devilishly at me. I grabbed my overnight bag from the trunk where Edward had stashed it for me.

"I was listening the whole time." he whispered as we went into the house.

I punched him in the arm, "Jerk. You couldn't have helped me?"

He shrugged, "figured it was your battle to fight. Just because I know exactly how you feel Bells, doesn't mean I can make the decision for you."

I sighed, "Why does everyone keep saying there's a decision? There isn't. I chose and I'm not going back on that. I love Edward. Edward. Not Jake."

Emmett held his hands up, "Geeze Bells don't jump on me about your indecisiveness."

I groaned, frustrated. "I'm not indecisive. I'm very decisive. So decisive that I have decided."

Emmett shook his head, "If you say so kiddo."

I huffed out a growl and stomped off to my room.

"_We just want you to be sure Bella. We want you to be happy before you leave us."_ Emmett called with his mind, getting a little choked up at the end.

I sighed, _"I know. I just want you guys to realize that Edward is the only one for me. He's the one I love. And that's not going to change. He's what makes me happy. Our new family is what makes me happy."_

"_Okay Bells. I believe you."_

I sighed in relief, _"good."_

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and groaned. It was only 10:13. I had almost two hours before Edward would be here. I unpacked my overnight bag and dumped its contents in my laundry basket, leaving myself a mental note to do a load of laundry before I left in the morning. I went over to my dresser and pulled out my OP PJ pants and a white lacy tank top and then headed into my bathroom. I sighed at the hominess of my beautiful celestial blue bathroom. I turned the shower on and undressed, waiting for it to get warm.

When it was finally hot enough I got in and let the steamy jets unknot my shoulders and neck. It was definitely a great idea to splurge the last of my birthday money on the messaging spray shower head. I smiled as the water relaxed me and I washed my hair in my favorite strawberries and Champaign scented shampoo. It was good to be home though I missed my other family. I washed up with my cucumber soap and conditioned my hair. I even splurged and used hot water to wash out my conditioner and shave instead of cold. By the time I got out of the shower I felt better then I had in a long time. I studied my face in the mirror and was pleased to see that I had a bit of color back and my hair and skin looked healthier. Maybe I was getting better, maybe the treatment was working.

I sighed; I didn't want to give myself that hope, just in case. I had enough heartbreak when it came to being sick, and so had everyone else. I didn't want to get their hopes up either.

I sighed and turned on the faucet, grabbing my vanilla mint toothpaste and my baby blue tooth brush. I put the toothpaste on it and turned it on as I fished for my deodorant in the basket on the counter. I put some on and finished brushing my teeth. I looked up in the mirror again and nearly died of a heart attack.

"Good lord Emmett!" I yelled as he laughed hysterically. "You could've killed me!"

Emmett gasped for breath as he leaned against the door frame, "Your face…So funny."

I sighed and put my hand over my heart and felt it starting to slow. The adrenaline that I could practically feel racing through my veins stopped pumping.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked huffily as I smoothed Chap Stick onto my lips and looked for my acne medicine.

"Just wondering if you used all the hot water." He asked after he regained sanity.

I shrugged as I put the medicine on my face and Emmett stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out back and then Emmett's face got serious. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "What is it Em?"

"You aren't my little Bellsie any more. You're getting married soon." Emmett said quietly, looking away from me. I could tell that he was sniffling and sadness echoed across our bond.

"Em I'll always be your Bellsie. And you're getting married soon too. But we won't ever loose each other. Not with a mental link like the one we have." I said, touching his shoulder.

He nodded, "Yeah but it'll be different. Everything will be different."

I sighed, "Yeah it will be. But different doesn't always mean bad, remember? I mean moving here was different, but look at how great it turned out Em."

He nodded and looked up at me tearfully, "I just don't want things to change. I just don't want to loose you big sister."

I started to tear, "You won't Emmy, never. I'll always be right here." I said tapping his chest over his heart, "No matter if I'm here or with mama."

Emmett hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, realizing for the first time that he called me big sister.

"I love you Emmett. You're the best little brother anyone could ever ask for. Rosalie is a lucky woman to have you as her Mate."

Emmett nodded, "I love you too Isabella and Edward's definitely a lucky guy to have the greatest person I've ever known as his Mate."

We stood there for a while, just hugging, just trying to get rid of some of the fear and the pain that the two of us had been holding in and hiding for a long time. When Emmett finally did let me go his eyes were red and puffy but he looked a little happier, a little more confident.

"I'd better go get in the shower; I have a busy day tomorrow. I have to whip your fiancé's butt in paintball in the morning."

I laughed, "I'd love to see that but I've got a busy day too. Love you baby brother, good night."

"Love you too baby sister, night."

I smiled at him before I slid into my room. I walked carefully over to my desk, turning my light on. I sat there and studied the pictures that lined my room and realized for the first time that in two days this wouldn't be my room anymore. I wouldn't really live here anymore. Edward and I had decided we would move back and forth but it would be different. It would be our room then, not just mine. I studied the picture of me and my mom at the Harry Potter premiere and smiled. Dad was right; she would have loved Edward and the Cullens. They were just her type of people. And she would have loved finding out she was part witch. It would have made all the odd premonitions and visions she had make sense to her.

I smiled and set the picture down on my desk again. I wondered what her reaction was when Hellewise told her she was a witch. She must have been so excited.

I smiled softly again and turned off the light, walking over to my window seat. I sat down and leaned against the wall, looking out into the night. The stars were bright and the night was clear, perfect. A light warm breeze blew and smelled of honeysuckle and night blooming roses. I smiled, thinking of my mom again. Honeysuckle was her favorite flower.

I sat there for a while, just enjoying the air and the stars, thinking of my mom. It was odd how it didn't really hurt anymore. It was more of an ache, an ache for her to be here to experience things with me. But I knew in my heart that she was watching over me and our family, just as the Goddess Hellewise had told me.

At 11:59 Edward climbed up the tree by my window and jumped into my room.

"Hello my love." He said, grinning at me.

"Hey." I smiled, hugging him tightly.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. Then he led me to my bed and curled up with me against his chest.

"You should get some sleep. Got a busy few days ahead of us." He said.

I nodded into his chest, "Okay."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Edward."

And with that I drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

"I was not out first!" Edward called as he and Emmett came running through the house.

"You so were Cullen!" Emmett argued, waving his paintball gun.

"Actually I think I was out first." Jasper said, flinging his hair back. It was paint splattered just like the rest of him and all of Emmett and Edward.

I rolled my eyes and went back to finishing the seating chart. Only about fifty people were coming to our wedding and only ten of them were invited by me. My dad, Billy, Kayla, Jake, my three cousins from Arizona, Jake's friend Seth, and my Aunt Gracie and my uncle Ken. Most of the other people were Cullen family members who went to Alice's wedding and the two Lamia Covens near us. Plus two representatives from the Witches council who were coming to induct me into Hellewise's clan and perform the Bonding spell later that night at the ceremony. Rose and Alice giggled from the other side of the table where they were finishing the place cards and dinner orders. I had no idea that they had sent out Save-the-dates and invitations to everyone weeks before now with my dad's help. There wasn't much Swan family around and all of mom's family was in Montana.

"Well whatever. I was last out." Emmett insisted.

Edward shook his head, sending paint flecks everywhere, "No way. I was last out for sure."

Jasper grimaced, "He's right Emmett."

Emmett shook his head again, "Nuh uh, no way."

Edward laughed, "Ha, even Jazz says so. I win Swan."

"Oh it is so on Cullen. Rematch, back yard. Now."

"It's on brother. Jazz will you ref?"

Jasper sighed, "Fine, but you're wearing the buzzers this time so we don't have this fight again."

"Agreed." both boys chimed at the same time, and the three of them tramped back outside.

"They are so awkward." I said, shaking my head as I finished the chart and handed it to Rose. She smiled, "Yeah but you've got to love them."

Alice snorted, "You two do, and I don't. Jasper's the most normal one out of the three of them and that's saying something."

I laughed, "True, but you kind of have to love Edward, and he is your twin brother."

Alice shook her head, "Doesn't mean I have to love him. Just means I have to tolerate him."

"Aright you three, be nice." Esme chided, bring out three glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. "I'm bringing these to our fearless warriors. Any one want to help?"

I stood up, "I'm done with the chart so I'll help ma."

She nodded, "good girl. You two keep working. I need those place cards and menus done in twenty minutes so I can get everything set up in the back yard after the boys get done playing. Bella darling you're doing the ceremony in the gazebo in the forest near the lake right?"

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am. Tomorrow afternoon."

She grinned at me and handed me the glasses and motioned for me to follow her out onto the back deck.

"Got you sucker!" Emmett called.

"No way dude, the sensor didn't go off." Edward protested, still shooting at Emmett. Red and blue paintballs collided in mid-air.

"Jazz?" I called.

He turned to look at me, "Yeah Bells?"

"If Emmett and Edward have blue and red, what color do you have?"

Jasper sighed, "I got stuck with the pink ones."

I held back a laugh, "Oh. Sorry."

He stuck his tongue out at me and said, "Oh well, I'm better then both of them anyway. I just let myself get hit because I wanted to watch their stupidity."

"Jasper Alexander! Don't talk about your brothers like that!" Esme chided as she handed him a glass of lemonade.

Jasper looked down, "Yes ma'am."

I giggled, "Wow ma you've got them whipped."

Esme winked, "Its all about the tone Bella dear. I'll teach you."

I giggled and Jasper groaned, "No fair mom, you can't teach the girls that. Alice will use it on me all the time!"

Esme clicked her tongue, "Maybe you'll learn better manners then Jasper."

I laughed again as Emmett and Edward came jogging over to the deck. I handed Edward a glass of lemonade and he slipped an arm around my waist. "Thanks honey."

I sniffed him and said, "eww, you need a shower."

He grinned and rubbed his sweaty face all over my hair. "No I don't Bells."

"Gross Edward." I complained, "Now I need another shower."

Edward raised his eyebrows suggestively and I smacked him on the chest, "Don't even think about it Edward Anthony."

He gulped, "You sound like mom."

Esme winked at me and said, "That's my girl."

Emmett handed me his cup over the rail and said, "More please baby sis."

I grinned and poured him another glass, "So how are the fearless warriors?" I asked.

"I'm totally whipping your fiancé's butt just like I said I would." Emmett said as he finished his second glass.

"Oh whatever. I beat you at least three times now. Your brother cheats Bells."

I laughed, "Yeah I know."

Esme laughed too, "Don't let Edward fool you though Bella. He cheats too. But he cheats using his mind."

Emmett swore, "No wonder!"

I gasped, "Emmett Swan watch your mouth."

He looked sheepishly down at the ground, "Sorry Bells."

Jasper sighed and looked at Edward, "Mom taught her The Tone." he said It menacingly.

Edward groaned, "Mom…" he whined.

"Get over it Edward Anthony." She said, ruffling his hair.

Carlisle came out on the back deck, "Hello loving family." he called.

"Hey dad!' The four of us kids called.

"Hello Darling. You're early." Esme said checking her watch, "It's only eight thirty."

Carlisle stooped and kissed her forehead, "They let me out early to come help set up for the wedding tomorrow. Some of my co-workers decided to come for the ceremony and drop by to offer congrats. They aren't going to stay though, they're on shift tomorrow."

Esme nodded, "So set out ten more chairs or so?"

Carlisle nodded, "That should be enough."

"Well I've got to go help the girls finish the party favors." I said, standing up from the chair I had sat in.

"And I'm recruiting you boys to help me set out the tent and the tables for tomorrow. We'll set up the chairs by the gazebo in the morning."

The boys grinned but obliged, grabbing the tent polls from where they leaned against the porch.

I smiled and went back inside. I found Alice and Rose in the kitchen, starting the candy party favors. For the next hour or so the three of us sorted the candy and bagged it. Soon we had all sixty favors and twenty extra done.

"Gosh that was a lot of work." I sighed, sagging against the counter.

Alice and Rose laughed, "Yeah, just imagine two of us doing a hundred of those things. That what we had to do for Alice."

I sighed, "Sorry guys."

Rose shrugged, "You were sick hun, which you still are."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I feel great…but I don't want to get my hopes up."

Alice sighed, "None of us do, but it's a miracle that you've been this healthy this long now. Maybe it is working."

I shrugged again, "I don't know. Guess we'll see."

Alice nodded and looked at the clock on the stove, "Well my love we'd better get you home. You have a big day tomorrow and you need all the sleep you can get."

I nodded and as if on cue Edward came jogging into the kitchen.

"Emmett's staying here to help in the morning, so I'm staying with you tonight."

Alice clicked her tongue, "But we're kicking you out tomorrow morning before she gets up. You guys can't see each other on the wedding day until the ceremony. It's bad luck."

I sighed, "All right, let's go babe."

Edward grinned and we bid everyone good night and left.

When we got home dad was just getting home from his date with Kayla.

"How'd it go dad?" I asked.

He grinned, "It went great. We went to see a movie and got dinner. But I'm beat kiddo and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You and Ed should get some sleep."

I nodded and hugged my dad tightly, "I love you daddy. See you in the morning."

My dad hugged me back, "I love you too sweetheart. I'll be here when you get up in the morning, I promise."

I grinned at him and followed Edward up the stairs.

"I'm going to shower because I stink. Will you be ok?" He asked when we got to my room.

I nodded and kissed him quickly. He smiled and went into the bathroom with the spare clothes he kept here.

I sighed and went over to my desk. As I sat down I sat on a folded piece of paper. I picked it up. On the outside it read Bella, in Jake's handwriting.

I opened it and read the letter Jake had left for me:

Dear Bella,

I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I just wanted you to know how I felt for you, how I'd always felt for you. Bella I've loved you since we were little, but now I've lost you. If I would've known how you felt about me before you left, I would've told you I loved you long before I lost you. I just want you to be happy, and even though I know in my heart you love me still, it seems like I'm not what you want anymore. If Edward makes you happy then that's what I want for you. But Bella, if you have even a single doubt don't go through with it. Please. If you could somehow find it in your heart to love me the way you did again don't go through with it. I want you, I love you. I always have and I always will. Even if you do go through with it but you realize one day that you want me instead I'll still be here. And I'll be there for you tomorrow Bella, front row, just where your best friend should be since I cant be where I was meant to be, standing in front of you as we got married. I know that's what fate had planned for us, but fate apparently has other plans now.

I'll always love you Bella, no matter what. And I'll always be here for you, especially since Billy and I are moving here so he can be with Charlie when you…well when he looses you.

Just please, think about what you're doing Bella.

I love you,

Jake.

I looked up from the letter, my vision going blurry with unshed tears. I was hurting him so much, and that hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before.

But just like I said before, I knew who I couldn't live without. I knew the pain of fearing I would loose Edward, and that hurt more.

It took me ten minutes to stop crying but when I finally did I tucked the letter in my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and went over to my bed. Curling into a ball I laid there until Edward came in the room a few minutes later.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, seeing my red and puffy eyes.

I just shook my head and curled into his chest.

He sighed, "Its Jake again isn't it?"

I nodded and he sighed, "Bella…are you making the right choice?"

I looked up into his face, "Edward I've gone through thinking I've lost you once. I can't go through it again. Ever."

He nodded and cradled me to him. "Sleep Honey. This will all be here in the morning."

I sighed, "Yeah but you wont."

He chuckled, "We'll see about that."

********

"Ah my young fool, have you though about my offer yet?" A familiar voice called to me. I was lying under the same oak tree as before, on the same blanket. Only this time it was twilight instead of brilliant sun light that filtered through the leaves.

I sat up to see Maya perched on a branch above my head.

"I will not kill." I said firmly, "Besides, I'm getting better on my own."

Maya laughed her cruel laugh, "Or so you think Daughter of Hellewise."

I gulped, I was getting better wasn't I? I felt better, I had more energy. "I am getting better Maya, I don't need your help."

Maya hissed at me, "Be careful of scorning the Goddesses youngling, it could be deadly."

"And accepting the help if them can be just as deadly, whether its deadly to me or someone else. " I said confidently.

Maya laughed again and the sound raised goose bumps on my bare arms. "My sister did well with you Little Fool. You are the exact image of her personality wise. Young and stupid."

I looked down at my white gown and then back up and Maya, "Your sister did do well with me O Maya, Goddess of the Lamia. She and her mother taught me the right way. And If I am meant to be with them in Heaven then I am meant to be there."

"And that, Little Fool, is why you will die tomorrow night."

********

I woke up screaming.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically, holding me to him. I took great gasping breaths and sobbed into his chest. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. It was just a dream.

"Bella my love?" Edward called in a worried and scared tone.

I gulped in more air and managed to choke out, "Just a dream. A bad dream."

Edward held me close, "Oh Darling. Oh my love."

I held on to him tightly as I sobbed my fear out. I trusted Hellewise. Not Maya. My Goddess, my ancestor, would protect me. She had to.

"Shh, shh love. Just go back to sleep now." Edward crooned in his silken voice. Slowly my sobs subsided.

"I love you Edward." I gasped out.

"I love you too Isabella." he said back, cradling my face in his hands and kissing me gently.

I kissed him back with a desperateness that made him gasp. Slowly the two of us fell into each other, letting our pain and fears fade away as we kissed. This time when I reached for him he didn't shy away. And we let go of the world and just got lost in each other for the first time. I prayed through the whole thing that it wouldn't be the last time I would get to make love to my Edward.

********

I woke up the next morning with a pleased, happy feeling in my stomach. I rolled over to kiss Edward to find that he was gone. I sighed unhappily and opened my eyes to see a note and a calla lily on my pillow.

My Love,

Last night was utterly amazing. It has never felt so good to break a promise to myself. I didn't want to leave this morning, but the boys dragged me away. I wish I could've stayed with you curled up in my arms, but there will be plenty of time for that tonight. You never did tell me about your dream though, so I want to hear all about it tonight.

I love you Isabella Swan and I can't wait to marry you at three thirty p.m. today. You'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen soon my love.

Your loving and devoted Husband-To-Be

I grinned at the sweetness of his letter but a sense of dread filled the back of my mind t the mention of my dream. I shook it away though, focusing instead on getting out of bed.

"Get up, get up Bride-To-Be!" Called two voices from my door. I grinned and bounded over to the door to let my friends in.

"I have your outfit right here!" Alice called throwing a pair of shorts and a tank top at me.

"And your dress and accessories are at the house as we speak!" Rose said, bounding into the room and hugging me tightly.

I grinned, "Thanks guys."

Alice turned to look at me and gasped and Rose did the same as she released me.

"What?" I asked, looking down to make sure I had redressed before Edward and I had fallen asleep again last night.

"Oh My Sweet Damn." Alice cried, cursing for the first time since I met her.

"I though he looked pretty Damn smug this morning!" Rose called.

"What?" I asked again, frantic this time.

"You and Edward did the hokey pokey!" Alice yelled, bounding forward and hugging me tightly.

"Shut up Alice!" I hissed, "My dad's still home!"

Rose laughed, "About damn time Swan. I was wondering if you were ever going to loose it!"

I sighed, "It was an in the moment thing…but it was wonderful."

Both of them giggled and said "tell tell!"I grinned, "There's nothing to tell. I woke up from a bad dream and it just sort of happened…" trailed off, blushing.

"Well Hot Damn. Isabella Swan is no longer a Virgin. And on the night before your wedding too!" Alice giggled, cursing again.

I shook my head and looked over at the clock. It was already 2:30!

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" I shrieked.

Alice flinched, "Edward said you needed sleep!"

"And now we know why." Rose winked.

"But its Two Thirty!!!!" I yelled

"That's why we've got to get a move on Swan!" Rose called clapping her hands together and herding me into the shower.

After a quick shower and shave I got dressed and the three of us headed off the Cullen's house with my dad.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married." Dad sniffed from the driver's seat.

"Aww Daddy, are you crying?"

"Me? No, just got…something in my eyes." he sniffed as he roughly brushed the tears away.

I grinned thinking of Emmett as we pulled into the drive way. I got out of the car and someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Just walk forward Bella. You can't see anything until it's time! And you definitely can't see Edward until its time!"

I sighed and did as she told me to, walking very slowly and carefully into the house.

When we had finally gotten ourselves upstairs Alice moved her hands and Rose ushered me into the bathroom to get redressed. I quickly slid into my dress. I couldn't wear a slip because it was strapless, but we had found a cute pair of boy shorts that made me feel better. Rose threw open the bathroom door and laced the corset of the dress up for me and Alice swept my hair up into an elegant bun. Rose quickly did my make

Then they herded me back into Alice's room.

"Something old, my mother's pearl hair pins." Esme said as she lovingly put them into my hair. I hugged her tightly and she kissed my cheek.

"Your dress is something new. And my garter is what you're borrowing." Alice said as she slid the filmy garter onto my leg.

"And the dress can be the something blue too, but I wanted to give you something too. So your something blue is my sapphire flower pin." Rose said as she clipped the pin onto the front of my dress. Alice lovingly set my tiara on my head and my veil behind it as Esme and Rose clasped my necklace on and slid my earrings in. then hey got ready themselves in record time. I stared at the three of these amazing women, so blessed to have them all in my life.

"I love you guys." I said, pulling all three of them to me. They all hugged me gently.

"Don't forget your shoes dear!" Esme reminded me, sliding them onto my feet.

"Perfect." she said hugging me again.

"You look perfect dear." Alice said, sniffing a bit.

Rose wiped a tear from her eye and said, "You look so beautiful Bella."

I hugged her and Alice and Esme tightly again, "So do you three."

"Wow honey, you look amazing." I heard my dad call. I turned and grinned at him.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Well Bells," My dad called as he walked towards me, "looks like its show time."

"Aww Daddy, you look wonderful!" I said as I hugged him. Dad blushed and brushed an invisible piece of lint off of his black tux and straitened his blue rose. "It's nothing Bells."

"Okay after Rose and I go down listen for your music and follow us out onto the path, just like we practiced." Alice coached me as we walked towards the edge of the forest. I nodded, unable to speak because I was hyperventilating.

"Just breathe Bells." Rose coached, kissing me on the cheek.

"Aunty Bella!" Jose and Jonathan called, hugging me tightly.

"Aww you guys look great." I said tearfully. Josie was wearing the same type of dress as before except her apple hem and cuff neckline were in the same marine color as my dress and Jonathan had a blue rose on his jacket.

"You look wonderful Aunt Bella." Jonathan said as he hugged me lightly.

"You look dashing sweetheart." I said as he headed to the front with his little sister.

"You really do look wonderful Bella Sweetheart." My dad whispered as the music started.

"Thanks Daddy." I whispered back as Alice and Rose walked down the path.

After a flourish of music my dad whispered, "Looks like we're up to bat."

"Hold on!" Called my brother as he came running to us, "I get to walk my baby sis down the aisle too."

I grinned and clasped arms with my two men and started slowly down the aisle. I counted the steps until I could see Edward, then the only thing that kept me from sprinting down the aisle was my brother and my dad.

He stood in the gazebo surrounded by white roses, blue Gentians and white calla lilies. He looked utterly breath taking with a triumphant smile on his face. The march was far too slow after I saw his face and I struggled with my urge to throw myself down the aisle. Finally we reached the gazebo and both my brother and father kissed my cheek and together they place my hand in Edward's. I was home.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. If anyone here has any reasons that these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister started, pausing for a second. I pleaded silently with Jake not to say anything and after a while the minister continued.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen take this woman, Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in heath, I richer and in poorer until death do you part?"

"I do." Edward said, his voice ringing with happiness and triumph.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man, Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer, until death do you part?"

I smiled tearfully at Edward, "I do." I said, loudly and clearly my voice rang.

"The rings?" The minister asked. Jonathan handed them to him and he handed them to us.

"Repeat after me Edward: I Edward Anthony Cullen Give this ring to you, Isabella Marie Swan as a token of my everlasting and undying devotion and love."

"I Edward Anthony Cullen Give this ring to you, Isabella Marie Swan as a token of my everlasting and undying devotion and love." He said the words clearly and beautifully and slid the delicate silver band onto my finger where it would stay for the rest of forever.

"And now Isabella: I Isabella Marie Swan give this ring to you, Edward Anthony Cullen as a token of my everlasting and undying devotion and love."

I smiled at Edward again, "I Isabella Marie Swan give this ring to you, Edward Anthony Cullen as a token of my everlasting and undying devotion and love."

The minister smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward grinned and raised my veil, laying his lips on mine. I kissed him happily and he kissed me back with barely hid passion. Finally we broke apart and in the midst of all the cheering the minister announced, "I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone applauded as we headed down the aisle towards the front lawn. People were throwing flower petals and cheering as they followed us.

We entered the tent and went to the front table where all our friends and family filled past. I hugged my Aunt Gracie and my Uncle ken. "Your mother would have loved to be here." Gracie whispered to me. I nodded and hugged her, "Thank you for coming and bringing the triplets." I introduced her and Uncle Ken and the triplets to Edward.

"Thanks for coming." he said, beaming as he shook Uncle Ken's hand.

"Any time, especially to see our Baby Bella get married." Uncle Ken said as he hugged me.

"We'll talk later." Aunt Gracie said, winking at me as the triplets dragged her and Uncle Ken off. I smiled as we greeted each of our friends and family members. Finally the end of the line came.

"Hey Bella!" Billy called, I bent down to hug him tightly.

"Oh Billy, Thank you for coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world honey bun. You know you're like a daughter to me."

"Thanks for coming Billy." Edward said shaking Billy's hand.

"I wouldn't miss it, you're a good man Edward. Just make sure you do good by our Bella."

"I will. I promise."

"Good man!" Billy called as he hugged Ed and walked away.

"Hey Bells." Jacob called quietly, hugging me gently.

"Hi Jake. Thanks for coming."

" I promised you I would."

I nodded and started to tear up. Jake shook his head and kissed my forehead, "Cheer up Bells, it's a wedding. And it's what you want right?"

I nodded, "right."

He smiled slightly at me, "Then smile."

I did as he bade me and hugged him again. He smiled at me and looked over at Edward.

"Be good to her."

"I will."

Jake nodded and walked away towards where his dad had wheeled himself.

"He's a good kid." I heard Edward mumble. I nodded and the two of us sat as food was brought out to us. Everyone chatted and ate, just like at Alice's wedding. Then Edward and I cut the cake to much applause and I splattered a bit of it in his face, just for fun.

After everyone had cake it was speech time.

My brother stood up first as best man, "For those of you who don't know me I'm Emmett and I'm Bella's Twin brother. My baby sister is one of the best people in the world. She's always ready to help others, and she's never selfish. She's the best person I know. And for those of you who don't know Bella's been really sick lately. And even though she was deathly ill she never once asked anyone to pity her and do things for her. She was always the one taking care of everyone else. She is never one to ask for help, but always one to give it. She's the backbone of our family, and she and our mom always have been. I know our mom would have wanted to be here to see what a wonderful woman she has become and see what an amazing man she picked to marry. No one will ever be good enough for my baby sister, but Edward, you come pretty close my man. I'm proud and blessed to call you my best friend, and now my brother in law. To the Bride and Groom, may they live happily together for the rest of their lives!" Emmett toasted.

"To The Bride and Groom!" The room called as they raised their glasses and drank.

Alice went next, "Hi! For those who don't know me, I'm Alice. I'm Edward's Twin sister. My brother is a lot like Bella in that he is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. He will forgive anything, even crashing his favorite car." everyone laughed as Alice winked at her brother, "and he is never one to ask anything for himself. I couldn't think of a better woman then Bella to give the gift of the greatest brother in the world to. Bella, take care of my baby brother. I am so blessed to call you one of my best friends, and now my sister in law. To Izzy and Ed!"

"To Izzy and Ed!" everyone called, drinking once more from their glasses.

Jasper and Rosalie stood this time, "We couldn't ask for better friends or better people in our lives then the two of you. To Bella and Edward!"

"To Bella and Edward."

Esme and Carlisle stood next, "We couldn't ask for a better son." Esme started

"And we couldn't ask for a better daughter in law." Carlisle continued.

"We wish you all the happiness in the world." Esme raised her glass

"To our son and daughter." Carlisle toasted

"To the son and daughter."

Last but not least my dad stood. "Bella, you have been the rock of our family for so long, especially with the passing of your mother. I could never have asked for a kinder, loving, beautiful daughter and I was truly blessed the day you and your brother were born. Like Em said, no one will ever be good enough for our baby girl, but i'm sure your mother would agree with me when I say that Edward comes close. You did well baby. Take care of my girl, Edward. May you live happy lives until death parts you! To the Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." my dad finished, wiping his eyes.

"To Mrs. And Mr. Edward Cullen!" the guests called draining their glasses.

The music began to play as Edward led me to the floor. Our song, "Only You Could Love Me This Way" by Keith Urban played as we dance our first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you so much." I said as we circled.

"I love you too Isabella. I am the luckiest man in the world."

I grinned at him as my dad tapped him on the shoulder and claimed me. Edward grinned and went over to his mother, offering her his hand.

"You're all grown up Bells." My dad sniffed as we attempted to dance to the daddy daughter song "Stealing Cinderella."

"But I'll always need you Daddy." I said, grinning up at him.

"Good. I guess things are going to be different around here huh?"

I shook my head, "not really. We're still going to do the whole switch back and forth thing. And we aren't going on a honeymoon until summer."

Dad nodded, "But you're married now."

I nodded, "Yeah I am."

Dad smiled gently at me, "I'm so proud of what you've become Isabella. You make me the happiest father in the whole world, you and your brother do."

I smiled tearfully at my dad, "Thank you Daddy."

He grinned, "And speaking of your brother, I believe he wants his turn."

I grinned and stepped into my brother's arms.

"You look wonderful Bells." He said as his song for me, "I loved her first" played,

"So do you Emmy." I grinned at him

"It's so weird to think of you as a married woman." he laughed.

I nodded, "I know."

"But he's wonderful for you." Emmett finished.

"Yeah, he is."

"I love you baby sister. And I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too Baby brother. And you know I'm always here for you."

Emmett grinned at me again and then just pulled me close to him as the song ended. He hugged me and then relinquished me to Jasper who took my hand and danced me in a few circles as he teased me. I laughed the whole time. After him I danced with Carlisle who told me an embarrassing story about Edward. I thanked him copiously for that one and he promised to tell me a few dozen more.

Finally there was just one person to dance with left:

Jake.

He took me in his arms gently and for a while we danced in silence. Finally he made me look at him and asked, "Are you happy?"

"I am."

"Then I'm happy."

I nodded and hugged him closely as the song ended.

"Bella.." he started

"Bells!" Alice called, "we've got to go!"

I looked back at Jake, "we'll talk later."

He nodded and hugged me again, "Love you bells."

"I love you too Jake. Always and forever."

"Ditto babe."

I smiled as I was herded back into the house. Everyone but the Lamia and the Witches had left, and we all gathered in the house to change.

I quickly stepped into the white flowing gown with the blue beaded flowers and leaves around the hem.

"What is all this?" Dad asked.

"Dad…I'm a witch. And so are you."

Dad nodded, "Yeah but what is all this?"

"You knew?"

"Your mother told me when we got married."

I sighed, a weight lifted from my shoulders, "it's a bonding ceremony. Night World Tradition."

Dad nodded, "Ok."

Smiled at him as we were all ushered out of the house and down back into the clearing in the woods where we had been during Alice and Jasper's ceremony. We stood at the edge of the clearing as Alice and Jasper had before the ceremony started except both Carlisle and my dad stood in front of us.

"Isabella Marie Swan Daughter of the Witch Queen Hellewise, do you come here to be willingly bonded to this Lamia male of the Cullen Coven?" Carlisle asked.

"I do, O Coven Leader." I repeated the words Alice had said, feeling the butterflies erupt in my stomach

"Then Step forward."

I did as I was told and stepped in front of Carlisle and my father. He took my hand in his left then addressed Edward "Edward Anthony Cullen, do you come here to be willingly bonded to this Witch female of the Swan Clan?"

"I do, O Coven leader" he answered strongly, a serious look on his face.

"Then step forward."

Edward stepped next to me and Carlisle gave him my hand.

"We come here to witness before Nyx the joining of two souls in the Bond. Does anyone here object to this bonding."

When no one spoke Carlisle nodded and retrieved the silver jewel studded dagger from inside his robes.

"This is the bonding knife of the Cullen clan."

He then took a jeweled cup from his robes.

"This is the cup into which the blood of our ancestors flowed. In it now will flow your own blood Edward." One of the Witches stepped forward and handed him another cup.

"This cup symbolizes the acceptance of the Witch Clan of Swan's acceptance of Isabella into their Clan. Your blood shall flow into this cup."

"Who here witnesses the truthfulness of this bond and the love of these two?" Carlisle asked.

My Brother stepped forward, "In the absence of the child's mother, I Emmett Swan of the Swan Clan testify for my Blessed Twin Isabella."

Carlisle nodded and said, "And who here testifies for the Male."

Esme stepped forward, "In the absence of the Male's father I, Esme Cullen of the Cullen Coven testify for my beloved son Edward."

Carlisle nodded again, "Both the Male and the Female have been testified for. Does the representative for the Lamia council approve this bonding?"

Benjamin stepped forward, "The Lamia Council accepts the testimony of these witnesses and blesses this union."

Carlisle nodded, "And does the Witch council accept this testimony?"

I watched wide eyed as my Aunt Gracie stepped forward, "The Witch Council accepts the testimony of these witnesses and offers our own blessing to the Male and Female."

Carlisle nodded, "Does the Lupus council approve of this bonding?"

Billy and Jake stepped forward, "The Lupus accept this bonding and offer their blessing."

"Then by Nyx this bonding will begin." Carlisle announced. I gulped as Carlisle took my arm.

"I offer here the blood of Isabella Swan, may this blood be blessed and the bondage blessed as well." Carlisle ran the blade of the knife across my wrist and pointed it downward towards the Witches cup. I resisted the urge to flinch as my blood pooled into the cup. After a second he offered my bloody wrist to the heavens, "Oh Goddess Nyx, to you I offer this Female."

Then he offered my wrist to Edward, "To you, my own beloved son Edward Cullen I now offer this Female."

Edward took my wrist and licked the cut, sealing it. "I accept thy offer Dearest Father and Leader."

Carlisle nodded and then took Edward's wrist, "I offer here the blood of mine own Blessed Son Edward Cullen, may this blood be blessed and the bondage blessed as well." He repeated the cutting of wrists and the tilting into the Lamia cup. Both cups were full now and my stomach was beginning to churn.

Carlisle offered Edward's bloody wrist to the heavens, "Oh Goddess Nyx, to you I offer the blood of this Male, my own Beloved Son."

Then Carlisle offered me Edward's wrist "To you, Isabella Swan, I now offer this Male my own Beloved son."

I took Edward's wrist hesitantly and licked the cut, watching in wonder as it sealed like mine. "I accept thy offer O Leader."

Then Carlisle took our sealed wrists and tied them together with a length of blood red satin just like he had Alice and Jasper.

"Let this ribbon be the physical representation of the bond between these two Night Creatures."

He then offered us each a cup, "Drink of each other and become one."

We each took a cup and I drank, rejoicing at the taste of his blood. It was just as wonderful as it had been when we exchanged blood. When we handed them back to Carlisle he looked heaven-ward. "Goddess Nyx we ask you to bless this holy bonding. If the two are meant to be one please bless them."

Nothing happened for a second until a large shower of sparks fell over our joined hands. Our sparks, unlike Jasper and Alice's, were midnight blue.

Carlisle nodded, "The Goddess Nyx has proved this to be a very good bonding, one very dear to her heart. The spell may commence"

My aunt Gracie stepped forward and placed her hand over our joined wrists.

"May these two souls bind to each other for the rest of eternity." she whispered.

I felt the magic gather and the dark feeling that I had felt this morning invaded my mind.

"The bond is done." My Aunt announced as she stepped away. She winked at me then followed the others as they went down on one knee

"Rise, Lamia, Witches, and Lupus alike, and greet the bonded." She called

Everyone rose and called out, "Hale the bonded."

Carlisle stepped forward again, "I declare this bonding official. You are now one in the eyes of the Night World and our Goddesses Nyx, Hellewise, and Maya."

And when Carlisle uttered Maya's name I crumpled to the ground.

My heart was beating too fast and I couldn't breathe. I heard nothing but Maya's voice as she called, "Enjoy your last minutes Little Fool."

"Bella!" I heard people yelling as they gathered around me.

I never really thought about how I would die, and even if I had I would've never guessed it would be like this. But I guess being surrounded by all the people you ever cared about in the world, well almost all of them I amended, was a good enough way to go. I felt so guilty, leaving my brother and dad to fend for themselves. I was the responsible one in the family, the one that took care of everyone and everything. They had admitted it themselves, I was the backbone of the family. It's was practically criminal to leave them alone. At least my brother had many someone's to depend on. He would know why this was happening to me. Because Maya cursed me. Hopefully she would be at peace with my life and not try to take his as well. I was more afraid for him than for myself.I was also leaving behind three amazing friends and the love of my life. I was scared for them as well, but I knew they were more capable of dealing with Maya than anyone else. I laughed quietly to myself. No one had suspected that I would truly take their secret to the grave, and now I was. Just as I promised Edward I would. I didn't know what was going to happen to them when I was gone. My brother had once said I was the glue that kept us all together, and now I wasn't going to be here. What would become of my best friends when their glue was gone? Though they had all been together long before I had arrived, I had a feeling that everything would change soon. Thanks to me Maya would be after them. My life had changed at least one of their lives, and that life would never be the same. The life of my Edward would never be the same. But I had faith in him, and all of them. I had faith, a blind faith at that, that for me they would stay together. They would comfort each other for me. Because of me. And Jacob? My Best friend, he would live a better life without me. He would be able to let me go as I lay there in the forest dying I couldn't help but be happy. How could I not? My friends had stuck with me through all of this, and my love had been so strong. They never showed how badly being around me while I was dying hurt them, just as I never showed them how badly it hurt me. I was the luckiest girl in the entire world, dying or not. I had everything I could ever need or want right here at my bedside. I had all the people who had loved me enough to stay, even though it nearly killed them all. Life certainly couldn't get better than this, so it was fair that now it never would.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

I was back under that tree again, lying on that blanket again. This time it was dark. No light filtered through the tree. I couldn't figure out if I was alive or dead. I remembered the moment when my heart stopped beating. I remembered gasping out "I love you all." and I remembered kissing Edward lightly. I remembered closing my eyes. And I remembered Maya's evil laugh. But that was all.

I laid there for a minute, just contemplating. I was probably dead. I began to cry. No more Edward, so soon after we were wed. I could feel his pain echoing off our bond. It hurt so badly. No more friends, I could feel their pain because Edward could. No more father, no more brother.

I cried and cried and cursed Maya over and over again. After I had cried out the worst of my feelings I felt two sets of gentle hands on my back. I looked up to see Hellewise and a beautiful woman with fiery red hair that I assumed was Nyx standing over me.

"Why do you cry Daughter?" Hellewise asked, "You have done so well. Now it is time to cross over."

"Cant you see Daughter, she is not ready." The voice from my flying dream said. I realized it was Nyx.

"I am not ready Mother. I am not." I cried, holding onto Hellewise.

She cried out, "Mother, her pain. Why is it so fierce?"

"Because, my Daughter she feels the pain of her family down on the earth. She feels the pain of her Bonded Mate. And she feels the pain of the young she carries."

I gasped what young?

Hellewise shook her head, "surely Mother she can not be with Young. She only just lost her Innocence."

Nyx smiled lovingly down at me, "She Is Blessed. And from what I have seen it is not one Young she carries, but soon to be two."

Hellewise gasped, "She is carrying Blessed Twins?"

Nyx nodded, "Of course my Daughter. Can you not see how special this youngling is?"

Hellewise shook her head, "I tried Mother, I could not save her from Maya."

Nyx nodded, "It was my will for her to come here first. I wanted to give the Child a gift."

Hellewise looked at her mother in confusion. I was still processing the fact that I was with Child….soon to be Children.

"What gift could that be Mother?"

Nyx smiled, "I am going to let her speak to her own mother before she makes her choice."

I gasped as my mom came walking over to me. I got up and ran to her, throwing my arms around her.

"Oh my beautiful daughter. Oh my girl." My mother cried as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh mommy, mama." I cried hugging her just as tightly.

I am so proud of you my girl. You have done so well. Edward is amazing. Rosalie is amazing. And now these children?" she put her hand on my flat stomach.

"Oh mom. I missed you." I said, hugging her again.

"I missed you too honey. But I've been watching the whole time."

I grinned, "What do you think about dad."

My mother grinned back, "I am happy for him. Kayla is a wonderful woman."

I smiled, "I wish you could come back."

"I know honey. I know."

"Well young Bella you have a decision to make. You can stay here with your mother and we will pass the sprit of your young onto your sister in law Rosalie, or you can go back to earth with your young." Nyx said.

I looked at my mother sadly, "mama, I have to go back. I have to take care of Daddy and Emmy."

She nodded, "I knew you would make the right choice honey. Pass along all I've said will you?"

I nodded and hugged my mom again "I love you mommy."

"I love you too darling. And I love your father and your brother."

I nodded and hugged her once more before I turned to Nyx, "O Goddess I must go back."

The Goddess nodded, "I knew you would make the right decision Isabella. And you have my blessings and my protection for the rest of your life."

Hellewise came forward and hugged me, "You have chosen well my Daughter. I am proud of you. You have my blessings and protection as well. You shall not return here Daughter, until your Mate does"

I smiled as they led me back to the tree and laid me down on the blanket.

"Just close your Eyes Daughter."

I did as I was told; the last thing I saw was my mother and my two Goddesses faces before I passes out again.

********

I was cold. And someone was lying across my mid-section. And a crushing depression weighed against my mind.

I opened my eyes to see my family and friends standing around me, crying and holding each other. My dad caught sight of my open eyes first and yelled "Bella!" He hugged me tightly.

A chorus of Bella's sounded around me and I was crushed into a group hug and then passed around. Finally I was gently put back down by Edward.

"Mom says hi." I gasped out, "Hellewise and Nyx send their blessings."

Everyone gasped, "She's been to the other world." My Aunt stuttered out.

I nodded and looked at Edward; he held my hand to his face as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Edward guess what."

"What my love, what my sweet Angel."

I grinned at him with the little strength I had left and whispered, "I'm Pregnant. With Twins."


	30. Afterwards

A/N: this story has been a pleasure to write. Thank you to all those who encouraged me, you really kept me going. Thank you to all those who reviewed (I finally hit 99!!) And without any more nonsense here is the final chapter of A Secret In The Shadows.

Afterwards

Three years later:

It was the twin's birthday again and I watched as my baby girl Renesmee and her brother Alexander raced around the backyard with Rose and Emmett's girls Cara and Carlee and Alice and Jasper's boys Jackson and Jason.

"They could be siblings." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood on the porch with our parents, Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett. We all were talking about the kids and how grown up our three sets of twins had become. Hellewise and Nyx had stuck to their words, they had blessed our families beyond measure. Each set of Twins was only two months apart with ours being first, the Rose and Em's, and lastly Ally's and Jazz's.

"They might as well be. Geeze they live right next door yet they hop from house to house every other night." I shook my head and Edward chuckled, folding his hands lightly over my slightly protruding belly. I was expecting our third child, a boy to be named David, six months from now. We weren't sure if the Goddess was going to send us another little surprise like she had to Rose and Emmett, so we were prepared if David ended up having a twin.

"We are certainly blessed." Edward whispered as David moved inside me.

I smiled, "we are"

Edward grinned, "I just wish your mom was here to see this, and Jasper and Rose's parents."

I looked Heaven ward as a sweet breeze that smelled of Honeysuckle and Night blooming Roses washed over us.

"They are here. They're always here."

Edward smiled, "You're right. They're with the Goddess in her infinite kindness."

I smiled, "Yes, they are."

And once again I heard the sweet voice of the Goddess say the words that had become near and dear to my heart:

Remember, Little One, even broken things can fly.


End file.
